Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets
by Sorcerer's Muse
Summary: Join my Slytherin Harry as he enters his second year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The sequel to my version of Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone. Rated Mature for language and later content.
1. Chapter 1

Author's notes:

Standard disclaimer: It all belongs to JKR. Except where I might use some song lyrics which I will call out at the time and give proper credit. Thank you JKR for letting us play with your toys.

Also, if you have not read my stories, Harry Potter and the Muggles' Daughter and Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, you are going to be lost. They are the prequels to this. But hey, if you haven't, _**BONUS!**_ You've got two whole stories you can go read before coming back here!

Last, I've picked up a Beta, so you should be seeing an improvement in spelling, grammar and punctuation from this point onward. Thank you Wolf's Scream.

* * *

 **HARRY POTTER AND THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS**

 **The Lost Summer: Part I**

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

A hand slipped through the cracked open door, leveling a wand on a sleeping body. " _Cogeretur!_ " a voice whispered forcefully. The hand and wand were withdrawn and the door was softly closed.

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Lily slipped into Harry's room and silently padded to his bed. He was asleep, allowing her to watch him without fear of being caught. Tears slid silently down her face. No one ever told you the damage having children would do to your psyche before you had them. No one ever told you just seeing a skinned knee from an innocent fall would be a dagger to your heart. And if no one told you that, then, of course, no one told you what it would be like to find your son bathed in a pool of his own blood, hands and arms hideously burnt – in some places with the white of his bones visible – unconscious and sprawled across a young woman in as bad a state or worse and whom you strongly suspected would one day be your daughter-in-law… Provided they lived beyond the next half hour, never mind making it to at least sixteen and a somewhat reasonable age to actually marry.

No. No one ever told you anything like that.

Or what you would feel when you learnt he'd spent three hours running through the Forbidden Forest while a dragon stalked him. Or how you were to handle hearing he'd come face to face with the Shade of your husband's murderer twice in that same night and that it was in killing the possessed host of the murderer that your son and the young woman came to be in the state they were.

No one told you your son would speak with serpents or have one bound to him as his familiar. No one said anything about him killing a mountain troll while protecting three young women, one of them the daughter of the woman you consider your sister. No one said your son would be friends with that same girl and you would come to love her so much there were days you were jealous Hermione _wasn't_ actually your daughter. No one told you seeing her lying in a hospital bed because she had willingly sacrificed herself so that none of her friends, your son being one of them, would be hurt would fill you with equal amounts pride and horror such that you felt you were being torn in two.

No. No one ever said anything like that.

And not once were you told you would stand in your son's moonlit bedroom simply staring at him because after ten months of near constant ache at his absence you simply couldn't bear to be anywhere else now that he was back under your protective gaze.

No one ever told you that in fewer than ten weeks you would somehow have to find the strength to let him go again and it would feel like you were cutting your heart out to do so.

Never.

A soft noise that took you a moment to place caused you to hold your breath. His wand had just moved from its holster to his hand. You blinked and his eyes were open. He was flat on his back and hadn't seen you yet. When did a child of eleven years learn to wake from terror without a sound? When did he learn to be still and not give away he'd discovered – if not _you_ exactly, then _something_ was amiss? When did he learn to wake like… a soldier? You make a little choking sound and his wand is on you. There's nothing extra in his movement. He hasn't rolled completely or tried to sit up. His arm has flopped over and his head is turned. Nothing more, nothing less; silent, efficient, he's as deadly as his deceased familiar. A fully-grown mountain troll is all the testimony needed to any who might doubt.

"Mum?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you." His wand is gone as fast as it came and he's sitting up. "No. I just needed to see you. Go back to sleep." He stared for a second before he scooted back on the bed and opened the covers. Lily quickly crossed the room and climbed in with him. She lay down and pulled him back against her chest. He fidgeted for a bit before propping up on an elbow and pushing at her shoulder.

"Roll over."

"Why"

"Because." Lily rolled to her other side and he spooned behind her, wrapping his bandaged hand up over her shoulder.

"Love you, Mum." A silent tear slid down her cheek. When had it changed that he now chased away her nightmares, and not her his?

Neither of them noticed a gentle hand coming to rest on their heads and the softly spoken command of, "Sleep."

Lily dreamed. She knew that even when she was in the dream. It wasn't the first time she was self-aware while dreaming and she didn't expect it would be the last; though it wasn't exactly common either. What was different was not being in the dream per se, but to be watching it as an outside observer like she was watching a movie down at the cinema. It was odd, but one didn't make their own dreams, did they. Alright, it was very odd to watch yourself being made love to. Very odd indeed… and arousing. Her eyes widened in horror. Bloody Hell! She was sleeping in the same bed as her son! She could not have a dream like that in the same bed as her son! Her eyes snapped closed – could you do that in a dream – and mercifully the fact she was aware she was dreaming and that she was sleeping next to her son cooled her… Yes, that was more than enough… Cooled her. Perfect.

"I am sorry," a voice spoke. "I meant the dream to be pleasant but did not expect that I should trigger a memory of that nature.

 _Seriously messed up dream,_ Lily thought before opening her eyes. Thankfully the scene of her and James was gone. Replaced instead with a rather cliché, floor of all white clouds stretching as far as she could see in every direction. The cliché was completed by the requisite soft, all encompassing white light with no discernible source. About the only thing off was the woman across from her instead of James. Don't get her wrong, if she were ever going to 'Bat for the other team.' then the woman would win the lottery hands down. But if this were some kind of 'You're sort of dead, but not really dead and can go back to your life if that's what you want, scenes', then she'd rather have guessed it to be James here to greet her. "Erm, hello?" she ventured.

The woman smiled, "Hello, Child."

 _Oooookay,_ Lily thought, _you look younger than me, but if I'm the child I won't argue with you… Just, would you be so kind as to pass me along a few of those genes?_

"No question as to why I am here, Child?"

Lily shrugged. "You seem to be calling the shots. I imagine you'll tell me what's going on when you get around to it."

"Indeed." The woman tipped her head, considering. "Ultimately, I am here because your son, and the Daughter of your Heart – a turn of phrase I find quite pleasing – owe their lives to me. I would offer you the chance to pay that debt."

As her hackles rose Lily's eyes narrowed. "Who are you?"

"I have known many names. You would be most familiar with The Lady of the Lake, or perhaps Nimue. Most recently a lovely child gifted me the name of Kai. I am rather fond of it. So, if you please?"

Lily stared at her for some time before slowly sinking to her knees. "Please, just don't take me from him."

Kai smiled. Rise, Child. And set you fear aside. I require nothing more than your assistance in taking possession of something that was stolen from me." Never having been slow on the uptake, Lily swallowed fearfully. Kai laughed softly. "Trust me, Child, nothing so arduous as the labors of Hercules. I merely ask your help in obtaining the Philosopher's Stone."

Lily frowned. "But I already have the stone. If that is all you want, take it, it is yours."

"Unfortunately it is not quite that simple. You see, a particularly difficult little whelp stole it from me. Sad to say there are some rather pesky rules I must follow in recovering it. One of which says that I am not allowed to touch it unless certain conditions are met."

"What conditions?"

"The first is that the stone must be under said whelp's direct protection. A problem solved simply by returning it to him."

"Is that why he needed Gringotts and then Dumbledore to guard it?"

"Those are but the two most recent examples of a devious little trick he has used over the years."

"But if we return the stone to him won't he just arrange for someone else to keep it?"

"Perhaps. I expect that stealing it from him the same night it is returned shall make that effort a bit difficult."

"And I assume you want me to steal it?"

"I do."

"Why me? Why don't _you_ just take it from him."

"Because those pesky little rules come into play again. You see, my hand cannot directly be the one to divest him of the stone. It must be one acting on my behalf."

"And I'm the thief you've chosen?"

"You are."

"Do you have a plan, or is it all on me?"

"Oh, I have a plan. Honestly, I do not expect things to be too terribly difficult."

"And if I do this, my son and daughter's debts are canceled; even if I fail?"

Kai tipped her head slightly. "Agreed… I warn you though, Lily Potter, the wrath of a goddess, even one so insignificant as myself, is not to be trifled with."

"I—"

"You think to find an escape;" Kai cut her off, "concerned over what right you have to end someone's life. And make no mistake; the destruction of the stone will bring about the end of both Nicholas and Perenelle's lives. I promise you this, before this night is through you will be much less concerned for them than you presently are. And should that not be enough to bring you to action… remember this."

The space they were in changed, instantly becoming the chamber under the school where Lily had found Harry and Ginny after they had stopped Quirrell/Voldemort from getting the stone. Only instead of Ginny, it was Hermione, bathed in blood and covered with hideous burns lying under Harry's crumpled body. Her heart stopped and her body began to shake as she looked down on the scene she couldn't tear her eyes from. Harry was far worse than he'd been and Hermione, she was obviously dead. The fact that her entire face was burnt away would have been enough to tell. But her skull was split open as well and her brain was an oozing, dripping mass of blackened pulp.

Lily spilled from the bed, lunging at the waste bin. Her stomach continued to heave long after it was empty. Eventually she managed to get control of herself. She spit into the bin a last time before wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. Weakly she set the bin down. She didn't need to look up to know Kai was in the room watching, waiting. "That was cruel," she whispered.

"My actions prevented you finding that very scene," the goddess answered without sympathy. "Were it not for me, your daughter would be dead. Your son would not wake for another three weeks. The events, yet to come, of the averted timeline would add the deaths of your son, Luna and Ginevra before they turned sixteen.

"A new way forward is set. Each choice brings a new branch; again and again, becoming untold in their number. But in all, my sight is clouded. I cannot see beyond the sixteenth passing of your son's birth. I know only that there is a narrow path; fraught with danger and death at every turn that allows at least the chance they may all reach that anniversary. There is but one act I may yet take to widen their path from the blade's edge to its back. The stone must be destroyed."

"I'll do anything you ask," Lily whispered.

"No, you would not… but what you _will_ is enough." Lily swallowed, the taste of sick still in her mouth. "Get dressed, Lily Potter. Wear a cloak that will hide your identity. You will do exactly as I tell, when I tell you. You will not speak unless I tell you. Are my instructions clear?"

Lily nodded. "Yes."

"Good. Now go. And bring the stone."

"Where am I to meet you?"

"Simply say, 'I am ready.' and I will come."

Lily climbed from the bed. She started for the door but turned back and pressed a kiss to Harry's brow. "I swear, on your father's grave, I'll return to you." Harry didn't so much as change his breathing. Without another word, Lily quickly exited the room. She took note that the house was eerily silent but put it out of her mind. The image of Hermione's dead body was all the motivation she needed to not tempt the goddess' wrath.

Five minutes later Lily was standing in the study of Nicholas Flamel. He looked exactly as when she'd last seen him near fifteen years ago; appearing to be in his forties, somewhat short, a bit soft, with piercing blue eyes and salt and pepper hair. He didn't seem at all surprised to find his home suddenly invaded and paid her no more mind than a brief glance. "Nimue," he said.

"Nicholas."

"I was actually beginning to think I'd be spared your visit. I should have known better."

"You still refuse. Voldemort has attempted to steal the stone. Four children were injured. Two of them nearly died!"

Nicholas seemed utterly unaffected. "As I understand, they received no lasting injuries."

Fury flooded every fiber of Lily's being. Harry's burns were still healing; as were Ginny's. It was very likely both would suffer permanent scarring. She would have strangled him with her bare hands if she could have moved. And the primal scream of rage stuck painfully in her throat… Human magic couldn't touch her, but apparently the goddess could. She could do nothing but stand there with vengeance pulsing impotently in her veins.

Kai slowly began circling Nicholas. He turned with the goddess, paying no mind to Lily. "No lasting injuries," Kai said, her voice soft and dangerous. "That is what you have to say for yourself?" Lily gave herself a mental shake. She hadn't dared ask just how Nicholas had stolen the stone from the goddess, but he obviously had. If he had done so once, he could do it again. She couldn't just assume she was untouchable because she was under the protection of the goddess; not when the possible repercussion was to never return to her son. "Your vain delusions of your import have grown such that you care not of the irreparable harm you have caused them?" the goddess continued. "Your callousness is such that when faceless humanity becomes an innocent child forced to bear the weight of your crimes you remain unmoved."

Nicholas sighed, seeming to be bored with the whole situation. "You have obviously come to convince me to give up my claim, Nimue. Even if I wished to, you must know the stone is not in my possession."

"In your possession or not, you can give up your claim and return what belongs to me. Do not seek the stone. Enjoy the few years you have left with Perenelle and pass from this existence. I will grant you this. Have you not defied death long enough?"

"I don't see that you are in any rush to leave this world, why should I?"

Kai stopped her slow circle and stood at Lily's side. "Nicholas, I have indulged you in this game far longer than I should. This is your last chance. Give up your claim. I beseech you, Nicholas, see sense."

He stared emotionlessly back. "The stone is mine, Nimue."

"Nicholas," she pleaded, "you have angered the gods."

"I am a god!" he retorted angrily.

Lily couldn't stop herself from drawing a sharp breath. The immediate aftermath of her only other meeting with Nicholas Flamel had left her giddy. But time and reflection had shifted her opinion some. The man had been arrogant. But then she figured being the only man alive to have fabricated the Philosopher's Stone he probably should be allowed a bit of arrogance. The brilliance required to have managed it had certainly been applied to other pursuits of academia. He and Perenelle were likely the most learned people in all of history. But something had gone wrong. It had eaten at her ever since she'd come in possession of the stone. She'd wondered just why Nicholas had needed Dumbledore's help hiding it. Nicholas was more than five hundred years older than Dumbledore. It seemed silly to think Dumbledore could better protect the stone than Nicholas could.

Beside her, Kai drew a slow breath, seeming to grow taller as she did. "That is your final word?" There was something in her tone that had changed. By claiming to be a god himself Nicholas had challenged Kai on her level. Lily had caught it and she wondered if Nicholas realized the gravity of the mistake he'd just made.

"Yes."

 _Obviously not,_ Lily thought.

"Very well then, _god_ , defend yourself." She snapped her fingers. The widening of his eyes was as far as Nicholas got in doing so before he was frozen in place, unable to move or speak. "Through the doorway you will find Nicholas' workroom. The stones will be suspended above the two golden cauldrons. Bring them to me."

Lily frowned; the stone was in her hand yet. She had brought it with so they could return it to Nicholas so that she could then steal it. Yes it made no sense, but she was not about to argue with the goddess.

"Nicholas has done very well to keep the truth hidden, Child," the goddess said. "The first deception being that there is not one, but two stones; one for himself and one for Perenelle. The second deception is the fake stone. He has used it numerous times to distract thieves. More than once he has managed to slip _my_ attention from where the true stones are. I, therefore, could not discount the possibility the stone secreted at the school was indeed real and allowed those who went to prevent it falling into Voldemort's hands to do so.

"I have watched Nicholas very closely since the supposed loss of the stone and had already begun to suspect the stone at the school was a fake when he made no attempt to determine what had become of it. I was surprised to learn you had found the stone, but knew it was a fake the moment you showed me.

"As much as Nicholas angered me when he first stole the stones, I hoped a bit more time would cure him of his foolishness. Regrettably, his desire has become unquenchable. This last transgression, where he feels it acceptable to hide a false stone, and the dangers it brings, among children only further confirms it is time this game between he and I ended. I have given him every chance to avoid his fate but absolute power has proven its truth. No more. Now go, bring me the stones."

Lily needed nothing more. She stepped past Nicholas, into his workroom. This was why the goddess had chosen her. Nicholas had protected his workroom from every form of theft he could imagine. But a thief such as herself _had never been_ imagined. Magical protections were for naught. Wards and illusions couldn't deceive her. Traps that would stop gods, wizards and non-magicals alike didn't even detect her. She crossed to the table and the two gently bubbling cauldrons with nothing to stop her. Suspended above the cauldrons were the stones. They could not have been more different from the, as big as her fist, glowing red stone she'd found beneath Ginny. Each was a nondescript grey, little bigger than a pebble. Perfectly ordinary, the only thing of note was their teardrop shape. She watched for a few moments as a drop of perfectly clear liquid formed beneath the stones and fell. Before the drop fell into the cauldrons it was caught by an invisible force – a simple Levitation Charm no doubt – and transported to one of two glass phials. Each contained perhaps a cup of the liquid. Was this the legendary elixir of life? She had only spoken with Nicholas in his sitting room on her previous meeting with him. She'd not seen his workroom, the stone or anything else.

Tentatively she reached out and took the first stone. Despite hanging over a hot cauldron it was like a sliver of ice in her palm. She rolled it between her thumb and forefinger for a moment. The chill of the stone didn't warm at all. She grabbed the second stone and gave the workroom a good look. Other than being larger than most it was quite ordinary. The only thing of real note was the rack of exceedingly rare potions ingredients on one wall. At least a dozen of them she had only ever even heard of. And one, a phial filled with a roiling black mist labeled nundu breath, she hadn't even believed was anything more than myth. Never mind what it was used for, how was it even collected? The nundu was one of two creatures considered more dangerous than dragons. Its very breath could kill a witch or wizard.

She gave a shake of her head and made for the exit. She had already taken longer than she should and she had no desire to test the patience of the goddess. She wanted nothing more than to complete her task, pay her son and daughter's debt and return home. She exited the workroom to find the goddess unconcernedly flipping through a leather tome. Nicholas was still frozen in place. Only his eyes moved about and they settled on her disbelievingly. The goddess closed the tome and turned to her with a satisfied smile. Lily crossed to the goddess and knelt before her. The goddess held her hand out. Lily hesitated. "Something bothers you, Child?"

"My Lady, what of Perenelle?"

"Perenelle is ignorant of her husband's crimes. As she should have many centuries ago she will pass from this existence. She faces no punishment for his crimes when she does."

"Is not the fact that Nicholas will be punished, punishment for her?"

"Perenelle faces her own judgment, Child. Perhaps her life will balance the scale for her husband, perhaps not. But do not assume to imagine you understand what any face when they pass from this world. Nicholas refused to escape his crime and must now pay the wages of his sin. Do not weep for him and do not fear for Perenelle."

Lily considered for another second. "How long will they yet live?"

"Nicholas can no longer be trusted to not abuse more time in this realm. I will grant him a painless passing but he will expire before the sun rises. After more than six hundred year of marriage it would be nothing more than cruelty to force Perenelle to remain here without him. She sleeps now and will pass knowing nothing of what has transpired."

Lily nodded slowly. Many times she had longed to sit in judgment of others; most notably her sister and Severus. But when placed in that situation she found it left a taste in her mouth far more foul than sick. "Does he not deserve to see the face of his executioner?"

"I am his executioner, Child, not you." Lily still didn't move. "Very well then, Child. If that will ease your conscience, then do so."

Lily rose and turned to face Nicholas. "Please grant him the ability speak."

"As you wish."

Lily pushed the hood of her robe back. Even with her hair coloured brown it took Nicholas but a moment to recognize her. "Well now, yet another who has somehow defied death. One wonders which of our _crimes_ is greater… Is this how you avoid your day of judgment, Lily Potter?" Lily simply stared back at him. "She's lying, you know." Lily held her hand over the goddess'. "Each of us can live as long as we like. She's no more god than you or I, Lily," he pleaded.

"She is," Lily answered, "And I pray the gods have mercy on your soul." She dropped the stones into the goddess' palm.

"NOOO!" Nicholas wailed.

The stones had no more than touched the goddess' hand than they turned to liquid. She wiped her hand on her gown. "Go to your wife, Nicholas," she said.

Lily blinked and the only thing to tell her she had not dreamt the whole thing was the fact she was no longer in bed with Harry but instead in her workroom in the barn. The top of her desk was piled high with journals that were not hers and a new rack was mounted on the wall. Warily, she edged to the rack. It took but a moment to find the phial labeled nundu breath. She drew a shaky breath and slowly released it. Turning she noticed a dozen pallets with nine crates, roughly about one foot on each side set on the floor. She moved to them and cautiously raised the lid. "Merlin," she whispered. The crate was filled with golden coloured dust. She dropped the lid and tried lifting the crate. It was as heavy as one would expect. "You've got to be joking," she breathed.

"I could spread it to the winds," a voice said from behind. Lily spun around to find the goddess watching her. She bowed her head. "But I trust you will use it wisely."

"The choice is yours, my Lady," Lily answered. The goddess said nothing and eventually Lily raised her head.

"The debt is paid, Lily Potter."

Lily swallowed. "Thank you."

"My sight has dimmed. The future is no clearer to me now than you. I have done all I am allowed and can only tell you where there was none, there is now hope. If this changes, rest assured I will take action."

"I understand."

The goddess smiled and held out her hand. "Come." Lily placed her hand in the goddess' and, like a child, allowed herself to be led back to the house. She was guided to Harry's room where he remained exactly as she had left him. She climbed in the bed and he automatically rolled to spoon behind her with his arm around her shoulders. The goddess pulled the covers up and bent down in front of Lily. "Love is the greatest force of the universe. It is, at once, terrible, mysterious and wondrous and it is more than capable of bridging the distance between you, James and the fact that you are here while he no longer is. The disservice to James comes not in opening your heart to the love of another, but in blindly closing your heart to the possibility."

"I—"

"You will or you won't. It is neither right nor wrong. It merely is. Only accept that love is big enough for all eventualities."

"But I still love him."

"And his love yet surrounds you. The mere shell that is the human body cannot contain a love such as James'. It lives in your son, your daughter, Remus, Sirius, Andromeda, Malala, everyone you know and everyone you do not… Do you understand?"

"I think so."

The goddess bent and kissed her crown. "Then sleep."

And she did.

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Albus Dumbledore stood at the window of his office looking out over the Hogwarts' grounds. Nicholas and Perenelle Flamel were dead. He had just returned from the funeral services. Taken in combination with the events at the end of the school year he was quite concerned. What to make of the situation? Nicholas had assured him the stone was safe. But if it were safe, then why had his friend left the mortal world? Nicholas had given no indication he was eager to do so. Had events changed his mind? Had he deemed Voldemort too great a danger to the stone and destroyed it? If he had, then why not tell him? Why destroy the house and everything in it…?

Dumbledore quirked a brow. Because Nicholas didn't want anyone to know his journals were missing…? Because the stone wasn't missing or destroyed…? Because Nicholas and Perenelle weren't really dead…?

Dumbledore chuckled softly. "Very clever old friend."

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Harry, with Hermione chasing after, raced from the barn to the house. "Hey you two," Remus said with a smile. "Lunch is just about ready so get cleaned up."

"Bril," Harry said. "Has post come yet?"

"On the table," Remus said. Harry quickly grabbed the pile and sorted through it. Hermione moved to the sink and began washing up from their work in Lily's workroom. Her second mum was less than impressed with what they'd learned in potions the past year.

Remus dropped a kiss on her crown as he brushed past her. "At least one of you listens," he whispered.

"He's just looking for something from his _girlfriend,"_ Hermione teased.

Harry dropped the post. "That's it?" he asked dejectedly.

"I'm sorry, but yes." Harry sighed and moved to the sink. "It's only been a week, Harry," Remus said.

Harry shrugged. "Whatever." He dropped into a chair at the table and Remus slid plates in front of the two.

"Thank you, Remus," Hermione said, digging right in.

Remus placed another two plates on the table and joined them. Lily came in the back door. She smiled happily. "I love having a wife," she teased and went to wash her hands

"Ha Ha," Remus retorted. He lobbed a wet dishcloth at the back of her head.

"Oi!" Lily cried. Hermione snickered.

Harry snorted. "Nice shot, Remus."

Lily pulled the sprayer all the way out, turned and let loose. "HEY!" Harry, Hermione and Remus cried.

"WATER FIGHT!" Lily shouted.

Not having water available, Harry grabbed his milk and threw it at her. "Get her!" Hermione cried. The three of them ganged up trying to wrest the spray hose from Lily. She fought them off for a second before giving up and making a dash for the door.

"After her!" Harry cried. By the time he was out the door his mum had reached the hosepipe and turned it on. She blasted him square in the face and then turned the water on Hermione.

"LILY!" she screamed. For about a minute Harry and Hermione battled it out with his mum in a fight that left none of them dry in even the smallest of places. Harry had gotten hold of the hosepipe a bit upstream and bent it in half to cut off the pressure while Hermione tried to wrest it from his mum's grasp and they'd all forgotten about Remus till he dragged the second hosepipe around and blasted them all. Only he'd charmed the water to be ice cold.

"AIEEE!" they screamed. They immediately abandoned their hosepipe and attacked Remus.

On and on it went till eventually a stern voice caught their attention. "What in the world is going on here?" All four stopped and stared at Hermione's mum. She was standing on the patio giving her best reproving glare. A bit of mud fell from Lily's hair and splatted on Harry's foot.

Harry, Hermione and Remus all pointed at Lily. Lily pointed at Remus. "HEY!" she protested. The others snorted.

"Honestly, Lily," Mali sighed, "what am I going to do with you?" Lily raised an eye at the other three miscreants. They slowly started to grin. Mali sensed the change and took a step back. "What? Wait! Hermione Granger, don't you dare!" she cried. The other three pounced and Hermione blasted her mum square in the face. "AAAIIIEE!" she screamed.

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

A week later Harry was in his room when he saw the post owl winging its way into the house. He heaved himself up and made his way to the kitchen. His mum turned as he came in. "I'm sorry, Love," she said with a painful smile.

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Ginny sagged dejectedly. There was still nothing from Bill. "May I go to the paddock?" she said quietly.

"You're brother is practicing," her mum said. "Be sure you don't bother him."

"I'll just go to the orchard then," Ginny whispered.

"I'll need your help for dinner so don't be too long."

"Yes, Mum." Ginny put her letters for Hermione and Harry on the counter and quietly left. Summer was two weeks gone and she'd yet to receive a single letter from them. Luna either, but she was traveling with her father and she'd not expected to receive anything from her till the very end of summer. She tried to keep her spirits up. It was a process to get a letter to or from her friends. They first went to Sirius, who then sent them on… But Harry had promised. He'd sealed his promise with a kiss. That had to mean something… right?"

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Harry set the stuffed penguin he'd won playing the games at the traveling carnival on his desk. They'd had dragons and unicorns and fairies and any number of other magical creatures, but after his school year he'd not really wanted to wake up and see a dragon watching him; even if it was stuffed… and pink.

Mum poked her head in his room. "Hey there, Love, have a good day?"

Harry didn't answer. The fair had been part of his birthday. He'd gone with Hermione and they'd had fun, but he'd really hoped Ginny would be able to join them as well. His invitation had gone ignored. Just like every other letter he'd sent her. Neither he nor Hermione had received a single letter from their friend. "Something's wrong, Mum."

Mum came in. "Ginny?"

Harry turned around. "She wouldn't not write, Mum."

Mum nodded. "I didn't want to get involved, but I'm a bit worried as well. I'll talk to Remus and Sirius in the morning and have them see if we can't figure what's going on."

Harry smiled weakly. "Thanks, Mum." She crossed to him and wrapped him tightly in her arms. "Love you." Mum kissed his crown.

"Love you too, Baby."

Harry groaned and let her go. "Would you please stop."

Mum smirked. "Never, Baby." Harry launched a wadded up piece of paper at her. She laughed and batted it aside before taking a seat on his bed. "So it's just you and me tomorrow?"

Harry grinned. "Yeah."

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Lily stopped with Harry outside the guitar shoppe in Cheltenham. His birthday had been yesterday and the carnival. Today was just for the two of them and she'd carefully maneuvered him throughout the day so they'd walk by the shop. He'd not asked for a new guitar after destroying his first one back at Christmas, but she fully intended to buy a replacement today; if he wanted one that is. "We can go in if you like," she said.

Harry turned on her. "What are you doing?"

"I don't want you to stop playing," Mum said softly. "And you haven't been."

Harry frowned. He'd used the excuse that the sound was off ever since breaking his guitar to not play because he hadn't thought he wanted to. But standing outside the shoppe he suddenly felt the absence sharply. "Maybe we could look," he ventured.

Mum pulled him tight and kissed his crown before pulling him in the shoppe. "Come on, Love."

"Hey, Kid!" Matt greeted them enthusiastically. "Lovely lady," he added to Harry's mum.

"Hello, Matt," she greeted him with a tight hug.

Matt held his hands away from her. "Not my fault, Kid," he teased before returning his mum's hug. Harry glowered at him.

"Aww come on, Kid. You're mum's gorgeous. You gotta expect blokes are gonna look at her."

"And they better expect me to put their eyes out with a dull stick when they do," Harry retorted.

"Yesh," Matt grumbled, "he's a bit moody, isn't he?"

"He's a whelp angling for a good thumping, is what he is," Mum said.

Matt laughed. "Don't worry, Kid. I know the rules regarding your mum. Hands off. Eyes off. Lips off." Harry just glared at him. "Tough crowd," Matt muttered and went for a change of subject. "So how was school?"

Harry shrugged. If there was ever the proverbial loaded question that was it. "Alright. I'm glad to be home though."

"Too true," Matt agreed. "Still playing much?"

Harry blushed and looked down. "Not so much."

"Aww, come on, Kid, you're killin' me. All that talent and you're not playin'?"

Harry scrunched his face up. "I kinda broke my guitar," he mumbled.

"What's that?"

Harry sighed and looked up at Matt. "I kinda broke my guitar."

"Kinda broke your guitar? How'd you do that?"

"Well," Harry hemmed, "it kinda smashed into the wall."

Matt cocked his head slightly. A slow smirk spread on his face. "Let me guess, somethin' to do with a girl?"

Harry stared back at him. "Yeah," he agreed slowly. "You could say that."

Matt nodded. "Don't worry about it, Kid. Any musician worth anything's been _there_ before." He looped an arm around Harry's shoulders and pulled him along. "Let's see if we can set you up with a new lady. What'da'ya say?"

About half an hour later Harry pointed to a natural finished guitar behind the counter. "What's that? Oh, sorry, it's electric. Forget it."

"It's fine, Love," Mum said. Harry shot her a look. "It's fine. Really."

"You're sure?"

"Positive."

Harry turned back to Matt. Matt pursed his lips before grabbing the guitar from the stand. "Come on." He led them over to a couple of stools where he plugged the guitar into an amp. He played a few chords to be sure it was in tune and handed it to Harry. "Give it a go."

Harry took it from him, bracing his arm against the expected weight. "Whoa!" he exclaimed when his arm moved up instead of down.

"I know," Matt agreed, "insane, isn't it?"

Harry carefully examined the guitar. "It's beautiful."

"Well play it a bit." Harry hopped up on the stool and gave a few experimental strums before moving into Knocking on Heaven's Door. "Aww come on, Kid," Matt cajoled. "You've got more than that." Harry moved into a number of different songs, including the one he'd written for Kaa. He refused to sing though, not trusting that he could keep control of himself if he did.

"Nice," Matt said when he stopped playing.

"So what is it and how much will it cost me?" Mum asked.

Matt rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, see, it's brand new. And this one's just a demo I got at a trade show. I'm not even supposed to get one in stock till January."

"You're avoiding the question, Matt."

"Well, it's called a Parker Fly and it's thirteen hundred quid," he finished cautiously.

"Thirteen hundred?" Mum said.

"Quid," Matt added.

"And I'd need to buy an amp as well?" Matt rocked his head back and forth. "And that will cost me…?" Mum prodded.

"Well you can get one for as little as a hundred quid."

"But?"

"But it'll sound like arse."

"What do you recommend?"

Matt pointed. "This one here will work well."

Mum flipped the tag. "Three hundred fifty quid?"

"It's on sale," Matt pointed out. "Marked down from five hundred."

Harry shifted when Mum turned her eyes on him. "I swear I won't break it," he offered.

She handed her card to Matt. "Don't make promises you can't keep, Daniel."

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Author's notes:

 _ **Cogeretur** _ translates to Be Compelled.

Nothing else to say really. Hope you enjoy. And, as always, thank you to those who review.

Sorcerer's Muse


	2. Chapter 1 Part II

Author's notes:

Standard disclaimer: It all belongs to JKR. Except where I might use some song lyrics which I will call out at the time and give proper credit. Thank you JKR for letting us play with your toys.

Also, if you have not read my stories, Harry Potter and the Muggles' Daughter and Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, you are going to be lost. They are the prequels to this. But hey, if you haven't, _**BONUS!**_ You've got two whole stories you can go read before coming back here!

Last, I've picked up a Beta, so you should be seeing an improvement in spelling, grammar and punctuation from this point onward. Thank you Wolf's Scream.

* * *

 **HARRY POTTER AND THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS**

 **The Lost Summer: Part II**

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

"Wow!" Hermione gushed. Harry had called her to come over the second he got home.

"I know," Harry agreed. "It's amazing."

"Well go on and play something." Harry settled back on his bed, absently picking his way through songs while Hermione settled in on the beanbag with a book.

Mum came in a short while later. "You're mum rang; said if you're staying the night she gets you both tomorrow."

"Can I?" Hermione asked.

Mum rolled her eyes. "Honestly, Hermione."

Hermione grinned. "Thanks, Lily."

"Thanks, Mum," Harry added.

Mum nudged Hermione with her knee. "Budge over, Love." Hermione made room for her, cuddling into her side when Lily sat down.

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

"Begin." Mr Granger commanded. Harry edged forward. In most respects he was Hermione's equal now. She still had years of practice over him. And she was significantly more flexible than he was – she was basically a rubber band – which allowed her to escape when he thought he had her more times than he cared to admit. But he was as big as her now and stronger two boot. He didn't dare say he was faster for fear of having his face planted in the dirt before he'd finished making the claim. That wasn't to say he wasn't fast, but so was she. If she weren't so afraid of flying, she'd make a brilliant slasher. Of course he wasn't going to tell her that; not since it would mean he'd end up flying against her if she did take up the game.

She engaged him and they traded a series of tugs, counters and attempted throws before he managed to flip her. Unfortunately he overbalanced and she swept his legs. He rolled out of her attempted leg lock and they were back on their feet warily circling one another. He stepped into her only to have her catch him with a following foot sweep. He went down hard and before he could counter she had him in a straight-arm lock. Harry tapped disgustedly. She'd been focusing on this for months now and he was really struggling to stop her. Hermione let him up and they started again.

Two hours later Harry was doing sit-ups on a reverse incline board. Each time he dropped out of the crunch part, Hermione would karate chop his stomach twice. A hundred reps, two hundred chops to his stomach. Dripping sweat he collapsed to his back after the last rep and flopped to the floor. Hermione sprawled next to him. "Remind me again why we're doing this?" she groaned.

"Because it saves us being eaten by dragons," Harry answered.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I almost miss Snape."

"Not me," Harry said. "This is a thousand times better than a single class with that bastard." He climbed to his feet. "Come on, just press-ups left." Hermione rolled to her stomach and he laid a twenty-pound plate on her back. "Go."

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

A week before school was to begin, Harry and Hermione traveled to Diagon Alley to get their school things. Harry had ulterior motives for the day. The first was the outside hope he'd see Ginny. He had no reason to expect he would. He'd yet to receive a single letter from her. He didn't know what had happened; Remus and Sirius had found out nothing. Tonks hadn't been any help either. She was still dating Charlie, but he was in a closed camp till two days before they boarded the train. As such, she was as bereft of letters as he was. Ginny didn't answer her mirror either. It should have worked, and the only thing Sirius and Remus could think of was her brother, Bill, had done something to the wards of their home that was blocking the mirrors. If he didn't see her today Harry was just going to have to resign himself to waiting till they boarded the train to speak with her. The loss of Ginny, and Luna too, in his life had been the big downer on an otherwise great summer.

Harry's second objective for the day was Hermione's birthday present. That was why they were in the aviary now. His first thought had been a cat. But he'd kind of forgotten that, ever since she'd discovered her animagus form, cats had taken as distinct a disliking to her as they had him. Professor McGonagall seemed the lone exception to the rule and he hoped that wouldn't change this year. He didn't want to consider what school would be like if he and Hermione were no longer teacher's pet to the deputy headmistress.

Hermione gripped his arm tightly. "Harry, look at her," she breathed. Harry focused on the beautiful white owl set on the perch. It had untucked its head when Hermione spoke and fixed them both with amber coloured eyes.

"How do you know it's a her?" he asked.

"I just do." The owl flapped its wings and clicked its beak at him. As if to say, 'Because she's smarter than you, you dolt.'

"Well now," the proprietor said, joining them. "I see you've met my prized girl." Hermione shot Harry a look. He rolled his eyes.

"She's beautiful," Hermione gushed.

"She really is," Harry agreed.

The proprietor smiled at them, and then did a double take. "Merlin's Beard," he gasped, "You're, Harry Potter."

Harry sighed. "Yes, Sir, I am." He held out his hand. "Pleased to meet you."

The man didn't seem to know if he should shake Harry's hand or not. On the one hand he was supposedly the savior of the wizarding world. On the other, he'd been sorted into Slytherin and was a Parselmouth. "Fechin Fulton," the man said, hesitantly reaching for Harry's hand. "Pleased to meet you as well."

"This is my friend, Hermione Granger. I'm buying her an owl for her birthday."

"Are you now?" Mr Fulton said. "That's right generous of you." He focused on Hermione. "I don't believe I know the name Granger."

"She's Muggle-born," Harry supplied. Mr Fulton cocked his head back and it was all Harry could do not to laugh as the man tried to sort through the various broken stereotypes he'd been presented with. At that moment the owl spread a wing and thwacked him on the back of the head.

"Oi!" Mr Fulton complained. "You watch it missy." The owl clicked her beak at him. "Oh, fine, fine. You're the smart one you are. You just go on and catch your own dinner tonight if you're going to keep that attitude." The owl turned her back on him. Well, actually, she simply turned her head a hundred eighty degrees from him.

"Oh, now don't be mad," Hermione cooed softly. The owl turned back to her. "You're a very smart girl and I'm sure he doesn't mean it." The owl clicked her beak, jumped into the air and settled on Hermione's shoulder. "Oh!" she gasped.

Mr Fulton chuckled. "Well, young lady, I do believe you've found your owl."

"Really?" Hermione asked. "You'd like to be my owl?" The owl rubbed her head against Hermione's.

"I'd say so," Harry agreed. He cautiously reached out a hand to the owl. "Easy girl." The owl eyed him warily for a few seconds before she dipped her head and submitted to Harry gently scratching her. "Beautiful, girl," Harry whispered. "She's a snowy, right?"

"That she is," the proprietor answered.

"Whoo," the owl hooted.

Harry laughed. "She's the one you want?"

"Really, Harry?" Hermione asked. "She's hardly a normal owl. She must be the most expensive one in the shoppe."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He turned to the proprietor. "She'll need a cage as well, and all the other accessories."

"Certainly, Sir! I'll gather everything you need and you can meet me at the till."

"What are you going to call her?" Harry asked.

"Hedwig," Hermione answered.

"Brilliant," Harry agreed. Hedwig rubbed her head against Hermione's again, signaling her agreement as well.

* * *

Ginny was walking with her mother when she stopped dead in front of the aviary. Harry and Hermione were in the shop. They were at the till and on the counter was a large cage with the most beautiful owl she'd ever seen. Harry had been holding Hermione's hand but he'd let go to retrieve his money pouch and count out a decent pile of galleons that he handed over to the proprietor. As he backed away, Hermione leaned in and he turned into her kiss. Ginny stifled a cry and ran.

* * *

Harry sprang away from Hermione like he'd been scalded. "Hermione!"

"It's not my fault!"

"Urgh!" Harry swiped the back of his hand across his mouth. "That's disgusting."

"I was just going to kiss your cheek and you turned at the last second! And what do you mean that's disgusting!"

"Bleaacch," Harry spluttered. "Kissing your sister. Pleaacgugh. Seriously, I need to brush my teeth now." Hermione hauled of and kicked him in the shin. "ARRGH!" Harry cried and dropped like a sack of potatoes.

Hermione grabbed the cage from the counter. "Come along, Hedwig," she said snootily. "Just ignore the stupid boy."

"Stupid boy. Try stupid girl!" Harry shouted after her. The door closed with a jangling of the bell. Harry struggled to his feet. "I've got a girlfriend and she goes and kisses me," he muttered. "Bloody good thing she wasn't around to see that."

* * *

Molly hurried after her daughter. She'd seen what had happened just as clearly as Ginny. She could barely bring herself to be angry with the boy and his tart. Well, she was angry, but she'd fully expected it. Boys like Harry Potter were not interested in girls like her daughter. Well, they were, but not for anything more than a notch on the way to adulthood. Ginny was too poor and too plain to end up a Lord's wife.

The one thing that might have changed that was magical power and she'd not won that lottery either. At seventy-third percentile she was more powerful than many, but a Lord wouldn't be interested unless she was at least in the eightieth. That left nothing but a proven family history of bearing heirs; very little indeed. Of course the tart Potter was running around with now wouldn't last either. She was pretty enough. There was even a bit of an exotic look to her. But she was Muggle-born. Now personally Molly had nothing against Muggle-borns, but Lords didn't marry less than half-bloods. It just didn't happen. Of course she was completely forgetting James Potter had been a rich pure-blood and that he'd married a poor, Muggle-born girl. But then logic, never really her strongest trait, had deserted her about the same time as Author had passed.

She caught up to Ginny outside the quidditch shoppe. The trick here would be to avoid gloating. Lord knew her daughter could do with a bit of a knock down to her attitude, but she'd get a bit further if she tried to be sympathetic first and pointed out she had tried to warn her later. Of course that depended on her daughter keeping her mouth in check.

"Well, go on then," Ginny said.

"Go on then what, Ginevra?"

"Say you told me so."

"Well, I did. I'm sorry I was right and that you've been hurt, but I did warn you."

Ginny sniffed and swiped at her eyes angrily. "Fine. Can we go home now?"

"Just as soon as we collect your brothers."

* * *

Harry limped his way to the bookseller, Flourish and Blotts. It was the last place on the agenda for the day so he figured that's where Hermione and everyone else would be. He pushed his way through the crowd, wondering just what all the fuss was about. None of the other shoppes were even close to this. The answer turned out to be a book signing for Gilderoy Lockhart. Harry edged his way along the back of the crowd to get a better look at the man. He knew who he was. It was kind of impossible not to with him gracing the cover of Witch Weekly every third or fourth week. Apparently he was thought quite attractive by the witches of the world. Harry didn't see what was so special. Though he had to admit, it took guts for a wizard to wear robes of forget-me-not-blue. Harry shook his head. That he even knew that… Forget-me-not-blue. He was spending too much time with Hermione… Seriously.

A throng of witches, mostly his mum's age or older, were lined up in front of a table where large photographs of the man winked and flashed brilliant white smiles to the crowd. A small man, a bit grubby with soot and stubble on his face, hefting a large camera danced around flashing pictures of the scene and sending big puffs of smoke from his flash into the air. Another man, tall and skinny and looking much harassed was trying to direct traffic.

"Keep calm ladies… there now, stay in line… Mr Lockhart has promised to stay till everyone has a chance to get their books signed." Harry spotted Hermione and managed to push his way to her. Just as he reached her she was rudely bumped aside.

"Out of the way, girl," the photographer growled. "This is for the Daily Prophet."

"Big deal," Harry snapped.

Gilderoy heard the exchange and focused on them. He stood up suddenly. "It _can't_ be." He came around the table, pushing and shoving his way to Harry. Without so much as a by your leave, his hand darted out to lift Harry's fringe. "It iswaaaa!" Harry grabbed the offending hand, spun Gilderoy around and pinned him face first against the wall in an arm-lock.

POOF! A flash and blast of smoke caught the moment perfectly. There were gasps and screams all around.

"Harry!" Hermione cried.

"Fear not! Fear not," Gilderoy called cheerfully. "Merely a demonstration of how to defend oneself without a wand. Taught him everything he knows. That's a good lad now, Harry, let us go. Well done. Well done." As Harry slowly released the man, the crowd started to applaud.

"Did you see that?"

"Thought he was attacking him, I did."

"Honestly, didn't you hear him? Taught the whelp everything he knows. Gilderoy would have turned him into a Christmas pudding if he'd wanted."

Face flaming, Harry tried to slip away but it was far too crowded. "Not so fast, Harry," Gilderoy, said. He looped an arm around Harry's shoulders and pulled him tight against his side. "Smile, Harry," he hissed, "you and I together are worth the front page." Harry thought about breaking the man's foot but decided he'd probably over reacted enough for one day. The camera flashed again, leaving Harry blinking back spots.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Gilderoy announced. "Young Harry had no idea, when he stepped into the store today to purchase my new autobiography, Magical Me, what was in store for him. He had no idea he'd be receiving autographed copies of my entire works free of charge." Gilderoy paused and smiled as the crowd clapped. "Yes, yes, most generous of me, but then I'm a generous man." He smiled again and Harry wondered what the ponce would do if he were to vomit on his… _purple suede_ shoes!

"You see, young Harry couldn't have known that today he and all his fellow students would be getting much more than just my lovely face on a book. He and all his classmates will in fact be getting all of me. Yes, that's correct, I've been holding back the announcement for some time now, but I'm pleased to say that I shall be taking up the position of professor for Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." He beamed brilliantly as the applause swept the crowd. "Yes, yes." He bowed. "I know. Yes."

While Gilderoy was engaged with his adoring, if idiotic, admirers, Harry slipped away. "Harry," Hermione hissed. She grabbed his arm and gave him a last tug so he could pop free of the crowd.

"Bloody hell," Harry gasped.

"Nicely done, Potter," a voice said, followed by a few condescending claps. Harry couldn't help grinning.

"Oh," Hermione groaned.

"A little more publicity, for the boy who's pet died."

Harry turned around. "Hey, Drac. How ya been? All recovered from your hospital visits?"

Draco stepped forward threateningly but was stopped by the handle of a cane on his shoulder. "Now, now, Draco, play nicely."

Draco instantly subsided. "Sorry, Father." He shifted to the side to make way for a tall, solidly built man with long white-blonde hair to take his place. He sneered down his nose at Harry and Hermione. "Harry Potter," he spoke sibilantly, "how very nice to make your acquaintance." He held out a gloved hand.

"You are?" Harry asked.

"Lucius Malfoy."

Harry glanced at his hand before glowering up at Draco's father. "Harry," Hermione warned softly beside him.

"Sorry, Lucy," Harry said, "but you'll forgive my manners. Sirius taught me not to shake hands with your sort."

A flush of anger tinged Lucius' neck. "Well we are the impudent little child, aren't we?"

"We're a lot of things," Harry retorted. He glanced at Draco. "Though I can see why Drac is always on about telling daddy. You at least look like you know which end of your wand is which."

"Why you!" Draco cried, launching himself at Harry. Harry stepped back and Draco ended up running into a straight jab from Hermione. "Arggh!" he cried, holding his hands over his now bleeding nose.

Lucius made a grab at Hermione. "Filthy little—" Harry stepped in front of her and Lucius ended up punching him in the face. Harry knocked his hand aside but found himself held back by a much stronger hand on his shoulder.

"That's enough, Son," Mr Granger warned.

"Well isn't this the little mess you've gotten yourself into, Lucius," Sirius drawled. "A fight between children is one thing, but for a Noble Lord such as yourself to have struck a child… That's going to be some sticky paperwork." Sirius reached for Harry's chin, turning it so he could examine his split lip. He tisked, "Assault of the minor scion of a Noble family and attempted assault of a Muggle-born. Sticky indeed. Unless of course you were merely attempting to help your son and Harry just happened to get in your way."

Lucius angrily straightened his cloak. "File the charge, Black," he snarled. "I dare you." He grabbed Draco by the back of the neck and dragged him from the shoppe.

"See you at school, Drac!" Harry called.

"Harry," Remus warned

"That's enough out of you, Potter," Sirius added.

"Nice timing, Sirius," Harry retorted, "Another minute and I'd have had to let Hermione beat him up."

"Let me!" she cried.

Sirius pinched the bridge of his nose. "I should have stayed in Azkaban," he muttered.

"Hi all," Mali said joining them. "Have you got all your books then? Andi and Ted are holding a table for us if you're ready. Tonks just mirrored and said she'd join us as well."

Harry grabbed her arm and set off. All things considered, escaping Hermione right then seemed like it might be a wise decision. Sirius, Remus and Mr Granger looked none to pleased with him either. "Where are we going?" he asked.

She leaned down and whispered. "Your Mum would kill me if I gave away her surprise."

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Back at the Briar Patch the extended family all gathered in the back garden around a large fire. Sirius stood. "Ladies and gentlemen, if I might have your attention please."

"Oh no," Mrs Tonks sighed. "What ludicrous idea are we to be subjected to now?"

"You wound me dear cousin."

"Only in my dreams, Siri."

"And mine," Tonks piped up.

"Ditto," Mum said.

"I find him to be mostly tolerable," Mali teased.

Sirius sighed. "I sure take a lot of abuse from women I'm not even shagging," he muttered."

"SIRIUS!" Mum cried.

"Oops," Sirius said. He grabbed Harry and Hermione and pulled them front and center. "Show them," he urged, hoping to deflect the attention of the now glowering women.

Harry looked at Hermione. "What's he talking about?"

"No clue," she said. "But that's often the case. He's mostly addled after all."

"True," Harry agreed.

Mali rolled her eyes. "Here we go again."

"Come on, what have you got to show us?" Tonks asked.

"Who says we do?" Harry countered.

"The eejit I'm considering handing over to my boyfriend standing behind you."

"Really?" Harry asked. "What would it take to move you from considering to decided?"

"Eejit?" Sirius complained. "See if I ever give you a week at a B&B again. Or spend two years teaching a couple of ungrateful little sods to be animagus." There was a collective intake of breath from the group.

"You're joking," Tonks stated. She glanced around at the stunned faces, settling on her mother. "You knew!"

Mrs Tonks smiled. "I was sworn to secrecy."

Harry's mum locked eyes with him. "Show me," she demanded hungrily. Harry closed his eyes and retreated into his mind. Once there, he called forth his form and pressed himself into it. He'd first managed his form just after his birthday but they'd kept it secret, hoping Hermione would get hers before the end of summer as well and they'd be able to show everyone together. She'd gotten it for the first time just last week. Once settled in his form within his mind he willed that change out into his body. What had been extremely uncomfortable was slowly becoming second nature and it took only a few seconds for his body to begin changing. Another moment later and where Harry had been, a good-sized wolf with shiny, jet-black hair stood. Mum knelt down in front of him. "Harry?"

Harry whined and wagged his tail. She cautiously reached for his jaw, turning his head one way and then the other. "You're eyes are your mark," she whispered. Harry let out a little yip. She pulled him close, wrapping her arms tightly around him. "I'm so proud of you, Baby." Harry whined. Mum laughed. "We've been over this, Harry."

Behind them, much the same scene was playing out with Hermione and her parents. Her form of a fox was tiny compared to Harry; only about four kilos to his forty. And where he could expect to gain a minimum of another twenty, she might only gain one or two. Her fur was brown with just a tinge of red in it and she had just a bit of white fur on her back left paw; her birthmark showing through as her identifying feature.

Mr Granger sat down heavily on the ground. "I don't believe it," he muttered.

"My beautiful girl," Mali cooed, running her hand along Hermione's back.

Remus chuckled and clapped a hand on Hermione's dad's shoulder. "Alright there, David?"

He gave his head a shake. "Yeah. I just… well I keep seeing all these amazing things and I shouldn't be surprised by it, but I just can't wrap my mind around the fact that my daughter can turn into a fox."

Hermione sidled up to him, rubbing her head on his hand. "Oh no, little girl," he said. "I'm proud of you, but you want a hug from me, you change back into my Hermione and get one." It took her a few seconds but soon Hermione had taken the place of the fox. Her father gathered her tight in his arms. "Love you, Baby."

"I always knew you were special," her mum said, joining their hug.

Harry changed back. "Love you, Mum."

Mrs Tonks, Ted and Tonks all clapped. "Well done, my Luvs," Mrs Tonks praised.

"Have you chosen names?" Remus asked.

"Harry is Sliver," Hermione said.

"Sliver?" Mum asked.

"Because when it's dark out all you see is a sliver of light reflecting from his eyes."

Remus nodded. "I like it. And you?"

"She's Snitch," Harry said.

"Snitch?"

"Because she's bloody quick and impossible to catch."

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Ginny sat at her desk, staring at the black, leather bound diary with the faded name —

 **T. M. Riddle**

— on the first page. Her mother had given it to her the Valentines after her dad had died. She had said her father had bought it for her before he died and had meant it to be a Christmas present. Apparently her mother had misplaced it and only just found it to give it to her then. She'd only written in it once; just her name. She hadn't been in the mood to write so she'd just locked it in her treasures' drawer and left it. Reaching for it, she flipped it open.

 _Ginny's Diary:_

It was still there, just as she'd written it. She grabbed a quill and went to dip it in ink but stopped. Harry had given her that quill and the inks. Angrily she threw them all in the bin. The writing set and box wouldn't fit so she threw those out the window before throwing herself on her bed. She was up again a second later. She didn't want anything he'd given her in her room! She dove into her trunk; throwing things out till she found the robes and cloak Harry had given her. She tossed them in the bin, thought about it for a second and went back for Hermione's gifts as well. They went into the bin and she grabbed it and thundered down the stairs to the kitchen. She edged the door open. Thankfully, her mother wasn't anywhere to be seen. She quickly crossed to the hearth and emptied the whole lot onto the fire. It took only a few seconds before it was all going up in satisfying blaze. Task complete, she hurried back to her room. The last thing she wanted was to end up helping in the kitchen before dinner. Back in her room she set her bin in place and flopped into her chair. She was up again a second later, restlessly pacing. She stopped and stared at the diary.

It was still beckoning to her.

She sat down and grabbed a – not Harry gift – quill, with a – not Harry gift – bottle of plain black ink. Carefully dipping the quill in the ink, and being sure to let the excess drip off before moving to the parchment, she wrote.

 _Dear, Diary._

 _I hate my mother._

 _I hate Hermione Granger_

 _And I really, really, hate Harry, I am a lying bastard, Potter!_

She set the quill away and eyed her entry. It felt strangely satisfying to see her feelings written down. She frowned a bit as she continued to watch. The ink seemed to be sinking into the parchment. A moment later everything she'd written, including her very first entry of —

 _Ginny's Diary_

— had faded away. Her eye's widened when new words began tracing on the page.

 ** _Hello, is this Ginny? My name is Tom and I'm afraid you must have closed me before I could write back the last time. I haven't missed you again, have I? I'm terribly sorry if I have._**

Ginny goggled at the diary; her brow slowly creasing into a frown. Something at the back of her mind tickled a warning. Her father had said something about not trusting something if you couldn't see where it kept its brain. Which, now that she thought about it, was a good warning. The last time she'd trusted something that she couldn't see where it kept its brain that bloody hat had stuck her in Slytherin with Harry, the lying arse, Potter.

But her father had given her the diary. Surely _he_ wouldn't give her something dangerous. Besides, the most likely explanation was Fred and George had somehow gotten hold of it and done something. Her eyes darted to the diary. The writing was fading again, replaced with something new.

 ** _Are you still there?_**

That faded as well.

 ** _Well perhaps next time then._**

Again the writing faded. Ginny grabbed her quill.

 _Wait! Don't go. I'm here._

 ** _Ginny?_**

 _Yes. Your name is Tom?_

 ** _Yes. Tom Riddle. I'm very pleased to make your acquaintance._**

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Ginny lay on the couch in Charlie's flat and smiled victoriously. Tomorrow she'd get to see Luna and the day after it was back to Hogwarts. She'd have to deal with Harry and Hermione and the mess of being in Slytherin, but she'd be free of her mother, Ron and Percy ruining her life. And today, today, Charlie had come home from his camp. He had been absolutely livid with their mother. The fight had gone on for hours before he'd taken her and left for his flat. Ron's broom, not the one Bill had confiscated, but the one Harry had given her that her mother had taken at the beginning of summer and given to Ron had been broken over Charlie's knee before it had been thrown in the fire.

Ginny only cared because it meant Ron couldn't fly it anymore. She would have thrown it in the fire herself if she'd had the chance. Anything Harry had given her was now burnt or broken and it felt very good after what he'd done to her. Besides, she now had a new Nimbus 1700. Well it wasn't exactly new. It was Charlie's broom from his first season as with the Falcons. The professional teams were going to the Nimbus 2000 for the coming year so he wouldn't be needing the broom any longer. She was free of her mother, Charlie had sworn he would never leave her alone like that again, and she would get to see Luna tomorrow.

The sudden urge to write in her diary had her sitting up and digging for it.

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Author's notes:

You didn't really think Ginny was going to escape the Diary, did you?


	3. Chapter 2

Author's notes:

Standard disclaimer: It all belongs to JKR. Except where I might use some song lyrics which I will call out at the time and give proper credit. Thank you JKR for letting us play with your toys.

Also, if you have not read my stories, Harry Potter and the Muggles' Daughter and Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, you are going to be lost. They are the prequels to this. But hey, if you haven't, _**BONUS!**_ You've got two whole stories you can go read before coming back here!

Also, I've picked up a Beta, so you should be seeing an improvement in spelling, grammar and punctuation from this point onward. Thank you Wolf's Scream.

* * *

Author's notes II:

So the start of this story has garnered a lot of strong responses from people so I thought I say a few things.

Why would Ginny just sit there and take it from her mum, Ron and Percy and not do something like, maybe, go and find Harry? Well, even though she doesn't write in the diary till the end of the summer, it is in her room and having some affect on her. Also, I'd suggest going back and reading the very first scene of Chapter One, part One.

Why wouldn't Harry do more? Well, what can he do? He doesn't know where Ginny lives. I mean he knows she lives in a place called the Burrow, but he's not keyed to the wards or the floo network so he isn't getting in. Molly certainly isn't going to let him. Also, while concerned about not hearing from her, Harry only has vague worries about her being at home with her mum. Ginny's told him her mum is hard on her, but has never been abusive. He knows Ginny's mum probably doesn't approve of him and most likely simply figures she isn't being allowed to write him. He's upset about not hearing from her, but figures once back at school things will be fine. Also, it was Ginny's insistence that sent Charlie to camp and her to the Burrow. Harry trusts Ginny, she said it would be fine.

Why didn't Remus and Sirius didn't try harder to get to her. First, Bill is responsible for the wards on the Burrow and I think he's pretty competent. He might be mad at his brothers and mother, but they are still his family. And Ginny is there. He adores her and would not muck about with half arse wards to protect her when he is away. And let's remember he goes missing before he would have been home to adjust the wards to allow Sirius, Remus or Harry or anyone else through. So, while Remus and Sirius are Mauraders, Bill is a curse and ward expert, and in this situation is simply too good for them. Also, like Harry, they have no reason to suspect things are as bad as they are. Parent's routinely decide someone is inappropriate for their children to be friends with. Molly is Ginny's mother and she has that right, so while they would look into things they would also be in a position of having their hands tied.

Why not get Tonks? Perhaps a bit of an oversight on my part. But I don't imagine someone as different as Tonks has the best relationship with Molly. Especially when we consider Charlie is a bit on the outs with his mum for siding with Bill over Ginny.

Why not use Lily? She can just walk through wards, right? She can. But this is a deliberate decision on my part for them to make a mistake and not think to use Lily. Lily can sometimes seem infallible and she needs to make mistakes. This is one of those times. Sometimes life just sucks and all of the characters need to grow and realize they need to be better than they've ever been before if they are going to survive what is coming.

I know there are people who will disagree and think the above doesn't cover it, but that is my reasoning for at least some of it. I think it is pretty solid and the idea that this could have been prevented easily is, I think, a bit naive. Beyond that, it is a bit boring to read a story where the good guys win all the time.

For those questions the above does not answer, I think you will find the answers you need as the rest of the story unfolds.

Till next time, thanks for reading.

Sorcerer's Muse

* * *

 **HARRY POTTER AND THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS**

 **Burn it all Down**

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Charlie dragged Ginny by the hand from the London underground. Ginny, in turn, held tightly to Luna. It had been a rough morning. Charlie's alarm hadn't gone off. Ginny and Luna hadn't been any help because they had been up till all hours. They hadn't woken till they'd heard Charlie swearing and banging around in the hallway as he tried to tug a sock on. What should have been a fun adventure, flooing to the Leaky Cauldron and then catching the Muggle underground from Charing Cross to King's Cross Station – they would be on the northern line, Charlie had shown her on the maps – was now a desperate rush. It seemed there was just no way to not be rushing to the station in a blind panic if your last name was Weasley.

Ducking and weaving through the crowd Charlie led them to the moving stairways – Ginny thought they were called escaptors but wasn't certain and now was no time for questions – and raced up. They had all of three minutes to get to the platform or they were going to miss the train. It was just a good thing Charlie was good with shrinking charms. He had both their trunks tucked in his pocket. There was no way at all they could have gotten even this far if they had to carry cases like the Muggles did.

"Come on, come on, come on," Charlie urged as they hit the landing. They raced through the station to the archway. Charlie didn't even bother slowing to see if the Muggles were paying attention or not. Moving as fast as he could while dragging them along he slammed into the barrier and bounced back. Ginny and Luna piled into him and they all ended up spilling to the ground.

"I say," an elderly gentleman asked, "that was quite the tumble. Are you alright?" He helped Luna and then Ginny up. They'd only run into Charlie. Which was only similar to running into a brick wall. Charlie, on the other hand, had really run into a brick wall and been forcibly reminded that he wasn't actually a brick wall himself.

"Yes," Luna said, "We're fine."

"Charlie?" Ginny asked.

He gave his head a shake. "Son of a—"

"Now that's no way to be talking in front of these ladies, young man," the elderly gentleman chastised.

Charlie gave another shake of his head and climbed to his feet. "I'm fine, Sprite," he said. "And you're correct, Sir. Thank you for reminding me of my present company." He gingerly placed his hand on the wall, giving the impression he was catching his balance but Ginny knew he was examining it. "What's wrong with it?" he muttered. "It's not eleven yet."

"What's that son?" the man asked. "You hit your head pretty hard. Might be a good idea to see a doctor."

"Yeah," Charlie agreed. "Maybe." Conscious that he was maybe garnering too much attention he grabbed Ginny and Luna by the hand and led them away. "Thank you for your help, Sir."

The man waved them off. "Happy to. Happy to. You get that head checked, mind."

"I will. Thanks again."

"Charlie," Ginny hissed, "we're going to miss the train."

"Well we can't very well go through it now, can we?" he retorted.

"Actually, we've missed the train," Luna said. She pointed to the station clock. It was now 11:01. "It's rather disappointing, I agree. I was especially looking forward to having a meat-pie from the trolley. They're quite tasty and we did miss breakfast."

Charlie stared at the clock. "Well, shite." Ginny couldn't help giggling. She was upset about missing the train, but in the end thought this might be better. It wasn't like they couldn't get to the school some other way. And this way she wouldn't have to deal with… She forced her anger aside. She just wouldn't have to deal, that was enough. Charlie gave them a tug. "Come on."

"Where are we going?" Luna asked.

"Back to the Leaky. We can floo to Hogsmeade, have lunch and visit the shoppes a bit. When the train gets there we'll load you up on the carriages with everyone else."

"Lovely," Luna said. "I suppose, as Ginevra is joining us, it's not really a date. But it's as close as I've come and I think I shall enjoy it regardless." Charlie stared at her incredulously.

Ginny snorted. "Luna, you crack me up."

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

The train had only just left the station when the door of their compartment slid open. "Well look what we have here, Fred," George said. Or at least Harry assumed it was George.

"A couple of two faced snakes, looks like to me, George," Fred said.

Harry glanced at Hermione. She, of course, had no more idea than he did as to why the twins were back to calling them names.

"Can I punch him?" Lee Jordan asked. "I'd kind of like to pay him back."

Harry and Hermione were quickly on their feet. "Go for it, Jordan," Harry challenged.

"Maybe you should have kept your mouth shut about Ginny if you didn't want to get punched," Hermione said.

"Oh-ho," Fred said, "the little tramp is all righteous now." Hermione gasped.

Harry pushed past her. "You better apologize, Weasley."

Fred shoved him. "Make me."

Harry shoved him back harder. "Swing, Weasley, I dare you."

Fred was only too willing to oblige. Harry caught his wrist, turned him and used his momentum to slam him face first into the wall. "Oi!" George and Lee jumped into the fray. "We'll teach you to mess with our sister!"

"FIGHT!" a voice called.

"KILL THEM!"

"DIRTY SNAKES!"

The confined space of the compartment made things difficult. Harry and Hermione kept bumping into each other. It was also three on two and though the older boys seemed reluctant to actually hit Hermione, they had no qualms about doing so to Harry. He'd no more than toss one of them aside when another was punching him in the kidney. He went down and Lee and Fred piled on him. Hermione twisted George around and drove him headfirst into the wooden frame of the door hard enough that it cracked. Dazed, he slumped onto the bench. She let him go, turned and kneed Lee in the side of the head. With only Fred to deal with, it took Harry about two seconds to put him in a triangle choke. Fred flailed for a few moments but quickly passed out. Harry released him and scrambled to his feet. Hermione had Lee in an arm-lock while George was just recovering his senses.

Harry focused on him. "I wouldn't, if I were you," he warned

"MOVE ASIDE… I SAID MOVE!"

Harry groaned. Could this possibly get any worse?

"IF THIS PASSAGWAY ISN'T CLEAR IN TWO SECONDS I WILL HAVE EVERY ONE OF YOU IN DETENTION FOR A MONTH!" Keeping a wary eye on whichever Weasley twin wasn't unconscious – he had lost track of who was who in the fight – Harry turned to face the doorway. "WHAT IS The mean…" Snape trailed off as he took in the state of the compartment and its occupants. The conscious Weasley twin was squared up to face Harry, but was bleeding heavily from his forehead. The other twin was on the floor and had a gash over his eye. Harry had a split lip, a bloody nose and he was pretty sure he was on his way to a black eye. Hermione wasn't bleeding anywhere, but she was still holding Lee in an arm-lock. He didn't appear to be bleeding, but his right eye was quickly swelling up. Harry reached over and nudged Hermione.

"Oh!" she let Lee go and moved to stand next to him.

Snape blinked once before nudging the unconscious twin with his foot. He groaned. "Wazzat?"

"Come," Snape hissed. He turned and stalked away. Harry followed, deliberately stepping on the one twin's hand as he did. If he was going to be expelled, he was getting in every lick he could. Ignoring the stares of the entire student body, he and Hermione hurried after the retreating professor to the prefects' carriage. Snape threw the door open. "Out!" he barked. Apparently he'd been patrolling the train during the prefects' meeting and they'd not even heard about the fight. Harry was forced to catch the door as it swung back. He held it for Hermione but stepped through and let it swing closed on the trailing Gryffindors.

"P–Professor?" Abigail Langer stammered.

"OUT!" he thundered. "NOW!" The twenty-four prefects, head boy and head girl stampeded over each other to comply, creating a pileup as the twins and Lee tried to enter.

"Bloody hell."

"Stupid snakes," an obvious Gryffindor muttered, putting two and two together.

"Shut up, Smith." Harry recognized the voice of Philip Stranton.

"Three against two."

"They're older too."

"And one of them was a girl."

"That girl can kick all your arses!" Harry fired.

"Silence!" Snape snapped. Harry decided to comply without any snark. The one thing he had going for him this time around was Snape's hatred of Gryffindors. The twins and Lee finally made it into the carriage and the door swung closed. Snape flicked his wand at it. "Explain." No one said a word. "No one?" Snape drawled. He focused on Hermione. "Miss Granger?"

Harry stepped in front of her. "Don't say a word, Hermione." He held his hand out. "Give me a phial, Sir."

Hermione shoved him out of the way. "Don't be ridiculous, Harry… It's very simple professor. Those three came in our compartment. Fred or maybe it was George, oh it really doesn't matter, one of those idiots called me a name. Harry told him to take it back. He pushed Harry. Harry pushed him back. He then took a swing at Harry. Harry slammed him into the wall. The other two jumped him and we beat them up."

Snape glowered at her. "Well?"

"Well what, Sir?" Harry asked.

"Would any of you care to add anything, or is Miss Granger's rendition accurate?"

"No, that's pretty much how I recall it," Harry said.

"And you three?"

The twins and Lee all exchanged looks. "No, sir," one of the twins said sullenly.

Harry was pretty certain he detected a flash of glee in Snape's eyes. "No," he drawled. "I am given to understand you entered Mr Potter and Miss Granger's compartment uninvited, insulted Mr Potter's little girlfriend, refused to apologize and then assaulted them?"

"She's not my girlfriend/I'm not his girlfriend," Harry and Hermione snapped.

"Bullshit," one of the twins muttered.

"Quiet," Snape barked. They subsided. "Well?" Snape drawled, focusing on the three Gryffindors again.

"He dared me to punch him," one of the twins blurted.

"Oh," Snape tutted, "Potter dared you, did he?" The twins and Lee flinched. Harry and Hermione might be in trouble but they knew they were in far worse a position. "A hundred points each."

"A hundred?" they protested.

"Plus detention till the Christmas break."

"The whole term!" they cried.

"Perhaps you would prefer expulsion?" Snape drawled. "If so, by all means, take your complaint to professor McGonagall." The three boys paled. "I thought not… Now get out of my sight." They hurried to comply, leaving Harry and Hermione with Snape. He turned on them. "Twenty-five points each and two weeks' detention for not walking away."

"There was nowhere _to_ walk away!" Harry protested.

"You are welcome to take your case to professor McGonagall if you like, Potter."

"Fine. I will." Harry grabbed Hermione. "Let's go."

"I did not dismiss you."

Harry stopped and waited. Snape said nothing. "May we go, Sir?" Hermione asked. Harry shot her a look. He'd been prepared to stand there the rest of the ride before giving Snape the satisfaction of the last word.

"Six tomorrow night. See that you are not late."

"Yes, Sir." Hermione grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him away.

Five minutes later Harry had managed to clean himself up in the toilet and they'd made it back to their compartment. They stopped in the entry and stared. It had been in bad enough shape when they'd left but while they were gone someone had thrown everything out of their bags. Books, quills and parchment were strewn about. Their bags were ripped apart and the robes they'd kept to change into had had ink poured all over them. But of everything, the worst was Hedwig. She appeared to be fine, but her cage had been smashed and bent and was laying on its side.

"Hedwig!" Hermione cried. She rushed to set the cage right. "Oh, come here," she cooed letting the beautiful bird out. Hedwig immediately took wing into the corridor.

"HEDWIG!" Hermione and Harry cried, racing after her. She swooped down the corridor into an open compartment.

"OW!"

"HEY!"

"BLOODY BIRD!" Harry and Hermione skidded to a stop in the doorway. Hedwig was pecking the hell out of Ginny's brother Ron, and his friends Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnegan and Neville Longbottom.

"Hedwig! Come Here!" Hermione ordered. Hedwig stopped her attack and winged to Hermione's shoulder.

"What the hell was that, Granger!" Ron shouted.

"I think you know exactly what that was," Harry growled.

"Potter! What is the meaning of this?" Snape demanded, swooping in from seemingly nowhere.

"Ask them, Sir." Harry waved his hand angrily at the four scratched and bleeding boys.

"That bird attacked us!" Seamus cried.

"Because you ruined our things and broke her cage!" Hermione screeched. Hedwig let out a shriek and flapped her wings excitedly. "Oh, shushshs," Hermione soothed. "Don't worry. I won't let them hurt you."

"Go look at our compartment, Sir," Harry said. "We came back from speaking with you and found it like that. As soon as Hermione let Hedwig out she flew down here and attacked them."

"That bird should be put down!" Ron fumed. "It's mad."

Hermione took a step towards him. "I'm going to put _you_ down…" Hedwig squawked and Harry grabbed Hermione's arm.

"Enough!" Snape fumed. "Potter, Granger, back to your compartment."

"But, Sir!" Hermione protested.

"Now, Miss Granger," Snape drawled. "Unless you wish to join these four in their punishment."

"We didn't do anything!"

"Silence," Snape hissed.

Harry glowered at the four boys. "This isn't over," he warned before grabbing Hermione and pulling her back to their compartment.

Twenty minutes later Harry and Hermione were sitting across from each other in their compartment. They'd picked up as best they could and Hermione had managed to mostly get the ink out of their robes – they were still ruined but they had no choice but to wear them tonight. Harry had carefully straightened the bars of Hedwig's cage and all that was left was to fume. "What the hell just happened?" he asked.

"I have no idea," Hermione muttered, "but I don't think you should expect a happy reunion with Ginny." Harry frowned. Through the whole mess they'd not seen Ginny or Luna once. Whatever was going on, this was certainly not the start of the year he'd expected. "I don't understand," Hermione sniffed. "I thought we were friends."

Harry glanced at her in time to see her wipe a tear from her cheek. He knew she didn't mean Ron and his bunch. He heaved himself up and sat next to her, wrapping an arm around her. " _We_ are friends," he said.

She leaned over and rested her head on his shoulder. Movement by the doorway drew his attention. Fred, George and Lee were glaring at them through the window. Harry raised his hand and flipped them off.

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked.

"The Great Hall?" Harry retorted. "You know, welcoming feast and all?"

"Don't you want to go see the matron so she can heal your face?"

"No."

"But—"

"Hermione," he said. "I _want_ the whole school to see what those arses did. I _want_ everyone to know it was three fourth-years who jumped two second-years. And it was really only one of us they jumped because they thought they'd pretend they had some honor and not hit a girl."

Hermione shook her head. "If you say so," she said dubiously. "But I'm pretty sure people are back to hating us no matter what."

Harry shrugged. "Worth a shot, isn't it?"

"I suppose."

Harry gave her a hug and turned for the Great Hall. "Let's go."

A vacuum had nothing on the speed of the Hogwarts' rumor mill and all eyes were instantly on them as they entered. Harry ignored everything but Ginny. They'd finally seen her and Luna when boarding the carriages from Hogsmeade to the school. Hermione's prediction of a less than happy reunion had looked to be correct. The two were talking with Fred, George and Lee and had given he and Hermione death glares when they'd seen them. Harry had been on a slow slide from hurt to anger since his birthday and it kicked in big time when her glare landed on him now. Harry gave Hermione's hand a squeeze before letting go. "Talk to you later."

Ginny's eyes widened when she realized he was walking straight to her. She recovered quickly though and her face was a mask of fury when he reached her.

"What do you want?" she demanded.

"Tell your brothers next time I won't go so easy on them."

She snorted. "You hardly look like they went easy on you."

"Three against two; they're two years older than we are, one of is a girl, and neither one of _us_ is in hospital. I think they know who won and the next time they come near me I promise it will take more than five minutes for the matron to set them right." He stormed to the end far end of the table and sat down.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Potter?" Draco demanded.

"It's called sitting, Drac," Harry retorted. "You don't like it, move."

"We were here first."

Harry glowered at him. "Then – Move – Me."

"Draco, let's just go," Pansy urged.

"We are not moving for him," Draco hissed.

"Then I guess you've got company," Harry said. "Congratulations, Drac, looks like you might have grown a spine over the summer."

"Go to hell, Potter."

Harry glowered at him before taking a second to glance around the hall. There didn't seem to be a friendly pair of eyes anywhere and Ginny was by far the worst. She was giving him a look of utmost loathing. The hurt his anger had pushed aside pushed back in. "Don't need to, Drac, I'm already there."

"Quit calling me that!"

"You want we should thump him, Draco?" Crabbe asked. Harry snorted.

"Not here, you imbecile."

"Potter," a voice from down the table called.

Harry glanced up. It had been David Akers. "What?"

"Come on. I wanted to talk to you about the team."

Harry heaved himself up. "As always, the pleasure was all yours," he said and went to sit next to David.

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Lying in bed that night Harry tossed and turned, unable to sleep. When he did manage to drop off he was tormented by dreams of dragons chasing him; Hermione, blood dripping from her temple, laying on the giant chessboard, Ginny, hideously burnt and fighting for her life after the battle with Quirrell/Voldemort and worse… far worse. "Gah!" he gasped, bolting upright. "Bloody hell," he muttered. He was soaked through; as were his bed linens. He triggered his wand and cast a Drying Charm. It wasn't his best charm, but it was enough that he was no longer sitting in a puddle. He flopped down on his back with his arm over his eyes. That lasted only a second before he angrily slammed his fist on the bed. "Stupid." He grabbed his copy of Marauder's Map and tapped it with his wand. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." After a minute of staring at it he threw it to the foot of his bed. "Stupid… Stupid. Stupid. Stupid."

He flopped to his back again. There was nothing he could do! He lay there, wracking his brain but came up empty. He'd have to talk with Remus… and Mr Granger. Judo was great, but he felt like he needed something more… He knew how to throw people. He knew how to tie them up in arm and wrist and leg locks and he knew how to submit them; but even at its fastest, everything took time. The current state of his face was proof that even being engaged a few seconds was too long when you were fighting more than one person. He needed to learn how to strike. Where to hit and how; so that when he did they went down and stayed there… He'd mirror them tomorrow. His eyes slowly closed but snapped open only a minute later. He sat up with a huff and grabbed the map. He studied it for a second before lying down with it on his chest. After that, every twenty to thirty minutes he'd wake in a panic and need to check it again before he could close his eyes and drift off; only to repeat the process over and over.

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

"Mum?"

Andromeda heard the floo flare and then her daughter calling. "In the kitchen, Love!" She hadn't expected to see her daughter today. Tonks was due to leave for a two-week course in stealth and concealment for her auror training and after the separation of Charlie's quidditch camp she knew they had plans to spend the day together. She turned as the door opened. "This is a lovely surprise, did you bring Charlie with…" Andromeda trailed off when she caught the state of her daughter's face. Red eyes, blotchy, tear-stained cheeks. _Oh dear_ , she sighed. She opened her arms and Tonks quickly crossed to her. Her daughter broke into tears again the moment she wrapped her arms around her. "Shush," she soothed, running a hand on Tonks' back.

After a few minutes Tonks pushed back and swiped at her cheeks. "Thanks, Mum."

"Sit," Andromeda said. "I'll make you some tea." Tonks did as she was told and a few minutes later she was staring morosely at a cup of hot tea in front of her. "Alright, now tell me what happened?"

Tonks sniffed. "We had a fight."

Andromeda smiled slightly. It was always a touchy thing which way to go with her daughter. "Well, that sounds promising."

Tonks looked up sharply. "Promising?"

"Well, considering Charlie has just been away for two months I thought you were going to tell me he'd found someone else. But, as it's just a fight, there's still hope… Provided you still want there to be hope. I'm assuming you do, yes?" Tonks gave a little huff and ran her hand through her short spiky _brown_ hair. Her daughter must really be upset for her natural colour to have forced its way past her preferred pink, blue or purple. "Tell me from the beginning, Love."

Tonks sighed. "Well, you know about his camp and my class right?" Andromeda nodded. "Well, we knew there was only a few days between them and that if they didn't find Bill, Charlie was going to have to deal with his family when he got back and we might not see each other till today… I guess things were bad… I'm not really sure… Anyway, he was supposed to come over after he took his sister to the station. Only he didn't show up till about six."

"And you were upset, yes?"

Tonks buried her face in her hands. "Yes." After a few moments she looked up again. "But I had a right to be, didn't I? I mean two months with no letters or anything – and I know that wasn't his fault – and then just a couple quick floo calls to tell me shit is bad and he'll see me after he drops her off and then he's over seven hours late without a word. I was scared something had happened and when he showed up I just went straight to pissed."

"So you yelled at him?"

Tonks groaned and buried her face in her hands again. "Yes."

"And then?" Andromeda prodded.

Tonks sat back in her chair disgustedly. "I'm not sure. He just went off on me about Harry and Hermione and his sister."

"Oh?" Andromeda asked. She didn't think Harry had told anyone that he'd asked Ginny to be his girlfriend or that she'd agreed and he'd kissed her. He really hadn't wanted to tell her, but… it had come up. Harry was very upset about whatever was going on with Ginny.

"I don't know," Tonks said. "I mean I know Harry and Hermione have been really upset about not hearing from Ginny this summer. But apparently Harry was also Ginny's boyfriend… Did you know that?" Andromeda said nothing. "Right, of course you did. Anyway, he goes off about Harry and Hermione not writing her and that Ginny saw them kissing in Diagon Alley and what the fuck was he doing fucking around with his sister and the little bastard had another think coming if he thought he could get away with it. Of course I knew Harry and Hermione weren't getting letters from Ginny and didn't appreciate him calling Harry a bastard so… yeah. Huge fight. 'Get the fuck out of my flat!'" she made little quote signs with her fingers. "And here I am trying to figure out what the fuck happened and if I've wasted the last three years of my life."

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

"Harry!" a very happy and annoying voice called.

Harry groaned. He'd been dead on in telling Draco he was already in hell. Ginny and Luna refused to speak to either of them so they had no idea what had caused their falling out. Hermione was back to being ostracized by the whole of Gryffindor. Not even Katie, Alicia or Angelina would talk to her. Things between the two, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff houses remained pretty much the same as the end of previous year. Slytherin was sharply divided. Harry had a certain amount of backing from the quidditch team. He also had a silent following from students who had run afoul of Malfoy and his ilk. They didn't have the guts to openly back him, but they wouldn't pick on him either. And then there was the fact that he and Hermione had pounded three Gryffindors. And that Hedwig had attacked four other Gryffindors. Slytherin house just couldn't figure out what to do with them. The rest of the school had pretty much settled on the _fact_ that they must have used some kind of dark magic. How else could they have beaten up three boys who were bigger, stronger and two years older than they were?

"A word please." And now there was this ponce.

Harry turned around. He'd had one class with Gilderoy Lockhart and, given the choice, he was already pretty sure he'd take Quirrell with Voldemort sticking out of the back of his head again. Their first class the dolt had let loose a cage full of Cornish Pixies. They'd promptly stolen Lockhart's wand and mayhem had ensued. They'd smashed desks and thrown books and inkbottles and sent quills flying around like darts. One of the quills had stuck Lockhart in the arse and sent him running to his office to hide. Harry had taken an inkbottle to the temple before he, Hermione and Ginny had managed to stun all the little blue devils and shut them back in their cage. For a second he'd thought Ginny might actually talk to them but she'd actually launched a stunner at him. Harry dove out of the way and by the time he'd righted himself, she was gone.

"Yes, Professor?" Harry asked.

"I just wanted to discuss the terms of your detention tomorrow night."

"Detention, Sir? What detention?"

"Harry, Harry, _Harry_ , don't tell me you've forgotten you were late to Herbology today."

"I was late because you stopped me in the hall!"

"Yes, well you should have gotten a note, shouldn't you then?"

"From whom," Harry retorted, "Your competent twin?"

Lockhart chuckled. "Harry, you really must learn your name will only take you so far. I can help you with that." Harry goggled at him. "Seven tonight, my office." He clapped Harry on the shoulder and walked away.

Harry stared after him. "He's off his nut," he muttered.

"Harry?"

Harry shook himself. "Hey, Hermione."

"What are you doing standing here? Don't you have potions?"

Harry's eyes widened to the size of saucers. "Gotta go. Bye!" And he took off running. He was already serving two weeks detention with Snape. The absolute last thing he needed was to be late to his first potions' class of the year as well. He slid into the potions' classroom half a second before the bell signaling the start of the period. In a whirl of robes, Snape stalked out of his office. He waved his wand at the door. Harry ducked and the spell flew over his head. The door slammed shut.

"You are delaying my class, Potter," Snape drawled.

Harry straightened and glanced around. With the new year classes had been switched up again. Within Slytherin, his group had gotten smaller. It consisted of him, Ginny, Draco, Pansy, Tracey, Daphne, Blaise and Shishong Fung, an Asian girl who was part of Daphne's group of friends. The eight of them had every class together. They were matched up with six to eight students of each of the other houses. Unfortunately for him, Hermione was not in this group of Gryffindors. Ginny would have been out as a partner even if she wasn't already sitting with Luna. They were pointedly ignoring him. The only seat left was next to Neville Longbottom.

"Can I just work by myself?" Harry asked.

"Sit," Snape ordered biting the 'T' off sharply.

Resigned to his fate, Harry walked to the table Neville was at and dropped his bag. "Boo," he taunted. Neville squeaked and shifted as far from him as he could. But for Draco and Ginny, the rest of the Slytherins laughed. Hatred of Gryffindors trumped whatever confusion they had in regards to Harry. Harry smirked. There was no time like the present to start making the git pay for what he'd done to Hedwig on the train.

"That will be enough, Potter."

"Yes, Sir. Can I just go to the hospital now, Sir, or do I have to actually wait for him to mess up whatever it is we're brewing?"

"Silence." Harry zipped his mouth closed and tossed away the key.

Half an hour later, Neville croaked, "I didn't want to."

Harry stabbed a knife in the table. It quivered there, less than an inch from Neville's hand.

"Meep," Neville squeaked. Pale faced and shaking he stared back at Harry.

"Didn't stop you from doing it, did it?" Harry growled through gritted teeth. Neville blinked rapidly. Harry leaned forward. " _I_ offered to help you find your toad. _I_ invited you to sit with us on the train. _I_ stood up for you against Malfoy and brought you your stupid rememberall when you fell off your broom and broke your arm. So take your, 'I didn't want to.' and shove it up your coward arse." Neville gaped like a fish, his mouth opening and closing a number of times. "Add the willow bark before you kill us," Harry said and went back to grinding nettles. When Neville hadn't moved, Harry reached across the table, grabbed the willow bark and threw it in the cauldron. "Do you need me to stir it as well?" Trembling, Neville picked up the glass stirring-rod. Harry grabbed his wrist and stopped him from stirring. "Counterclockwise." He let go. "You do know what direction that is, don't you?"

"T–Tw–Twelve t–times?"

"Y–Y–Yes," Harry taunted.

"It's no–not like you–you're any better at p–potions than I am," Neville retorted.

Harry stopped grinding. "I'm better at potions than anyone in here," he hissed. "Snape just hates me." He grabbed Neville's hand. "That's twelve. Take it off the flame." Neville did as Harry told him and Harry dumped the nettles in. "Let it sit for a minute then stir it clockwise for three rotations then counterclockwise for a minute making exactly sixty rotations." Harry watched the second hand of his watch. "Go." Neville did as Harry instructed and when he completed the task the potion turned a translucent pink.

"D-Done," Neville stammered.

Harry peered in the cauldron. "How many rotations did you make?"

"Six–Sixty one," Neville squeaked.

Harry glared at him. "You're sure? Because if you're off by five or less either way I can fix it, but if you tell me the wrong way or you're off by more than five it's going to blow up in my face and when I get out of hospital I _will_ kill you."

"M–Maybe six–sixty three."

Harry continued to glower at him for another moment before he grabbed his valerian from his potions kit and extracted a pinch from the phial. "I swear, if this blows up on me I'm turning you into a toad and feeding you to Hedwig." Ever so slowly he rubbed the fine powder between his fingers over the Sleeping Draught. He tapped the edge of the cauldron with his finger, setting small vibrations in motion about the surface. Ever so slowly the potion darkened from pink to rose coloured. Harry sat back and brushed the rest of the valerian from his fingers on his robes. "Next time, don't fuck it up."

Snape picked that moment to stop at their table. He peered down into the cauldron for a second before whipping out his wand and vanishing the entire contents. "Useless," he sneered, "you might as well have brewed tea for as effective as that disgrace would have been." He stalked away from them, leaving Neville gapping.

"Told you," Harry said.

"B–But—"

"Did you honestly think I could be top of class in nearly every subject and be an utter failure at potions?" Harry asked, packing his things up. "You're an even bigger moron than Snape gives you credit for." He swung his bag on his shoulder and went to speak with Snape about his detention with Lockhart. It was going to be difficult to be there and in detention with his head of house at the same time.

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Harry had spent most of first year wondering what would happen if he and his friends sat at the Hufflepuff table. Now he had an answer. They fled like lemmings over a cliff. There wasn't another student within ten spots of himself and Hermione. It was rather funny because they had to really crowd together to keep their distance from the two.

"You what?" Hermione asked at dinner that night.

"I've got detention with Lockhart," Harry said again.

"What for?"

"Because he stopped me in the hall before Herbology to talk to me about my fame and then blamed me for being late. Said I should have gotten a note."

"But – but can't you complain?"

"To whom? I told Snape. He just told me I had to go and that I'd have to make up the missed detention with him."

"That's not fair!"

"Since when is anything at this school fair?"

Hermione had been tearing at a dinner roll and she tossed a bit angrily on her plate. "How did this happen?"

"I wish I knew."

"My housemates want to kill me. We're still three hundred fifty points in the negative because of those eejits. There's almost zero chance we can win the House Cup and they're all blaming me."

"Tell me about it," Harry muttered. "I hate this place."

"I'm seriously thinking about transferring to Beauxbatons next year."

"Yeah," he agreed.

"You would?" she whispered.

"Well I'm not staying here without you."

"But… what about…" her eyes darted to Ginny at the Ravenclaw table. She and Luna were just as isolated as the four of them had been the year before. "Your vision," she whispered.

Harry stared at Ginny. She must have felt his eyes on her because she turned around and glared at him. Harry pushed his plate away. "Maybe I was wrong." He stood. "I'm not hungry. Do you want to see if we can get that essay started for McGonagall?"

"Me either," Hermione agreed.

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

"It is no secret," Snape spoke softly, "that Slytherin has become a laughingstock on the quidditch pitch. No matter the team fielded last year, it would be an embarrassment to the legacy of Slytherin's rich history. That is why I dismantled the team and sought to start over."

Harry stood against the back wall in Snape's classroom. It was Sunday night and quidditch tryouts had taken place the day before. Once again Snape had disbanded the whole team and all positions had been made open. Unlike last year though, everyone who had been on the team the year before tried out. The results were, therefore, not all that surprising. The only change to the starting lineup was Tiffany Taylor moving from her position as backup keeper to take over for Marcus after his departure.

"Now," Snape went on, "due to graduation, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff have both suffered significant losses to their rosters. They will not be at the level they were last season. I expect the experience you all gained last season to offset the loss of Flint to our roster. His absence will not be tolerated as an excuse for a drop in performance on your parts." He finished this bit with a look at Ginny. Ginny raised her chin defiantly.

Apparently Harry wasn't the only one to have noticed she wasn't up to speed. By the end of last season, it had been pretty well established that he and Ginny were the top slashers on the team. But Ginny had struggled during tryouts. David and Amber had outperformed her and Mandy Vaisey had matched her. He was pretty sure Ginny was the fourth starter only because she had started last year. If she didn't regain her form quickly, Mandy could very well take her spot away.

"I will also not tolerate any loss of discipline due to Flint's departure. This year's captain will have the same authority and backing by myself as Flint did. Anyone wishing to test this will find life at Hogwarts to become very harsh indeed. Perhaps even more harsh than it was last year." This time he finished by looking sharply at Draco.

Draco paled. After the Ravenclaw match where their playbook had been given to the Birds and they'd subsequently been demolished, Draco had spent at least a day per week in hospital. Snape hadn't allowed Marcus to kick him off the team, but he'd turned a blind eye to the justice the team had dispensed. Draco had developed a habit of falling down the stairs, or walking into walls, or any number of other excuses to explain away the _accidents_ that had suddenly befallen him. Harry only wished he'd been responsible for some of it. The team was the one place Draco's name meant nothing. Even Terrance, who Harry got along with about as well as water did a grease fire, loathed him. There was no chance Draco was going to beat out any of the three players in front of him for playing time. Given what he'd observed of the git, Harry honestly didn't understand why he hadn't quit last year and why he'd bothered to try out again this year.

"Have I made myself perfectly clear?" Snape asked.

"Yes, Sir," everyone responded.

"Very well, then." He set a badge on his desk and slid it forward. "Mr Akers, my expectations are clear. Do not let me down."

It took David a second to realize he'd been chosen as captain. "Yes, Sir," he croaked. "Excuse me. I mean yes, Sir," he said confidently.

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

 _I'm still going. I hope you'll come. If you don't, well, I guess that's it then._

Charlie read through the letter for probably at least the thousandth time since receiving it two weeks ago. Before he'd left for camp, he and Tonks had planned a week at a B&B on the Isle of Wight after she got back from her training. He'd kind of been thinking he might propose to her if things were still going well between them. Of course that was before their fight. The parchment was well worn by now. It was even singed on one edge from when he'd tossed it in the fire.

He folded the parchment and tucked it in his pocket before softly rapping on the door. It took about thirty seconds before the door opened. Tonks cautious face greeted him. "Hey," he said.

"Hey." They stood there for an awkward moment. "I wasn't sure you'd come."

He shrugged. "I did."

She gave him a small smile. "I'm glad."

He nodded. "Yeah."

She stepped back, letting the door swing open. "So I guess we'll see if there's anything left of us?"

Charlie stepped in and closed the door. To the point; that was his girl. "Yeah."

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Author's note:

Well, at least I saved one relationship.


	4. Chapter 3: Part I

Author's notes:

Standard disclaimer: It all belongs to JKR. Except where I might use some song lyrics which I will call out at the time and give proper credit. Thank you JKR for letting us play with your toys.

Also, if you have not read my stories, Harry Potter and the Muggles' Daughter and Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, you are going to be lost. They are the prequels to this. But hey, if you haven't, _**BONUS!**_ You've got two whole stories you can go read before coming back here!

Also, I've picked up a Beta, so you should be seeing an improvement in spelling, grammar and punctuation from this point onward. Thank you Wolf's Scream.

* * *

 **HARRY POTTER AND THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS**

 **Ashes: Part I**

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

"You ever wonder why you're stuck working with me?" Harry asked.

"Wha–what?" Neville stammered.

Harry glanced at the dragon spleen Neville was chopping. He sighed disgustedly. "Throw that out and start over."

"What? W–Why? It says to ch–chop it into half inch to inch len–lengths."

"It says to chop it into _uniform_ half inch to inch lengths. That isn't uniform. It won't break down evenly and the potion will end up arse because of it. Do it again and make them half inch."

"Why half in–inch?"

"Because it will break down faster, allowing us to make up for the fact that we're behind because you can't read."

"You could have s–said something be–before I was almost finished," Neville said angrily.

Harry smirked. "I could have but I prefer pointing out what a moron you are after the fact."

Neville turned a furious shade of red. "I know why yo–you're stuck working wi–with me. Everyone h–hates you."

Harry snorted. "I know why no one wants to work with me, Neville. The question is why you're the one who has to?"

"W–What d–do you mean?"

"Look around, Neville. Even numbers of Lions, Snakes, Birds and Badgers in the class; I know every one hates me. The question is why no one wants to work with you?" Neville stared at him. "They're laughing at you, you know. Every time I do something that makes you drop a knife or spill an ingredient… Friends like you've got, who needs enemies."

"At – At least I h–have fr–friends!"

"Do you?" Harry retorted. He reached over, grabbed the knife from Neville and quickly cut up the dragon spleen into half inch pieces. When he was done he stabbed the knife into the tabletop. Neville jerked back. His stool tipped and he let out a squawk as he wind-milled his arms wildly. Somehow he managed to get the stool back to all four legs and keep from crashing unceremoniously to the floor. Snickers, snorts and laughter filled the classroom. Harry calmly dropped the dragon spleen into their cauldron.

"Silence!" Snape barked from his office. Luckily he decided not to come out.

Neville glowered at Harry. He held his hands up in mock surrender. "Hey, I'm just the messenger."

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Harry was under his invisibility cloak outside the entrance of Gryffindor tower at two in the morning when the portrait of the Fat Lady swung open. "What in the world?" she gasped. Harry slipped past her and she swung closed again. "Come on," Hermione hissed. She led him to the stairs and the dormitories. She pointed to the boys' wing. "Fifth door on the right. I already got the girls'."

"Ok, I'll let myself out. See you at breakfast."

"Night," Hermione said. Careful to avoid certain steps and flagstones on the floor she disappeared up the stairs to her dormitory.

Deliberately sabotaging what little hope Gryffindor held of winning the House Cup this year had actually been Hermione's idea. After all, she had told him, if she were going to be blamed, then she might as well be responsible. So they'd hatched a plan to not only see that Gryffindor didn't win, but came dead last. The first part was already in motion and tonight began phase two. With a bit of luck they might even force the Lions into the worst performance in the history of the school. Yes, if Gryffindor wanted a war, she'd give them one. And she had every intention the twins and Lee would take the blame for it.

Harry pulled the first of a dozen phials from his pocket. Potions really were the key to pranking. Nearly every spell, hex or transfiguration could be captured with the right potion. For instance; if you poured a mummification potion on the floor, it could be completely inert until it came in contact with a triggering agent you poured on the floor in another place. And you could set the mummification potion so that it might not occur till the third time a person trod on it. It wasn't going to be as effective as just dumping an active potion on someone, but it would be enough that their shoes might suddenly turn into bandages and wrap the victim's legs up, thereby tripping them. A transfiguration potion could turn someone's hand into a lobster claw. Such an appendage made it difficult to hold a wand. Being unable to hold a wand tended to upset the professors.

Sneezing potions, itching potions, sticking potions, petrification potions; flatulence fizz… yes, potions were the holy grail of pranking proficiencies. And if you did it right, well, you could put the blame squarely on someone else. Especially if your accomplice was willing to suffer the consequences of deliberately triggering a prank or two herself.

Harry poured the contents of the phial on the right half of the bottom step to the boy's wing. The solution dried almost as quickly as it hit the stone. He then tapped the step with his wand three times. Next he touched his wand to his map, marking the place of the prank. He then poured another potion on the handrail. Moving up the stairs, except for the fifth door on the right, behind which Fred, George and Lee were sleeping, he poured different potions on the first flagstone outside each of the dormitories.

Eventually he made his way to his ultimate target for the night. Harry really didn't have anything against Gryffindor's star keeper and quidditch captain – Oliver Wood was too wrapped up in his duties as captain of the team to bother much with Hermione or himself. But Gryffindor had the pitch booked for a morning practice and Harry figured he'd be none to happy about missing it because he was stuck to a toilet seat; especially as he was already livid with the twins because their detentions were severely cramping when Gryffindor could hold practices.

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

It was lunch before Harry and Hermione received any indication of the success of their plan. Professor McGonagall had just stormed into the Great Hall and barked at the twins and Lee to follow her to her office. "You planted the evidence right?" she whispered.

Harry picked a tart from the dessert tray. Dozens of pranks were going to be directly traceable to what he'd left in their room. "Yep."

Hermione picked a brownie from the tray and took a bite. "Revenge really is sweet."

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

A week before Halloween Harry and Hermione were at their normal table in the library. "Transfiguration first?" he asked.

"Sure." Half an hour later, Hermione noticed Harry staring into space. She was really starting to worry about him. Apparently being back at the school had triggered nightmares of the previous year's events. Recently she'd begun to notice dark circles forming under his eyes. She also knew him well enough to see his anger was hiding a very deep hurt. Of course it was easier to see that hurt when she felt it herself as well. "Harry," she said gently.

He startled. "Sorry."

"I miss them too," she said.

"I just wish I knew what I did," he muttered.

"You really liked her, didn't you?"

"Yeah," Harry sighed.

Hermione leaned forward a bit. "Did you kiss her?" she whispered.

Harry nodded slowly. He'd not told anyone; wanting to keep it private, but at this point it didn't seem to matter. "Why won't she talk to me?" Harry asked. Hermione detected a bit of the anguish his voice had carried when he'd sung and subsequently demolished his guitar last Christmas. It was very easy to think Harry was arrogant. He hid behind a facade of derision and anger when people wronged him. But for those whom he trusted, he was an entirely different person. He was kind and gentle and caring and he desperately wanted approval. It was all wrapped up in the damage his aunt, uncle and cousin had done to him.

* * *

Luna had been very surprised when Ginevra had told her Harry and Hermione hadn't written her even once over the summer. She was even more surprised when Ginevra told her about them kissing in the aviary after Harry had bought Hermione an owl. It was a very pretty owl and when she'd heard Ron and his friends laughing about terrorizing it on the train she'd hexed them all. Ginevra's Bat Bogey was an immensely satisfying hex… Where was she? Oh yes, she'd been surprised. Of course she'd believed Ginevra. Ginevra was her very first and best friend and she had no reason not to believe her. She'd been very surprised… and angry. Very angry. She'd intended to give Harry and Hermione a piece of her mind just as soon as she saw them. But, like so many things, it just seemed to slip her mind. Ginevra always was the one who kept them focused. And she just didn't seem to ever see Harry and Hermione when she wasn't with Ginevra. And whenever she was with Ginevra she was reminded how angry her friend was with the other two and so she was appropriately angry and not speaking with the other two on Ginevra's behalf. Of course she was also angry for herself. Harry wasn't supposed to kiss Hermione, she was! Didn't he know that? She had thought did. She'd thought Hermione knew it as well. But Ginevra wasn't with her now – her friend had mirrored her before breakfast to say she wasn't feeling well and was going to sleep in – so she wasn't quite as angry with them as she normally was and she wanted to know why. So she quietly approached them

"Why did you kiss her?"

Harry and Hermione whipped around. It took them a few moments to get over the shock that one of them was even speaking with them. "S–sorry?" Hermione stammered.

"Ginevra said she saw Harry kiss you. She wouldn't lie to me, but I don't understand why he kissed you. He's not supposed to kiss you. He's supposed to kiss Ginevra."

"K–kissed me?" Hermione stammered. "Harry has never kissed me."

"The look on Harry's face says you're lying, Hermione. Why are you lying to me?"

"What look?" Hermione turned to Harry. Who, to her surprise, was staring at her with a look of absolute horror on his face.

"She was there," he croaked.

"There where, Harry?" Hermione demanded. "You've never kissed me. She couldn't have seen it because it hasn't ever happened." Harry groaned and banged his head on the table. "Harry, stop that! What in the name of Merlin are you talking about?"

"Hedwig, Hermione," Harry moaned. "Don't you remember?"

"Hedwig? What are you… Ohhh," she gasped, She covered her mouth with her hands.

"See," Luna said. "He did. But I don't understand why."

Hermione buried her face in her hands. "Oh, Luna, you don't understand. It was an accident."

"How does one accidentally kiss someone?"

Hermione picked her head up. "Harry had just bought Hedwig for me for my birthday. I went to kiss his cheek and he turned at the last second and I ended up kissing him on the lips."

Luna cocked her head. "Well, I suppose that's plausible. But then why didn't either of you write her this summer?"

"Harry's head shot up from the table. "I wrote to her every day! She's the one who didn't write to me!"

"She didn't write to either of us!" Hermione added.

Luna narrowed her eyes. "Are you saying Ginevra lied to me? Why would she do that?"

"I have no idea!" Harry retorted.

"What reason do we have to lie?" Hermione asked.

"You're the ones kissing when you shouldn't have been."

"It was an accident!" Hermione snapped. "I told you."

"It's a very convenient explanation, but I'm not sure I believe you."

"You don't believe us," Harry hissed angrily. "Maybe we don't believe she wrote to us."

"Don't call her a liar."

"Why not? You're calling us liars. But you know what? Who cares. _We_ trusted you. _We_ taught you things you were never going to learn in class. _We_ shared all kinds of secrets with you. Without _us_ , you two would still think you're nothing more than average witches. Bloody hell, I got myself sorted into bloody Slytherin because of Ginny. You'd have thought, after everything we went through last year we'd have at least earned you two talking to us about this. But, as we've tried to talk to you a dozen times already, I guess not. Friends like the two of you, who needs enemies. For all I care you and Ginny can go to hell." He grabbed the volume Hermione had found and pointedly flipped through it. "What chapter was that essay on Summoning Charms, Hermione?"

She shot a last look at Luna, grabbed the volume from him and flipped it to the correct section. "Here."

"Thanks."

Hermione glanced up to see a much less certain Luna still there. "You're still here?"

"I—"

"Go away. Harry and I have all the friends we need."

"But—"

"What?" Harry demanded, glowering at her. "You came over asking for the truth. We gave it. It's not our fault if you can't accept it."

"I – I think I might need to speak with Ginevra."

"Whatever," Harry said dismissively. "I really don't care anymore."

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Harry sat down next to Hermione at breakfast the next morning. He'd finally gotten a decent night's sleep and felt better than he had in weeks. He just wished he hadn't needed to resort to a mild Dreamless Sleeping Draught to do it. "What's going on?" he asked, noting a bit more than normal attention directed his way.

"Someone killed Hagrid's roosters," Hermione answered.

Harry stilled. "Let me guess, I'm the number one suspect?"

"They're saying you did it to get revenge for the dragon nearly killing you last year."

Harry rolled his eyes. "For the love of Christ."

"Harry," she hissed.

"Sorry," he muttered.

Just then Alicia Spinnet came in the doors. "Weasley!" she screeched. "I'm going to kill you." She stormed over to them and held her bag up. A large drop of ink slowly grew and splatted to the floor. "Thanks to you and your Tripping Jinx everything in my bag is ruined! Snape is going to kill me for not turning in his essay!" She threw her bag at them.

"WE DIDN'T DO IT!"

"Honestly, Professor," one of them went on. Professor McGonagall had stood from her place at the head table.

"Search us," the other said.

"Search our rooms," the first said.

"Search our trunks," Lee added.

"Give us veritaserum," they all said.

Professor McGonagall set her napkin down. "Very well then. If for no more reason than to settle this. Your dormitory. Now."

Harry glanced at Hermione. "Hadn't thought of the possibility of veritaserum," she said under her breath.

"Even if they do, it still can't be traced to us."

She slowly smiled. "True."

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Halloween found Harry and Hermione in the Slytherin tower down at the quidditch pitch. Harry really did hate Halloween and now it was the anniversary of Kaa's death as well. He was in no mood to celebrate with the rest of the school. They had snuck down to the kitchens where the elves had been happy to supply them with sandwiches, crisps and bottles of pumpkin juice.

"Harry?"

"Hmm?"

"Would you really never consider being friends with Luna and Ginny again?"

Harry scowled and stared at the floor. Between the letters, the kiss and her brothers attacking them, he didn't know what to think anymore. He supposed if he were Ginny and had seen what she had, he'd have been pretty upset. But he liked to think he'd have at least tried talking to her to find out what had happened. Luna hadn't actually said Ginny had written them, only that she'd not gotten letters from them. But if something had stopped their letters getting through, then it made sense something could have stopped hers as well. Had she written him? He didn't know. All he knew was that he was hurt and angry, and even after the confrontation with Luna, Ginny still hadn't talked to him. At the very least, he figured she needed to make the first move and even if she did it was going to be a while before he trusted either of them again.

"It hurts," he whispered.

"Yeah," she agreed. They sat in silence for quite a while longer. Eventually Hermione shuddered. She hadn't realized how cold she'd gotten. She knew they should go in but she really didn't want to. Lee and the Weasley twins had become persona non grata in the tower over the last few weeks, but that hadn't raised her standing any at all. She was just tired of the abuse and didn't know how Harry managed to stand it.

"Do you want to try running around in our animagus?" Harry ventured.

Hermione blinked. She'd practiced her transformation every night behind the closed curtains of her bed since coming to school. Sirius had warned them not to go running around till they could hold it for at least an hour. She was just a few minutes short of that.

"Come on, how long are you holding it now?"

"About fifty-five minutes."

"Good enough," Harry said.

Hermione hedged. "I don't know." Harry got a strange look on his face and a second later she was starring into the glowing eyes of Sliver. He whined and pawed at her. "Harry Potter," she hissed. Harry backed away. "Don't you dare!" Harry bolted down the stairs. Hermione raced after him. "Get back here! Harry. We're not supposed to." She hurried down the stairs and ran out onto the pitch. Harry was nowhere to be seen. "Harry!" she called as loudly as she dared.

"Owwwwooo!"

Hermione jumped out of her skin and whirled on him. "Oh, I am so going to kill you," she growled. She concentrated and a few seconds later she had assumed her form. Harry dashed out of the shadows at her. She dodged and tore after him.

Harry pressed forward, holding nothing back as he covered huge amounts of ground with long loping strides. He'd only really run once at home. At the time he could only hold his form about ten minutes. Despite all the warnings in all the books they'd studied, they'd pestered and pestered Sirius to let them. So he had. They'd run for all of about a minute before they'd lost control of the form and changed back mid stride. There were few things as painful as losing control of your form and changing back uncontrolled like that. And that said nothing for the exhaustion that followed. They'd both needed a two hour nap before dinner and then promptly gone up and gone to bed again after. And they'd been sore for days. It had been a lesson well learned.

But that was months ago now. Harry could hold his form for nearly two hours and he wanted to run… really run. He wanted to stretch his body to its limits, feel the wind in his face, smell the sharp tang of scents his human nose barely detected. From the quidditch pitch down to the front gates, along the edge of the forest, skirting wide of Hagrid's cabin so they didn't upset his giant boar-hound, Fang, down to the lake and along the shore. Hermione dropped back there, unable to keep up with his pace and he slowed for her. She was fast, but couldn't keep up with his stride for long. Settling into an easy run, they went up the bank and past the ruins of a chapel five hundred years older than the school. From there it was around behind the greenhouses, skirting along the base of the east wall where she went full out back to the quidditch pitch again. Harry surged after her, catching her just as then entered the stadium. He slowed to a trot and then a walk, tongue lolling, chest and lungs heaving, one giant loop, five minutes to forget the pain of being human. That was all he wanted.

Five minutes.

Freedom.

Hermione padded beside him to the base of the Slytherin tower where he collapsed on the ground. She flopped down next to him, curling in at his side. Ten minutes later she stood and transformed back. "Come on. We're going to miss curfew."

Harry changed back, took her hand and set off back to the castle. It was while walking her to the Gryffindor tower that they turned the corner to the corridor by the girls' bathroom on the first floor they realized something was wrong.

"Urgh," Harry groaned. "Looks like Myrtle flooded the toilet again."

Hermione stopped them both. "Harry, what's that?" There was something large lying in the middle of the floor ahead of them.

Harry edged them closer. "It looks like a body," he whispered.

Hermione gasped. "Oh my god."

Harry dropped her hand and ran forward, sliding on his knees through the water. He rolled the body over. It was Luna. "Go! Get help." Hermione turned and raced away. Harry gently shook Luna but got no response from her. "Luna!" He grabbed her wrist, searching for a pulse but could find nothing. "No," he whispered. He bent and put his head on her chest. "Don't be dead. You can't be dead," he pleaded.

"There!"

"Oh!" Professor McGonagall ran up to them. "Move aside, Potter." She pushed him out of the way. Harry glanced up to see Professors Lockhart, Snape and Dumbledore as well as a large trailing body of students hurrying into the hall.

"My cat! What's happened to my, Mrs Norris!" a voice shrieked so loudly Harry was startled to falling on his bum in the puddle. "MY CAT!" Filch shrieked again. Harry blinked dazedly. He hadn't even noticed Filch's cat, Mrs Norris, was hanging by a string tied to her tail from one of the wall sconces. "What happened to her?" With a trembling hand he reached to touch the cat. It remained as impassive as Luna was. "SHE'S DEAD!" Filch screamed.

Lockhart poked the cat with a finger. "Transmorgrifian Torture most likely. I've seen it a dozen times. I imagine the same thing happened to the girl. Terrible shame I wasn't here, I know just the counter curse that would have saved them."

"IT WAS HIM!" Filch shrieked. He lunged at Harry. Hermione stepped between them but Snape caught the man by the shoulder and held him back.

"IT WAS NOT!" Hermione screamed. We found them."

"LUNA!" Ginny shrieked. She had pushed her way through the crowd and spotted her friend. Fred and George caught her before she could run forward. "LET ME GO!"

"I'll KILL HIM!" Filch screamed.

"FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY—"

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore thundered. Harry cringed. Dumbledore's magic really did made his skin crawl. Dumbledore stood from where he had been examining Luna and moved to Filch's cat. "Hospital wing, Minerva. Now."

"S–she's not…"

"No, Minerva, she is not dead." He turned from the cat. "Nor is Mrs Norris. They are merely petrified."

"Ah, of course!" Lockhart exclaimed. "I see it now."

"P–Petrified? B–But how?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"It was him!" Filch screamed, spittle flying form his mouth.

"Now Argus," Dumbledore said. "Very dark magic is responsible for this; something far beyond Mr Potter's capabilities. I assure you, Mrs Norris will be perfectly fine. Pomona has an excellent crop of mandrakes this year and once they have matured we'll be able to brew a Restorative Draught to revive her."

"Who cares about his stupid cat!" Ginny shrieked. "What about, Luna!"

"Miss Weasely," Snape hissed.

Dumbledore held his hand up. "Now Severus, Miss Weasley's concern for her friend is to be expected." He smiled at Ginny. "Rest assured a Restorative Draught will set her right with no harm done."

Lockhart clapped his hands together. "Of course it will. I'll brew it myself; done it dozens of times. Not a concern at all."

Snape glowered at him. "I believe that _I_ am the potions master at this school," he said icily.

Lockhart's smile slipped. "Too right, old chap. Wouldn't want to steal your thunder. But do feel free to seek me out should you need some guidance."

Snape looked as if he was going to kill the man right then and there but someone cried, "What's that?" A small boy, with short blonde hair was pointing to the wall. Everyone turned. Written on the wall, in what appeared to be dripping… blood, were the words.

 _ **THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED**_

 _ **ENEMIES OF THE HEIR… BEWARE.**_

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Breakfast the next morning found Harry beyond being in a foul mood. His state of mind was downright filthy. He'd tried to talk to Ginny in the common room after she'd returned from seeing Luna safely delivered to the hospital wing and she'd yelled at him to stay away from her. He'd followed that up by getting about an hour of sleep for the whole night. He was dead on his feet and the lack of sleep, coupled with having run in his animagus form the night before left him sore and achy. His body was seething with exhaustion and pent up emotions and it was manifesting in barely controlled rage.

Hermione sat quietly at Harry's side. She'd only seen Harry like this a few times. He was at his limit and she knew it. Thank Merlin it was Sunday because she was fairly certain if he had to go to class today someone would end up in hospital. More than once his hands shook as he forked eggs into his mouth and just now, his goblet had begun rattling across the table. She put her hand on his. "Come on," she said gently. Harry visibly forced himself to calm down.

"Right," he agreed.

Before they could move though Draco slid into the seat across from them. Crabbe, and Goyle flanked him. "Morning, Potter," Draco said. "Heard you had another fight with your little girlfriend last night." Harry clenched his hands so tightly they turned white.

Hermione groaned. "Malfoy, you really don't want to do this today."

"Oh but I do," Malfoy retorted, and then went on to mock. "The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir beware. Last night it was the loony. Just a shame she wasn't killed. But then she is a pure-blood so it makes sense Slytherin's heir wouldn't kill her. Not like you, Mudblood," he sneered. "Watch your back, or you'll be next."

A number of things happened very quickly. In one motion, Harry was on his feet. He stabbed a knife into the table through the arm of Draco's robe trapping him. With his free hand he caught Draco by the back of the neck and slammed his head down on the table. Draco let out a yelp and struggled frantically. Harry was far too strong though and while he ground Draco's head into the table he leaned down by the blonde boy's ear and snarled. "If you so much as touch her I'll rip your heart out and feed it to you." It happened so quickly and Crabbe and Goyle were so thick that Harry was stalking from the hall before they even realized it.

"I warned you," Hermione said and ran after Harry.

"What's the matter with you!" Draco shrieked behind them.

Hermione caught Harry in the entry hall. "Harry."

He rounded and snarled, "What?"

"Come with me." She held her hand out. Harry visibly restrained himself before taking her hand and letting her lead him up to the seventh-floor corridor and the Room of Requirement. She paced back and forth three times and when the door appeared, she pushed it open. "Come on." Harry followed her and stepped into a perfect replica of his room back at the Briar Patch. Hermione closed the door and locked it before taking Harry's bag from him; he was just standing there staring at the room in shock. Hermione pulled a small case from his bag, opened it and extracted his guitar and amp. Thanks to Remus' spell work, just like a broom, they immediately resumed full size and no cords or electricity were needed. She shoved the guitar in his hands. "Play."

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

After all the years he had spent at the school, Albus Dumbledore was well tuned to the magic around him. It was constantly changing; evolving, and the beginning of the school year was always chaotic. The influx of new students and staff coupled with the loss of those not returning brought a mixing much like a typhoon did to the seas.

Something was different this year, though. It was like an insect bite; mostly unnoticed, but festering a bit as you absently scratched at it. Until a week ago when the roosters had been killed and it had erupted like an exploding volcano as the bite became infected. It dulled almost as quickly, the ambient magic of Hogwarts and everything else acting almost as a balm. But it was still there and he was no longer absent in his attention to it.

He had begun searching. Of course, if Tom had anything at all to do with it, then it would center on Harry. And the sudden falling out that had occurred between Harry, Hermione, Ginevra and Luna was very reminiscent of the many friendships Tom had ruined during his first rise to power; divide and conquer… It was the natural place to start.

He had been at a loss as to how to manufacture a confrontation between Harry and Tom this year. Now, there would be no need. Which was very worrisome indeed. Tom's power was growing, consolidating as Harry came into his full powers. Albus feared this confrontation would be far worse than the previous.

He gently closed the lid of the trunk. Finally, after years of chasing, he had confirmation. With a last look at the girl sleeping in her bed he sighed sadly and turned away. The loss of such a promising young witch would be profoundly felt. But the Greater Good required sacrifices. Fortuitous circumstances had saved the Lovegood girl. Ginevra, he was certain, wouldn't be so lucky.

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Harry walked into his first Potions class after Luna had been petrified. Ginny was at the station she normally shared with Luna while Neville was at the station he and Harry had been sharing. Meeting Ginny's eyes earned him a glare of death so he took his place with Neville.

"G–Guess she s–still hates you," Neville taunted.

Harry glared at him. "You know, I can't decide if it'd be funnier to feed you a love potion with essence of Malfoy or Millicent in it. Do you have a preference?"

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

It had taken Minerva McGonagall a while to spot the pattern. And then another week to convince herself she was correct. She'd been livid. But, being the accomplished educator she was, she had forced herself to wait before confronting the culprits. There were also the failures of the year before to consider. It was the forgiveness of these two and their friends and her desire to make amends to the four that had brought her back. She had needed to prove to herself the absolution granted hadn't been given in error. Still, she couldn't stand back and do nothing.

"Miss Granger, Mr Potter, you will please stay." The two in question exchanged a look and exited the flow of students leaving the classroom. The other students shot curious looks at the two but quickly left. She couldn't help frowning. Ginevra hadn't so much as paused. She wished she knew what had caused the falling out. They had all been so tight and after the incident with the Philosopher's Stone, Harry and Ginevra had been inseparable. She knew Harry and Hermione had been visiting Luna in hospital. Whatever the fight was about, they obviously still cared and she had thought some good might come of the situation by way of a reconciliation between them and Ginevra. But so far, no such luck.

"You wanted to see us, Professor?" Hermione asked.

Minerva eyed them, wondering if it might have been a wiser choice to confront them separately. Potter was the backbone of the two. She knew that. Certainly Hermione had backbone herself, but observation had shown Potter was the leader. Hermione would follow him anywhere; she'd proved it countless times over. But where he was the one always one breath away from a fight, she usually tried to deescalate the situation.

"I did," she said. They said nothing. Whatever they might be guilty of, the Weasley twins' innocent face had nothing on these two. "Do you have anything you'd like to confess?" The two exchanged a look.

"Sorry?" Potter asked.

 _Of course not,_ she thought. Given the stories she'd heard about Potter's willingness to bait Severus, she should have known he wouldn't be phased by the fact that she was obviously upset with them about something and just confess. For Merlin's sake, between the dragon and everything with the stone an angry professor just wasn't all that frightening. _I should have known better._

"Miss Granger?"

"I'm sorry, Professor, but I can't think of anything I should need to confess to."

Minerva pursed her lips and drew a sharp breath through her nose. "Very well then. Miss Granger, last year you were not only the top point earner in your year, you earned more points for your house than anyone else in the school; you were very closely followed by Miss Lovegood, Miss Weasley and Mr Potter, who were all in the top ten for the school and finished second, third and fourth in your year. This year, despite the fallout of your friendship with Miss Lovegood and Miss Weasley, they, along with Mr Potter remain top three in your year and are firmly in the top ten for the whole school. You, however, sit in the bottom half of all students. Would you care to explain this change in performance?"

Hermione shrugged. "I don't know the answers."

"You don't know the answers?"

"No, Ma'am."

Professor McGonagall frowned. "Yet, for all classes but Potions and care of Magical Creatures, your marks on essays, tests, pop quizzes and homework remain top of your class. It is only your in class participation that seems to be suffering your sudden lack of knowledge Miss Granger…"

"I wasn't aware we were marked on in-class participation or the points we earn for our house, Professor," Hermione said. She shrugged. "I can only say I'm sorry to have disappointed you and that I'll try to do better in the future."

Minerva narrowed her eyes. She really hadn't expected the girl to continue to deny what she was doing. Well, if they wished to take it to the proverbial, push comes to shove, then she would. "I shall take that to mean you will stop your deliberate attempts to sabotage Gryffindor in the chase for the House Cup then, shall I?"

Hermione blinked. Not a blink of one who was caught, but an _honest_ blink of confusion. "I'm sorry?" The girl was obviously not going to crack.

"Professor," Potter interrupted, "I'm confused. Are we in trouble for something or are you just going to join the students of your house in piling on Hermione for things that aren't her fault." It was Minerva's turn to blink. And it _was_ one of shock. "Because, frankly, we're kind of sick of it."

"Now see here—"

"We were attacked, Professor," Potter cut her off. "Did you not see my face that night? Three fourth-years came into our compartment on the train and jumped me. For once, Snape gets it correct and actually punishes the people he should instead of Hermione and me, and we come back to our compartment to find our things ruined. Four more of your precious Gryffindors terrorized Hermione's owl. We did nothing but defend ourselves yet we lost twenty-five points each and spent two weeks in detention. And yet it's somehow Hermione who takes the blame for the fact that Gryffindor started the year at negative four hundred twenty-five in the standings. She has taken nothing but abuse from your house and instead of putting a stop to it you're blaming her as well. Unless there's something else you need to speak with us about, we'd like to go check on Luna."

Potter didn't even bother waiting to be dismissed. He just turned and left, waiting at the door for Hermione. The girl gave her a last look, raising her chin defiantly before following him. "Thanks for nothing, Professor," Potter lobbed a parting shot before letting the door swing closed.

Minerva sat in her now empty classroom blinking in shock. Slowly her shock turned to shame. For the second time in less than six months she'd been thoroughly dressed down; this time by a student. Making it worse, he'd been correct. She tried her best to let squabbles between students work themselves out and therefore had done nothing to stop the ostracizing of Hermione by the rest of her house. She'd let it go on far longer than she should. She shouldn't have been surprised that Hermione had found a way to fight back. The girl was exceedingly intelligent, perhaps approaching Lily Potter. But the method of revenge, deliberately not participating when she obviously knew the answers, even, she suspected, going so far as to supply answers to Harry, had been decidedly Slytherin and her own prejudices had played into going after Hermione about it. She had little choice but to conclude she had failed them again.

* * *

Later that night, Hermione was tucked behind the hangings of her four-poster speaking with Harry via mirror. It really was unfair that Harry and Ginny only had a single roommate while she shared with five other girls, but like a lot of things, she was coming to find life wasn't fair and that you couldn't always count on authority figures to do the right thing.

"Oi you lot," Katie said. "McGonagall wants us all in the common room."

Hermione sighed. "I've gotta go, Harry. I'll see you in the morning."

"Mirror me so I know everything's alright?"

"Ok."

"Granger! _All_ means you too. Let's go." Hermione tucked her mirror away and crawled out from behind her hangings. "About time," Katie snapped. Hermione said nothing and quietly joined the throng in the common room; being careful to stay along the wall so she wouldn't get bumped or shoved by anyone.

"That's the last of the girls, Professor," Katie said when she came down.

"Very good, thank you, Prefects." Professor McGonagall paced for a few moments before she began. "As much as possible, I have always strived to allow students to settle differences between themselves. The peace that results is usually far more satisfying to those involved than if I involve myself. This was the case last year when one of my Lions found herself the subject of poor treatment by nearly the whole of the rest of her housemates. A few of you managed to look past her differences and eventually most of the rest of you came to accept her and her place within our house seemed well settled." Hermione stared at the floor. Even Ron, daft git that he was, could figure out whom the thinly veiled girl being alluded to was. She knew a number of eyes were on her and those nearest her were slowly drawing away.

"Unfortunately," Professor McGonagall continued, "a couple of incidents occurred on the train back to school this fall and the results have been less than pleasing to myself. Now, at the time I spoke to each of the students involved and then left it at that, trusting that things would work themselves out… They have not. I have let this situation go on far too long and have been properly dressed down for it." Hermione looked up sharply. Professor McGonagall was looking directly at her. "I am ashamed of myself and have no one to blame but myself for the shameful behavior of all of you because _I_ did not set a better example for you to follow." She paused and swept the room, causing more than a few students to look away.

"Now, the fact of the matter is, there is really very little I can do in this situation. Forcing any of you to change your behavior will, in the end, only make matters worse. Like myself, you must each realize the error of your ways and decide to change for yourself. I can only hope that your respect for me is enough that my expression of disappointment is enough for you to begin to examine your own actions and determine if the actions you have taken and the person you currently are is a person you can be proud of."

She paused again and was pleased to see a good number more of her charges were either looking down of glancing sheepishly at Hermione before looking away again. Hermione, to her credit, was no longer staring at the floor, but continued to hold her head high. The girl may not have been entirely innocent, but she was guilty of nothing more than defending herself.

"As for Miss Granger, for your efforts to take the high road, your refusal to be cowed, your loyalty, and courage in the face of extreme adversity, take _one_ point.

Hermione frowned. _One_?

"I am truly sorry, for having so utterly failed you, Hermione."

 _Ahh,_ Hermione thought. "Thank you, Professor," she said sincerely.

Professor McGonagall nodded curtly. "That is all." She swept from the room and by the time the eyes of the students moved from her, Hermione was already disappearing up the stairs.

"One?" Ron exclaimed. "What the bloody hell good is one point going to do us?" Silence answered him.

"W–Well," Neville stammered, "I ca–can't imagine Prof–fessor McGonagall thinks we actually d–deserve to win the c–cup. Or – or that H–Hermione would actually _want_ to help us win it… So it makes sense." As he went on his stutter lessened and his voice grew stronger. "I think I agree with her." He nodded, almost as if he'd been speaking to himself, and without another word disappeared up the stairs.

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Author's notes:

Well, lots going on. A few answers to why things are the way they are right now. Sorry about Luna. I really had no choice. She would have pushed Ginny to reconcile with Harry too soon. At least I didn't kill her off, right?


	5. Chapter 3: Part II

Author's notes:

Standard disclaimer: It all belongs to JKR. Except where I might use some song lyrics which I will call out at the time and give proper credit. Thank you JKR for letting us play with your toys.

Also, if you have not read my stories, Harry Potter and the Muggles' Daughter and Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, you are going to be lost. They are the prequels to this. But hey, if you haven't, _**BONUS!**_ You've got two whole stories you can go read before coming back here!

Also, I've picked up a Beta, so you should be seeing an improvement in spelling, grammar and punctuation from this point onward. Thank you Wolf's Scream.

* * *

 **HARRY POTTER AND THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS**

 **Ashes: Part II**

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

"I'm still not going to do anything extra unless it's for myself," Hermione said at breakfast the next morning."

"Good," Harry agreed. "Because it's a little late. And I'll believe it makes a difference when I see it."

"E–Excuse m–me. D–do you m–mind if I s–sit?"

Harry recovered first. "Yes, I—"

"Harry," Hermione said sharply.

"What?" Hermione glared at him. Harry rolled his eyes. "Fine," he sighed disgustedly.

"Certainly, Neville," Hermione said.

Neville sat. "Th–Thanks."

"W–Welcome," Harry retorted.

"Knock it of, Harry," Hermione warned.

Harry simply glared at Neville. The other boy held Harry's gaze. "It's all-right, H–Hermione, I'm kind of us–used to Harry b–being an ars–arse."

Harry smirked. "I get to beat him up, right? I mean if he's going to hang with us he has to learn how to fight, doesn't he?"

Hermione glanced between the two boys. "You get to train him," she said. "Just like my dad and I trained you."

Harry's grin turned predatory. "Brilliant."

"T–train?" Neville asked.

"Judo, Neville," Hermione answered. "But you don't have to do anything you don't want. We'd just be happy to have you as a friend."

"Speak for yourself," Harry muttered.

" _I'm_ going to beat _you_ up if you don't stop being a git, Harry," Hermione warned.

"Is everything alright, here?" Professor McGonagall asked, stopping in her wanderings.

"Yes, Professor/Y–yes, Prof–fes–fessor/Just another peachy day in scapegoat purgatory," Hermione, Neville and Harry all responded.

"Enough, Harry," Hermione hissed harshly. Neville goggled at him.

"Indeed," Professor McGonagall said. She focused on Harry. "Five points for a well delivered dressing down… and negative four points for your cheek." She then turned to Neville. "One point, Mr Longbottom, for courage. " She walked off without another word.

"Nice to have her back," Harry said and dug into his breakfast.

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

That same night Harry, Hermione and Neville were in the library right up to curfew. "Just go," Harry," Hermione urged. "I can walk back with Neville." Harry eyed the other boy dubiously. "Don't say it, Harry," she warned, "If anything we should be walking you to the dungeons. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself." Harry pressed his lips together. "If you get caught out you'll have detention tomorrow and have to miss quidditch."

"Do you honestly think quidditch is more important to me than you?"

Hermione stared at Harry, her eyes slowly brimming with tears before she launched herself at him. "I love you too, Harry," she said fiercely.

Harry returned her hug tightly. "Yeah, I know."

Hermione let him go and swatted at him. "Stupid prat, making me cry."

Harry chuckled and pulled her tight again. "It's my revenge for all the times you beat me up." He kissed the top of her head.

Hermione laughed softly. "Fine, you can walk me up to the tower if it'll make you feel better."

"Good," Harry said. He let her go and suddenly realized they had an audience. He'd completely spaced Neville was there. The other boy was staring at them with his mouth hanging open.

"Oh," Hermione squeaked. "S–Sorry, Neville." His mouth snapped closed.

"Sister," Harry said in a low growl. "Hermione is my sister. Got it?" Neville gave a jerky nod. "Good. Because if I hear any rumor going around tomorrow about us dating or being in love or anything of the like, I'm going tie you up like a pretzel and hang you starkers from the ceiling in the Great Hall."

"Harry!" Hermione hissed.

Harry ignored her. "Got it?"

Neville gave a jerky nod. "Sis–Sis–S–Sister."

After leaving Hermione and Neville at the Gryffindor tower, Harry had stopped at the statue of the humpbacked witch and retrieved his invisibility cloak. He was already late and he wanted nothing to do with getting caught out or detention for it. Safely ensconced within its silky folds he was making his way down the main staircase when something raised his hackles. He suddenly felt like he was in grave danger. He stopped dead and his wand slid into his hand. Glancing nervously about he tried to find the source of his unease. His attention was slowly drawn to the paintings on the wall.

None of them were moving. It was late and it was normal for them to be asleep and some of them were, but others were unnaturally still. He drew closer to one, a knight on horseback he'd seen many times. Usually the knight napped under a tree during the day. But any time Harry had been out when he shouldn't, he'd seen the knight mounted on his horse patrolling; going from one painting to the next as he surveyed the staircase between the second and third floor landings. Now though, the knight and his horse were frozen in place in the frame.

Harry cautiously reached up and poked the painting. Nothing happened. He put his fingers on the frame and jostled it side to side. Still nothing. He gave it a big nudge, tipping it nearly nighty degrees and still nothing. The painting was as still as any non-magical painting or photograph he'd ever seen. A quick scan of the rest of the paintings revealed a number of them to be in the same state. Feeling very concerned Harry edged along the wall to the second–floor landing. There was a giant mirror there and lying in front of it was a body.

"Quickly!"

Harry flattened himself against the wall; squeezing in behind a plinth with the bust of some long dead wizard.

"Go! I'll catch up."

"Bloody damn, Gryffin…" Snape trailed off as he came into view.

"Merlin, no," Flitwick gasped. The two professors dove to the floor by the crumpled student. "Miss Clearwater," Flitwick squeaked.

"Nothing but troub…" Professor Sprout huffed, coming into view.

Dumbledore was with her. He took one look at the situation and quickly ordered, "Pomona, go, help Minerva. Severus, Filius, gather the rest of the staff and see that all students are accounted for. I will deal with Miss Clearwater." The other professors complied without a single word.

Harry was forced to stay in place while Dumbledore examined the sixth-year Ravenclaw prefect. After about a minute he sat back. "Luck shines brightly tonight," he breathed. He levitated the girl from the floor and set off for the infirmary. Harry followed at a discreet distance and when Dumbledore turned for the hospital, he bolted for the dungeons. Thankfully, the common room was nearly empty and no one noticed him coming in. He hurried to his room and cracked the door open. Luck stayed with him. Blaise tended to use the shower at night and Harry could hear the water running. He quickly entered and slipped into his bed where he grabbed his mirror.

"Hermione!" He waited but she didn't answer. "Hermione… Come on." She still hadn't responded a minute later so he grabbed the map and activated it. It took only seconds to find her in the Gryffindor tower. She wasn't in her bed, but then no one in Gryffindor was. They were all in their common room. Hermione was standing next to Neville and Professor Sprout was on her other side. Professor McGonagall was there as well. He quickly glanced at the other houses. Nearly all their students were in bed, with only a few in the common rooms still studying. His eyes traveled to one other place. Ginny was in her bed. He let out a slow breath and lay back only to bolt up a second later.

"Potter! Zabini!" Harry stuck his head out of the hangings. Philip Stranton was standing in the door.

"What?"

"Where's Zabini?"

Harry jerked his head. "Toilet, I think."

"Check. I need to be sure."

Just then Blaise came out. "What?" he asked glancing between the other two.

"There ya go," Harry said and closed his hangings again.

"Snape's on the rampage. Best get in bed," Philip said and closed the door.

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

The next morning, Harry hurried up to the Great Hall for breakfast. Hermione had finally mirrored him to tell him what had happened. He hadn't got the whole story, but apparently Neville's roommates had confronted him about his choice to befriend Hermione and himself that day. The two had tried to walk away but Ron had pushed Neville and he'd fallen into Hermione; who had smashed face first into the wall, bloodying her nose. Neville had come back swinging and promptly been buried by the other boys; until Hermione got involved. Apparently the twins and Lee had tried to break it up but their intentions had been misinterpreted by a large number of students who, after McGonagall's reprimands from the night before, as well as the prank war Harry and Hermione had set the twins and Lee up to take the fall for, were not happy with them. They had jumped into the fray and suddenly nearly every student in the house was involved in the melee.

He walked straight to Neville and stuck his hand out. "Thanks, Mate."

Neville blinked back at him from behind two black eyes. He cautiously shook Harry's hand. "I d–didn't do – do mu–much."

"You stood up for her. That makes you a friend in my book."

Neville smiled shyly. "Th–Thanks, Harry."

"Don't worry. We'll teach you how to fight. A year from now you'll be able to take all four of them without thinking about it."

"O–Okay."

"Cool." Harry let go of his hand and turned to Hermione. "Alright?" he asked, examining her face.

She shrugged. "Fine.

Harry sat down. "Fine?"

"Well, I'm sick of it, but we lost a ton of points, Ron's been suspended till next term and about a dozen people apologized to me for turning on me when the twins and Lee were the ones at fault, so that's good."

"Yeah," Harry agreed.

A sharp dinging of a spoon on glass quieted the hall. Dumbledore was standing. "Your attention, please," he said. The hall quickly fell silent. "There are two situations which I need address this morning. The first is the incident in the Gryffindor tower… There is very little to say other than myself and the rest of the staff are gravely disappointed in the actions of those involved. Appropriate punishments have been given and any further transgressions by those individuals will be dealt with most harshly…

"Sadly, I must admit the second incident of last night is of even greater concern. Some of you may already be aware that Miss Penelope Clearwater of Ravenclaw was attacked while performing her prefect duties." He held his hand up at the rush of gasps and whispers. "Miss Clearwater, like Miss Lovegood has been petrified. She is in hospital and will be revived at the same time as Miss Lovegood. For that, we can be grateful. Please know the staff is working round the clock to ensure your safety whilst within the walls of Hogwarts. At the same time I urge you all to exercise caution, and if anyone has any information at all that might explain these attacks, no matter how insignificant you believe it might be, please bring it to the attention of your head of house." He swept the hall with his eyes.

"Was it the Chamber again?" a voice from the Ravenclaw table called.

"The incident is quite obviously similar and must be assumed to be related, Mr Flanders. However, the rumor of Salazar Slytherin having secretly constructed a Chamber of Secrets is just that. The school has been searched many times over and no evidence has ever been found to support the claim."

"But nothing's ever been found to disprove it either, correct?" this came from a Hufflepuff girl.

"No, Miss Fingel, nothing has ever been found to disprove the legend either."

"So it could be true, Sir?" This came from Percy Weasley.

Dumbledore rocked his head back and forth. "Many things could be true, Mr Weasley. That does not make them so. In the face of the many searches that have resulted in no evidence, I must conclude that Salazar's Chamber of Secrets is most unlikely to be true." He held his hand up, forestalling more questions. "Now, in light of these recent events classes will be canceled today as teachers and staff conduct an investigation into whom is responsible for these attacks. I ask you all to exercise caution and travel with friends as you move about the castle. I also warn those who risk being caught out after curfew you will face harsher than normal penalties for doing so." He sat down and the hall slowly began to buzz as the Hogwarts rumor mill cranked up. And it didn't take long for a focus to be found.

"Well he's a Parselmouth. It would have to be him, wouldn't it?"

"I don't know," another voice said, "No one knows if Slytherin even had descendants."

"I'll bet he is."

"How else does he speak it?"

"There have to be other people besides Slytherin who were Parselmouths."

"Name one."

Hermione rounded on the group of Hufflepuffs. "Hengist of Woodcroft, Queen Mauve and Norvel Twonk," she hissed. If you'd like a full accounting it's in Obscure Magical Talents of the British Isles by Deidre Skipper, chapter sixty-six." She grabbed her bag. "Let's go, Harry."

Harry scrambled to follow her. "Come on Neville."

"Is that b–book even r–real?" Neville asked under his breath.

"Yeah, I gave it to her for Christmas a few years back."

"Oh… And was th–that the right – right chapter and everyth–thing?"

Harry shrugged. "No idea."

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

The next week proved to be quite rough. The school had decided Dumbledore was wrong about the Chamber of Secrets – Harry wasn't certain they weren't correct in this decision – and that Harry must be Slytherin's heir – they were obviously wrong about that. But, as usual, there seemed nothing they could do about it. Harry had been tried in the court of public opinion and found guilty and Hermione, as usual, along with Neville were persecuted along with him. Things were made especially difficult for Harry and Hermione in that Neville knew nothing of their many secrets and after their experience with Ginny and Luna, neither were in a rush to tell him. But they couldn't very well ditch him to go talk either. There was just nowhere they got a break and all three were very much looking forward to leaving the school for the holiday.

Harry was visiting Luna in the infirmary – Neville and Hermione had Herbology – when Ginny came around the screens. She stopped dead and he stared back at the one person in the school who might be more friendless than himself. Ever since Luna had been petrified she had been completely alone. She ate by herself in her accustomed spot at the Ravenclaw table. She had lost her partner in potions and defense. The one place she had _friends_ was the one place she tolerated Harry being around, the quidditch team. She knew he wasn't going anywhere and if she wanted to be on the team, she had to work with him.

"I'm just leaving," Harry said. He bent down and whispered. "Get better, Luna." Harry just couldn't stop himself as he walked past Ginny, stopping slightly to her side and about six inches in front of her. "I'm not the person who put her here. I wrote you every day and the kiss wasn't what you thought it was."

"I don't believe you."

Harry searched her face. "You honestly think I did this to her?"

"Didn't you?"

"No." For an instant, Harry thought she believed him, but then something in her face changed and she roughly pushed past him.

"Liar." Stunned, Harry could only stare at her as she moved to Luna's side. She focused on him, a look of utmost loathing on her face. Through everything, some small part of him had held out hope they could repair their friendship, but with Ginny's last words and the look on her face fight now he felt that last bit of hope break. "Alright," he said quietly and turned to go. Just as he reached the doors, they swung open, knocking him back.

"Is Weasley here?" Snape asked. Her brother Charlie was with him.

"Yes," Harry croaked.

Charlie pushed past them both. "Thank you, Professor."

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Six hours prior:

Sweat poured off Sandra Strout like rivers of water would if she'd just climbed out of the shower. Her white tank was soaked and a dribble had just run down her back past the tiny gap at the waistband of her cargo pants and knickers. Seriously, there really wasn't much of anything more disgusting than sweat in your crack. And she wasn't even working… Nor did she notice.

It had taken them six months to clear the pyramid to this point again. A herculean task, as the first time through had taken over a year. And they'd done so without Bill, their team boss. Six months straight of eighteen hour days trying to unravel the reconfigured wards and curses the makers of the tomb had constructed. Every member of the team was at the edge of collapse, but not one would quit. After today, it wouldn't matter. The King's Chamber was the last room; the last possible place they might find him. No one really held hope Bill might still be alive. He was good, the youngest team-lead in Gringotts history; but no food… no water… six months… He was far beyond the few supplies they all carried… or the precautions they took… It just wasn't possible. All she, all they, hoped for now was to find his body. One small grace that the mummies, inferi, golems or even the rats hadn't gotten to him and they would be able to at least provide his family that closure.

She itched to help the overloaders, or the lifters, or even the jackers. But her job would come. It went without question she would save every bit of her magical strength for then. The possibility something would go wrong was just too great. Ever so slowly the ward holding the stone in place weakened and the lifters were able to inch it up; millimeter by millimeter a centimeter became five and the first jacks went in. Magically reinforced granite blocks, five centimeters square and four meters long were slid into place, guaranteeing the ground gained wouldn't be lost if the overloaders faltered. Two minutes later they had gained another five centimeters and larger jacks went in.

"Nearly there," Chumley urged them on. "Twelve… Come on… Come on."

Sandra tensed, six months of playing the scene over in her mind. Her fault. In the mad rush to get out she'd tripped and he'd come back for her. He hadn't needed to. She had already gotten free of the vines. But he had. She had run and he had paused to fire a few curses back at their pursuers before turning to follow. She had made it through the rapidly closing opening with less than and inch to spare. He hadn't.

Her fault. The guilt was eating her alive.

"Nearly there." Fourteen centimeters, that was all she needed.

"IN!"

Sandra dove for the opening, shoving her lit wand in ahead of her. She could see nothing trying to get out. "I'm going in."

"Be careful," Chumley said.

She didn't even think about the fact the stone was near twenty tonnes as she shimmed under it and if the jacks failed she'd be crushed dead in less than a second. She was getting him today if it killed her. She owed him at least that. As she reached the far side she waited. Merlin only knew what might be awaiting her in the chamber. A full minute passed with nothing happening. "Beginning diagnostics," she said.

"Ready to extract if needed," Chumley confirmed.

Beginning with the most basic, she slowly worked through the protocols. She detected nothing though. And in the ten minutes it took to run the tests nothing attempted to get at her. "Clear. I'm going in."

"Negative," Chumley said. "We'll jack it up so the rest of us can get in first… Sandra… Sandra?" She had already shimmied her way into the chamber. "Goddamnit! Get this thing up! I swear your ass is fired, Strout."

Sandra swept the chamber with her wand. Still nothing happened. Cautiously she climbed to her feet. Keeping her back to the wall she sent a flare up to the ceiling. There was nothing; nothing but the charred remains of a dozen inferi, mummies and one truly massive scorpion; nearly as big as herself. This was obviously where Bill had made his last stand. She edged around the chamber, her brow furrowed. There was no sign of him. It was the third sweep of the chamber that she caught it. She stared, uncomprehendingly for a second before rushing to the sarcophagus.

* * *

Six months prior.

Flinging curses, Bill backed around the corner, turned and ran. "Shit. Shit. Shit," he muttered. They'd managed the Grand Gallery, the King's Chamber and the Queen's Chamber well enough, but the big prize, the Opaleye, so named for the way the gem resembled the glittering multicoloured iridescent eyes of the Antipodean Opaleye dragon, had been secreted away in the Subterranean Chamber. Ellert, the arrogant idiot of the team, had triggered the defenses. Resulting in a mad race through the narrow passageways of the pyramid. Bill had managed to get his team out, but in doing so hadn't left himself time to squeeze beneath the mammoth stone that now blocked the only exit. Apparation, portkeys – neither were useful in escaping this trap – there were reasons curse-breaking was such a dangerous occupation. He'd been in a running battle for his life with mummies, inferi, golems, giant scorpions, and at least a dozen other nightmares since.

He dashed into the King's Chamber and looked around wildly. The chase had emptied the chamber of its protectors but that wouldn't last for long. There was simply nowhere he could run. His pursuers were coming and once they did, the massive guardian stone would slide into place. He might manage to survive them, but he'd be buried alive. He flicked his wand at the sarcophagus cover set on the floor and stacked it against the entry. It wouldn't buy him much more than a few minutes to think, but it was something. It wouldn't take the team long to get the pyramid open again, but it could take them months to get past all the protections and traps that had been triggered. There was no way he was going to last more than another few hours… if he managed even that. He was exhausted; his magic as depleted as his body, it'd been a strain even to levitate the sarcophagus cover.

His eyes fell on the sarcophagus itself. It was empty now. They'd removed the long dead ruler from it weeks ago. An idea took form. It wasn't much, but it was a chance. Something massive slammed into the sarcophagus lid. It moved an inch. An inferi pushed a hand through the crack. It was his only chance. He flicked his wand at the wall of the chamber, destroying a dozen rows of priceless hieroglyphics. Heaving himself into the sarcophagus he laid back. He then tossed his last incendiary pellet before another flick of his wand brought the lid over him. Just before it dropped into place the incendiary pellet ignited. For one brief second it felt like the sun had flared to life in the tomb before he was plunged into utter darkness. Another spell sealed him in. A massive grinding followed by a definitive thump, he felt as much as heard, told him the guardian stone had sealed the chamber.

Nothing more could get in, but there was no escape either. It would take a dozen sorcerers working together to overload the ward holding the stone in place. The only sound was that of the nightmares scratching at the sarcophagus as they attempted to get at him. A bead of sweat rolled down his brow and he suddenly became aware of the growing heat. The incendiary pellet would burn for five minutes, turning the whole chamber into a thousand degree oven. Whatever had chased him into the chamber would burn, but he was going to be slow roasted.

 _Didn't consider that,_ he thought. Drawing every bit of concentration and strength he could manage he cast a cooling charm. Instantly the temperature dropped. It wouldn't last long though. How long had it been? The pyramid was massive. The stones would trap the heat and it would be some time before it cooled enough that he wasn't in danger. A more pressing concern hit him when he jerked awake after falling asleep. The oxygen was turning stale. He was bathed in sweat and the temperature had risen to that of a very hot sauna. He gathered himself and cast cooling charm after cooling charm, plunging his tomb to freezing temperatures.

There was nothing left now and he had no desire to be awake while he slowly roasted to death so he bit down on the first of two teeth he'd had removed and replaced on accepting employment as a curse-breaker for the goblins. One was standard issue. The second, he'd done on his own. The tooth cracked and a bitter powder filled his mouth. It wasn't easy working up the saliva to dissolve it but the powdered nutrient potion slid thickly down his throat. The second tooth was broken; releasing the powdered stasis potion. Another swallow and knew no more.

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

"Charlie!" Ginny cried happily when she saw him. She was halfway to him when she stopped. "Why are you here?" she demanded warily.

"He's alive, Sprite."

Ginny stared at him, slowly shaking her head. "Don't lie to me."

"I'm not, Love. Please, Sprite. I promise. He's alive." Ginny let out a sob and collapsed. Charlie quickly scooped her in his arms. "I know, Love." He kissed her crown. "Let it out."

"Let's go, Potter," Snape said quietly. Harry followed him into the hall, pulling the doors closed quietly. Unsure of what to do, or even where to go, he stood in the hall. Ginny's last words had gutted him. He was unaware of Snape watching him. "You are due in my class in half an hour, are you not?"

Harry snapped out of it. He considered telling Snape to stuff it; staying and telling Charlie and Ginny he was glad Bill was ok. But what was the point? There wasn't one, he thought bitterly. He'd given everything he had to give and she'd rejected him at every turn. "Yes, Sir," he agreed and walked off.

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Harry's eyes snapped open. There was nothing to greet him but the silence inside darkness of his bed hangings. "Just go away already," he snapped. He closed his eyes again, laying his arm over his face. "It's not me alright?" he fumed a few seconds later. "It's bloody her."

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Bill sat on the edge of his bed. He was seriously weak. The stasis potion was only supposed to be good for about three months; a bit longer if you were smaller, a bit less if you were bigger. He was over two meters tall and weighed near fifteen stone… Well he had before he'd been trapped. He was a barely eleven stone now. Up from ten when they'd pulled him from the sarcophagus. It was the nutrient potion that had saved him… Barely. The healers figured he had a few days, maybe a week more before his body would have shut down. But he was alive. He was being plied with nutrient potions and had been cleared to leave. Tomorrow he was going back to England.

It had been a week and he still hadn't seen her.

A knock on the door preceded Chumley sticking his head in. "Ready to go, Weasley?"

Bill grinned. "You'd think after leaving me buried alive for six months I could have counted on you to get me out of this place faster than a week."

Chumley grinned back. "You seemed like you were enjoying those sponge baths that pretty little trainee was giving you, so I figured I let you be for a while."

Bill laughed. "You're a bastard, Chumley."

"And you're a lazy git. Been sleepin' on the job for six months while the rest of us busted our arses to make up for it."

Bill pushed himself up and crossed to the other man. He offered him a hand. "Thanks, Mate."

Chumley ignored his hand and embraced him tightly. "Thank Sandra, Mate," he said. "Girl hasn't slept more than about four hours a day since it happened. Rest of us couldn't quit when she was pushin' herself to death."

Bill let him go. "I will," he said, "if I see her."

Chumley nodded. "Yeah, I know." He clapped Bill on the shoulder. "Lets get out of here." Ten minutes later they were at the barracks and Bill's flat. "Need anything?"

Bill hesitated. "Tell the team I'm sorry."

"No one expects you to stick around. We all know you got family shit and why you were leaving. Besides, now we've got you out, the goblins have packed half the team off already."

Bill nodded. "Thanks, Stan."

"Get some rest, Mate. You got a lot of portkeys to deal with tomorrow."

"Yeah," Bill agreed. "Will I see you tomorrow?"

Chumley smirked. "Wanna give me a goodbye kiss?"

Bill snorted. "Oh yeah, you're so much better looking than that healer trainee."

Chumley snorted. "Yeah, I'll stop by in the morning."

"Cool." Bill pushed the door open. "See you." He closed the door and leaned on it heavily. "Fucking hell," he sighed. He gave himself a shake and made his way to the couch where he collapsed in a heap with his head tipped on the back of the couch. After a minute he frowned. Something was off. He picked his head up and searched the darkened room. "Fucking Christ, are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"Why didn't you just run?"

Bill glared at her. "Seriously? You're seriously asking me that?"

"Did you think I couldn't take care of myself?"

"Oh for fuck's sake!"

"I was out!" Sandra shouted.

Bill pushed himself to his feet. "You fell!"

She advanced on him. "I was up. I was already running again when you went past me!"

"I was making sure you got out! It was my fucking job!" He was face to face with her now, though she was much shorter and had to tip her head back as he towered over her.

"You were out! You came back and you didn't have too! And I had to watch as that FUCKING STONE TRAPPED YOU!" She hit him on the shoulder. "AND IT WAS MY FAULT!" She hit him again.

Bill grabbed her wrists. "IT – WAS – MY – JOB!" She glared up at him and he kissed her. Hard. For about a half second she fought him, but then she was kissing him back just as furious. He pushed her back to the wall and she hiked a leg up around his hip. He moved to her neck and jaw. She let out a low moan. But as suddenly as it started she shoved him away.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Something I've wanted to for over a year," he retorted.

"Now! You're doing this now? When you're leaving tomorrow? Why now? You hadn't done anything. You didn't say a word. You were going to leave before and I _wasn't_ part of the plan."

Bill let out a breath. "I was afraid."

"Afraid of what? I've watched you pick up girls like nothing for two years, you bastard… Bill Weasley isn't afraid to ask a girl out!"

"He is when it's you."

She shook her head slightly. "Two years, Bill! Two years I've watched you bring girls back here. And now when you're leaving you finally make a pass at me? I'm not that easy, you son of a bitch."

Bill rubbed the back of his neck. "Come with me."

She rocked back on her heels. "What?"

"You're right. I'm a slut. And a coward. And I'm not good enough for you. But I'm still asking, come with me."

She watched him through narrowed eyes. "Why now?"

Bill cautiously reached to palm her cheek. "Dying changes your perspective," he whispered." He slowly bent and kissed her lips. "Come with me, Sandra Renee Strout."

"I never told you my middle name," she whispered back.

"Come with me." He kissed her… And she kissed him back.

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Author's notes:

Completely unrelated, but I went on the Warner Brothers Harry Potter Studio Tour in London last week. Totally amazing and if you ever get the chance to go you should. Three hours with a guide then I got to go back in and stay as long as I liked. Ten hours total! Pretty sure I could have stayed ten days but my wife was starting to give me the eye so I figured I'd better go. Seriously though, it was beyond amazing and I hope all of you get the chance to go some day.


	6. Chapter 4

Author's notes:

Standard disclaimer: It all belongs to JKR. Except where I might use some song lyrics which I will call out at the time and give proper credit. Thank you JKR for letting us play with your toys.

Also, if you have not read my stories, Harry Potter and the Muggles' Daughter and Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, you are going to be lost. They are the prequels to this. But hey, if you haven't, _**BONUS!**_ You've got two whole stories you can go read before coming back here!

Also, I've picked up a Beta, so you should be seeing an improvement in spelling, grammar and punctuation from this point onward. Thank you Wolf's Scream.

* * *

 **HARRY POTTER AND THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS**

 **Breadcrumbs**

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Ginny walked along the corridor of the train, stopping at one compartment she hesitated before knocking and sliding the door open. "Excuse me," she said quietly. "Would you mind if I sat?" Amber and Tiffany exchanged glances with their friends, Stacia Eldred and Sara Abby. "I promise, you can just ignore me."

"Sure, Ginny," Amber agreed. She slid over, making room for her by the window.

"Thank you." Ginny sat down and looked out the window. The other girls remained quiet and Ginny suppressed her irritation. She was invading their space after all. She shifted, making herself comfortable and closed her eyes. Eventually the other girls started talking in soft tones. None of them even noticed the silent tear that slid down her cheek.

It was her own fault, she knew. She could have tried to make friends outside of Harry and Hermione last year, but she hadn't. Amber and Tiffany might even have been possibilities. They were older, but they'd had quidditch to tie them together. By the end of the season they'd actually been quite friendly with her. But Ginny had distanced herself from them this year. She wasn't exactly sure why.

It had just been a miserable year. Actually it had been miserable since she had stepped off the train last spring. Maybe that was why she wasn't as excited to be going home now. Despite Charlie's assurances, the moment he'd left her sight doubts had crept in. She wasn't sure she would believe Bill was alive till she saw him on the platform. He hadn't been there last summer and everything had fallen apart.

Harry had turned out to be a lying bastard… but maybe he wasn't. Hermione was a boyfriend stealing tramp… but maybe she wasn't. She was mad at Luna for being petrified and leaving her alone… which was just stupid. She was still mad at her mother… that one didn't confuse her. She'd like to kick Percy in the bits. The git had felt the need to point out just how poor her judgment was because she had been friends with Harry and he had dumped her for Hermione and was obviously Slytherin's heir and responsible for his girlfriend, Penelope Clearwater, being petrified… which was just stupid. Harry was _not_ Slytherin's heir. She ignored the little voice in her head pointing out she had accused Harry of just that in regards to Luna.

Even Tom had made her angry. He hadn't been very excited at all when she'd written him about Bill. She hadn't written to him since. That would teach him! Nothing made sense anymore. She was always angry. She felt like she had a right to be. But sometimes she just felt out of control. She didn't really believe Harry had attacked Luna, or that he was Slytherin's heir, but she'd still accused him of it. Why had she done that? She didn't know. She knew she had a temper but that had just been cruel.

The train jolted her awake. She'd fallen asleep and they were now speeding through the countryside. She blinked her eyes a number of times and sat up. The other girls stopped talking but she ignored them. That's what she wanted, to be left alone. She dug a curse-breaking book from her bag and started reading. After a minute or two, the other girls slowly began talking again. Tracing her finger across the pages, Ginny carefully studied the diagrams depicting how the various spells linked, what they did and how they acted in concert with one another. There was a column of runes beside the diagrams; each rune corresponded to a specific spell. Spells left marks that would show up as runes with the correct diagnostic spell. Use the right spell and you'd reveal the runes and could then know the spells that had been cast. She closed her eyes and mentally pictured the column of runes, memorizing what they stood for. Page by page, flipping back and forth, noting how, in some cases, false runes could be deliberately placed to confuse would-be curse-breakers. This had been her refuge this year; the desire to follow in Bill's footsteps. And maybe, to someday, figure out what had gone wrong to have killed him. Thankfully, she wouldn't have to do that. As long as she wasn't dreaming the last week of her life and Bill really would be on the platform waiting for her.

"Ginny?" a cautious voice intruded on her thoughts. "Ginny?"

She looked up sharply. "What? Sorry, was I bothering you?"

The other girls exchanged looks. "Erm, no," Amber said. She hesitated a second. "We were just wondering if we could ask you something?"

Ginny furrowed her brow. "I suppose."

"Well," Amber began. She glanced nervously at her friends who urged her on with quick nods. "Just there's all kinds of rumors going around school…"

"Yes?"

"Well, one of them is that Harry attacked you over the summer and that's why you're not friends with him anymore."

Ginny's jaw dropped. "A–attacked me?"

"Yes, well, he was friends with that Ravenclaw girl last year too and she was attacked and people are saying it was Harry that did it."

"H–Harry?"

"Well, isn't it? He is a Parselmouth after all."

Ginny snapped her mouth shut. For a second, rage surged in her veins and she wanted to say yes. It would serve him right. The bastard! But then the look of devastation on Harry's face when she had accused him if exactly this flashed in her mind. Her hands shook as she did it but she managed to force out, "N–N–No."

"No, what?" Tiffany asked. "He didn't attack you, he didn't attack those other girls?"

"He's not the heir of Slytherin?" Stacia asked.

Ginny shook her head. Why did she suddenly feel so foggy? "No, H–Harry never attacked me."

"What about the heir of Slytherin and those other girls?" Sara asked.

Ginny gave another little shake of her head. "N–No. He didn't… at least I don't think he did… No. No, I know it wasn't him." She frowned. She suddenly felt better than she had in some time. But why was she suddenly defending him? She hated him, didn't she?"

The other girls gave her calculating looks. "You don't look very sure," Stacia said.

"If he didn't attack you, why are you fighting with him?" Amber asked.

Ginny frowned. Why was she fighting with him? Charlie had sent her a couple of letters about it. Apparently he'd almost broken up with Tonks over it. He didn't know what had happened, but he said that Tonks swore Harry had never gotten a letter from her either; and that he'd been really broken up about it all summer. She also said that she couldn't believe Harry had kissed Hermione. There had to be some other explanation. Charlie had wanted her to talk to Harry about it. She had been livid and burnt the two letters and hadn't written him for a month. But then, just before she was petrified, Luna said she had talked to Harry and Hermione. She said Harry and Hermione claimed they'd never gotten a letter from her. Harry also said he'd written her every day. And they both said the kiss was an accident. Ginny hadn't wanted to hear it and it had led to one of the few fights she'd ever had with Luna. They had made up the next day but Luna wanted her to talk to Harry and Hermione as well. But then her friend had been petrified and she hadn't… And then there was last week in the hospital.

"He watches you all the time," Tiffany said. "Looks like a lost little puppy dog."

Ginny snapped her book closed and stuffed it in her bag. She didn't want to talk about this. "He promised, that's why!" she snapped and was out the door.

"Ginny!" Amber called.

Ginny ignored them. Blindly shoving her way through the train she made her way to the back and the coupling area between the last passenger carriage and the baggage carriage. She threw her bag down on the floor and kicked it. Eventually she sat down on the floor with her knees tucked up under her chin and her arms wrapped tightly around her legs. She thought about writing Tom but it was kind of loud and bumpy where she was and she'd just end up making a mess if she did. Besides, she didn't want anyone to see her writing in it and people were already giving her curious looks for where she was sitting. She huffed and closed her eyes. "Eejits," she muttered.

Eventually, she felt the train beginning to slow as it approached London and everything was pushed aside but the worry that she'd wake up and find the nightmare of Bill being dead hadn't ended. She stood and watched out the window, straining to find him. And there he was, right at the front and as far down the platform as he could be. She didn't even wait for the train to come to a complete stop before she forced the door open and jumped.

"Ginevra!" Mum gasped. Ginny dropped her bag and ran into his arms. He caught her up, lifting her clear of the ground. She wrapped her arms and legs around him and broke down in tears. "Firefly," he whispered, cradling her head with his hand. He kissed her cheek. She responded by squeezing him around the neck so tightly the circulation to his brain was threatened. "I know," he whispered. "I know." He kissed her again. Shortly he tried to set her down but she burrowed into him holding on like she was still five. He chuckled softly. "Help me out, Bro?"

Charlie chuckled. "Don't think I could get her off with a pry-bar."

"You could do a Feather-light Charm for me. She's not five anymore and I'm a bit knackered."

Charlie snorted. "Sure thing old man."

"Honestly, quit causing a spectacle," Mum hissed.

"Enough, Mum," Bill said sharply.

"Don't you—"

"Mum," Bill growled, "I'm warning you."

"Warning me," she hissed. "If your father—"

"Dad would be livid with you for the way you treat her and you know it. Now are you going to be quiet or are you going to make a spectacle of yourself such that your Godmother needs to intervene again?"

"I'm not going to the Burrow, right? Ginny whispered. "I get to stay with you?"

"We're gonna help Mum get everyone home, but you're staying with me," Bill answered.

Ginny gave him a last squeeze before slipping to the platform where she kept tight hold of his hand.

"Bill!" the twins cried, finally pushing their way through the crowd. They must have been near the front of the train; Percy as well, because he was trailing them. She was forced to let go of his hand so he could hug each of his brothers. Ron, who had been expelled till the new term for his part in the fight in Gryffindor tower, sulked in the background. Apparently he had already been reunited with their eldest brother. Just then Charlie clamped a hand on Ron's shoulder.

"Don't even think about it, Ron." He had spotted one of his friends and tried to edge away from them. Ginny rolled her eyes. He just didn't learn.

"Believe me," Bill was saying, "I'm glad to see you lot as well." He shot the twins a smirk. "Even you two." Ginny latched onto his hand again the second he was free.

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Ginny continued to hold tightly to Bill's hand as they walked up to Charlie's flat. Well, it was Bill's flat as well because he had moved back after accepting a position with the Ministry of Magic. She wasn't sure what it was but before he'd been trapped in the pyramid he'd seemed very eager to start. While Charlie unlocked the door, Bill bent down and whispered, "I've got a surprise for you."

Ginny beamed at him. "Will I like it?"

Bill grinned. "I hope so, Firefly. I hope so."

Charlie pushed the door open. "Honey, we're home!" Ginny tensed. She wasn't sure she wanted to deal with Tonks tonight. Not after the stress of the Burrow. Dinner had been a tense affair. She was pretty certain, but for Charlie, Bill was ready to murder all their brothers and their mother.

"Knock it off," Bill growled as he led Ginny past.

Ginny stopped in her tracks. "Sandra?"

The older woman grinned at her. "Surprise!" She held her arms open. Ginny flew across the room and hugged her tight.

Charlie chuckled. "So far so good," he said under his breath.

"Let's just hope it stays that way," Bill muttered.

"Oh, I've missed you," Sandra gushed.

"I missed you too," Ginny said. "But what are you doing here?"

Sandra pushed her back, holding her by the shoulders. "Well, your brother kind of asked me to marry him."

Ginny blinked a number of times. "M–Marry him?"

"Yeah, but I thought maybe I should ask you if that was okay first?"

"M–Me – Me?"

"Yes. See, I've never had a sister before and I really liked you so I was kind of hoping you might let me be yours. What do you think?"

Charlie smirked at Bill. "Oh, she's good."

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Two days later Bill was beginning to wonder if his sister and his… fiancée might not be getting on a bit too well. Fiancée… he was still trying to wrap his mind around that. Sandra had agreed to come with him only on the condition they were engaged. She was willing to accept a long engagement, but had needed a bit of assurance she wasn't just another of his flings. He couldn't deny her fears were legitimate. If more than one partner was enough to label a witch a slut, then he had exceeded that a few dozen times over. His reputation was well earned.

So yeah, six months buried alive and suddenly you're engaged. Six months ago, even though he was arse over teakettle for her, the idea would have sent him happily running, slathered in blood, straight to the nearest manticore. Now, he wasn't fazed in the least by the word. Well, he was fazed, but he wasn't… bothered. He was quite pleased really. Even the fact his mum was over the moon about it wasn't bothering him. Of course he was still planning on eloping. There was no way in hell he was going through all that wedding crap. Thankfully Sandra seemed keen on the idea as well. By the time they had left the Burrow last night she looked like a stupefied house elf.

He frowned as he watched Sandra lean down and whisper in Ginny's ear. The two were thick as thieves. He'd been pleased last Christmas when he'd brought Ginny to Egypt and Sandra had taken a shine to her. But he was starting to understand just how Ginny must have felt growing up in a house full of boys. He felt decidedly out numbered and there were only two of them. How the hell had she survived? Sandra looked up at him and grinned mischievously. What the hell were they plotting now? And why was his sister exhibiting a full on Weasley blush?

"We just need to go in there for a bit," Sandra said.

He followed to where she was pointing. It took a second for it to register but then his eyes snapped back to her. "You can't take her in there!" he hissed.

Sandra gave him a look of complete bewilderment. "Why-ever-not?"

"Why not?" Bill blustered. "I'll tell you why not. Because I said so. That's why."

"Oh please," she said and pulled his sister along. "Come along, Ginny. It's time big sister stepped in for big brother."

"Sandra!" Bill hissed, hurrying after them.

"Hmm?"

"She's too young."

Sandra stopped. "Ginny, how old are you?"

"Twelve," she squeaked.

 _Good,_ Bill thought, _not even a teenager yet. Far too young._

"And are you… growing?" Bill's jaw dropped as he goggled at her. She had not asked that. She couldn't have. It was impossible.

"Yes," Ginny croaked.

"There," Sandra said brightly. "You see, she's growing."

Deaf. He was going to be deaf. He was certain of it. And if he wasn't, he was going to jab his wand in his ears and deafen himself so he never had to hear anything this horrifying ever again.

Sandra stepped close and pecked his lips. "I've got this. Go have a pint." And with that they were gone.

Bill stared after them before turning around and walking unsteadily to the pub across the street. The bartender took one look at him when he sat down and slid a shot of dark amber liquid in front of him. Bill downed it. "Thanks, Mate," he gasped. A pint replaced the shot. Bill stared at bartender. "How'd you know?"

"Pub's been here far longer than that place. Get at least one of you a week since it opened." The bartender eyed him critically. "You look a bit young for it though."

"Sister," Bill croaked. "Fiancée took her in… She's bloody twelve."

The bartender nodded knowingly. "Been there."

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

"Mum," Bill sighed. "I've made my decision."

"Fine," she snapped. "You and Charlie are adults. I can't stop you. If you want to go to your flat and come for Christmas Eve and Christmas day in the morning you can. But Ginny is my daughter. She belongs here with the rest of her family."

Bill pressed his lips together angrily. "You're right, Mum, she does."

"Exactly, Ginevra, bed."

"No!" Ginny cried.

Bill held his hand up. "I wasn't finished," he said.

"Wh–what do you mean?" Mum asked.

"I mean, you're right, Mum. You are her mother and if I could be certain you wouldn't do or say some horrible thing to her, then Ginny does belong here with you. But you've more than proven you're incapable of treating her fairly and she will therefore be staying with me."

"Fairly! Fairly? Just how have I treated her unfairly? She's the one who keeps defying me. She's the one who disgraced the family by getting herself sorted into that awful house. She's the one who was running around with that awful Potter boy, behaving like some scarlet woman—"

"Enough!" Bill exploded "Sandra, please take Ginny home. I'll be along after I've dealt with my mother."

"Dealt with me!" Mum shrieked. "Dealt with me? Don't you dare, you tramp. My daughter is staying here and that's final." Bill flicked his wand at Mum. She continued to rant silently.

"Go," Bill said. He quickly disarmed his mother, who was fumbling for her wand.

"Come on, Ginny," Sandra said pulling her into the floo. They spilled out of the floo back at the Leaky Cauldron and quickly made their way to the door. Sandra led Ginny to Charring Cross station where they boarded the train for the journey to Bill and Charlie's flat. Neither spoke and soon they had reached their stop at Clapham North and were making their way up out of the station. Instead of heading for the flat though, Sandra steered Ginny the other direction.

"Where are we going?"

"We're going for therapy," Sandra answered.

"Therapy?"

"I need ice cream. And somehow, after that, I think you do too." She pulled Ginny into a corner gelato shoppe. "Ahh," she said taking a deep breath. "See, I feel better already." She smiled. Slowly, Ginny smiled back. "Wanna bet I can eat more than you?"

Ten minutes later they were sitting at a table with massive ice creams. Ginny was morosely stirring hers into soup. "Why does she hate me?" she asked in a small voice.

Sandra considered a second. "I'm not sure I'm the best person to ask that." She paused for a second. "The thing is I barely know you, yeah? I've met your mom twice, so the only things I know about her are what Bill has told me. But I don't think she hates you. Really, I'd be surprised if she does."

"Could have fooled me," Ginny muttered.

Sandra gave her a sad smile. "I think the thing you have to understand is, moms and dads and even older brothers aren't perfect. Everyone is human and everyone makes mistakes. And sometimes, we just don't know how to deal with things." She paused again. "Moms and daughters, sometimes they really struggle, you know. They have an idea for what they think our lives will be and it's different from what we actually want. Some moms adjust better to that, some don't. Seems to me your mom is one that isn't adjusting so well."

"Did you fight with your mum?"

Sandra smiled. "Yeah. But not like I think you and your mom do."

Ginny stared at her ice cream. "Does it make me a bad person that I wish she was the one who had died instead of dad?" she whispered.

Sandra stilled for a moment before she gently reached over and placed her hand on Ginny's. "It makes you human."

Ginny took a shuddering breath. "Just once, would it kill her to tell me she's proud of me?"

Sandra pressed her lips together tightly. "I know I'm not your mom, but I'm proud of you."

Ginny frowned. "Why?"

"Because you're strong, Ginny. I know we barely know each other, but I like the fight in you. I like that you won't back down on your dreams. Not even when it's your mom standing in your way. I think that's something to be proud of."

The floo flared and Bill turned back to his mum. The sounds of a fight on the other side of the door caught his attention. He yanked it open. Ron, Percy, and the twins were engaged in an all out brawl.

"Let me go!" Ron shouted.

"It's not right treating Mother like that!" Percy cried.

"They were going to curse you," Fred shouted.

"Heard them talking about teaching Ginny a lesson when they get back to school," George added

Bill flicked his wand, disarming all of them. Another flick of his wand had them separated to the four corners of the living room.

"Let – Me – Go you son of a bitch!"

Another flick of Bill's wand silenced Ron. "You too?" he asked, glaring at Percy. Percy wisely kept his mouth shut. Bill levitated his mum into the room and set her on the couch. For a few seconds he just breathed deeply, trying to control his temper.

"Well go on," Percy snapped. "You're the big man with the wand."

Bill glared at him. "You're right, Percy. I am the big man with the wand. I'm the head of the family. You would do well to remember that because until you turn seventeen, I _can_ break you." Percy opened his mouth but Bill cut him off. "I'd have thought having Auntie take your badge would have taught you a lesson. Apparently not though." He turned on Ron. "You, I don't even know where to begin. I told you to leave Hermione alone and the day after the whole of Gryffindor gets lectured by Auntie you go and get in yet another fight with her. Last warning, Ron, one more and you're done. I'll pull you out of Hogwarts and you can repeat the year." Ron gave him a murderous glare but Bill ignored him and turned on the twins. "You two, again, I don't even know where to begin. You're hanging by a thread but somehow you're on the right side of this mess. I think you can probably hold your own here but I guess it's up to you. If you want to stay, you can. If not, go get your shit packed."

The twins exchanged looks. "We'll go with you."

Bill nodded. "Fine. But I'm warning you now. The flat is in a Muggle area. Even one little dung bomb, one stupid candy that turns mine or anyone elses' hair polkadot, and I'll pull you both out of school and you can repeat the year. Got it?"

The twins nodded fervently. "We swear."

"Go on then." They bolted up the stairs.

Bill then turned to Mum. "And you. You are the queen of hypocrites, Mum. I'm going to say this once. There is nothing wrong with Slytherin. Ginny is not evil. She is not a tramp or a whore or anything of the sort. She is driven, she is intelligent, hell, never mind Percy, her marks are better than mine were. She is a better flyer than Ron, and is even better than Charlie was at her age. She is more creative than the twins. She is better than all of us." He paused as a sudden epiphany hit him. "That's it, isn't it?" he accused. "She's better than you and you two can't stand it, can you?"

Percy scoffed. "She's seventy-third percentile. She is _not_ better than me."

Bill shook his head, chuckling to himself. "You're such an idiot, Percy. There's hardly any point even trying to tell you you're wrong."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Think, Percy," Bill snapped. "For once in your life quit spouting back everything you've memorized from your textbooks and look at the evidence. Ginny is _not_ seventy-third percentile. She's not even ninety-third percentile. For Merlin's sake her accidental magic has shredded _my_ shields. The ministry lied. They lie about everyone who's _really_ powerful. Why do you think you've never actually met anyone who can produce a official certificate with ninety-ninth percentile on it?"

"The ministry doesn't lie," Percy scoffed.

"You're wrong. What's more, deep down you know it. It's why you're so set against Ginny, why you're so inclined to push her into being a housewitch like mum wants; eliminates the competition. Well, don't worry, Percy, you'll get your ministry job. They'll love you there; the perfect little worker drone, does exactly what he's told without ever questioning why."

"You're an idiot," Percy sneered. No wonder you got trapped in a tomb."

"I'm right and you know it," Bill retorted. He turned on Mum again. "Ginny lives with me. _She_ will decide her future, not you. If she wants to open a bloody damn brothel, then she will; because it is _her_ life, not yours." The twins trundled back down the stairs.

"Go to the Leaky," Bill said. "And you better not move more than one foot beyond the floo till I get there."

The twins jumped in the fireplace and with calls of, "Diagon Alley," disappeared in a whirl of green flames.

Bill remained focused on Mum. "If you want us here, we will come. We will stay for as long as you can keep a civil tongue." He stepped to the fireplace. "And if you _ever_ call Sandra a tramp again, I promise, you will _never_ meet your grandchildren." He tossed the floo powder. "Diagon Alley."

Half an hour later Bill led the twins up the steps to his flat. "Bro!" he called opening the door. "Sandra!"

Charlie came out of the kitchen, pausing at the sight of the twins. "Well don't it look like you had a good night. And Sandra ain't here"

"Stuff it," Bill said. He pointed to the corner. "Put your trunks there and sit. What do you mean she isn't here? She had Ginny."

Charlie shrugged. "Just got here myself. Place was deserted." Bill tapped his middle finger on his leg. "Somethin' I should know?" Charlie asked.

"Same old, same old. "Mum couldn't keep her mouth shut; decided to go on the attack on Ginny again; I told Sandra to take her and go. Mum got nasty with Sandra as she tried to leave with Ginny."

Charlie cocked his head. "Do I need to be worried?"

"Nah, Sandra can take care of herself. She must have decided to take Ginny somewhere they could talk."

"If you say so. But if they ain't back in half an hour I'm going looking. How long those two here for?"

"The duration."

"Wonderful." Charlie glowered at them. "Do I have to tell you what happens if you do anything at all you shouldn't?"

"We swear," Fred said.

"We'll behave," George said.

"We haven't pulled a prank in months." Bill and Charlie gave them dubious looks.

"Honest!" Fred protested.

"Just give us veritaserum," George said.

"Please," Fred said.

"Someone planted that stuff in our room."

"We swear," the said together.

"Riiight," Bill and Charlie said.

"Come on, guys," George said.

"We know we have a reputation," Fred said.

"But all the evidence, we're not that stupid," George said.

Bill exchanged a look with Charlie. "They're eejits," Bill agreed, "but not idiots."

"Thank you!" the twins chorused.

"Always knew he was the smartest of us," Fred said.

"Except for Ginny," George put in.

"True," Fred agreed.

"See," they said together.

"The night Auntie yelled at all of us," Fred said.

"That Longbottom kid said something that got us thinking."

"Longbottom?" Bill asked.

"Kid in Ron's year," Charlie supplied. "He's the one Ron and his friends jumped when he decided to make nice with Hermione."

"Right'oh!" George said.

"See," Fred picked up. "After the incident on the train."

"Which we still maintain we were right for in sticking up for Ginny."

"Three of you jumped a second year!" Charlie snapped.

"Erm, well, let's not get into that," the twins said.

"Right," Fred went on, "anyway, the point is, the whole house kind of piled on Hermione."

"Little tart," George interjected.

"Blamed her for the fact we were four hundred twenty-five points in the hole before we even got to school. She doesn't bat an eye and just takes it."

"Which you have to admit is kind of impressive," George put in.

"Eventually though, Auntie decides enough is enough and lets us all have it."

"Which was probably deserved," George mused.

"And when she's done, she gives Hermione _one_ point for standing up to all of us and sticking by her friend."

"Would still like to pound him," George muttered.

"Of course Ron goes off about what good is one point going to do us."

"Which might be the only good point he's made in his life," George said.

"At which point Longbottom says something about Auntie not thinking we actually deserve to win the House Cup and that while Hermione might appreciate being called out for standing up to everyone, she probably doesn't actually want anything to do with helping us win the cup either."

"Which got us thinking," George said.

"That maybe she _didn't_ just take everything everyone was dishing out," Fred said.

"Maybe she decided to sabotage us," George said.

"And set us and Lee up to take the fall for it," Fred said.

"Brilliant, really," George said.

"I mean we hate her for what she and that two faced snake did to Ginny," Fred said.

"But it's hard not to like someone who sets Snape on fire," George finished.

"Let me get this straight," Charlie said. "You two think Hermione decided to take revenge on you and all of Gryffindor by sabotaging you in the House Cup and she set the two of you up to take the fall for it?"

The twins looked at each other, nodded and turned back to Bill and Charlie. "Yes."

Charlie rolled his eyes. "Mental."

"No, it's brilliant," the twins countered.

"We're the perfect stooges for it." George said.

"Everyone knows we're the prank champions of the school."

"So you set a bunch of pranks up that cost Gryffindor a bunch of points."

"Naturally everyone blames us," Fred said.

"But we're innocent."

"Which is shameful really, cause the pranks were magnificent," Fred said.

"But we're kind of tired of getting blamed and really sick of spending every night with Snape so we invite McGonagall to search our room," George said.

"And, voila!" Fred exclaimed, "all the evidence is buried in a disillusioned box under the sink in our toilet."

"Game. Set. Match."

"Another hundred points lost and Gryffindor is set for the worst performance in the House Cup of any house in the history of the school."

Charlie tipped his head. "It almost makes sense. And Tonks says her mum says Hermione is the most intelligent person she's ever met."

Bill shrugged. "Don't really care if she did, the two of you deserve it for jumping a kid two years younger than you."

"He two-timed Ginny!"

"Course she's too young to be dating anyway," Fred added

"Maybe," Bill said.

"Maybe!" the twins cried.

"Tell them," Bill motioned.

"Tell us what?" Fred demanded.

"Ginny saw him kissing Hermione in Diagon Alley!" George said.

"Mum saw it too," Fred added.

"Look," Charlie said, "I don't know what the deal with the kiss is. It's pretty damning, I admit. But Tonks swears there has to be some other explanation because Harry just wouldn't do something like that. And given just what all happened last year, and a couple things you two don't know about that Harry did for Ginny, I figure I at least owe him the chance to explain. Beyond that, apparently Ginny wasn't the only one who didn't get any letters this summer. Harry and Hermione never got any from Ginny either. Tonks says he was really broken up about it. And the day you all went back to school he couldn't wait to see Ginny and Luna again. They were at the train two hours early he was so eager."

Bill shook his head. "Some stupid, puppy-love, romance lands you two in detention for months, sets Gryffindor on the worst performance in school history and has Ron on the verge of being expelled and having to repeat second year. Un – Fucking – Believable."

"Ron's on the verge of that by himself," Charlie corrected. "His marks are arse… Oh, and if you two are right about Hermione setting you up, you're no longer the prank champions of the school."

Bill nodded slowly. "True. Very true… Right then, Ginny and Sandra can have my room. I'll take the couch and we'll transfigure a couple of cots for the eejits."

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Bill stood with his arms crossed in the garden of the small cottage Sirius' had made his home since being exonerated for the crimes of Peter Pettigrew. He could have chosen to live in any one of a dozen family properties but hadn't. He was actually in the process of trying to sell most of them. It wasn't easy unloading hundred room manor homes on five thousand acre estates. The cottage on the cliffs near Boscastle was perfect. Funnily enough the Muggles had even put together a witchcraft museum in the village… If they only knew. "Nice place," Bill said.

"I like it," Sirius agreed. "Easy to ward. The Muggles are distracted by their museum." He shrugged. "Peaceful… It helps," he said, a haunted look on his face.

Bill nodded, reminded this man had spent more than six years keeping company with Dementors. "I can imagine."

Sirius shook himself. "Yeah, somehow I think maybe you can."

Bill gave a shudder. "It changes you, yeah?"

"Yeah," Sirius agreed. The two stood there for a minute or so, each trying to accept what they'd been through. "So," Sirius said. "You want to get started?"

Bill triggered his wand. "Just show me to your anchor stone." Half an hour later he was studying dozens of lines of arching multicoloured light. Stacks of runes hung in the air and he would occasionally prod one with his wand. He'd found nothing in the wards at the Burrow. Which meant it had to be here. "See anything?" Sirius asked. Bill poked his wand at another couple of runes, causing them to disappear. Two strings of orange light snapped out of existence with them. "What was that?" Sirius asked.

"The openings for the floo connections." Bill poked another rune. It and a blue line blinked out. "There's your apparation point." He circled a large number of runes with his wand and drew them to the side. "These are signatures you left apparating in and out." He circled another bunch of runes. "These are various witches who've visited." Another circle around a group of five runes was drawn. "Muggle ladies."

Sirius scratched the back of his head. "Well, it gets a bit lonely at times

"Un-huh," Bill grunted.

"What's all those?" Sirius pointed at a large grouping of runes.

"House elf," Bill answered.

Sirius frowned. "House elf?"

Bill glanced at him. "You don't have a house elf?"

"No. Well, I do. But he's not here. He's a bit demented; only been here a few times. I try not to let him leave the place in London."

Bill pursed his lips. "Interesting… Can you call him?"

"Sure. Kreacher!"

There was a loud CRACK followed by a gritty old voice. "Oh the shame, Kreacher suffers; serving horrid Master. Defiling Kreacher's Mistress with his Mudblood sluts and whores and now—"

"Silence, Kreacher," Sirius snapped.

Bill quirked an eye. "Well he's a lovely chap." He wasn't sure he'd ever seen such a miserable looking house elf.

"He's warped in the head. Thank my lovely mother for that, may she rot in hell."

"Traitorous little bastard, Mistress called you," Kreacher croaked.

"Silence, Kreacher. You will not speak again till I say you can." The elf fell silent but glared murderously at him.

"Permission?" Bill asked.

"By all means," Sirius said.

Bill tapped his wand on Kreacher's head then touched it to one of the runes. The rune changed from black to red. "Interesting," Bill said. He touched another rune. It turned red as well. Dozens more did the same. Finally one didn't change colour. "Well, I think we found our culprit."

" _He_ was stealing the letters?" Sirius asked incredulously.

"No. The ones that changed _aren't_ him." Sirius' eyes widened. "Wizards are always leaving themselves vulnerable to elves," Bill said.

Sirius looked sharply at Kreacher. "Did you know this was happening?" Kreacher said nothing. Sirius rolled his eyes. "Kreacher, I give you permission to speak. Did you know this was happening?"

"Deplorable Master commands Kreacher speak. Kreacher would rather die than answer brat Master's question."

"Kreacher," Sirius barked. "Answer the question now. Did you know this was happening?"

"Now," Kreacher croaked.

"Arrrgh!" Sirius lunged at the elf, grabbing him by the filthy pillowcase he wore. "You will answer the question with the appropriate response. You will do so with as few words as possible. And you will do so within ten seconds of my asking. Did – You – Know – Another – Elf – Was – Entering – The – House?"

Kreacher glared at Sirius, waiting till the last possible second to blurt, "No. Had Kreacher known he would have asked other elf to kill horrid Master."

"Silence," Sirius cut him off. "Return to 12 Grimmauld Place. You are not to leave unless I call for you. You will allow no one but myself to enter the house."

"Kreacher obeys just as horrid master commands." He snapped his fingers and disappeared with a loud crack.

"Sorry about that," Sirius said. "Filthy beast is eternally loyal to my mother."

"Take it you didn't get on with her?"

Sirius snorted. "No. She was a racist old hag. Huge supporter of Voldemort during the war."

"Lovely," Bill said sarcastically. "Reason why you don't get rid of it?"

Sirius shrugged. "Foolish hope of reforming him and removing at least one stain my family left on the world."

Bill rocked his head back and forth. "Admirable I suppose. He's more likely to find a way of turning on you though."

"That's why I keep him locked up. I'm just waiting for him to die so I can sell the place. Can't quite figure out why he hasn't yet to tell you the truth; thing was old when my mother was a child. He's bloody ancient now. As loyal as he is to her I'd have expected him to go when she did."

"You might want to be a bit more concerned about that than you are."

"Why's that?"

"Well, he didn't die when your mum did. And if he's not loyal to you, then just what loyalty is keeping him alive?"

Sirius frowned. "Hadn't considered that."

"There's a difference between being bound to serve someone and being loyal to them. Most sorcerer's who keep elves seem to have forgotten that." While they'd been talking Bill had drawn a rather large owl cage in the air. The bars and rails were all made of sparkling little strands of magic. Really, it was quite pretty. He added a few runes to the cage and then connected the ring at the top used to hang the cage with another string to the anchor stone. The cage blinked out of sight; leaving just one point of light shining brightly about a foot above the ward stone. The last step was to actually activate the new ward. "Give me a hand?" Bill asked.

Sirius drew his wand. "What do you need me to do?"

"Just raw magic. Everything else is in the runes." For close to ten minutes the two wizards poured magic into the new ward.

"Whoa," Sirius gasped when Bill finally broke off.

"Sorry about that," Bill said. He gave himself a shake. He still had a fair bit to go before he was fully recovered and the ward building had taken more out of him than he remembered.

Sirius waved him off. "No worries. Just gonna sit down for a bit." He flopped down right there. Bill chuckled and sat next to him. "So what'd we just do?"

"Well, we stopped any elf but yours from getting in here. And hopefully, we set a trap for the one who has been." He grinned predatorily. "Only question is, is it still biting."

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

The next day Bill was siting in Sirius' back garden when a loud CRACK signaled the trap had been sprung. The cage Bill had drawn with magic the day before sparked into existence. It swayed gently in the air and there appeared to be something in it. Bill and Sirius exchanged a look. "After you," Sirius said. Bill heaved himself up and peered in the cage. Inside was a sad looking little elf wearing a pillowcase that, impossible as it seemed, was even filthier than Kreacher's. The creature was unconscious and clutched in its hand was the note Sandra had convinced Ginny to send to Harry.

The little elf moaned and slowly sat up, blinking its bulbous eyes dazedly. It eventually noticed Bill and then Sirius. "AAAIIIIEEE!" it screamed. And promptly passed out again.

"Huh," Sirius said. "Not like I didn't brush or anything; even used mouthwash today." Bill chuckled.

It took only a few seconds for the elf to wake again. Holding its head, it slowly sat up. It spotted Sirius again and for a moment it seemed to be considering what options it might have. Suddenly its eyes widened. It climbed to its feet, reached into the pillowcase it wore and extracted a stack of letters that it laid on the cage floor. It looked up and smiled serenely. "Dobby hoped and hoped good wizards would catch him. Bad wizard cannot harm Dobby any longer. Dobby thanks good wizards and apologizes for harms he has caused." The elf bowed regally only to topple over on its head and slump to the floor of the cage.

"Aww shit," Sirius let out a pained sigh. He pinched the bridge of his nose and turned away.

"What the?" Bill blurted.

"His master must have told him if he was caught he was to kill himself."

"You can't be serious."

Sirius slumped down in a chair. "Damnit," he muttered. "I didn't even think."

Bill slumped down next to him. He buried his face in his hands. "I've just murdered a house elf."

Sirius looked up sharply. "No you didn't. Whoever his master was murdered him."

Bill groaned. "Why do I feel like I should have stayed dead?"

Sirius put a hand on Bill's shoulder. "Because you're a _good_ wizard, Bill. Just like that elf…" he waved his hand at the cage and the little elf, "just like Dobby said." He stood, pulling Bill along with him. "Come on."

"Where are we going?" Sirius waved his wand, summoning two shovels from the shed. He handed one to Bill.

"Shouldn't we maybe tell someone?"

Sirius pointed to a tall shade tree. "I'll go call Amelia. You get started."

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

"Of course I remember them," the proprietor said. "Not every day Harry Potter comes in your shoppe, is it? Very polite young man; not like he's been made out to be at all. Had a lovely young lady with him. Was buying her an owl for her birthday. Thought she was his girlfriend I did." He chuckled. "But after he pays, she goes to kiss him on the cheek, only he turns at the last second and she gets him smack on the kisser. POW!" He smacked his fist into his palm and laughed. "Just like that. Should have seen them jump apart. Don't think I've ever seen anything so funny. He starts ranting about needing to brush his teeth and how gross it was. Well, boyfriend or not, she didn't take too kindly to that so she hauls off and kicks him in the shin before storming off with her owl. Tells the ruddy bird to ignore the stupid boy. He eventually hobbles after her, saying something about it was a good thing his girlfriend wasn't around to see that." The proprietor chuckled again. "Heck of a nice gift for a kid like that to buy a girl when she isn't his girlfriend. But then rumor say's he's quite wealthy so I suppose he can afford it. Tell ya the truth, I was hoping he might bring his girlfriend in and buy her an owl as well."

Bill nodded and tossed a coin on the counter. "Just the owl treats," he said. He grabbed them and headed for the door. "Coming?" he asked. White as a ghost, Ginny slid out from behind the shelf. Bill held the door and she slipped out under his arm. "Thanks again," he called. He let the door swing closed put a hand on Ginny's shoulder and gently steered her to the Leaky and then out to Charing Cross station. They rode in silence to their stop where they exited and he steered her up out of the underground. She didn't really even wake from her dazed state till they were seated in a dark booth at the back of a pub. "Coke for her, Guinness for me and two steak and ale pies." Bill slid a pile of letters across the table to her. "Everything you sent them was intercepted," he said quietly. Ginny just stared at him. "I haven't been able to figure out where their letters for you are, but I think it's safe to say they were intercepted as well." Ginny swallowed. "I think you might owe them an apology."

Ginny closed her eyes tightly and a tear slid down her cheek. "I don't think they'll accept it." Their server returned with their drinks.

"Thank you," Bill said.

"Happy to, Luv. Pies will be up shortly." She hesitated for a second but a look at Ginny told her this might not be the best time to chat him up and she quickly left.

Bill took a sip from his glass and set it down again. "Not sure you don't deserve that, Firefly." Ginny bowed her head. "All you can do is try." They sat in silence till their server brought their meals. "Thank you," Bill said.

"Anytime, Luv."

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Author's notes: Soooo, I'm just sitting here in my foxhole wondering if it's safe to come out yet? Probably not. I think I'll just stay here till next week.


	7. Chapter 5: Part I

Author's notes:

Standard disclaimer: It all belongs to JKR. Except where I might use some song lyrics which I will call out at the time and give proper credit. Thank you JKR for letting us play with your toys.

Also, if you have not read my stories, Harry Potter and the Muggles' Daughter and Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, you are going to be lost. They are the prequels to this. But hey, if you haven't, _**BONUS!**_ You've got two whole stories you can go read before coming back here!

Also, I've picked up a Beta, so you should be seeing an improvement in spelling, grammar and punctuation from this point onward. Thank you Wolf's Scream.

* * *

 **HARRY POTTER AND THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS**

 **Washed Away: Part I**

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Ginny sat on the floor in the passageway between cars. The wall to her left was the back wall of the compartment Harry was sharing with Hermione and Neville for the ride back to school. It had taken a bit to find them; the shade was drawn and the door was locked, but she'd managed it. She'd been listening for the last half hour as they talked about their holiday, trying to get up the courage to knock on their door. You learned lots of spells for eavesdropping growing up in a family like hers.

Harry and Hermione had gone skiing in the Alps at Hermione's parents' chalet. Neville had stayed in the UK with his grandmother at their family home. They all sounded like they'd had a good break. Certainly better than hers had been anyway. She felt quite terrible for thinking that. Bill was alive. She should have been on cloud nine. And she had been. Quite a lot anyway. But her holiday had more than its share of bad as well. She didn't even want to think about her mum, Percy and Ron. But that was easier than thinking about two days ago. She had been wrong… So very wrong. She had barely eaten the last two days. That day in the pub, Bill had eaten her pie and drank her coke. Bill, Charlie and Sandra were all as supportive as they could be, but she knew she had messed up big time. She had to face the fact they may not forgive her. If only she hadn't accused Harry of being the one to attack Luna she might have some hope. She closed her eyes and sighed. It wasn't going to get easier and once they got to school it would be even harder. It was rather difficult to run away from someone on the train. She'd done that numerous times to them both at school.

Heaving herself up she moved to the door and softly knocked. The shade moved and she saw Neville looking out. A second later the shade fell back in place. The door didn't open. _Of course_. She knocked again. A minute later there was still nothing. She knocked again. This time the shade went up and Hermione was facing her. Harry was looking out the window, refusing to acknowledge she was there. Neville just looked concerned. Hermione glowered at her. "Please," Ginny mouthed. Hermione pulled the shade and Ginny thought that would be it but the lock clicked and the door slid open.

"What do you want?" Hermione hissed.

"May I come in please?" Ginny asked quietly.

"You can't possibly think you're welcome to sit with us; not after what you accused Harry of."

Ginny closed her eyes. Of course he had told her. She was an idiot to hope he wouldn't. "Please, Hermione, I just want to apologize and then I'll go."

Hermione pursed her lips. "Fine." She backed up, allowing Ginny space to enter. "Say whatever it is you have to say and leave." Ginny stepped in. Harry still wouldn't look at her.

"I–I'll j–just – just st–step out–t," Neville stammered.

"No," Ginny said, "you don't have to." He glanced at Hermione uncertainly.

"I really don't care what she has to say, so you might as well stay."

"H–Harry?"

"Oh for goodness' sakes!" Hermione blew up. "Just say whatever it is you have to already and get out."

Ginny pushed her own temper aside. They were never going to make this easy. She'd been in the wrong and she'd been very cruel to them; Harry especially. They had deserved far better from her. "I'm sorry," she said quietly. "I've treated you horribly. I know that now. I know you were telling the truth about that day in Diagon Alley. I know you didn't receive any letters from me. I did write. I promise I did. But I know you didn't get them. And I believe you that you wrote to me. And I'm very, very sorry for what I said to you in the hospital, Harry. It was wrong and cruel and you didn't deserve it at all."

Harry finally looked at her. "Are you finished?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now, Get – Out."

Ginny gave a little lurch. She'd tried to prepare for him to reject her, but it hurt far worse than even that day she saw them in the aviary. It was difficult to breathe and she wasn't sure she could stay standing. She nodded shakily. "O–okay." She backed up a step but paused to pull the bundle of letters from her pocket and set them on the bench. "B–Bill and Sirius f–found the letters I wrote you. I j–just want you to know I'm t–telling the truth."

Harry glanced between her and the letters. His hand twitched and he slowly reached for them. Time seemed to slow as he turned the bundle over in his hand… And then it rushed forward again when he yanked the window open and threw them from the train. He closed the window and stared at her, the same look of loathing on his face she had given him in the hospital just three weeks prior.

"Alright," Ginny whispered and left.

Hermione quietly closed the door and locked it again. None of them said anything for a long time. Finally, Neville stood. "I need t–to use the t–toi–toilet." He pulled the door but it was locked. "Erm, Her–Hermione?"

"What?" she snapped.

"The d–door."

"Oh! I'm sorry, Neville. Yes, of course." She flicked her wand at it. " _Finite_."

"Th–thanks." He pulled the door open. "Do – do you want me to – to give you some t–time?"

Hermione glanced at Harry. "Just knock first," she said. Neville nodded and left; quietly sliding the door closed.

"Harry?" she ventured. His face twitched. "Are you okay?"

"No I'm not okay!" He winced at having attacked her. Sorry." He pressed his palms into his eyes. "I'm sorry, Hermione. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too, Harry."

"What are you sorry for? You're not the one yelling at her best friend."

"I'm sorry she hurt you so badly."

"That's not your fault either," he said bitterly.

"I can still be sorry that you're in pain."

Harry slammed his fist against the wall. "Damn her anyway!" Hermione said nothing. A few minutes later she simply leaned over and rested her head on his shoulder.

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

 _Tom?_

 _Are you there?_

 _I know you're probably mad at me for not writing recently and you have a right to be. I'm sorry… just it really hurt when I thought you weren't happy for me about Bill…_

 _Ok, well I guess you probably don't want to talk to me right now so I'll try again tomorrow. I'm sorry._

 _Ginny_

Ginny sighed sadly. Even Tom wasn't talking to her. Again, she knew she deserved it. She was the one who hadn't talked to him in almost three weeks. She set her quill away and went to close the diary.

 ** _Wait!_**

 ** _Ginny?_**

 ** _Are you still there?_**

 ** _Listen, I've had some time to think about it. And yeah, I'm upset you haven't written, but I was a bit out of line myself._**

Ginny's heart leapt. At least one person was speaking to her. She grabbed her quill.

 _Hi Tom! It's me, Ginny. And yes, I'm still here. But then I guess you can see that… Kind of… Oh, that was a bit rude of me. I'm sorry. I just can't seem to do anything right lately._

 _ **It's alright, Ginny. And you're right. I guess it is kind or how I see. Anyway, I've missed talking with you. And I really am happy your brother is safe. I think maybe I just got a bit jealous you wouldn't want to talk to me since you'd be able to write him. I know how much you care about him and let's face it, I'm rather a poor substitute for a real person. So tell me, how was your holiday? Are you back at school yet?**_

 _Oh, Tom, don't be silly. I'd still want to write to you even though I have my brother back. But I do appreciate your apology. You know, whenever we talk it is mostly me telling you how horrible life is. I don't ever feel like there's anything I can do for you. It really helps to know why you were upset and I promise I won't stop writing you just because Bill's back._

 _As to your questions, yes I'm back at school. As for the holiday. Parts of it were wonderful. And other parts were really terrible. I feel bad saying it, because I should just be happy to have Bill back. And he's engaged! I don't think I've told you about Sandra ever. I met her last Christmas when Bill had Charlie bring me to Egypt. They weren't dating at the time, but they are now. I just love her. She's so kind and she listens to me about things I can't talk to Bill about._

 _ **Like what things?**_

 _Just girl things. You know, things that gross boys out._

 _ **Ugh. Right. Don't talk to me about those things either! I'm glad you like her. Girls need to have someone like that in their life and I doubt you can talk about any of that kind of stuff with your mother.**_

 _Most certainly not. Ugh. Just don't even get me started on her. She was horrible. Just terrible. She even called Sandra a tramp. I think Bill is on the verge of doing something drastic with her. Ron and Percy too. I don't think I told you that Ron got in another fight with Hermione before the holiday. He was suspended for the last week of term. I know Professor McGonagall, remember she's my mother's godmother, came to the house and had very long talks with my mother and all my brothers. It was so nice to not be in trouble._

 ** _What did he get in a fight with Hermione for? I rather thought you'd be pleased with him for that. Did she get in trouble as well?"_**

 _No, she didn't. She was just defending herself. Oh, Tom, it's really horrible. Remember everything I told you about Harry and Hermione and the letters? I was wrong. They really didn't get any of my letters and the kiss really was an accident. Bill took me to the aviary where I saw them and asked the proprietor if he remembered them being there. Of course he did. It was Harry Potter and you know he defeated You-Know-Who and is super famous. Well the proprietor told Bill all about Harry and Hermione being in the shoppe and how she had tried to kiss his cheek and he had turned at the last second and Hermione had ended up kissing him on the lips instead. It was just like Luna said Harry and Hermione said it was. And then the proprietor went on to say how Harry had been really upset and he was really glad his girlfriend hadn't seen that. And I heard it all. I was standing behind the first shelf._

 ** _That really does sound bad. Are you sure about it?_**

 _I am, Tom. Bill even found the letters I had written to Harry and Hermione. Apparently a house elf was intercepting them. But it gets worse. The day I found out Bill was alive, well I had gone to visit Luna in hospital and Harry was there. He tried to tell me he'd written and the kiss was an accident, but I didn't believe him. And you know about the attacks, well people are saying Harry is the one doing them. They're accusing him of being Slytherin's heir. Well, I accused him of it. I blamed him for hurting Luna. He really hates me, Tom. Both him and Hermione. I tried talking to them on the train. I apologized and I gave them the letters I had written that Bill found and Harry threw them out the window. They really hate me, Tom. I don't blame them. It's my fault I wouldn't talk to them or even listen. But it just hurts so much. They were such good friends to me and I treated them horribly. And I just really liked Harry… I think I might even have loved him._

 _ **Wow. That's really a lot. I'm not sure what to say honestly. What do you think you're going to do?**_

 _I don't know. What do you think I should do?"_

 ** _I'm not really sure either, Ginny. I guess if I were them I'd be really upset with you. But I think it was very cruel to throw your letters out the window like that. You could try talking to them again in a few days. Perhaps they might be more in the mood to accept your apology. But some people can't do that. They may be the type to hold onto anger and petty fights and there isn't much you can do about it. If that's the case, then you just may have to accept you did your best and walk away the bigger person. But really, if they won't accept your apology, are they the kind of people you want in your life? I know you think you loved him, but you'll forgive my saying, you are only twelve. That's quite young. And I don't know of anyone who ended up married to their very first boyfriend or girlfriend. There are lots of boys out there, Ginny._**

Ginny didn't respond right away.

 _ **Ginny?**_

 _Sorry, Tom. I was just thinking… Honestly, it's really late and I should at least try to get some sleep._

 _ **Ah, yes. One of the disadvantages of being a diary I suppose. I can't really tell the time. Go on and get some sleep, Ginny. I'll be here tomorrow.**_

 _Good night, Tom._

 _ **Good night, Ginny.**_

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Harry's eyes snapped open. He immediately closed them and let out a slow breath. He was perfectly safe in his bed at school and he would not be ruled by a nightmare! He rolled over, punched his pillow and willed himself into a fitful sleep.

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

The following morning Hedwig winged into the Great Hall and settled on Hermione's shoulder. "There's my smart girl," Hermione cooed. The owl clicked her beak and nuzzled Hermione's cheek with the top of her head. Hermione scratched her for a few seconds before offering the bird a sausage. "You can have as many as you like, sweet girl," Hermione praised.

Harry slumped into the seat next to her. "Hey."

Hermione eyed him. "You look terrible."

"Gee, thanks," he retorted sarcastically. He offered Hedwig a sausage. The owl affectionately nipped his ear before taking it from him. "At least I don't get abuse from you." He reached for a plate of bacon. "Surprised you have mail already."

"Oh, she just came to say hi."

"H–hey guys," Neville said.

"Good morning, Neville," Hermione said. Harry just grunted. "Don't mind him, Neville. He's just having a bad morning."

"A bad morning I could stand," Harry muttered, "It's the bad life that's killing me."

"D–did you hear the n–news?"

Harry groaned and laid his head on the table. "I haven't even been here twenty-four hours."

"What news?" Hermione asked warily.

"Lockh–hart just posted a f–flier about a d–dueling cl–club – club."

Harry picked his head up. "A dueling club…? Him?"

Before Neville or Hermione could say anything the doors of the hall banged open. "Professor," Stephanie Chambers blurted, "Come quick! There's been another attack."

Snape stood, knocking his chair over in the process. "Lead," he barked. She turned and ran and he hurried after her.

Harry exchanged looks with the other two. "This is getting out of hand." The other two could only nod. With the exit of Snape, the whispers quickly grew to a loud roar.

"Oh come on, it's him. It has to be."

"He's a snake and a Parselmouth."

"I'm telling you."

"I think it may be time to leave," Hermione hissed.

"No," Harry growled.

"Harry."

"I'm not running away," he snapped.

"What do you have to say, Potter," a loud voice cut through the hall. A tall, solidly built boy with black hair was standing at the Ravenclaw table. Harry didn't know his name but he figured he was at least a sixth-year. The hall quieted.

Harry glowered at the boy. "About what?"

"You know what."

"Nope. Can't say I do. My ability to read minds is having troubling registering any brain activity from you. Afraid you're going to have to elaborate a bit." There were a number of snickers and the boy turned red.

"You've got an awful smart mouth, Potter."

"Well, when you match wits with a halfwit it doesn't take much to look like a genius." That got more than a few outright laughs.

"Why you!" the boy drew his wand.

In a blink Harry and Hermione were on their feet, wands drawn as well. "You sure you want to do this?" Harry challenged. "After all, I am the Heir of Slytherin." There were a number of gasps. "That is what you wanted to know, isn't it?" Harry paused and swept the hall. He sneered at Ginny before returning his attention to the Ravenclaw boy. "Of course you are probably all wondering what I'm doing with a _filthy_ Mudblood at my side." Hermione looked at him sharply and a number of gasps were loosed. "Just a clever little plot of mine. But, being the school's resident _genius,_ I'm sure you've already figured out she's actually a pure-blood African Princess." Harry returned his gaze to Ginny. "You and the Weasleys ought to get together and form your own house. We can call it the, I can't talk right now, my brain cell is occupied with breathe in, breathe out, house." That got a large round of laughter from the Slytherin table. Ginny bowed her head and Harry felt a stab of regret. He quickly pushed it aside.

"Oi!" Ron cried. His friends grabbed him, pulling him down.

"Watch your mouth, Potter!" Percy Weasley piped up.

Somebody reached up and pulled the Ravenclaw boy down. "Bloody hell, Harper, did you really think he would admit it because _you_ confronted him?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Sure thing, Weasley." He gave him a salute that turned into the bird and sat down, tugging Hermione with him. Neville stared at him with eyes wider than a house elf. "What?" Harry asked.

"You're – You're insane."

Harry shrugged. "Most dark lords are."

Hermione smacked him. "An African princess?"

Harry turned and smirked at her. "Not good enough for you? Should I have gone with queen or goddess?"

She snorted. "Empress. An empress of African and Indian descent."

"Duly noted."

Professor McGonagall swept into the hall and Harry suddenly felt bad he was joking when another student had just been attacked. "Classes for today are canceled. All students will restrict themselves to the Great hall, the library and their houses. Any student found outside of the most direct means between these places will be given a week's detention and suffer the loss of one hundred points… Have I made myself perfectly clear?"

A timid voice asked. "Professor, who was attacked?"

"Colin Creevey, a first–year Gryffindor and Sir Nicholas have been petrified."

Harry glanced sharply at Hermione. "How do you petrify a ghost?" he asked. She shook her head, clearly indicating she had no idea.

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

With nowhere else to go Harry, Hermione and Neville had spent the day in the library. Having just returned from the Christmas hols, they really had no revision or assignments left to complete, though Hermione did help Neville tidy up the essays he'd written. Mostly though, she and Harry spent the day looking through book after book of spells, charms and curses for anything that might explain how students were being petrified. Harry knew he shouldn't have been, he had spent countless hours in the library with Hermione already, but her breadth of knowledge astounded him.

It wasn't that she could perform all the spells she knew of, really her repertoire was only a few dozen more than his own. Knowing of a spell and being able to perform it were two entirely different animals. But she truly had a photographic memory. If she read it once, it was in her brain. If she read it twice, she could recall the source and paraphrase it almost instantly. Three times and she would be able to direct you to the chapter. And a fourth, she could tell you page and paragraph and more than likely recite the entire book word for word. And it didn't seem to matter how much went in, she could easily consume another tome if you gave her a day or two with it. It was bloody annoying – when she wasn't helping him write an essay that is.

Harry closed yet another book and pushed it away. "Nothing," he said. "They'd found a number of different spells that could petrify a person. But nothing like the state the students who had been attacked were.

Hermione closed her book and pushed it away as well. She sat with her arms crossed, leaning back in her chair brow furrowed in thought. "We're obviously missing something."

"Yeah," Harry agreed, "an answer." Hermione glowered at him while Neville looked nervously between them. "Come on, Hermione, you can't expect we're going to find an answer in a day when even Dumbledore doesn't know what's happening."

"You hate the Headmaster."

"Well yeah, doesn't mean he's not one of the most knowledgeable wizards alive."

"W–Why do you h–hate him – him?"

"Because," Harry snapped at the other boy.

"Harry," Hermione reprimanded. He clenched his jaw tightly. "You're not being fair."

"So," he retorted petulantly.

"I swear, Harry," Hermione muttered. She turned to Neville. "Neville, I'm sorry. I can't tell you exactly why we don't like the Headmaster. I know it's not very fair, but I promise there are good reasons."

Neville's eyes darted between the two. "Are – Are we g–going to th–the d-dueling club?"

"We really are sorry, Neville."

"I – I have s–sec–secrets too, Hermi–mione. It's o–okay if you d–don't want to t–tell."

Hermione tipped her head slightly as she studied the other boy. "Thank you, Neville."

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

"Can everyone see me? Can everyone hear me? Yes, that's it, gather 'round, gather 'round!"

"Sweat Merlin," Harry muttered, "Snape and the ponce." Lockhart had walked onto the stage that now stood in the middle of the Great Hall. He was wearing lavender – again Harry spent way too much time with Hermione that he even knew that – robes with dark blue boots. Sat atop his wavy blonde hair was a fez-style hat of deep blue velvet with a lavender tassel. Snape was in his customary black. He already looked ready to kill the Defense professor.

"Now," Lockhart went on. "Because I have defended myself on countless occasions – for full details, see my published works – I was the natural choice to start a dueling club when the Headmaster decided one should be formed.

"Of course it is a bit difficult to run a dueling club with only one instructor so let me introduce my assistant for the evening. Professor Snape claims he knows a bit about dueling and he and I shall give a small demonstration before beginning." Lockhart smiled one of his blinding smiles and clapped Snape on the shoulder. "We shall see, my friend."

Snape's right hand curled into a fist. "Indeed," he said in his customary soft drawl that was somehow impossible to not hear.

"That's a good sport old chap." Lockhart clapped Snape's shoulder again. "Now none of you youngsters worry – you'll still have your Potions master when I'm through with him, never fear!"

Harry snorted and leaned over to whisper in Hermione's ear. "Please, I'd pay him to finish the bastard off."

Snape turned sharply from Lockhart and walked to one end of the platform. "Shall we?" he drawled.

"Of course, of course, don't blame you at all for wanting to get it over with." Lockhart walked to the other end of the stage. Snape's lip curled.

"Of course I really wouldn't complain if Snape killed him either," Harry added. Hermione elbowed him. But she was fighting back a grin.

"Now it is very important that one practices the appropriate protocols. So we shall bow to each other." Lockhart did, with much flourishing of his arms and hands. Snape jerked his head. And then they both raised their wands like swords in front of them.

"This is the accepted combat position," Lockhart told the silent crowd. "And on the count of three we will each cast our first spell. Of course neither of us will be aiming to kill the other."

"Think again," Harry said a bit gleefully as Snape bared his teeth.

"One – two – three –"

With an inordinate flourish Lockhart waved his wand. He drew a great breath of air and opened his mouth.

Snape made a tiny flick of his wand and almost negligently said, " _Expelliarmus!"_ There was a dazzling flash of scarlet light and Lockhart was blasted off his feet: He flew backward off the stage, smashed into the wall, and slid down to sprawl on the floor.

"Brilliant," Harry sighed. A large number of Slytherins cheered.

"HA HA!" Peeves crowed. Harry hadn't noticed the poltergeist sitting on his favorite gargoyle. He swooped out and flew a loop in the hall. "Snapesie Snape splats him! HA HA!"

"Oh, do you think he's all right?" Lavender Brown, a Gryffindor girl asked.

"Who cares?" Hermione said.

"Splats him again, Snapesie!" Peeves urged.

"Enough, Peeves," Snape drawled.

"Snapesie," Harry snorted. "I think I'm in love with a poltergeist." Hermione snickered. Next to her Neville just looked terrified.

Lockhart struggled unsteadily to his feet. His hat had fallen off and his wavy hair was standing on end, looking like he'd stuck his finger in a light socket. Harry was pretty sure he'd never looked better.

"Well, there you have it," he said tottering back to the platform. "In case you missed it, that was a Disarming Charm." Padma Patil, a Ravenclaw girl who was the twin sister of Parvati of Gryffindor, handed him his wand. "Ah, yes, thank you for that, Miss Patil." Harry thought he detected a twitch on the man's cheek. "Well then, righty'ho, excellent to show them that, Professor Snape, but if you don't mind me saying, it was quite obvious what you were planning to do. Had I wished to stop you it would have been all too easy – however, I felt it would be instructive for them to see…"

"He's going to kill him," Harry hissed gleefully. But apparently Lockhart did possess an ounce of common sense, or perhaps it was just a seriously delayed survival instinct that kicked in.

"But enough demonstrating! I'm going to come amongst you now and pair you up. Professor Snape, if you'd like to help—"

Snape and Lockhart descended into the students – Lockhart still looking a bit unstable to Harry's eye – and began matching the students up.

"I think not," Snape said silkily when Harry turned to Hermione. "Longbottom, you and Mr Malfoy. Miss Granger and Mr Weasley I think. Potter, I believe Miss Weasley will suffice."

Draco grinned and strutted over. Ron was only too eager as well. "I'll do my best not to hurt him, Sir," Draco said.

"Or her," Ron added.

Harry was too busy scowling at Ginny to pay them any mind.

"Face your partners!" Lockhart called from the platform. "Now bow." Ginny bowed while Harry gave nothing but a jerk of his head like Snape had done.

"Wands ready!" Lockhart called. "You will cast to disarm your opponent only – no accidents needed today – one… two… three!"

Harry and Ginny jabbed their wands sharply at each other _"Expelliarmus!"_ they cried. Harry was blasted to his back: he skidded ten feet across the floor before he stopped moving. He lay there for a second, getting his senses back before rolling to his knees. He spotted his wand, grabbed it and turned to face Ginny again. He had blasted her about twenty feet across the room and there were a pile of spilled students around her she had bowled into. He took a half step towards her before he remembered he hated her and stopped. Ginny shook herself, spotted her wand, grabbed it and staggered back to her feet, turning to face him defiantly as he scowled at her. Harry drew a breath and she raised her wand.

 _"I said to disarm only!"_ Lockhart cried. "Stop! Stop!"

Harry dropped his arm and looked about the hall. There seemed to be a bit of a green haze floating in the air. A fair number of students were dancing about, the victims of the Dancing Feet Charm. Two were vomiting massive slugs every few seconds. Seamus Finnigan's face was covered in soot and smoke was rising from his singed hair. Ron, well, as Harry would have expected, he was tossed against the wall and still not moving yet. Hermione held his wand in her hand.

 _"Finite!"_ Snape hissed, canceling spells left and right.

"Dear, dear," Lockhart said, tripping through the crowd. "Up you get, Boot, Macmillan. That's a good girl Miss Fawcett. Pinch it hard, Mr Weasley. It will stop. I see I should have taught you how to block spells first. Oh, my," he stopped in front of Neville.

He was sitting on his bum where he had fallen. Malfoy was preening proudly over his victory. Harry's eyes widened. Neville was holding a broken wand in his hand. It had been snapped cleanly in two with a bit of the core sticking out the end. Neville's eyes were welling with tears and he looked utterly heartbroken.

"Well look at that," Malfoy taunted, "your wand is perfect for you now, Longbottom. You're practically a squib anyway."

Harry lunged. "Why you!"

Hermione grabbed him. "Harry, No!"

"What's the matter, Potter?" Draco sneered.

"Enough!" Snape spat. "Let's have a demonstration pair. Potter, Malfoy, on the stage. Let's see what the famous Harry Potter does when faced with a bit of real talent.

Harry shrugged Hermione off. "Yeah, let's do that, shall we, Drac?" He jumped up on the stage.

"I've been waiting for this a long time, Potter," Draco retorted and jumped up himself.

"Now Harry," Lockhart said, descending on him, "when Draco points his wand at you, do this." He attempted to demonstrate a rather complex pattern but fumbled his wand. "Oops. Darn thing's acting a bit funny tonight. Well, no matter; you studied basic shields last year right? Just do that.

"Yeah, whatever," Harry snarled. Meanwhile Snape was whispering instructions to Malfoy. Malfoy nodded and stepped away from Snape.

Lockhart moved to the side. "Right then, bow to your opponent."

Harry and Draco barely nodded, keeping eyes locked on each other. "Scared, Potter?"

"Please," Harry sneered.

"On three," Lockhart said. "One—"

"He'll cheat, Harry!" Neville cried. "He went on two." Harry blinked, Neville hadn't stuttered.

"Two –"

 _"Serpensortia!"_ Draco cried.

 _"Protego!"_ Harry cried. He needn't have bothered. Instead, he stared in shock as a very large, very black, snake spilled from the end of Draco's wand. Gasps and screams swept the hall as the angry serpent rose up and unfurled a hood.

"A cobra!" someone cried.

Harry laughed.

"Allow me," Lockhart said. He stepped forward and blasted the snake. Whatever he had attempted to do didn't work. The snake flew into the air and fell back down with a heavy thud. It hissed furiously and slithered at Lockhart. "Eeep!" he squeaked and ducked behind a Ravenclaw girl. Harry stepped between them.

 _"Stop,"_ he hissed.

The snake froze and focused on him. _"Ssspeaker?"_

 _"Yes. You will bite no one."_

The snake sank down. " _Yesss, Ssspeaker."_

 _"Please come here and I promise no more harm will come to you."_

 _"Asss you command, Ssspeaker."_ The cobra quickly slithered across the floor to him.

"AAAIIEE!" a number of people screamed. Two students, a Hufflepuff girl and a Ravenclaw boy fainted. The serpent quickly wound up Harry's legs to his waist and settled comfortably on his shoulders. It was long enough that with its head on Harry's left shoulder its body draped down Harry's side and wrapped around him once.

Harry turned on Draco, whose jaw was on the floor. Snape wasn't any better. "Forget something, Drac?" Harry asked. He jabbed his wand at him. _"Stupefy!"_ Draco was blasted across the hall. He slammed into Ron, sending both boys arse over teakettle till they came to a stop at the base of the wall and didn't move.

 _"He isss the one who sssumoned me?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"He isss a Ssspeaker asss well?"_

 _"No."_

 _"Then he diesss."_ The cobra slid off Harry moving quickly towards Malfoy.

 _"What? NO! I said stop!"_

The snake stopped its advance and turned back to Harry. _"It isss the way. I wasss brought to kill you, you have broken hisss hold. The othersss I will not touch. He will die. It isss my right."_

 _"NO!"_

 _"He diesss."_ The snake turned from Harry. Before it could move Snape stepped forward, waved his wand and the snake disappeared in a puff of black smoke. He turned his hate filled eyes on Harry. Harry suddenly felt many eyes on him. He groaned. He knew he had been telling the snake to stop but he was sure it hadn't looked like that.

Snape grabbed him by the collar. Harry smacked his hand away. "Don't touch me," he snarled.

"Go to the Headmaster's office… Now."

"I was trying to stop it!"

"Now, Potter."

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Author's notes:

The thing I liked most about this chapter and the next few to come is you can really see the manner in which Tom manipulates Ginny. A glimpse into the mind of the mad man.


	8. Chapter 5: Part II

Author's notes:

Standard disclaimer: It all belongs to JKR. Except where I might use some song lyrics which I will call out at the time and give proper credit. Thank you JKR for letting us play with your toys.

Also, if you have not read my stories, Harry Potter and the Muggles' Daughter and Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, you are going to be lost. They are the prequels to this. But hey, if you haven't, _**BONUS!**_ You've got two whole stories you can go read before coming back here!

Also, I've picked up a Beta, so you should be seeing an improvement in spelling, grammar and punctuation from this point onward. Thank you Wolf's Scream.

* * *

 **HARRY POTTER AND THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS**

 **Washed Away: Part II**

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Half an hour later Dumbledore was pinching the bridge of his nose between his fingers. Snape was there, Draco was there, Lucius Malfoy was there and Sirius was there."

"Headmaster, I demand he be expelled."

"And I demand you be fired, Snape!" Sirius roared.

"For what?" Snape sneered. "The boy is a menace. Dare I say, even worse than his father."

"For the attempted murder of my godson you piece of filth. Or did you _not_ tell Mr Malfoy to use the Serpensortia Summoning?"

"He set that snake on Draco!" Snape thundered.

"Enough," Dumbledore said quietly. Harry's skin crawled. Apparently Dumbledore didn't need to be loud to project his magic.

"Headmaster…"

"I said enough, Severus." Snape fell silent but continued to glare murderously at Harry.

"Mr Malfoy," Dumbledore began. "Did Professor Snape tell you to use that spell?" Draco glanced at his father. Lucius simply stared straight at Dumbledore, slowly tapping his walking stick with his finger."

"N-No, Sir."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Please." Dumbledore shot a look at Harry, but it was Sirius' hand on his shoulder that held his mouth further. Dumbledore returned his attention to Draco.

"Professor Snape did _not_ tell you to use that spell?"

"No, Sir."

Dumbledore leaned forward, bracing his elbows on his desk. "And where, might I ask, did you learn this spell?"

"I – I read it in a book."

Dumbledore sat back. "Indeed. And where did you read it? I am quite certain it would not be in any of the books available to you in the Hogwarts library."

Draco glanced at his father. Lucius was still doing a slow tap of his finger on his walking stick. Harry narrowed his eyes. He was tapping his index finger as opposed to his ring finger like before. "I read it here," Draco said.

Dumbledore's eyes glinted. "You did? Where?"

"Erm," Draco hedged. "It was in the restricted section… I don't remember which book," he added hastily. Just the tiniest twitch of his cheek creased Lucius's lips into a smile before it was gone.

"Oh, please," Sirius exclaimed.

Dumbledore held his hand up. "So you read it in the restricted section and you thought it would be a good idea to loose a cobra on another student?"

Draco paled. "I, well… well… I didn't think it was a real snake. I mean we can't conjure food right? And how would conjuring a snake be different than that? I just thought it was an apparition of a snake or something. I didn't really want to hurt him. I was only trying to scare him."

Harry stared at the blonde boy incredulously before slowly starting to clap. "Oh, well done, Drac," he said sarcastically. "That's almost believable. All you need is someone to go plant the correct book in the restricted section and you're golden."

"That will be enough, Mr Potter."

"You're really going to let him get away with this?" Sirius demanded.

"Mr Malfoy will suffer the loss of fifty house points for being in the restricted section when he should not. A further fifty points will be taken for being so irresponsible as to use a spell he did not understand or know the full ramifications of. He will also serve detention with Professor McGonagall for one week."

"Headmaster," Snape said, "I insist Draco's detention be with—"

"Professor McGonagall, Severus," Dumbledore cut him off. Snape fell silent but continued to fume.

"And Mr Potter?" Lucius asked silkily, "Draco has obviously made a grave mistake. One for which he will be punished further when he next returns home." Draco looked sharply at his father. "But, given Mr Potter's rather unique talent with serpents, surely he cannot claim he did not know the beast was real when he set it on my son. As Severus has already said, is not expulsion appropriate?"

Harry started to mouth off, but Dumbledore was quicker. Which, to tell you the truth, was something. "Now Lucius," he chided, "we both know the reason sorcerers so rarely summon animals stems from the fact that should you lose control of the beast it will turn on you. Mr Potter claims the serpent refused to obey his order to leave Draco alone. He claims the serpent claimed a right to kill Draco because Draco had summoned it and lost control. Surely, if we can take Draco at his word that he didn't know he was summoning a real serpent and never intended to harm Mr Potter, than we can take Mr Potter's word he was not ordering the snake to attack Draco, but was instead ordering it away from him, yes?" Lucius sniffed, his nostril flaring angrily. "One would need to consider very carefully the ramifications of pushing things beyond this office," Dumbledore pressed. He straightened a stack of papers on his desk. "Really, quite the extraordinary development to learn there seems to be some form of natural law relating to the summoning of an animal in this manner. I should wonder if this extends beyond serpents or is confined within the family."

Lucius' lip twitched. "Yes, extraordinary. If that is all then?"

"Yes, I should feel this a satisfactory conclusion."

"Speak for yourself," Harry muttered.

"Mr Potter?" Dumbledore asked.

Sirius squeezed his shoulder tightly. "I didn't say anything, Sir." Harry said.

"Very good then. Mr Malfoy, Mr Potter, you may return to your common room. Lucius, Sirius, I shall walk you out if you like or there is the floo."

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

"It's just a wand, Mate," Harry said. "I mean I know they aren't exactly cheap or anything, but I know you aren't exactly from a poor family either."

"You d–don't underst–stand," Neville said morosely.

"Then explain it to us, Neville," Hermione said gently. They were all sitting in an alcove in the library with their friend. He was probably more distraught than he was the night before, tears quietly slipping down his face as he stared off into space. "Please, Neville. We promise not to laugh or anything, no matter what."

Neville closed his eyes. "It – It w–was my – my d–d–d–da…"

"Your dad's wand?" Harry finished for him. Neville nodded. Harry sighed. His mum's wand suddenly felt very heavy in its holster on his left forearm. He didn't want to think how he'd feel if it were to be damaged. He shifted to sit shoulder to shoulder beside his friend. "I'm sorry, Mate."

Hermione shifted to Neville's other side. Leaning against him she rested her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry too, Neville." Neville didn't seem to quite know what to make of her actions and he just stiffly sat there.

"She's kind of touchy–feely, Mate," Harry said. "Best to just get used to it."

"M–My gran is going t–t ki–kill – kill m–me."

"You live with her, yeah?" Harry asked.

"Y–Yeah."

Harry took a slow breath. "Your parents were heroes, Neville." Neville turned to him sharply. "We both know, Mate."

"Y–You d–do? H–how?"

"I'm the heir of a Lord too, Neville. And unless something changes I'm the heir of the Black line; one of the Sacred Twenty-Eight. Hermione, well, she's my sister. It's not common knowledge, but Sirius is her legal magical guardian. He's officially made her his ward, which means all the protections of the Black name extend over her. He's made sure we both know our history."

"Oh," Neville said.

"Your dad's wand worked well for you?" Harry asked.

Neville shrugged. "I – I guess."

"You guess?"

"W–well Malf–foy is right. I'm p–practice–ticly a s–squib any–anyway."

"You are not!" Hermione snapped, sitting up.

"No – No it's t–true. My w–whole fam–mily thought – thought I w–was be–because I never – never did any acci–accidental magic till I was eight. My uncle Algie used to – to try and scare magic o–out of me all the t–time."

"Scare it out of you?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, he p–pushed me off Blackpool–pool pier once and I almo–most drowned."

"He did what?" Hermione shrieked.

"And then one t–time he was holding me out – out the window by my feet when Gran off–ffered him a lemon meringue. He forgot he was hold–ding me and dropped me to take it." Neville's hands were clenched tightly when he finished. And he seemed to stutter a bit less the angrier he got.

"He d–dropped you? What happened?"

"I bounced," Neville growled. "Everyone was so h–happy; f–first accidental m–magic."

Harry stared at him. "I hate pure-bloods," he muttered.

"Harrrry," Hermione reprimanded.

Neville blinked back at him. "W–Why?"

Harry held the other boy's eyes. There was definitely something in them he recognized. "Better dead than a squib, right?"

Hermione gasped. "Harry James Potter, you apologize right now."

"No, he–he's right," Neville muttered, looking down.

"Well they're, wrong," Harry said. "You'd be worth ten of Malfoy even if you were a squib."

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

The following weeks were some of the worst Harry had yet had at Hogwarts. The incident with Malfoy had pretty solidly convinced everyone in the school he was the Heir of Slytherin. Harry didn't bother trying to correct anyone. He knew what it had looked like and no amount of protesting or explaining on his part was going to change peoples' minds. He retreated into a shell that consisted of classes, quidditch, revision, Hermione, Neville and visiting Luna. He and Hermione were only meeting with Mrs Tonks monthly so they'd yet to have to deal with that situation and Neville not knowing about it. And for Judo, Neville had joined them. Surprisingly, the normally clumsy boy, showed some talent for it; not like Harry had when he'd started, but he wasn't hopeless either. Neville had also taken to joining them for their early morning conditioning sessions. Not surprisingly, he hated them. But he kept coming back and Harry was developing a growing respect for the shy Gryffindor. Neville had suffered through his own abusive situation at home and wasn't letting it beat him down.

As Neville had predicted, his Gran had been livid about his wand. The howler had been quite horrendous. And the woman had shown up only moments after Neville had been subjected to it in the Great Hall. Looking quite formidable in her vulture-capped hat, she had dragged Neville off to have his wand repaired. Harry hated to admit it, but he didn't think he'd have much liked being raised by her. For some reason the damn hat reminded him of his bleeding Shadow. Neville was glad to have his wand fixed, but Harry wasn't so sure about it. His friend was getting some seriously wonky results with it since. Well, even more wonky than normal for him that is. Harry was beginning to suspect Neville's father's wand wasn't particularly suited to his son.

The lone real bright spot for them was the series of pranks they'd pulled on Ginny's twin brothers. Harry and Hermione had ceased their war against all of Gryffindor and settled for tormenting the twins and their roommate, Lee. So far the three had spent a morning as large croaking bullfrogs, an evening as baboons and this most recent where all three sported platypus noses. Peeves had been more than pleased at Ghostie's reappearance. Harry couldn't help grinning a bit as he left the showers for the changing room after practice. It had been his turn to pack the balls away so he was a bit behind the others.

"You gotta do it," Terrance was saying when Harry walked in. Only David, Terrance and Paden were still in the changing room

"I know," David hissed back.

"Do what?" Harry asked. The three boys whipped around.

"We've got your back," Paden said. Harry stiffened. The three looked decidedly nervous. Terrance even had his wand in his hand.

"Potter," David said.

Harry eyed him warily. Having just left the shower, he was wearing nothing but a towel around his middle and carrying a shower caddy in his hand. Though he never took his wands off, so if they tried something he at least had that going for him. "Yeah?"

"I need to talk to you."

"That takes bodyguards?"

"There's an awful lot of rumors going around about you," Terrence said.

Harry shrugged. "There's a lot of stupid people in this school. What do you want?"

"You and Weasley aren't working well together," David said. Harry's lip twitched.

"Start of the year she was the problem. Now it's you," Terrance said

"We don't care what your problem is," Paden said.

"But whatever it is, leave it off the pitch," David said.

Harry was in a towering rage as he made his way up to the castle. How dare she! He slammed the doors of the castle open, startling the students scurrying about. They took one look at him and the proverbial seas parted, revealing the subject of his ire. "Weasley!" he shouted. She kept walking. He ran after her. "Weasley!"

Ginny had just come up from getting her bag so she could go straight to the library after dinner. Her life just seemed a perpetual malaise since the train back. She really wasn't sure how she was getting her work done or how her marks were staying up. Every day just seemed a fog of getting from one hour to the next, completing one project before moving to the next, reading a chapter of Charms before moving on to Potions and so on and so on. The one place she felt alive anymore was the Quidditch pitch. There, at least, the faster she flew, the more the fog seemed to be pushed back.

Only one other moment since returning had she really felt awake; when Snape had paired her against Harry at the first meeting of the dueling club. Something had sparked. He might hate her. She even deserved it. She'd take his barbs and nasty looks, the digs at her family and their intelligence. But face-to-face with a wand in her hand, she was going to give as good as she got. And she'd got him too! Maybe not quite as hard as he'd gotten her, but she'd blasted him off his feet and knocked him back a good bit too. She'd heard more than one person speculating as to whether it would be her or Malfoy Harry attacked next. It was probably a fair question, she guessed; except she didn't actually believe Harry was the Heir of Slytherin. She had nearly reached the doors to the Great Hall when something tugged at the fog surrounding her. She hesitated for a second and was suddenly spun around.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Harry snarled.

Ginny grabbed his hand and a jolt went up her arm like nothing she'd ever felt before. "Ow!" She cradled her arm tenderly. It felt like that time she'd fallen out of the tree at the Burrow and hit her funny bone. Her arm had tingled all day from it and any time she hit it since, it was much more sensitive than she remembered it being before the fall.

"Son of a bitch!" Harry gasped. His arm felt like he grabbed a live electric wire. "What the hell was that?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" Ginny fired back.

"It's not enough you get me in trouble with David and the rest of the team you have to try and electrocute me too?"

"I don't even know what elec – lect – lect – I don't even know what that is! And if you're in trouble with David I had nothing to do with it!"

"Yeah right! That's why I just got yelled at!"

"If you got yelled at maybe it has something to do with not giving me a decent pass since term started!"

"Maybe you just need to learn how to catch!" Ginny hauled off and kicked him in the shin. "YEOW!" Harry howled and went down in a heap.

"I'll learn to catch when you get your fat head out of your arse, Harry Potter!" She shoved the doors to the Great Hall open and stormed away from him.

"You're one to talk!" Harry shouted after her, struggling to his feet. "Your head was up there so long I can't believe your hair didn't change colour!" Ginny ignored him and the doors swung closed. Harry suddenly became aware of all the eyes on him. "What are you all looking at?" he snarled. There was a mad scramble as the students raced to get away from him.

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

 _ **I'm really surprised you're not going to do something to get back at him. I certainly would. I'd do it for you if I could. I've got some really good ideas…**_

 _I don't want revenge. I just want to stop fighting with him. I want him to be my friend again. I miss them so much and I miss Luna and I'm just so miserable all the time. Why didn't I believe them when they told me?_

 _ **I don't know, Ginny. I'm honestly not sure I actually believe them about that kiss. And where are the letters they sent you? You're brother hasn't found those yet, has he? It really bothers me that you're upset about this when he just attacked you. That seems quite silly to me.**_

 _Harry didn't attack me. He just grabbed my arm._

Tom started writing again before she could go on.

 ** _And sent a great jolt of something into it! You told me your arm still hurts. That sounds like an attack to me. Maybe there's something to this whole Heir of Slytherin thing._**

 _There isn't! I know there isn't. Besides, I told you he was hurt as well. I wish you weren't so against him. I'm the one who was wrong._

 ** _You weren't wrong! He was the one who came after you. And I'm just concerned for you. Ginny, you have to look at everything you've told me. Even if he isn't the Heir of Slytherin, he's got a very nasty temper. Look what he did to your brothers on the train and all the fights he got in last year. I just wish you'd see he isn't everything you've made him out to be._**

 _He protected me…_

 ** _No, look, let's not talk about this anymore. We're both getting angry and I don't want to end up in a fight with you too. I promise, if you'll think about what I've said, I'll think about what you've said as well._**

 _Yes, ok. Perhaps you're right. What else would you like to talk about?"_

 _ **Well, and I promise I'm not accusing Harry of anything, but I'm still very concerned about the attacks. Have you learned anything more at all?**_

 _I haven't. Of course there are still all the rumors about the Heir of Slytherin and who it might be, but as far as I know nothing has been found. I don't understand why they can't just order some mandrake from an apothecary._

 _ **Well, I imagine it is a very delicate potion to brew. And there's always the chance of contamination. Your headmaster probably wishes to be absolutely certain of the quality of the ingredients. I know, if I were in his position, I would take no unnecessary chances. Have you heard when the mandrake will be ready?**_

 _Madam Pomfrey spoke with Professor Sprout just today. She expects them to be ready by early May. Professor Snape has promised to have the potion ready for the mandrake so it should only be about a week after before it's ready. I'm really worried about Luna. She's missed almost the whole year. I don't know how she can possibly make up all the work. I'm afraid she'll have to repeat the year and then I won't have any friends at all in my year. Oh, I know that sounds terrible. I should just be happy that she's going to be fine. I really am a terrible friend. Harry and Hermione are right to hate me._

 ** _Well, if they really are innocent in everything, I'm afraid I do have to agree you've been very unfair to them. Can you tell me if anyone has figured out how the students are being petrified?_**

 _No. I certainly haven't found anything. And I've not heard anything either. I'm pretty sure every student in the school is looking though. The library is very busy. People are scared._

 ** _Well, I know I'm scared for you. You don't have any friends so that makes you an easy target. You will be careful, yes? I'm a bit surprised there isn't talk of closing the school. Have you heard anything about that?_**

 _Yes. I'm being as careful as I possibly can. I don't have any friends to walk with but it's fairly easy to make certain I'm never alone. With all the other students about, you almost have to try to be alone. And no, I haven't heard anything about the school closing. I can't imagine what would have to happen for them to do that._

 _ **Well, I'm glad to hear you're being smart and doing everything you can to be safe. But I suppose it's getting quite late and you should probably get to sleep.**_

 _Yes. You're right. I've got to write Bill and Sandra and Charlie first, though._

 _ **You've had a really rough day. Perhaps you should just get some sleep?**_

 _It's been two days since I got their letters and I haven't replied yet, so I really should. But thank you for being concerned. I can always count on you, can't I, Tom?_

 _ **Of course you can, Ginny. Now get some sleep. You can write them in the morning.**_

Yes. Maybe you're right. Goodnight, Tom.

 _ **Goodnight, Ginny. Sleep well.**_

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Author's notes: Sorry this so short, but I figure better to have regular updates than none at all.


	9. Chapter 6

Author's notes:

Standard disclaimer: It all belongs to JKR. Except where I might use some song lyrics which I will call out at the time and give proper credit. Thank you JKR for letting us play with your toys.

Also, if you have not read my stories, Harry Potter and the Muggles' Daughter and Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, you are going to be lost. They are the prequels to this. But hey, if you haven't, _**BONUS!**_ You've got two whole stories you can go read before coming back here!

Also, I've picked up a Beta, so you should be seeing an improvement in spelling, grammar and punctuation from this point onward. Thank you Wolf's Scream.

* * *

 **HARRY POTTER AND THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS**

 **Tide's Low Ebb**

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Harry sagged into his seat next to Hermione in the library. He was exhausted. Quidditch season was in full swing and David had been pushing the team hard. They'd played three matches so far and sported a 1-2 record. They had lost the first two matches of the season to Gryffindor 350–280 and Hufflepuff 420–290 before notching a win against Ravenclaw 300–270.

The fact remained Slytherin were a very young team and this year they didn't have Marcus to pick them up when they made a mistake. Tiffany was a serviceable keeper, but she wasn't Marcus. She never would be. But Marcus had taught them a lot and they were attempting to keep running the same kind of match plans. The hardest bit was Tiffany simply didn't see the field as well as Marcus did so her calls didn't work out with the same frequency as their departed captain's had.

Hufflepuff, with their star slasher Cedric Diggory, were the team to beat. They had won all three of their matches handily. It just seemed no one had an answer for him this year. Despite the loss of three starters from last year's squad, he had a strong supporting cast.

Gryffindor were second with a record of two wins and one loss. Like Slytherin, they were a young team as well. Their captain and keeper Oliver Wood was the big difference between them and Slytherin. He was very good. Not quite at the level of Marcus, but then he was still only a sixth-year. He was trying to implement some of the same type of match planning to the side as Marcus had with Slytherin the year before but had been hampered a bit by all the detentions Fred and George had served. The two were finally done with that now and the second half of the season looked to be a bit scary. They were fearsome beaters.

Ravenclaw had lost the most. Three starters had departed from their Cup-winning side of the previous year and their replacements just didn't match up. It was proving a quick fall from the heights of the previous season for the Birds.

"Ugh," Harry groaned. "I'm sick of quidditch."

"S–Sick of quidditch?" Neville asked incredulously.

"He's just being a baby," Hermione said.

"See if I give you a Valentine's present tomorrow," Harry retorted.

Hermione stuck her tongue out at him. "Here." She handed over her essay on globular clusters.

Harry grinned. "You're brilliant, you know that, right?"

Hermione grinned cheekily. "I'm aware, yes. Now get to work."

Harry sighed and pulled a quill from his bag. At least there wasn't a match this weekend. "What are you doing?"

"Research."

"Still looking for a petrifying spell?"

"Actually, I've been trying to find any references to the Chamber of Secrets."

"Any luck?"

"Well, there's lots of legends but of course nothing is substantiated. The most interesting bit is the idea there is some kind of monster hidden in the chamber."

"M–Monster?" Neville asked.

"Yes. The Chamber is only supposed to be able to be opened by Slytherin's true heir and only he or she can control the monster within. Supposedly when the monster is unleashed it will purge the school of those Slytherin felt were unworthy. I'm not sure it's a spell that's been petrifying people. I think it might be an animal. The problem is I can't find anything about an animal petrifying people either."

"Wha–what do you me–mean by unworthy–worthy?"

"People like myself, Muggle-borns."

"I hate that word," Harry said

"I know."

"W–why?" Neville asked.

"It's just offensive," Harry said. "I prefer the term non-magic. It's like squib. It just sounds bad."

Neville frowned. "B–But you have to c–call them some–something, right?"

Harry shrugged. "And I do. Non-magic. I'm not going to get angry if you use it.

I just don't like it."

"I don't either," Hermione said. "But Neville does have a point."

"I – I do?"

"Of course you do. Quit selling yourself short Neville. You're quite intelligent. You have to be to be top of our class in Herbology."

Neville blushed. "Th–That's just p–plants."

"It's not _just_ plants," Hermione said. "It's important. Plants are fully more than half of all potions ingredients and many of them are very effective healing agents all by themselves. Just knowing which ones are safe to eat can save your life. You have a wonderful gift with them, Neville. Just take that confidence from plants and apply it elsewhere."

"B–But my spells are t–terrible."

"They are not."

"Actually, they are," Harry said.

"Harry!" Hermione snapped. Neville looked hurt despite the fact he'd just said the same thing.

"Bloody hell, woman, would you let me finish? I was going to add that I don't think it's his fault. I think it's his wand."

Hermione still gave him a shirty look. "Well, they do seem a bit wonky since it was broken."

"Personally, I think it was a problem before it was broke. Remember, it was a hand-me-down wand."

"It b–belonged to my dad," Neville said defensively.

"I know," Harry placated. "Look, just hear me out, all right? 'Cause there's nothing wrong with a hand-me-down wand as long as it works. But I've been thinking about it for a while and I wanted to say something, but I didn't want to upset you either. I mean if someone is going to understand why your dad's wand is important to you, it's me, right?"

"I sup–pose," Neville hedged.

"Mate, you know the wand chooses the wizard, right?"

Neville frowned. "Ch–Chooses the wizard?"

Harry stared at him, dumbfounded. "For the love of Merlin," he muttered.

"W–What?"

"Neville," Hermione said gently, "it's basic wand lore that the wand chooses the wizard."

"You can't just pick up any old wand and have it work, Mate," Harry said. "Well, you can, but it won't work as well as a wand that chooses you." Harry triggered the release for his wand. "I spent hours, tried hundreds of wands, to find this. It works great for me, but it's arse for Hermione. Hermione's wand is the same; it works for her, but not for me. I can barely levitate a feather with her wand."

Neville frowned. "So you m–mean my dad – dad's wand d–d–doesn't like me?

"Neville," Hermione said gently. "Harry's dad's wand doesn't work for him either.

"Won't do a damn thing," Harry said. "I might as well be waving chopstick."

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Harry entered the Great Hall on Valentine's Day and drew up short. For a second he thought it was snowing; but then he realized it wasn't just white. There were flakes of pale and bright pink as well. And the flakes were in the shape of hearts. A steady stream floated down from the pale blue sky the ceiling was mimicking that day. The walls were covered with ginormous lurid pink flowers, the candles in the floating chandeliers were all shades of pink and red instead of the normal white, the tablecloths were a pale pink and the settings alternated with white and red napkins. Harry hurried over to join Hermione and Neville.

"What's going on?" he asked them. He picked up his plate and dumped the pile of confetti on it in Hermione's hair.

Neville snickered. "You're go–going to get – get it now.

Eyes glinting she returned the favor. Only she must have gathered confetti from a dozen or more plates. Harry was left with a giant mound of tiny little pink, white and red hearts on his crown. "You're so predictable," she teased. Harry laughed and shook his head, sending confetti everywhere.

"Hey!" Hermione and Neville protested.

"So," Harry said, "I repeat, what's going on?"

Hermione giggled and pointed. "Lockhart."

The ponce was wearing pink robes to match the decor and had just risen from his seat. On one side of him Professor McGonagall had an odd twitch about her cheek and on the other, Snape, well, somehow he looked even nastier than normal.

Lockhart waved for silence.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" he shouted. "And may I just say thank you to the forty-six people who have so far sent me cards! Yes, I've taken the liberty of arranging this little surprise for you all – and it doesn't end here!"

He clapped his hands and through the doors marched a dozen surly-looking dwarves. But they weren't just dwarves. Lockhart had them dressed as cupids complete with toga robes, golden wings, and carrying little harps and bows with quivers of red-fletched arrows on their backs.

"I give you my singing cupids!" Lockhart beamed. "They shall be roving the school delivering valentines for you today! And I'm certain my colleagues will wish to enter the festivities! Why not ask Professor Snape to show you how to whip up a Love Potion, or Professor Flitwick about Entrancing Enchantments! I'm told he's quite good with them. And of course our wonderful Professor McGonagall can teach you to conjure up the most stunning rose your sweetheart has ever seen!"

Harry snapped his mouth closed. To be fair, his wasn't the only mouth hanging open. _Thank Merlin the entire school hates me._

"If you send me a singing valentine, I will feed you to the squid," Hermione muttered to Harry as they left the Great Hall.

"I think we should send one to Snape."

"Oh n–no," Neville said. "D–don't you dare. He – He'll blame you t–two and I'll g–get lump–lumped in as well."

"Don't worry, Neville," Hermione said. "Not even Harry is that crazy."

Other than Snape, the rest of the professors managed to get in the spirit of the day. They really didn't have much choice, because the dwarves simply wouldn't be put off; barging into classrooms if needed to corner their quarry. Harry quite enjoyed it. For the first time since the start of term no one was paying him any mind at all. The best part of the day happened as he and Neville were arriving for Potions. They'd just passed Hermione going up the stairs as they went down and she'd warned them Snape was particularly foul today when there was a commotion on the landing above.

"Oy, you! Ronald Wezley!"

"Get away from me!" Ron's panicked voice cried. He made a break down the stairs, but the dwarf wasn't to be denied. He cut his way through the crowd, kicking shins and elbowing knees. He grabbed Ron before he'd gone two steps. "I've got a musical message to deliver to Ronald Wezley in person." He twanged his harp. Harry wondered just how a harp could be made to sound threatening.

"I don't want it!" Ron snarled and tried to escape.

"Who would send you a valentine, Weasley?" Draco laughed.

The dwarf grabbed Ron's bag and held him back. "Stay Put!"

"I'm warning you!" Ron threatened. He gave his bag a yank and there was a tearing sound as it split down the seam. His books, parchment and quills spilled everywhere. A bottle of red ink shattered.

"Couldn't have happened to a nicer bloke," Harry cackled under his breath.

"WHY YOU!" Ron roared. He made a lunge for the dwarf.

"What," Snape's sibilant drawl slid over the scene, "is the meaning of this?"

"Weasley's got a valentine, Sir!" Draco cackled gleefully.

"Does he?" Snape asked. "Well by all means, Master Dwarf, do go on." A number of people snickered. "Silence," Snape drawled, "we wouldn't want to miss hearing whatever profession of love Weasley's girlfriend has composed for him, would we?"

Ron was already scarlet and looked to be positively murderous. "I don't have a girlfriend," he snarled.

"A secret admirer then," Snape said with a smirk. "How positively giddy you must be, Mr Weasley." Harry snorted. "Mr Potter," Snape warned.

"Sorry, Sir," Harry said. He bit his lips to keep from laughing again. He caught Hermione up on the landing watching him. She winked. His eyes widened.

"If you please, Master Dwarf. I do have a class to teach."

"Right then," the dwarf said. He twanged his harp again. "Here's your singing valentine:

His eyes are as blue as fresh blueberry coulis.

His hair is as red as a rotten tomato

His freckles are divine, I wish he was mine,

The boy who stops the quaffle."

Silence held the hall for a second. Snape pasted a sickening smile on his face. "How utterly," he sighed dramatically, "romantic." Harry lost it and collapsed right there. He was going to kiss Hermione for this! He needed to buy her a present; some obscure book, or, or, a bookstore! That was it! He'd buy her a whole bookstore for this!

Later that night in the library Harry was still laughing. Every time he looked at Hermione he snickered.

"Harry," she warned, but she had a pleased glint in her eyes.

"Sorry, sorry. Just, it was brilliant."

"You're going to give me away… Some of us have to share a tower with him."

"Some of us have to s–share a r–room with him," Neville muttered.

"Right," Harry agreed. "Shutting up." A minute later he snorted again. Hermione kicked him. "Alright, alright, maybe I'll just head down for the night."

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

"Harry," Hermione said, "look at this." She pushed a yellowed newspaper clipping in front of him. Neville craned his neck to see.

 **STRANGE DOINGS AT HOGWARTS**

 **SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY**

Reports have been coming out of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry of strange doings occurring since the start of the current school year. Anonymous sources are now confirming things may not be entirely well at the famed institution of magical learning.

Sources say that the first incidents occurred early in the fall when the school's roosters were all killed. Headmaster Armando Dippet explained the situation away as being the actions of an overly aggressive wolf that was roaming the edges of the Forbidden Forest. But if this is true, why only the roosters? And why, after the killing of the wolf, were the new roosters procured to replace those previously killed, also found dead a short time later? No answer has been forthcoming.

Sources also report a number of students have fallen ill throughout the year with no explanation as to what illness had been contracted. This probably wouldn't be all that unusual except for the fact those five students have remained in hospital at the school and have yet to return to classes. In one case, we're told, the student has not been to class since the 31st of October. The other four students have missed similar amounts of class time with the shortest being since the 23rd of February. Again, while Headmaster Dippet has confirmed five students have taken ill, no explanation has been offered in regards to the mystery illness plaguing them.

But perhaps the most interesting bit of information sources revealed was the appearance on the wall outside the first-floor girls' toilet of a message claiming the legendary Chamber of Secrets had been found and opened.

For readers unfamiliar with the legend of the Chamber of Secrets, it tells the tale of a secret Chamber hidden within the school by none other than Salazar Slytherin himself. The Chamber is believed to be home to a trove of artifacts related to the Founder. It is also said to be home to a guardian of sorts that only Slytherin's true heir could control.

Of course the school has been searched many times over and no evidence of Slytherin's Chamber of Secrets has ever been found.

Whatever the truth of the legend it remains a fact that students are coming to harm and no explanation is being offered. Amid the backdrop of war in the Muggle and Wizarding worlds, it may seem a small concern, but when it comes to the wellbeing of our children is any concern small?

Just what is going on at our school? Is the affliction some unknown fallout from the thousands of Muggle bombs that have been exploded in our country as they wage their war? Answers are short but concern for our children here at the Prophet is always high. We hope and pray for the quick recovery of those students afflicted because surely their families are concerned.

Hermione pointed to the date: 4, May 1943. "This isn't the first time the Chamber of Secrets has been opened," she whispered. Harry and Neville exchanged nervous looks. What was going on at Hogwarts?

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

"And here we go!" Lee Jordan said. He was back as the quidditch announcer for the season and as biased as ever. "The second half of the season starts with Slytherin—" Lee paused as boos filled the stadium, drowning out the cheers of the Slytherin supporters. "—verses Gryffindor!" The crowd roared their approval of the Lions. "Gryffindor sit solidly at second on the table with two wins and a commendable performance against league-leading Hufflepuff. Gryffindor are a strong side that look to be formidable for years to come as not a single player is beyond sixth-year. Meanwhile Slytherin have struggled to replace last year's captain and star keeper Marcus Flint. Tiffany Taylor simply isn't up to his standards. Well, not on a broom anyway. She's certainly better to look at."

"Jordan!" Professor McGonagall snapped

"Sorry, Professor. Anyway, the Snakes sit third on the table with a single win against last year's champion, Ravenclaw. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, it's a rematch of the season's opening game today and we're all hoping for another solid performance from Gryffindor!"

"Jordan," Professor McGonagall growled.

"And Slytherin," Jordan added, with noticeably less enthusiasm. "And here come the teams. It's Weasley, Weasley, Spinnet, Bell, Johnson, Smith and captain Wood for Gryffindor." The crowd roared approval as they stormed the field and settled at the starting circle. "And here come Slytherin. Urquhart, Higgs, Taylor, Potter, Weasley, Payne and captain Akers!"

Harry blasted out of the tunnel after Tiffany and followed her around as they made a loop of the stadium. "WAHOOO, HARRY!" Hermione screamed as they made their way past the Ravenclaw section where she and Neville were sitting. The team quickly settled into place at the starting circle.

"Captains, shake hands," Madam Hooch instructed. Wood and David quickly did. "I expect a clean match, Hooch warned, that especially goes for you two," she said with a glare at the Weasley twins. Harry and Hermione had managed to prank the two before the first match, turning one of the twins' hair silver and the other green. It may have been funny, but it certainly hadn't put the twins off their game. They had been absolutely ferocious, perhaps a bit too ferocious having been called for a number of fouls each, in thoroughly dominating Terrance and Paden during their first meeting and been a large part of why Slytherin had lost.

"Yes, Ma'am," the twins said sincerely. Harry wasn't buying it. They had nearly decapitated him twice and his arm had been mostly numb for two days from one bludger strike. He and Hermione had decided against provoking them this time around.

"Alright then, mount up," Hooch said. She kicked the bludgers free, loosed a snitch and launched the quaffle into the air.

"And we're off!" Lee announced. "Weasley with the quaffle. She launches a pass to Potter who's streaking for the Gryffindor hoops with Wood a split-second behind him."

CRACK! CRACK!

"And here come the bludgers!"

Harry snagged the quaffle and rolled desperately to his left. He _really_ didn't want to be taken out on the first play of the match.

"Narrow miss of the bludger there by Potter! Oh, and he's clipped in the tail by the second bludger!"

Harry spun wildly around but spotted Amber flashing behind him. He made a desperate heave of the quaffle to her. She juggled it a number of times, knocking it ahead as she raced after Wood. As he'd yet to get into position his back was to the play still and he desperately weaved in front of her while she tried to gain control of the quaffle. He got a foot to it, knocking it away from her but luckily for Slytherin it went straight into Ginny's hands. She snagged it and slammed it through the hoops.

"And that's a quick ten points to Slytherin! Bad luck there for Wood and the Lions as they nearly stop Slytherin's trademark fast start. And here come Gryffindor!"

Close to two hours later Ginny whipped around, racing to taking up a defensive position. Harry high-fived her before he realized what he'd done. He'd just fed her a pass for her sixth goal of the match. She was eligible for the Seek again and a catch would be worth a hundred points to Slytherin.

"And Gryffindor have called for time!" Lee announced. "Score stands at 230 – 190 in favor of the Lions but Weasley's last goal puts her in the Seek again and a catch by her will bring Slytherin a 100 points. Potter is stuck on two goals while Payne and Akers remain on three goals each for Slytherin. Bell leads Gryffindor with five goals and a snitch, while Johnson, Spinnet and Smith are on four goals each. You can bet Gryffindor will be on the hunt to crack Bell through for another goal so she can keep pace with Weasley. Slytherin are putting up a fight out there today and the difference in the match so far is down to Gryffindor keeper, Wood."

Slytherin settled around David near their hoops. "Alright," he said, "we need to keep Ginny in the Chase because they'll take us apart without her. So we play straight up and do everything we can to keep Bell from scoring again. We can afford giving up a goal to any of the rest of them but not her. Ginny, if one of them gets a fifth goal, you do what they do. If they stay in the Chase, you stay. If they Seek—"

"Have her stay in the Chase," Harry interrupted.

"What?" David asked, "Why?"

"Cause even with a fifth goal and a snitch by one of them, she can even it up by getting the snitch herself. But if we get her on seven, then she has two snitches she can catch."

"That's a lot in the time we have left," Amber hedged.

"Not if she's alone," Harry countered. "And it's two hundred fifty points to us if we can do it. We should put everything into getting her another goal and stopping Bell scoring again. If we get her on seven, send her on the Seek no matter what. There isn't enough time left for them to score that many goals. And the possibility that she might catch it twice forces them to put someone in the Seek against her even if they aren't eligible."

The team exchanged looks all around. "Sounds like something Marcus would have done," Paden offered.

"Then we're doing it," David said decisively. He stuck his hand out. "Get Ginny on seven. Stop Bell. Amber and I are second priority for goals. "Slytherin on three. One – Two – Three. SLYTHERIN!"

Over the next ten minutes the teams exchange numerous rushes and shots on goal but neither side could put one past and the score remained 230 – 190 in favor of Gryffindor as the match moved into the last half hour.

Harry circled back behind the Slytherin hoops and Tiffany dished him the quaffle. He dropped to David going the other direction and they blasted out angling for a weave at the zone-line. Meanwhile Amber had flashed out to the half-line before pulling her broom up over in a loop that had her plummeting down from above as Harry and David converged. Ginny was doing the opposite of Amber. She flashed along only feet from the ground before pulling up hard on her broom as all four players converged. Gryffindor's slashers moved in, trying to break them up. Paden and Terrance slammed the bludgers in, driving off Amber and David's pursuers.

"GYPSY ONE!" Tiffany shouted.

David tossed the quaffle to Harry and flashed for the far left of the field with Amber wrenching on her broom as she tried to pull out of her dive and follow him. Harry continued on to the far right of the field, keeping the weave he and David were on going. Ginny angled up, blasting between Amber and Bell as the Gryffindor slasher chased after her. Bell was forced to slow and juke around Ginny and nearly collided with her teammate Spinnet who was pursuing Ginny. Ginny pulled over in as tight a loop as she could manage, rolling upright and plummeting back down as she pressed forward. David pulled for the center of the field as he drove in on the Gryffindor zone-line with Amber trailing behind him some twenty feet. With Smith hounding him Harry angled for David from the opposite side of the field. The Weasley twins tore after the bludgers, launching them on the slashers as they converged again at the Gryffindor zone-line.

"SLIDER!" Amber shouted.

Harry pulled on his broom, passing behind David and in front of Amber as they crossed. He dished the quaffle behind his back to Ginny as she crashed down from above and blasted up the middle of the field. A bludger whizzed past his head while the second just missed hitting Ginny on the shoulder. She rolled around it and bore down on Wood.

"Goal!" Lee cried. "Weasley is on seven now. Score is 230-200 to Gryffindor."

"GO! GO! GO!" David shouted at Ginny. "Get back! Potter on Bell!"

It took five minutes but, with Slytherin down a slasher as Ginny desperately sought the snitch and the team equally desperate to keep Bell from scoring again, Gryffindor were able to break through for another goal by Smith.

"240 – 200 to Gryffindor now and Smith races up to contest the Seek against Weasley! And there she goes! Merlin that girl is fast. No way you'd think Smith was on the same broom as he tries to keep up. Look at that girl fly!"

Ginny pulled on her broom for everything it was worth. Teetering on the edge of control as it shuddered in warning she flattened down and closed on the fleeing snitch. Out of the corner of her eye she caught sight of a bludger coming and made the tiniest of adjustments. The metal ball tore at her jersey as she zipped under it. "Com'mon, com'mon," she urged stretching out.

"OH! I DON'T KNOW HOW IT MISSED HER. AND SHE'S GOT IT! Slytherin surge ahead 300 – 240! This is terrible."

"Jordan!" Professor McGonagall cried.

"And it just got worse as Potter has added another goal for Slytherin."

"MR JORDAN!"

Harry pulled around to defend and had to jerk back and lay flat on his back on his broom as a bludger rocketed over him. He rolled, spiraling out of control for a good fifty feet before righting himself again. By the time he did, the play was already far in the Slytherin end.

"Goal!" Lee cried. "Bless you, Katie! Bless you. Now get up there and stop that Snake getting the snitch!"

"Mr Jordan!" Professor McGonagall cried. "Twenty points and once more and you'll be in detention till you graduate!"

"Right, sorry, Professor. And here come Slytherin! With fifteen minutes left, they lead Gryffindor by a score of 300 – 250. Bell races up to join the Seek. She can pull Gryffindor ahead with a snitch while another catch by Weasley will seal a win for Slytherin. Wood looks like he's putting it all on the snitch as he keeps Smith on the Seek with Bell. They're both eligible for a catch and are hounding Weasley relentlessly now. Meanwhile it's three against two in the chase as Slytherin try to extend their lead. A single goal by them would keep them ahead of a snitch by Smith!"

"David!" Harry shouted. David threw him the quaffle and Harry blasted up to the half line. The bludgers flew in forcing him back, but he was quickly able to toss to Amber. She found David a second later and he was in alone on Wood for an easy goal.

"That's 340 – 250 to Slytherin!" Lee cried. "Whatever game-plan Gryffindor had coming in, it all went out the window when Weasley scored that seventh goal. Slytherin went all in on her catching the snitch then and she hasn't disappointed. Gryffindor are forced to prevent her making a third catch and are paying for it in the Chase. Potter and Akers are both on five goals and eligible for the snitch now but remain in the Chase as Slytherin gamble on getting a goal that would keep them even with Gryffindor even if Bell can catch the snitch."

Ginny strained to pull ahead of the two Gryffindor slashers. But with both of them jostling her about she couldn't get the clean air she needed. She wanted the snitch bad. But just preventing Bell from getting it would be enough. She'd even give up a catch to Smith if she had to. He was avoiding it though. There had to be less than a minute left and if he caught it there just wouldn't be time for another snitch to be found and caught. He blocked her off as they flew over the Gryffindor keeper and she could feel Bell getting away. She tried everything she could think of but he was just too big to get past. The game was about to be lost and she knew it!"

"Save by Wood!" Lee cried. "Bell has pulled clear and is stretching for the snitch! She's got it! GRYFFINDOR LEAD 350 – 340!" The crowd erupted.

Ginny dropped out of the sky, pouncing on the unsuspecting Gryffindor keeper. Tearing the quaffle from his hands she launched a desperate shot that slid through only seconds before the horn blared. As quickly as the crowd had burst into raucous jubilation over an apparent Gryffindor victory they fell into dumbfounded silence with Ginny's goal. "YES!" she screamed.

"W–What?" Lee croaked. Wood angrily punted the quaffle away in disgust.

A slow rumble built from the Slytherin section. It wasn't a win, but stealing a tie from Gryffindor in such a manner sure felt like it.

"Weasley!" Amber and Tiffany screamed, barreling down on her.

"Brilliant!" David cried, joining the pileup.

"Can't believe it!" Terrance bellowed.

"That's our girl!" Paden shouted.

"Awesome/totally wicked/did you see his face?" the reserves cried racing to jump on the pile. Somewhere in the scrum, Harry jerked his hand back. He'd touched Ginny and been reminded he hated her. He managed to extract himself from the pile.

"Party in the common room!" David cried.

Harry caught Ginny watching him, rubbing her hand. He scowled and walked away.

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Two days after the match with Gryffindor Harry was on the practice field. He'd just turned back after scoring a scrimmage goal when a bludger slammed into his forearm.

 **CRACK**

"ARRGHH!" Harry screamed.

"TIME!" David cried. The team raced to catch him as he was nearly knocked from his broom and was swinging wildly below it by one leg like a pendulum.

" _Wingardium Leviosa!_ " Ginny cried, preventing him from falling as his broom slowly settled to the ground. The rest of the team settled around him. "Nice one, Ginny," Mandy said.

"Ow, ow, ow," Harry chanted, holding his injured arm protectively.

"What the hell is the matter with you, Malfoy?" Paden shouted.

"What?" Draco demanded. "He's a slasher. I'm a beater. This is a bat and I am supposed to hit the bludgers at him."

"Move aside, move aside." Lockhart pushed his way through the crowd. "There, now, Potter, let me see."

Harry's eyes widened. "What? No, where did you come from?"

"Oh, I was just out and about." He smiled that toothy smile of his. "Lucky for you, yes?"

Harry tried to back away from him. "No. No, it's not. I'm fine. Just a bruise. Ginny stopped me falling. Thanks for that by the way," he said a bit hysterically. "So… don't even need to see the nurse. Ha ha."

Lockhart laughed. "Silly boy. He's obviously delirious with pain." Which wasn't all that far from the truth to be honest. "Don't you worry. I'll have you fixed in a trice." He drew his wand on Harry.

"No. Don't!"

But Lockhart did.

Harry closed his eyes; afraid he was going to die. Why the hell wasn't someone stopping the idiot? After a second he cocked his head. His arm didn't hurt anymore. Could the man actually have been competent at something? Harry glanced at his arm. It _really_ didn't hurt. He tried lifting it but found he couldn't. Cautiously he prodded it with his fingers. It just felt mushy. He pressed harder. His eyes widened fearfully. "Where the hell are my bones!"

"What?" Lockhart asked.

Harry picked his "healed" arm up with his good hand. It sagged like cooked spaghetti.

"Eww!" the rest of the players cringed.

"What did you do with my bones, you dolt?"

"Ahh, yes, well, that can sometimes happen," Lockhart said. "The good thing is, it's no longer broken."

"Not broken!" Harry screamed. "Not broken!"

"There now, Mr Potter," Lockhart said, "we'll send you up to hospital and Madam Pomfrey will have you fixed in no time."

"No time," Harry spluttered.

"Exactly," Lockhart said. He clapped him on his shoulder, setting Harry's arm to jiggling. "Opps, sorry about that. Now who wants to take him up?"

"I will," Mandy said.

"Perfect," Lockhart said and ambled away, whistling to himself.

"What… That… I'll," Harry spluttered.

"Go on, Mandy," David said. "We've still got an hour left and I might as well be down two slashers than anyone else."

* * *

"Why wasn't he brought to me straight away!" the matron demanded angrily. She held Harry's boneless arm up by a boneless finger and shook it. Harry felt like he was going to be sick.

"Erm," Mandy stammered, "you see, Professor Lockhart saw him fall and tried to fix it."

"A professor did this?"

"Erm, you will be able to fix it, won't you?" Harry asked.

"Of course I can fix it. But it's going to hurt. Regrowing bones is painful work, Potter… Painful," she reiterated. "Next time you come straight to me."

"I tried to!" Harry protested. "You think I wanted that pea brain deboning my arm?"

The matron softened. "No, I don't imagine you did, Potter. But that's no excuse for you to go insulting professors," she turned around and reprimanded sternly

"I only insult the ones who deserve it," Harry muttered.

The matron let go of his arm and it flopped uselessly at his side. She pulled a pair of pajamas from a drawer and tossed them at him. "Those better be on when I get back, Potter. You're in for a long night." She turned around and hurried away, muttering about mouthy pupils, incompetent professors and idiotically dangerous sports.

Harry glowered after her before heaving himself off the bed. "Would you mind?"

Mandy startled. "Mind?"

"A bit of privacy?" Harry said pointedly.

She blushed. "Oh, right." She stepped around the curtain.

"Thanks," Harry muttered and went about the task of trying to undress and then dress himself with only one arm. "Bloody, hell," he fumed. "Stupid, git. Should have let the damn snake kill him."

"Erm, you're aware I can hear you, right?" Mandy called.

"Should have set the damn snake on him," Harry retorted.

Mandy laughed. "You've got attitude, Potter. I'll give you that."

"I've got more than attitude," Harry grumbled. "How the hell am I supposed to button these!"

"You want help?"

"No." Mandy laughed. Harry struggled for a bit longer. "Fine," he growled.

"You're joking."

"Well then why did you offer?"

"Erm."

"Just hurry up before someone else comes in."

"You're sure?"

"Yes, already!" Mandy poked her head around the curtain. Harry glowered at her. "I swear if you tell anyone about this you'll be the next person I petrify."

She snorted. "I could get Hermione for you if you preferred. Harry flipped her off. She laughed again, stepped to him and quickly did up the buttons on his pajama top.

"Thanks," Harry said. He jumped up on the bed and scooted himself back as best he could.

"You're welcome."

"Thanks for walking up with me too."

"Not a problem."

"No one else volunteered."

"They would have. I was just quickest… Surprising, actually, since none of us were fast enough with a Levitation Charm to beat Ginny."

Harry glowered at her. "Thanks for helping me. You can go now."

She looked at him shrewdly "She saved you, you know."

"And I thanked her."

"You know, if you were simply indifferent to her, I'd buy it. It's the fact you go out of your way to hurt her that convinces me you still like her."

Harry glared at her. "Madam Pomfrey," he called. "I'm ready."

"It's about time," she muttered, bustling back from her office. "Miss Vaisey, you may leave. Potter's got thirty bones to regrow and doesn't need any help from you." She poured a large beaker of steaming white liquid that smelt of sauerkraut from a bottle labeled _Skelo-Gro._ "Bottoms up, Potter."

"Yes, Ma'am," Mandy said and backed away. "Think about it, Harry."

Harry ignored her and downed the beaker of potion. It burnt his throat horribly and tasted worse than it smelt. "Urgh," he gasped.

The Matron snapped the beaker from his hand. "Well you didn't think regrowing bones would be pleasant, did you?"

"I told you I didn't ask him to heal my arm," Harry snapped back.

"Watch your cheek or I'll take points," she warned.

"Whatever," Harry retorted. "Is there anything else or can I go to sleep?"

She gave a soft chuckle. "Oh, you can try, Potter. You can try," she said and walked away.

"Bril," Harry said and rolled over.

"I'll find Hermione and let her know what happened," Mandy offered. Harry ignored her. "Right then. Good luck."

Disgusted with himself Harry flopped over. "Mandy."

She turned. "Yeah?"

"Thanks."

She smiled. "See you in the morning, Harry."

Half an hour later Madam Pomfrey stepped out of her office to check on Harry. She was rather surprised to see him asleep. Fitfully. But asleep. Regrowing bones really was one of the more painful magical treatments. The feeling of having large splinters shoved through your muscles was enough to negate most of the effect of the strong painkiller in the _Skelo-Gro._ Her face softened a bit as she watched him. She really had been a bit unfair. It wasn't like he had wanted his arm deboned after all.

Harry woke with the sound of hushed voices. "I can't believe another one," the matron said. "Where was she found?"

"The third floor corridor," Dumbledore answered, "outside Professor Grubbly-Plank's office."

"What was she doing there?"

"I'm afraid that remains a mystery, Poppy."

"There, set her down. I'll get screens set up around her in a minute. She will be all right, yes?"

"Thankfully, yes. The Restorative Draught will revive her with the rest of the students."

"What's this in her hand?"

There was a bit of a pause before Dumbledore answered. "It appears to be a compact mirror."

"A mirror? What do you suppose she had that for? She doesn't appear to be wearing makeup of any kind."

"I don't know, Poppy. I don't know." There was a pause before he spoke again. "I understand Mr Potter was injured earlier?"

The matron gave a harrumph. "Injured indeed. And no thanks to that incompetent twit of a Defense professor you hired."

"Yes, Professor Lockhart. I'm afraid I've had to scrape the bottom of the barrel this year. Rest assured I have a candidate for next year you will find much more to your liking. Mr Potter is recovering well, yes?"

"He should be fine by morning. I tell you the boy has a tolerance for pain. Never mind thirty, I don't believe I've known anyone to sleep through the regrowing of a _single_ bone."

"A curious sensation, pain," Dumbledore agreed, "what will leave one screaming in agony won't even cause another a moment's concern… Come then, there is nothing more we can do tonight."

Harry waited till he was certain they had left before slipping from his bed. Tolerance for pain or not he nearly cried out when he brushed his arm against the foot of his bed. He edged around the curtains, peeking to see who the latest victim was. His heart stopped. It was Hermione.

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

 _Oh, Tom, it's horrible. Harry was hit with a bludger last night. His arm was broken and he was nearly knocked from his broom. I caught him with a Levitation Charm before he could fall though. Professor Lockhart saw him get hit and tried to fix his arm. He ended up vanishing all the bones in his arm instead. Harry had to spend the night in hospital regrowing them. But it's even worse. There was another attack. Hermione's been petrified! Harry skipped classes all day to sit with her. He missed quidditch as well. I saw him when I went to visit Luna. He looks more upset than when I accused him of attacking Luna. People are saying Harry did it because Hermione's Muggle-born but I know he would never hurt her. There are rumors they might close the school if they can't find the attacker or the attacks don't stop._

 _ **That's terrible there was another attack, Ginny. Do you really think they'll close the school though? I mean it doesn't seem as if anyone has actually been hurt, does it?**_

 _I don't know. I'm just really worried about Harry, and Hermione too. It seemed like Harry might have been thawing to me a bit, but with Hermione hurt now I'm afraid to try talking to him again. And of course I'm worried about Hermione too. They were such good friends and I was horrible to them. I just hate that I'm not welcome to sit and visit with her. They were so supportive of me last year. Why didn't I see that? Why didn't I at least try talking to them?_

 _ **Ginny, we've been over this before. I'm still not sure I believe they aren't more than friends. Has anything else changed? Has Bill found the letters they wrote you? Why did that elf have yours, but not theirs? It just all seems very convenient. You're a very powerful witch, Ginny. That makes you very desirable to old families like the Potters. It was very common in my time to trap witches like yourself in marriages so they could produce strong magical heirs but the wizard would have any number of mistresses. You're the perfect solution to him secretly being in love with a Muggle-born witch.**_

 _That's ridiculous. If there's one thing I know about Harry it's that he will do what he wants no matter what anyone else thinks. Besides, his father married a Muggle-born witch. And Hermione is very powerful herself. I don't understand why you're so against them._

 _ **I'm not against them, Ginny! I just don't want to see you get hurt. And they have been hurting you, or have you forgotten everything he's said and done since you apologized? He gives you one little look and suddenly you're in love with him again. For goodness sakes, you're twelve!**_

Ginny slammed the diary shut. Why did he have to be so negative about everything? And why did her head feel like she'd been through a practice session with Mrs Tonks? She tossed the diary in her trunk and grabbed her pajamas. Daphne had just finished in the toilet. Maybe a bath would help calm her nerves. And maybe, if he was with Hermione when she went to visit Luna tomorrow she would try talking to Harry again. She glanced at the diary. Her hand shook as she reached for it. No. She was going to try talking to Harry tomorrow and she didn't need Tom's approval to do so.

"Ginny?" Daphne asked.

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Harry didn't attack Hermione."

Daphne cocked her head. "Anyone who believes Harry Potter is the Heir of Slytherin is daft. I was going to ask you what happened between you and Harry?" Ginny stared at the other girl. "You don't have to tell me. I know we're hardly friends. But I wondered."

Ginny considered for a few moments. She wasn't sure she wanted to talk to Daphne. She was right. They weren't friends. They barely spoke to one another. At the same time she really missed having someone to talk to. Letters to Bill, Charlie and Sandra were nice, but it wasn't the same as actually talking with someone. Even Tom wasn't the same as talking with someone. "How do I know I can trust you?"

"Last year, when Marcus helped you out against Draco and his sycophants, I was the one who warned him they were going to get you."

Ginny narrowed her eyes. "How do I know you're telling the truth?"

"I don't suppose you do." She took a breath and considered for a second. "What if I tell you a secret about me?"

"Again, I how will I know you're telling the truth?"

Daphne shrugged. "I guess you won't. You'll just have to decide if you can trust me. After all, I'm trusting you if I tell you, aren't I?"

Ginny frowned, looking down at the floor. "Alright then, go on."

"I'm betrothed to Marcus. I watched out for you and Harry last year – not that Harry seems to need it – because Marcus needed you on the team if he had any hope of getting the scouts to look at him for the professional teams."

Ginny's jaw dropped. "Betrothed?"

"Yes. It's quite common in the old families. Though I don't suppose you know of it because your family hasn't followed the old customs for some time. Honestly, I'm rather pleased with the match. It's Marcus who has struggled. He's much older than I am and my father was very shrewd. The same stipulations about my being a virgin when we marry are in place for him as well."

"That's why he always ignored any girl who tried talking to him," Ginny whispered.

"Yes. He's proving to be quite honorable in not even dating anyone before we marry. Of course the penalties for breaking the agreement for either of us are quite severe; especially in the case of our both being virgins.

"They are? What are they? No. Don't tell me. It's none of my business."

"Oh, it's not a big deal. And of course there is a stipulation that would allow us to sleep with each other before we're married, but I am only thirteen. I don't imagine I'm particularly enticing to him just yet."

"Erm, no," Ginny stammered. She was scarlet at the topic. But Daphne seemed able to talk about it with no concern at all, "I imagine not."

"So, do you think you might be able to tell me what happened?"

Ginny sat on the edge of her bed. "Honestly, I think it's mostly my fault."

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

It actually took Ginny two days before she found herself in a situation where she felt comfortable approaching Harry. Her conversation with Daphne had convinced her to try again, but it needed to be the right place and time. That turned out to be when she was already visiting Luna. She'd heard the door to the hospital open and footsteps approaching so she was looking for someone when he stepped around the privacy curtain for Luna's bed. He stopped when he saw her.

She quickly stood. "I'll give you some privacy." He said nothing as she bent and kissed Luna's cheek before making her way past him. "Thank you, for visiting her," she said quietly.

He turned on her. "I'm not doing it for you."

"I know… I know I haven't said yet, but I'm very sorry Hermione was attacked."

"What for? I mean we both know I did it, right? My visiting her… and Luna is just an act."

"I already apologized for that, Harry. I know I hurt you, but I can't take back what I did. I'm sorry I did it because I never believed it."

Harry's cheek twitched. "You really think I'm going to forgive you? You set your brothers on us."

"Don't yell. You'll get us kicked out." She glanced nervously towards the matron's office but she seemed to have not heard them. "And I did not set my brothers on you. That was entirely them."

"Yeah right. I saw you talking to them before we got on the carriages. You looked quite pleased with them."

Ginny sighed and admitted, "I was. But I never asked them to do what they did. I'm sorry, Harry. I know I was wrong… about pretty much everything. I'm sorry." Harry glowered at her. "Please, Harry, can't you at least consider giving me a chance to be your friend again?"

Harry's nostrils flared. "Didn't I at least deserve the consideration of a chance to explain? It's not like I didn't give you ward stones or stand by you when your brothers and mother turned on you, or offer myself up as bait for a dragon so you'd be safe or anything," he hissed. "Let's see, is there anything else? Oh yeah, I raced into a fight with a troll that got Kaa killed to save you. So you tell me, why should I give you a chance when you wouldn't give me one? Because it's not like I had actually done anything wrong and we both know you have!"

Ginny squeezed her eyes tightly, fighting back tears. "You're right. I'm sorry to have bothered you. I'll just go." Harry said nothing as she turned and walked away.

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Later that night Harry was in his bed his hangings closed. His head rested in his hands as he pressed his palms into his eyes. In his lap rested the sketching Ginny had given him for Valentine's Day the year before. The right side of the frame was scorched from when he'd thrown it in the stove after she had accused him of being the one to attack Luna. He snatched it back out then. Tonight though, after their confrontation in the hospital, he'd intended to go through with it.

But he hadn't.

The door of the stove was open, it was in his hand, but he hadn't thrown it in. Instead he dropped it and recoiled like he'd been burnt himself. How in the _bloody_ hell did a _bloody damn_ scorpion come to be living under the _bloody damn_ stove of a school in _bloody buggering_ Scotland! The _buggering damn_ thing had chased after him! It was _bloody damn_ quick and he'd barely managed to stomp it. Thank _bloody_ Merlin no one had been around to hear him screaming like a girl. Even once he'd killed it, he'd refused to touch the thing and used his wand to levitate it into the stove. Of course he'd kicked the stove a good dozen times as well, trying to dislodge any more of the things but none had made an appearance.

Harry was exhausted. He'd barely gotten a single full night's sleep since returning to school from the Christmas hols. He was nearly out of _Dreamless Sleep Potion_ and knew he was in danger of becoming dependent on it. Every night, without fail, his Shadow invaded his dreams. He'd have figured he'd have gotten used to it by now, but he was utterly terrified of the thing. Every night, he would wake with his heart pounding from some new manner in which his mind had managed to twist the horror. Even the pain of regrowing all the bones in his arm hadn't driven the blasted thing away. He'd have slept through the pain easily. It was dreaming being petrified and unable to close his eyes while scorpions stung his eyeballs that had woken him.

He flopped to his back, his arm over his eyes. "Bollicks."

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

 _Well, Tom, you can go ahead and tell me I was being silly. I finally talked to Harry again and I think I've finally accepted he's never going to forgive me. He really let me have it and when I think I about it, I just can't blame him. I really am an idiot. Anyway, I thought you'd like to know you were right._

 ** _Well, I'm not the type to say I told you so, but I can't say I'm surprised. Frankly I'm just relieved it's finally over. Hopefully you'll stop being so silly and concentrate on more important things._**

"Ginny?"

 _I'm Sorry, Tom, Daphne just came in and wants to talk to me. I'll write more later._

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Author's notes: Well, it's quidditch season again. I've managed to cut down quite a lot of it over the last book, and there's a whole lot of other stuff going on around it. Be patient, I'm as sick of writing it as most people are with reading it.


	10. Chapter 7

Author's notes:

Standard disclaimer: It all belongs to JKR. Except where I might use some song lyrics which I will call out at the time and give proper credit. Thank you JKR for letting us play with your toys.

Also, if you have not read my stories, Harry Potter and the Muggles' Daughter and Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, you are going to be lost. They are the prequels to this. But hey, if you haven't, _**BONUS!**_ You've got two whole stories you can go read before coming back here!

Also, I've picked up a Beta, so you should be seeing an improvement in spelling, grammar and punctuation from this point onward. Thank you Wolf's Scream.

* * *

 **HARRY POTTER AND THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS**

 **Fan the Flames**

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Harry was sitting beside Luna's bed the next day when Ginny came around the curtain. She stopped and he stood. "Sorry," she said. "I'll just—"

"Prove it," he said.

Ginny stared at him. "S–sorry?"

"I'm tired of fighting with you, so prove it."

"Prove what?"

Harry shrugged. "Not sure."

"You want me to prove I'm sorry?"

Harry gave another shrug. "Don't know… maybe."

Ginny raised her chin. "I prom—"

"Don't he cut her off sharply. "Not yet."

"Fine."

Harry gave a curt nod. "Right, I'm going to see Hermione."

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

 _Tom_

 _You'll never believe what happened. Remember I told you I tried talking to Harry the other day and how badly it went? Well I went to visit Luna again today and he was there. I think he was waiting for me. He told me he was tired of fighting with me! I don't know if we're friends again, but at least it was something, right? I mean why would he say he was tired of fighting with me if he didn't at least want to be friends again?_

 _Ginny_

 ** _Hmm, I don't know what to say. I mean I guess I'm glad for you, but I'm also a bit concerned. He yells at you one day and then he's nice to you the next and you're falling all over yourself again. And I'm concerned as to his motivation. Why now? It seems very curious that he wants to make up with you after Hermione is attacked. Remember what I said about wizards trapping witches like yourself? Maybe something has happened and he's worried about Hermione not waking up so he's trying to be nice to you again._**

 _Harry's not like that Tom. I know he's not._

 ** _I don't know, Ginny. You thought he was for a long time. I'd really prefer you not speak with him. Obviously, you can do what you want, but I don't trust him. I think he's trying to take advantage of you._**

 _I just don't, Tom. He was too nice last year. Both he and Hermione were. I don't think anyone could act like that for that long. I see that now… Ugh, I'm sorry, Tom, but I've got another headache. I'm going to have to cut this short._

 ** _Ginny, wait. I want to talk about this more._**

 _I'm sorry, I can't, Tom, I think I'm going to be sick._

Ginny closed the diary and rested her head in her hands. She really felt like she was going to be sick, her head hurt so badly. Why was she getting such terrible headaches lately? And they just came on. One second she was fine and the next her head would be pounding so badly she could barely think.

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

"D–did you hear?" Neville asked when Harry sat down across from him.

Harry reached for the eggs. "No, what happened now?"

"They've arrested H–Hagrid."

Harry stilled. "For what?"

Neville leaned forward. "I'm not s–sure. There's a rum–rumor that the C–Chamber of – of Secrets was op–opened when he was in s–school. He – He was expel–peled and his w–wand was sn–snapped." Harry quickly began shoveling food in his mouth. "Are yo–you alright?" Neville asked, concerned. Harry was barely bothering to chew he was eating so fast. It had taken him only a few minutes to consume his entire plate. Harry chugged his juice and banged the goblet down.

"Fine. Just want to get to the library. See you in potions." Before Neville could say another word, Harry was up and making his way to the doors. He nearly ran into Ginny as she came in. Brought up short they stared at each other. Harry battled with himself. He was still angry, but he really was tired of fighting with her. At the same time he just didn't know if he could be friends with her again yet. "Morning," he managed.

"Morning," she said timidly.

"Get out of the way Weasley," Draco snarled banging into her as he came in. She stumbled into Harry.

Harry staggered back and they both fell when their feet became entangled. Nearly as fast as they had fallen, Harry was back on his feet. He advanced on Draco. "I'm going to enjoy this," Harry said. Crabbe, Goyle Blaise and Theodore stepped in front of him. Pansy and Tracey hovered just to the side. He felt Ginny step beside him, Neville arrived a second later. The hall stilled.

"Seven against three," Draco sneered. "And Longbottom's practically a squib."

"Longbottom's worth ten of you Drac," Harry retorted. "And even if he wasn't I don't need their help to deal with _you_ lot."

Theodore stepped in his face. "You've got to be joking, Potter, you can't possibly think you can take all of us."

Harry didn't back away from the taller boy. "Neville, Ginny, stay out of this."

"Mr Potter! Mr Nott!" Professor McGonagall swooped down on them.

Harry backed up a step. "Guess you get a reprieve, Nott."

"What is the meaning of this?"

"Just a friendly discussion, Professor," Harry said.

She glowered at him. "Is that a fact?"

"Yes, Ma'am, I was—"

"We were on our way to the library," Neville cut in front of him. Harry looked at his friend sharply, surprise on his face.

"Oh you were, were you?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"I was under the impression you had Herbology, Mr Longbottom."

"Erm, well, I – I do. H–Harry was on his way t–to the l–library."

"Harry and Neville were just leaving when I came in, Professor," Ginny said. "We kind of log-jammed and then they came in. And we'll just all be on our way if that's all right with you?"

Professor McGonagall swept them all with her shrewd eyes. "Off with you then. And don't let me catch you blocking the entry again."

"Yes, Ma'am," she said.

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

"And here come Slytherin!" Lee announced. "Of course the big match of the weekend is tomorrow and pits Hufflepuff against Gryffindor, but who can complain about a chance to see the Snakes pounded again?"

"Mr Jordan!"

Harry tuned the Gryffindor announcer out. Honestly, he was more frustrated with Professor McGonagall at this point. How many chances was she going to give him? Of course Harry couldn't deny the fact Hufflepuff had taken them apart in their last match. The Badgers had run their record to 5 – 0 with a 490 – 310 win over Slytherin. As Gryffindor couldn't catch them in the standings the Cup was theirs for the year already. But there was always pride to play for and Harry knew the Lions would love to put a blemish on the record of the undefeated Puffs. You played to win, right?

Exactly.

That's why Slytherin were geared up today; to beat Ravenclaw. A win would cap a solid season for Slytherin; one that had seen them grow beyond a bunch of 'babies' who needed a professional-level keeper to back them up to a side that looked to be loaded for years to come. Of course Hufflepuff would be the team to beat again next year; Cedric was still only a fifth-year. And Gryffindor returned every player as well; including Oliver Wood. Both players were superstars. But he and Ginny were cementing their status as well. It was very difficult to contain them both and they were only getting better. Another year under their belts would also see them bigger and stronger, which addressed their biggest weaknesses right now. It wouldn't exactly be a surprise for Slytherin to pull off an upset or two next year. After all, they'd been within seconds of beating Gryffindor this year.

"And we're off!" Lee announced. "Once again Weasley is out of the blocks like a stunner. Ravenclaw doesn't even bother to contest the quaffle toss and immediately retreats on defense. That's one way of stopping the Snake's trademark opening. Weasley tosses to Payne who tosses back to Taylor as Slytherin retreat into their end to set up."

A bit more than an hour later Harry ducked a bludger and launched a pass to David. He hit a streaking Amber who dished to Ginny as the Ravenclaw slashers crashed down on her. "Leave it!" Harry shouted. Ginny pulled back at the last second, letting the quaffle go past to Harry. He snagged it with a full head of steam and blasted through the Ravenclaw zone-line.

"And there's a wicked shot by Potter! Goal to Slytherin and that pushes the score to 160 – 100 in their favor. That's Potter's fifth and with the lead they currently have I have to bet he'll be going seeking."

Forty minutes later Harry scored his sixth goal of the match. "Ginny!" David shouted. She dropped out of her search for the snitch and returned to the Chase; Harry's catch would be worth more.

"That goal by Potter makes it 230 – 170 to Slytherin. He blasts up to replace Weasley in the Seek. Things could get ugly quick here. Slytherin were already holding Payne out of the Seek in favor of Weasley and now they've got Potter looking for his second snitch of the day. Ravenclaw have Harper in the Seek, and the rest of their slashers are on four goals each so they're not out of it, but Slytherin are currently taking them to the woodshed. And there's another goal for Weasley! She's got two snitches and a hundred fifty points waiting for her if she can catch them. Ravenclaw are in serious trouble here."

Harry pushed his broom over into a dive. He'd much prefer it be Gryffindor Slytherin took out the frustration of last week's loss on, but the Birds were all they had and he intended to do everything he could to make the beating as bad as possible.

"OHH! And Potter's managed to Wronskie Feint Harper! That's the second year in a row he's pulled the stunt off. Not sure if Harper will get back in or not. There's the whistle as Madam Hooch calls time."

"Nice one," David said as Harry settled in the huddle with the rest of the team.

"Not as good as the one last year," Harry observed. Harper was sitting up already and it looked like he'd be able to continue.

"Maybe," David agreed. "Whatever, he'll be a lot less aggressive in keeping up with you after that."

"So just keep doing what we're doing?" Amber asked.

"Yeah, I know you want a snitch, but we need to make sure they can't win first."

Amber shrugged. "I'd rather win than get a snitch."

"Cool. Keep your ears open. If we get down to the end and the lead is big enough, I'll send you after it."

She grinned. "You hear that you two? Hurry up and catch the thing so I can go seeking."

"We'll do our best," Harry said.

David held his hand out. "Win on three."

"And that has got to about seal it for Slytherin as Weasley snags her first snitch of the match. Score is now 400 – 200 and Ravenclaw are just hoping the last ten minutes go by without another snitch for Weasley or Potter. She'll snag a hundred points with another catch while Potter could add a hundred and fifty with his third snitch of the match. Slytherin appear to have opted for a bit of mercy though as it appears its Payne heading up to the Seek. A catch by her would be her first snitch of the year though so you can bet she'll be giving it everything she's got."

"YES!" Amber shouted. The Slytherin section erupted in cheers.

"And there's the horn signaling the end of the match. Ten seconds too late for Ravenclaw as Slytherin pour salt in the wound by tacking on a needless fifty points."

Harry piled into the scrum of celebrating players. He grabbed the first person he found and lifted them clean off the ground. "Put me down!" Mandy laughed. Harry dropped her and she grabbed him in a headlock, rubbing her knuckles into his head.

"Grrroff!" he complained, shoving her. She let him go and he stumbled into someone else. He hugged them as well. "Brilliant job!"

Ginny laughed, "You were brilliant, Harry."

Harry grinned and set her down. "Com'on."

An hour later Ginny's good mood slipped. She and Harry had slowly been repairing their relationship. But as he grew warmer to her, a looming thundercloud was growing over her head. She needed to tell him, and the sooner the better. Gathering herself she approached him. The party was in full swing and no one would miss them if they slipped off. "Can I talk to you? In private?"

"I'm sorry," Ginny whispered and left him alone. Harry stared at the pile of things she had left on his desk; a wand, two wrist holsters, the map and a mirror. He was literally shaking with pain. He let out a scream of rage and swept them from his desk.

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Other than what was required for class Harry talked to no one but Neville and Hermione for two weeks. He skipped his meeting with Mrs Tonks and stopped visiting Luna as well. "Hello, Son." Harry looked up from his seat beside Hermione's bed. "How's she doing?"

"S–Sir? Mali?"

Mali bent and gave him a bone-crushing hug. "Oh, Luv."

"W–what are you doing here?"

"Sirius is in the hall," she whispered in his ear. "He's waiting to take you to your mum."

Mr Granger squeezed his shoulder. "Go on, Son. Let us keep an eye on her for a while."

Mali kissed his cheek and led him away. "Come on Luv."

The door closed behind Harry. "Mum?" he croaked. She opened her arms. He dropped his bag and ran into her embrace. "Mum!"

"Easy, Baby," she soothed when he broke down. "I'm here. I'm here." She held him for a time before settling them both to the floor with his head in her lap where she gently stroked her fingers through his hair. "You know," she mused after they had been there for quite some time. "I wonder if you might have some metamorphmagus abilities."

Harry furrowed his brow. "Why?"

"Because you've never once had a haircut, but the style still seems to change a bit; getting longer or shorter, more fringe or less… Sit up for me." Harry did. He scrubbed at his cheeks and for lack of anything else used his sleeve to wipe his nose. "You could probably have asked the room for a hankie," she pointed out.

He shrugged. "Sorry."

She reached out and raised his chin. "Try for me."

"Try what?"

"Changing your hair."

"How?"

Mum shrugged. "No idea, really. I imagine just picture what you want and then do it."

Harry snorted. "Yeah, right."

"Yeah, really," Mum countered. "Picture what you want, find your magic and do it."

"Why?" Harry asked petulantly. He knew he was being a git but didn't really care.

"Because I want to see if you can… Please, for me?" Harry scowled at her. "Oh come on. Quit being a spoil sport."

"Hermione's petrified. The entire school thinks I'm the Heir of Bloody Damn Slytherin. I'm exhausted from waking up with heart palpitations every night because my buggering Shadow seems to think it's a kitten I'd like to cuddle. My head of house hasn't assigned me detention the last month only because I'm on the quidditch team. Did I mention he's responsible for the murder of my father? Excuse me if I'm not exactly in the mood to perform parlor tricks for your amusement!" Mum glowered at him and he was suddenly consumed with guilt for yelling at her. He might have lost his father, but unlike his mum he really didn't know what he was missing. Harry grabbed her hands. "I'm sorry, Mum. I didn't mean it. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm just so tired."

"I'm pretty sure you did."

"I didn't—"

"You did," she cut him off. "You just forgot who you were ranting at."

"I'm sorry."

Mum raised his hands and kissed them. "Apology accepted."

"I'm sorry."

Mum gave him a tight smile. "Maybe we should talk about some of this, yeah?"

Harry gave a huff. "That's why you're here, isn't it?"

"I'm a bit concerned, yes."

"What did she say?"

"This and that. She hasn't given away any confidences; just expressed concern of a lack of progress owing to what she feels is a dangerous attitude that seems to have gotten worse since returning from the holidays." Harry glared at her. "Would you like to talk, or shall I take a guess?" Harry kept his mouth shut. "It would seem that Andi's concerns heightened right around the time Ginny tried to make amends with you. For a bit things seemed better, but then you skipped your meeting with her."

"She burnt my gifts!"

"Excuse me?"

"I forgave her and we started to be friends again. But then the night of the last quidditch match she told me she had burnt my gifts. She burnt everything me and Hermione ever gave her! Why should I forgive her! That's what you want isn't it? Well, why should I?"

Mum stared at him. "Everything?" she croaked, "the wand too?"

"No," Harry muttered. "Apparently _your_ gift was too good to destroy." Mum let out a slow breath. Harry waved at his bag. "She gave it back to me. I've got the holsters, the mirror and the map as well. Guess Sirius and Remus' gifts were too nice to burn as well.

Mum stared at his bag for a second before swallowing. "Return it to her."

"What? Why?"

"Because it was my gift to her and I'm telling you to."

"Oh, great. So you're going to side with her now, are you?" He climbed to his feet, grabbed his bag and made to leave.

"Stop right there, Buster."

"Why?"

"Because I told you to, that's why."

Harry snorted. "Like you could stop me."

Mum stood. "Go on then," she challenged, her arms crossed. "Walk out on me."

Harry glowered back at her and his hand clinched into a fist a number of times before he threw his bag down and threw himself into a chair. Mum sat down and reached for his hand. Harry jerked it away.

"Fine," she said, "I think it best just to get straight to it. Ginny was a fool. But she was an innocent fool. She had cause to believe she was wronged and she was terribly hurt. She found a way to lash out at you because she needed to make you hurt the way she was hurt. It wasn't right or justified, or anything else, but those are the facts… And you still found it in your heart to forgive her. But then she confessed this latest crime; I imagine because she knew she would have to at some point and the sooner the better. I know you're hurt, Love. You have reason to be hurt, but you are only hurting yourself now. It took a lot of courage for her to ask forgiveness and it took even more to confess what she'd done after you had given it. She stopped being foolish at Christmas. I'm sorry, Harry, but it's time for you to stop as well."

"Gee thanks," Harry snapped. "Can I go now?"

"No you may not." Harry crossed his arms and stared at the wall. "I'm going to tell you something Ginny doesn't know."

"So."

"Her letters were intercepted by a house elf."

"She knows that."

"Yes, she does. What she doesn't know is that when the elf was caught, it killed itself." Harry looked at her sharply. "That's right, the elf's master instructed it to steal Ginny's letters to you and Hermione. We don't know exactly why, or what its instructions were, but the elf must have been told if it was caught that it was to die before giving up the truth. Sirius said the moment the elf realized it was caught it gave them Ginny's letters. It then _thanked_ them for catching it. It called them good wizards and then it killed itself."

"Why would it do that?" Harry croaked.

"I suspect it had no choice. But for our purposes, that isn't important. What is important is that someone deliberately stopped Ginny's letters getting to you. We have yet to find your letters to Ginny, but it stands to reason they were intercepted as well, yes? And don't try and tell me she's lying about never getting them." Harry subsided. " _Think,_ Harry. Why would someone stop your letters getting through?"

"How should I know?" he demanded petulantly.

"Because they don't _want_ you to be friends with her." Harry frowned. "You have enemies, Harry; real and true enemies far more capable and dangerous than Draco or some other school-boy rival, and one of them has made it a point to tear you and Ginny apart… Now, what are you going to do about it?"

Harry stared at her. "Do about it?"

"Yes, _do_ about it! Are you going to let your enemy win, or are you going to fight back?"

Harry was quiet for a long time and Mum just let him be. "Why didn't someone tell me this before?" he asked quietly.

"We were hoping you'd realize and fix it yourself. You almost did, but, well, there you have it."

Harry pressed his palms into his eyes. "Next time, I'd appreciate you not waiting so long." Mum reached into her bag and handed him a small pile of letters. Harry frowned. "Where did you get these?"

"Sirius found them in Hermione's trunk the other night. I don't know how she got them, and it seems there are quite a few missing."

Harry shuffled through the letters. The envelopes were battered; covered with water and mud stains and one was probably ruined entirely. "Hedwig," he whispered.

"Hedwig?"

"The morning after we got back from the hols Hedwig came to the Great Hall. I thought it was strange that Hermione would have mail already. Hermione said Hedwig just came to say hi… but she was really doting on her that morning. She must have sent Hedwig to see if she could find Ginny's letters… Why would she do that?"

Mum gave a little shrug. "Well, we already know Hermione is a very special friend. She must have thought there might come a time when you'd forgive Ginny and maybe feel bad about the letters. It seems you've found an owl just as special as her owner."

Harry sighed deeply. "Why didn't I see this?"

"You're young, Harry. Young and you didn't have all the information. I'm sorry, we should have told you sooner."

"And I'm just supposed to forgive her after she burnt my gifts?"

Mum sighed. "Honestly, Harry, I did the same thing once."

"You burnt dad's gifts?"

"Not your father's."

Harry's brow furrowed. "But then who…? Oh."

"Yes, Oh."

"But you _should_ have burnt _his_."

"But it's possible that I could have been in the same position as Ginny and I'd have burnt them in error. I wasn't, for which I'm thankful. But maybe you should look at it from her perspective. She had to know she was risking losing you as a friend again when she told you. Isn't that worth something to you, that she told you the truth?"

"Maybe," Harry muttered.

Mum raised his chin. "Maybe?"

"Fine. I probably would have burnt her things as well." He just wouldn't mention he nearly had on three different occasions. There was also the fact he had thrown her letters from the train that he didn't want to think about either.

Mum smiled. "There, that's the boy I love."

"So what should I do?"

"Just talk to her, Love. And clear the air. If you have anything you need to confess, then do so. And ask her to do the same."

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

 _1st July_

 _Dear Harry_

 _I hope you're well. I miss you terribly already. Things at home have been far worse than I expected. Mum yelled at me for two hours last night before sending me to my room without supper. I'm really glad I ate on the train. Thank you for buying me a pasty._

 _I'm really worried about telling you this, but I'm just going to. Mum has banned me from flying for the whole summer. And she took the broom you gave me and has given it to Ron. I'm really sorry. There's nothing I could do. I think I made a huge mistake telling Charlie I'd go home. I don't know what he would have done but anything would be better than this._

 _I'm sorry. I can't write anymore now. I'm too upset._

 _I miss you._

 _With love_

 _Ginny._

Harry clenched his jaw angrily. He couldn't tell for certain if it was just water damage from being thrown from the train or tears Ginny had cried, but how dare her mother take the broom he'd given her and give it to her brother!

 _5th July_

 _Dear Harry_

 _Have I told you how much I miss you? I'm really hoping I get my first letter from you today. I know there is a whole process it has to go through so I've tried to be patient because I know you'll write. You promised. And I know you keep your promises._

 _Life here continues to be horrid. I get lectured every day about what a disappointment I am. It really hurts. Why does she hate me so much? It's not like I asked to be put in Slytherin. And why is that so horrible anyway? Being driven and cunning and knowing what you want out of life aren't bad things! Are they? I got better marks my first year than any of my brothers − Bill included! Ron nearly failed out and had to repeat the year but she's said naught to him!_

 _And he's flying around on MY broom like he's some big shot player! Which one of us actually played in a match this year? Oh, right, that would be ME! And for all his complaining about Slytherin and the broom being a Slytherin broom it hasn't stopped him flying it. I so want to hex him off it. I could, you know. I know how the tracking works and how to get around it. I'm so tempted but I don't want to risk getting caught and having my wand taken away too. I'm just going to have to wait till Charlie gets home from his camp. Let them laugh now. I'll be the one laughing in the end._

 _You'll be glad to know I thought to hide your other gifts in my trunk before my mum could find them. She looked. I don't know what she'd have done with them. Even the twins wouldn't want Slytherin robes or a cloak and girls' stuff at that. I told her I gave them to Luna for safekeeping. I don't think she believed me. But what could she do, aside from assigning me Ron's chores to do for the rest of summer? Yep, that's right. I have to do mine and Ron's chores the rest of the summer now. The twins tried to help me out. Mum caught them and now they have to do Percy's chores. It's nearly as bad for them as me._

 _Alright, I'm sorry for complaining, but I have no one else to complain to. The twins and I are trying to keep our distance because the second Ron or Percy sees us together they tattle to mum that we're doing something we shouldn't. I'm sorry. I'm complaining again. I'm going to take this down and hope that I have a letter from you._

 _With Love_

 _Ginny._

Harry reread the letter twice more. Between the howler Ginny's mother had sent on Halloween and her actions when Ginny had been in hospital the previous year she'd not made a good impression on him, but this was nuts! He'd thought her a bit deranged when they'd all been hurt at the end of the year, now he was convinced.

 _30th July_

 _Dear Harry_

 _I don't know what's happened or why you haven't written. I hope you have a wonderful birthday. I don't have a gift for you. I'm sorry. I've very little money and Mother wouldn't let me out of prison to go into town and purchase you something even if I did. She was very mad when I asked if I could have some yarn to knit you a hat. I got another lecture about being far to young to have a boyfriend. And that well-to-do boys like yourself only give expensive gifts to poor girls like me when they want something from them. She wouldn't say what it is you wanted, but I know. I've got six older brothers after all. Actually, I'm surprised she's letting me write you to tell you the truth._

 _I hate it here. It's miserable. The twins are so fed up they fed Percy something they call a Peacock Pop yesterday. Of course it turned him into a peacock. Mother couldn't figure out where this peacock came from and why it wouldn't leave her alone all day. She threatened to pluck it and sell its feathers to Scrivenshaft's for quills. Oh how I wish! Eventually she figured it out though and the twins got it bad. I think they felt it was worth it. Especially as Percy is still walking around making odd clucking sounds every now and then. It's the first laugh I've had all summer. Though I was smart enough not to get caught laughing._

 _Anyway, I hope the idea of Peacock Percy makes you smile. It's about the best I can do for your birthday present right now. So Happy Birthday, Harry._

 _Hope you get this._

 _With love_

 _Ginny_

Harry grinned. A peacock was the perfect thing to turn her pompous arse of a brother into. He'd lost his prefect status because of his behavior towards Ginny, himself, Hermione and Luna and never once apologized. Harry was quite certain the prat placed the blame squarely on them and hadn't accepted any responsibility for his actions at all. It was too bad he hadn't been plucked. Harry was fairly certain that would hurt.

 _10th August_

 _Dear Harry,_

 _I miss you. I wish you'd write. Oh, I'm sorry. I know you are writing. You promised. Right? I wish your letters would come. I think mother is actually happy nothing has come from you and Hermione. Who am I kidding? I know she is. She's gloating. But I won't let her win. I trust you and won't listen to a bad word she says about you… or Hermione._

 _I'm scared, Harry. It's been almost two months now and they still haven't found Bill. I can't lose him. I just can't. I still can't even think about my dad being dead and now I've lost Bill as well._

 _I'm sorry. I can't write now._

 _With love_

 _Ginny._

Harry closed his eyes painfully. He'd worried about Ginny all summer. It had just gotten worse as the days went by without hearing from her. He knew the watermarks on this letter were tears. How awful her summer must have been. It reminded him of his time at the Dursleys'. Thank Merlin it didn't seem she'd been abused like he was. Well, it seemed in some ways she was, but at least her mother wasn't hitting her… He hoped. And on top of the terrible treatment, and not hearing from him or Hermione she was trying to deal with what had very much looked like the loss of her brother.

 _24th August_

 _Harry_

 _Tomorrow's my birthday. All I want is one letter. You Promised. Remember?_

 _With Love_

 _Ginny_

Yes he remembered. Her gift was still in his trunk. A stuffed penguin he'd won at the amusement park on his birthday. Of course he'd planned more, but not having heard from her he'd been unable to make it happen. He'd wanted to purchase her an owl as well. And he was going to offer to teach her to be an animagus. If his dad and Sirius had been able to manage it without any guidance, then there was no reason he shouldn't be able to teach her. But it had all fallen apart. And like himself, by this time, she seemed to be writing only because she refused to believe he would break his promise.

 _29th August_

 _YOU BASTARD! I HATE YOU! ALL SUMMER I DEFENDED YOU TO MY MOTHER. I HATE YOU AND I HATE HERMIONE. I SHOULD HAVE LEFT YOU TO THAT DRAGON AND FED IT HERMIONE FOR AFTERS!_

Well, there was no doubt what had happened with that one, was there? Harry flopped back on his bed with his arm over his eyes. He needed to think. He took a number of deep breaths and purged his mind. He did his best thinking there, so why not? Besides, would anything else give him as clear an indication he was on the right path? And it wasn't like he hadn't done it dozens of times now. He didn't even need the potion. Just a few minutes of peace and the desire to travel and he'd be there… He just needed to be sure he didn't merge.

Harry took a calming breath before opening his eyes. _So far so good,_ he thought. Carefully he scanned the top of the spire. A scrabbling noise and the scattering of pebbles off to his left drew his attention. He edged a bit closer to the large crack in the ground. There, deep in the fissure was his Shadow. Harry backed as far away as he could in the limited space atop the spire. It was better. Of course he was still stuck up here with the thing, but at least it wasn't sitting a foot away. A shadow passed overhead, causing him to look up. _Hope this goes better than the last time I dealt with a dragon._ He watched in fascination as Elitheon circled lower, disappearing beneath the top of the spire before suddenly rising up with wings spread wide. Harry braced himself as she settled. The spire swayed slightly under her massive weight. She folded her wings away and regarded him. After a short time she dipped her head slightly. "WIZARD."

Harry just couldn't help cringing a bit. Her voice was just so powerful and the memories of his last encounter with a dragon, while over eight months old, were still very… vivid. Gathering himself he bowed slightly. "Hello, Elitheon."

"SHALL WE FLY?"

Harry grinned. "Sure." Elitheon lowered herself to the ground and Harry quickly clambered up. "You've grown."

"AS HAVE YOU." She launched herself into the air. Harry hung on tightly as they plummeted down. Faster and faster the ground rushed up till she spread her wings and arrested their fall. Powerful thrusts of her wings pushed them forward as they skimmed over the massive sea. Great splashes sprayed high in the air behind them as the tips of her wings pounded the water. Further and further they went, far beyond any distance she had carried him before. Harry hadn't really realized just how far from the spire the mountains were. From the spire it seemed only a few miles to them, but the wind rushed past for what he felt was a good hour before it seemed they were really drawing closer. Distance almost seemed warped and the change was sudden. There was no beach where the sea and mountains met. Great waves crashed against unyielding mountain walls that rose from the watery depths tens of thousands of feet above the surface.

Elitheon banked and they raced along the edge of the sea. Through spray and glittering rainbows that drenched them both; mile after mile they flew. Eventually the sea ended and they flew over the jungle; lush canopy beneath, towering mountain walls mere feet from the tip of Elitheon's left wing. Flocks of sparrows nested within mountain crevices screeched their displeasure and launched into the sky at their passage. Troops of monkeys feasting in the canopy screamed warnings of their approach and dove deep into the jungle depths for somewhere to hide.

Next came the desert with its vast sands and dry winds to scratch at Harry's face. He closed his eyes here and lay down on Elitheon's back, pressing himself out of the worst of the slipstream of hot air.

Last came the savanna with its lush waves of grasses gently blowing in the wind; and there, the pack, a dozen fully grown grey wolves surrounded by even more pups. The black wolf, standing sentry, lingered on the edge of the group. As Harry watched, his mate, the one with the reddish tint to her coat slipped beside him. He turned and snarled at her and she skittered away. Harry twisted around on Elitheon's back. The panther was hidden in the grass only about fifteen feet from the unsuspecting red wolf.

"NO!" he shouted. And just that quickly he was no longer on Elitheon's back. He was turning and launching forward with powerful strides. A viscous snarl escaped his throat as he leapt and crashed into the panther. Panther and wolf slammed to the earth; teeth snapping, claws slashing and he was dancing away. But not before the panther opened a deep gash on his shoulder. The panther bared its fangs and hissed at him. Harry's lip curled and he tasted blood. The panther hadn't escaped the encounter uninjured either. For a second the panther looked as if it would press the issue but then the pack was there and the red wolf was at Harry's side. The panther bolted. Most of the pack gave chase; Harry and the red wolf with them. The giant cat raced away but the wolves were just as fast and where the cat was built for the quick chase, the wolf was built for the long. Efficient loping strides allowed it to cover great distances at speed for hours on end. Often times the pack would simply chase its prey till it collapsed from exhaustion.

But the panther had chosen its ambush well. It wasn't all that far from the central spire of the realm. From there it was barely a hundred yards around to the edge of the jungle and within it was the safety of the trees. The cat would find escape in branches that would allow it to travel miles without ever touching the ground. Harry's shoulder burned with each stride and his black fur was slick with blood but he surged ahead with but one thought.

Vengeance.

Three of the wolves surged, blocking the shortest way round the spire as Harry drew closer, nipping and swiping at the panther's hind legs to try and trip it up. But the panther was quick, so very quick. It seemed to barely break stride as it managed to twist and slash at him with its claws. Harry avoided them by a hairsbreadth, but was sent tumbling to do so. He skidded across the hardened sand of the desert and by the time he was on his feet again, the pack had raced past. He could do nothing but watch as the panther made a massive leap some fifteen feet up to the safety of a large branch. The wolves circled the tree, snarling up at the cat as it hissed venomously back. For a time the wolves stayed surrounding the tree but the panther eventually felt recovered enough to leap to another branch. Without a backward look it disappeared deep into the forest.

The wolves left, some going right around the spire and others left, shooting nervous glances back over their shoulder. Those that went left stopped to drink in the sea before meeting the rest of the pack at the savanna. They then stood watch while those that had gone right went and drank. From there a steady pace quickly took them back to those who had not joined the chase. Once rejoined, the pack set off again, herding the pups further into the savanna. They traveled many miles, ensuring they were far beyond any distance from the jungle trees the panther would dare attack them. Harry collapsed to the ground. His shoulder was an agony that would take days to heal and weeks before it would be at full strength again. He'd come off worse than the panther for his inattention and had been only inches from paying for it with his life.

The red wolf sidled up to him, whining softly. The memory of his earlier rejection was still fresh, but the desire to comfort him pushed her on. She edged closer and closer. Harry whined and thumped his tail. She got within a few inches of him, nudging his nose with her own. Harry raised his muzzle and she nuzzled him. She gave a happy whine as he licked her face. She shifted around to his side and his injured shoulder and began licking it, cleaning it. Harry sighed softly and settled to the ground with his eyes closed. Eventually she settled with her head protectively across his back. Every so often she would pick her head up and give his wound another lick before she settled again.

Sometime later Harry woke, disoriented. His mind was muddled. Strange things floated in his memories. Furless skin. Paws he didn't use for walking. Odd sounds formed from a mouth with pathetic teeth. A peculiar stick he used to move about above the ground.

A whine drew his attention. He turned and she was there. He stretched and nuzzled her. A pup trotted over and swatted at him. He gave a low warning growl. The pup pounced and the red wolf knocked it away. Harry dropped his head and closed his eyes. Nothing else mattered; just her and the pack.

The next time he woke it was to the red wolf nudging him. Harry picked his head up and struggled to sit up on his haunches. Stiff and sore, his shoulder burned painfully with the effort. He needed to move. And the pack needed to drink. He tested his gait with a few careful strides before following along at a slow trot. It wasn't good, but he would live.

Those strange creatures filled his mind and he wasn't sure where they came from. There was one he knew. It had come many times before. Somewhere he recognized it as himself. But the others that were like him, bizarre beasts that walked only on their hind legs and only had fur on their heads; great numbers of them he didn't know what to make of. Most seemed to have brown or a strange whitish fur – he thought there was a definition for it but couldn't recall. Smaller numbers had black fur like himself and even fewer wore red fur. What were these creatures? Even those that seemed most familiar brought forth only weak scent-memory.

The red wolf trotted along beside him, bumping him playfully. He nipped at her and she skittered out of reach. Her scent drove everything from his mind. She was in her time. His mouth watered with desire. He would have her.

"Gah!" Harry gasped. He lay sprawled on the ground as the pack left him behind. "Oh, bloody hell," he groaned. He struggled to sit up. "Ow, ow, ow." He clutched his shoulder. Wet, sticky blood oozed through the beginnings of a scab. Apparently he hadn't escaped the fight with the panther any better off than the wolf. "Mum is going to kill me… Seriously," he muttered, "I should just stay here." He took a number of deep breaths. "Ok, let's get out of here."

Harry blinked his eyes open. _Alright, we're in a bed. That's a start. It's not in the hospital wing either. Of course I could probably have died and no one would have even bothered to check on me for a week_. He reached across and gingerly prodded at his shoulder. "Sore as all hell, but no blood." Cautiously he sat up. Lights were still glowing outside the hangings of his bed. He pushed them open. "Oi, Zabini, what day is it?" Blaise glared at him. "Come on just tell me what day it is will you?"

"Thursday."

Harry frowned. It had been Thursday that he'd talked to his mum. Could an entire week have gone by? No. That would be impossible. If for no other reason than Snape; the bastard seemed on a mission to make up for not giving him detention during the season. "No, what's the date?"

"Are you out of your fucking mind?"

"Pretty much, yeah. The date?"

"19th March."

Harry closed his eyes tightly, trying to think. He glanced at his watch. 10:30. He'd been in his bed for all of half an hour? How the hell was that possible? He was sure he'd spent longer spirit walking this time than he had the very first time when he'd been gone for three days. "Let me get this straight, it is 10:30pm the nineteenth of March?"

"Bloody hell, Potter are you pissed?"

"Just answer the question, will you?"

"Yes."

"Thanks." Harry closed his curtains and flopped back on his bed again. "Thank Nimue."

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Harry watched Ginny come in the library. She didn't bother looking for him and took the first empty table she could find. Harry closed his books and packed his things away. "I need to talk to Ginny. I'll see you later."

"O–Okay," Neville agreed.

Harry handed him his transfiguration essay. "Don't just copy it, yeah?"

"I won't."

"Cool."

Harry stepped in front of Ginny. "Can we talk?"

She looked up. "S–Sorry?"

"Can we talk… somewhere private… please?"

"O–Okay." Harry waited patiently for her to pack her things. Five minutes later they were in the Room of Requirement. He set his bag down on the floor and sat in one of the two chairs the room had provided. Ginny cautiously did the same. He just studied her for a minute. Like himself she hadn't emerged from the battle with Quirrell/Voldemort unscathed. Though the patch of shiny skin on her face and neck was far more noticeable than the scars on his hands. She fidgeted a bit and he raised his hand, palm up to her. She gave him a confused look. "Remember that first morning after we were sorted?"

"Y–Yes," She answered.

Harry glanced at her hand, then his and raised a brow at her. "Well?" Ginny cautiously raised her hand and pressed her palm to his. "It's going to be ok," he said. He wove their fingers together. "Promise." He then proceeded to tell her everything his mum had talked to him about the other night. "So unless you have something more you need to confess, I really, really want my friend back.

A tear slid down Ginny's cheek. "I just don't want you to hate me anymore."

Harry smiled. "So friends again?

Ginny gave a tremulous smile. "Please?"

Harry rubbed his thumb on hers for a few seconds before reaching for his bag. "Here, these are yours."

Her eyes widened. "Harry, I can't—"

"Take them, Ginny," he cut her off.

"Harry, I really—?"

"If you don't take them we're going to have a fight and I don't know about you, but I really don't want to fight with you anymore."

Ginny's lip trembled. "You're sure?"

"Take them… No, put it on," he said when Ginny went to tuck the wand in her bag with the rest. She did as he asked and he reached for his bag again, pulling out the small pile of letters. Her eyes widened. "Sirius found these in Hermione's trunk. I think she must have sent Hedwig to try and find them that first night back." He held up one. "So I got your birthday present and it was bloody hilarious. Really too bad she didn't pluck him. But thank you for the mental image though." He grinned at her at her before shuffling through the pile and holding up another one. "The day before your birthday." Ginny swallowed. "I'm sorry, I can't give you the letter you asked for, but I've got this." He pulled the pink, stuffed penguin from his bag and held it in his lap. "Hermione and I went to a traveling carnival on my birthday. I'd hoped you'd be able to come, but we both know how that worked out. I won this playing a game. It was going to give it to you for your birthday. There was supposed to be more, but it's all I have right now." He offered it to her. "It's hideous, I know. But it was this or a dragon and I wasn't too keen on dragons at the time."

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

 _You're just jealous!_

Ginny slammed the diary shut. The nerve of him! She groaned as a sudden stabbing pain lanced through her head. Not again! Why was she always getting headaches when she wrote Tom? Her eyes widened. That was it! She wracked her mind, trying to think. Yes, she was certain; her head only ever hurt like this when she wrote to him. He was doing something to her! It was always when they fought about Harry! But why? He was just a diary. Just a complicated bit of magic; that was all. She frowned. A really complicated bit of magic. Really, really complicated… Maybe too complicated. Another stabbing pain lanced through her head. It was so painful she nearly passed out. When she managed to get her senses back her mind was muddled. She groaned and sat up. Perhaps she would go see the matron for a headache potion. Her eyes fell on the diary. Maybe Tom would have an idea. She hadn't told him about the headaches yet. She reached for it but stopped. Her hand shook. No, surely Tom wasn't doing this to her? She grabbed her pillow and threw it over the diary. Another lance of pain stabbed through her mind. She collapsed on her bed, panting. A few minutes later she had control of herself again. _I've got to get rid of it_ she thought. Pain stabbed behind her eyes. She shook it off, grabbed the diary and dove from inside her hangings. She ran to the door and franticly fumbled to open it.

"Ginny?" Daphne asked.

Ginny ignored her, got the door open and ran for the common room. There! The fire was still blazing high. She threw it in and stood there panting. She very nearly dove to retrieve it but stopped herself. She ran back to her room, slammed the door and dove for her bed.

"Ginny?"

"I'm fine, Daphne," she gasped. "Just some stupid prank thing my brother's tried to pull on me."

"Oh. If you're sure."

"I am."

"Okay… I thought I saw you walk out of the library with Harry tonight."

Ginny forced her breathing to slow. It would be good to talk. It would help control the desire to go save the diary before it was too late. Just a few more minutes and surely it would be ruined. "We've made up again."

Daphne's eyes widened. "He forgave you burning his gifts?"

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Harry returned to the common room from his morning exercise regime. Neville was getting close to being able to keep up. He went to stoke the fire; it was still very early and the elves wouldn't do it for half an hour yet. If he did it himself it would be warm when he came out after his shower to sit and read while he waited for Ginny to go up for breakfast. He paused. He'd have to ask Ginny if she wanted to start training again. He threw a pile of wood on the fire and noticed a small black book lying on the hearth. He knew at once it was a diary and the date on the cover said it was fifty years old. Curious, he plucked it up. What was a fifty-year-old diary doing here? He flipped it open. There, on the first page, was the faded name—

 **T. M. Riddle**

Harry quickly flipped through the rest of the diary but it was completely blank. _Strange,_ he thought. He nearly tossed it in the fire but kept it instead. The name T. M. Riddle seemed familiar somehow.

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Ginny slipped into the common room, looking furtively around to make certain no one else was about. She stopped when she saw the fire was already going. Edging closer she could see nothing of the diary. She grabbed the poker and dug through the ashes. It wasn't till she was certain it was gone that she stopped shaking. She'd had very strange dreams last night. She couldn't remember anything of them other than there had been lots of hissing in them. It had sounded like last year when Harry would speak with Kaa.


	11. Chapter 8: Part I

Author's notes:

Standard disclaimer: It all belongs to JKR. Except where I might use some song lyrics which I will call out at the time and give proper credit. Thank you JKR for letting us play with your toys.

Also, if you have not read my stories, Harry Potter and the Muggles' Daughter and Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, you are going to be lost. They are the prequels to this. But hey, if you haven't, _**BONUS!**_ You've got two whole stories you can go read before coming back here!

Also, I've picked up a Beta, so you should be seeing an improvement in spelling, grammar and punctuation from this point onward. Thank you Wolf's Scream.

* * *

 **HARRY POTTER AND THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS**

 **Remember: Part I**

* * *

Ginny woke in a cold sweat. Her dreams lately were frightening. This one all she could remember were hideous yellow eyes and being chilled to the bone. She took a deep breath and forced her mind to something more pleasant. Whatever the dream had been, she didn't want to remember it anyway.

She rolled over and her eyes fell on Mr Totters. She smiled. It was dumb and silly and childish, but she didn't care. She didn't have even a single letter from Harry, but that stuffed penguin proved he'd been thinking about her all the same. She grabbed it and cuddled it tight. Harry had held her hand once today. It had felt really good… _really_ good.

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

"Have you no sense of decency at all?"

Ginny looked up. It had been three days since she and Harry had managed to make amends with each other. She was once again eating meals and spending nearly all her time with him… and Neville. Of course the rumor mill was churning and it wasn't kind; especially to her. And of course her brother felt the need to pile on. "Go away, Percy, or I'll write Bill."

"Write William for all I care. I'll not stand by and say nothing while you throw yourself at him. Never mind everything he's done to you, you would think you had a bit of concern for what he's done to Penelope and the other students. Or are you so desperate to latch onto whatever bit of fame and fortune you can that even Luna doesn't concern you anymore?"

Harry started to stand but Ginny put her hand on his arm. "Ignore him, Harry. He's just jealous."

"Jealous," Percy exclaimed, "of him? You really are a dense little twit. He's using you, Ginevra. Or did it escape your notice it wasn't till his little sycophant ended up in hospital that he decided take you back?"

"Percy, let's pretend for just one second that Harry is responsible for the attacks. If he is just using me because Hermione is in hospital, then why on earth would he have attacked Hermione in the first place?"

"Well," Percy scoffed, clearly flustered, "that's beside the point."

"Logic is beside the point?" Harry asked.

"You keep out of this, Snake."

Neville smacked his fist on the table. "That's enough!" He stood and for the first time Harry really registered that his friend was quite a bit bigger than himself. He was only a few inches shorter than Percy and after near three solid months of training with Harry in the morning he was beginning to trade his extra weight for extra muscle.

"You be quiet, Longbottom."

"I will n–not. You have no business here. And none – none of us has to listen to y–you. Or did you forget y–you're status as a Prefect was r–r–rescinded? You're nothing b–but a disgraced coward. Now go away!"

"Now see here—"

" _Mr_ Weasley," Professor McGonagall said sharply.

Percy quickly turned. "Professor!"

"I would suggest you do as, Mr Longbottom has told you."

"But, Professor."

"Five points and detention."

"What? Why?"

"Ten points and detention again." Percy clamped his mouth shut. "Why I ever thought you deserved a Prefect's badge is beyond me. Now move along before you make me really angry."

Harry, Ginny and Neville were making their way out of the Great Hall when they were approached by Fred, George and Lee. "Potter," one of the twins said.

Harry was starting to consider the idea of a long lasting prank on one of them that would allow him to tell them apart. Maybe Ghostie would need to pay a visit to Peeves soon. He'd have to think on it. "Oh joy, Tweedle Dee, Tweedle Dum and Wee Lee Willy Winkie," Harry mocked.

"Harry," Ginny said softly, "please."

Harry turned and stared at her, trying to control his temper. He was _pissed_ at them. At the same time they'd done it for Ginny and he could appreciate that. They had also stuck by her over the summer against their mum, Percy and Ron… So yeah, some mitigating points in their favor.

"Look, Potter," one of them cut in, "don't go getting in another fight with Ginny just cause you're pissed at us."

"The whole thing's a right mess," the other said.

"We don't expect to be friends or anything again."

"We just wanted to apologize."

"And say we're glad you two made up."

Harry glared at them. "And you?" he asked Lee.

He shrugged. "Shouldn't have jumped you with them, but I owed you."

Harry's cheek twitched. "Fair enough I suppose." He focused on Ginny. "They still need to make amends with Hermione and we're not friends but I'll get along with them for you. Good enough?"

"Thank you," she whispered.

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Ginny sat up with a gasp. She had been running. Running through tunnels that were dank and dark. Things had crunched under her feet but she'd been too terrified to stop. _It_ was chasing her. She didn't know what _It_ was though; just that it was big and terrifying and all she could assign it were those eyes. Demon eyes! That's what she thought of them as. She swore she could almost smell brimstone if she tried too hard to picture them in her mind. And someone had been laughing… someone who wasn't the demon. It was a cruel laugh that frightened her almost more than the demon did.

She crawled from her bed and went to splash water on her face. A few minutes later she returned to her bed. She grabbed Mr Totters and snuggled him tight. He didn't smell like brimstone at all. He smelt of Harry. She smiled and closed her eyes. Harry had held her hand again yesterday. He hadn't the day before, but yesterday he had. Holding his hand was even better than holding Bill's.

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

A week after making up with Ginny, found Harry with her outside of the Defense classroom waiting to be let in. "I know he's a blood traitor, but he is wealthy… and a Lord," Tracey sneered. "He could do so much better than a pauper like her."

"Especially with her face all scarred like that," Pansy added.

"I thought it was an improvement," Draco said. "I mean at least now there's one area on her face that isn't covered with all those horrid spots." His friends laughed.

Ginny caught Harry's arm when he started forward. "Ignore them," she hissed.

"I'll bet she has them everywhere," Tracey said. "How utterly disgusting."

The door opened. Lockhart beamed his dazzling smile. Harry seriously wondered if the git was using some kind of charm; it wasn't natural. "Good morning! Lovely day. Exciting class planed for you all! Come in. Come in." The class filed in and took seats. Entering last, Harry and Ginny lost the battle for a table at the back of the and were stuck up front with the rest of the idiots who somehow hadn't figured out the man was a fraud.

"And how are we all today?" Lockhart asked.

"Very good, Professor," Lavender answered. Harry rolled his eyes. The girl was an utter twit.

"Excellent, Miss Brown. And thank you for the lovely card you sent." He winked at her causing her to blush profusely.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Harry muttered.

Lockhart clapped his hands together. "Well then, let's get to it, shall we?" Harry sighed; resigning himself to another lesson spent pretending to be whatever dark wizard or creature Lockhart had defeated as they role-played the stories from his books. "Today we shall be reviewing my defeat of the Bandon Banshee. I trust all of you have read _Break with a Banshee_ by now?"

"Yes, Professor," Parvati gushed, "it was terrifying. Harry shook his head sadly. There just didn't seem to be a lot of brains going on in the second-year Gryffindor girls. He really didn't know how Hermione could stand sharing a room with them.

Lockhart beamed at her. "Of course you have. Take ten points for Gryffindor, Miss Patil." Harry nearly laughed. Gryffindor were still negative by over a hundred points for the year. Never mind they were on track to finish with less than fifty points for the year; they might actually stay in the negative! Harry hated to help Snape with anything, but if he didn't do something to help ensure it Hermione would never forgive him.

"Mr Potter," Lockhart said. "Would you be so kind?"

"Actually, Sir," Harry said, "as we're studying banshees, wouldn't it make more sense to pick a girl to assist you?"

Lockhart cocked his head. "Too right! Well spotted, Harry. Take five points for Slytherin." He scanned the class. A half dozen girls' hands shot into the air. "Let's see. No, no, Miss Patil, Miss Brown, you're both far too sweet to play the roll of a banshee. We need someone with a bit of nastiness too her. Ah! How about you Miss Weasley?"

Malfoy and his lot all laughed. "She's nasty alright," Blaise hissed from behind them. Harry was caught between the desire to kill Lockhart and his roommate.

Lockhart smiled brightly at Ginny. "What say you, Miss Weasley, think you can make a cracking banshee?"

Ginny's face had paled and her hands were shaking in her lap. "Yes, Professor," she said quietly.

"That's the spirit! Come on then."

Harry grabbed Ginny before she could get up. "You're nasty in all the right ways," he whispered in her ear. "And I still think you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." Ginny looked at him sharply. It was the first time since making up that either of them had come anywhere close to where they had been when they'd boarded the train last spring for the ride home.

"Come along, Miss Weasley." Ginny gave Harry a tentative smile and joined the professor. "Now," Lockhart began. Harry winked at her and grabbed his bag. Hermione had found a spell to switch the covers of their books. He could spend the hour reading transfiguration and Lockhart would think he was following along in _Break with a Banshee_. Unfortunately he had trouble locating the correct book and ended up piling book after book on his desk.

"Now let's get a good banshee scream out of you, Miss Weasley!" Lockhart said.

Harry clapped his hands over his ears. _Bloody hell!_ he thought. He looked up in time to see Ginny crumple to the floor where she went into convulsions.

"Excellent Miss Weasley!" Lockhart cried.

"Ginny!" Harry shouted. He vaulted over the desk and dropped to his knees at her side.

"Harry, you're not supposed to help her," Lockhart complained. Ginny was thrashing wildly about and blood was running form a gash over her eye where she had hit her head when she'd fallen. "Come now, Harry, you're interfering with the story."

"Shut up you twat!" Harry shouted. He wanted to try and hold Ginny but thought he remembered you weren't supposed to restrain someone if they were having a fit. He triggered his wand and cast a cushioning charm on the floor.

"I say, Harry, that is not in keeping with the story at all."

"Oh bloody hell," Harry muttered. " _Stupefy!_ " Lockhart slumped to the ground, smacking his head solidly on the stone floor. Harry returned his attention to Ginny. She was spasming a bit less now.

"He attacked him!" Lavender cried. "He really is the Heir of Slytherin!"

"Oh for the love of Merlin, Brown," Daphne snapped disdainfully, "shut up before you infect the rest of us with your stupidity." She settled to her knees beside Harry. "Shishong went to get the Matron."

"What the hell is wrong with her? Did he do something?"

"Not that I saw. She's gone still," Daphne observed. Harry felt for a pulse on Ginny's wrist. "Is she… petrified?"

"I don't think so," Harry said. "Hermione barely has a pulse. Ginny's is still strong."

Just then the matron hurried in. "What's going on he…" she trailed off when she saw Lockhart sprawled on the floor.

"He attacked Professor Lockhart!" Lavender cried. "He's the Heir of Slytherin!"

"I saw it too, Madam Pomfrey!" Draco cried. The whole class broke into pandemonium.

"SHUT UP!" Harry roared. The windows exploded. Silence followed. Unnatural silence. "She's hurt," Harry pleaded, focused on the Matron. "I think she might be petrified, but her pulse is much stronger than Hermione or Luna's." The matron tried to respond but found she couldn't open her mouth. "Oh for fuck's sake," Harry muttered. He pointed his wand at her. _"Finite!"_

"You are in a world of trouble young man."

"Yeah, whatever, can you focus on your job and help her?"

The matron knelt down beside Ginny. "Tell me what happened."

"I'm not really sure. She was helping Professor Lockhart enact a scene from _Break with a Banshee_. He told her to do her best banshee scream. She screamed—" Daphne tugged his arm at that point and motioned to her mouth. "Oh, sorry. _Finite!"_

"Thanks." Daphne turned to the Matron. "She didn't just scream, "Ma'am. Well she did, but it wasn't like an acting scream. It was horrible. It went on and on, and I'm really surprised _she_ didn't break the windows. I couldn't even listen to it and had to cover my ears. But then she just stopped, just that fast, and collapsed and went into a fit. Professor Lockhart was upset with Harry because he thought he was interfering with the reenactment and didn't realize there was something wrong with Ginny. Harry stunned him so he'd shut up."

"You stunned a professor!"

"I was afraid he'd do something like debone her head if he realized she was actually hurt," Harry defended himself.

The matron rocked her head back and forth. "Well I can't say that isn't a fair point… So she just went into a fit?"

"Yes."

"And who cast the cushioning charm under her?"

"I did," Harry said.

"That was good thinking. Take five points." She had been continuing to examine Ginny while they were talking. "Oh my," she paused.

"What?" Harry demanded at the same time as Dumbledore walked in the room.

"What has happened, Poppy?" Dumbledore asked.

The nurse looked up. "She's been Memory Charmed; dozens of times."

Dumbledore nodded slowly. "And she is now in a coma as her mind tries to deal with having broken through them?"

"Yes."

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Harry was a wreck. Someone had been attacking Ginny. Along with the Memory Charms, someone had also cast dozens of Compulsion Charms on her. They couldn't tell for how long things had been like this; but the shear number suggested at least a year and probably longer. It was possible she could have been acting under the effects of Compulsion Charms since her first year! The implications of it were endless. Of course the most damaging was the possibility she had revealed all the secrets she had been told to whomever was manipulating her.

But for Harry, the most difficult thing to deal with was the idea that his entire relationship with her could be due to them. He was sick with the thought she may have never really liked him. What if it had only been the Compulsion Charms? What if she really didn't like him and the way she had treated him most of the year was how she really thought of him and it was only Compulsion Charms that had caused her to make up with him?

He didn't think he'd be able to take it if that were the case. They'd made up and were friends again. They'd held hands a couple of times over the next week, but that had been it. He'd not kissed her nor her him and they'd not talked about being boyfriend and girlfriend again. It just felt like it needed more time before they could go back to that. But he _still_ liked her that way. Now he felt like that was further away than ever.

Harry looked up as someone came around the curtain. "Alright there, Potter?"

Harry shrugged. "Not really."

Bill sat down on the other side of Ginny's bed. "Know the feeling." They sat in silence for quite a while before either of them spoke again.

"Do you think she ever really liked me?"

Bill sighed. "Honestly, my gut says she did… or does."

"But maybe she doesn't," Harry countered.

"Maybe she doesn't," Bill agreed. He leaned forward and brushed Ginny's hair back from her face. "She's gonna be a mess when she wakes up."

 _When she woke up_. Like himself, Bill refused to consider that Ginny wouldn't wake or that her mind could be shredded from having broken the Memory Charms. Harry could think of little so horrifying as the idea Ginny might wake but never really _function_ properly again; that she might spend the rest of her days in St. Mungo's permanent care ward. "How do you mean?"

Bill didn't answer right away and before he did he took out his wand and cast a privacy spell around them. "What is it the single most important lesson regarding Legilimency?"

Harry stared at him before bowing his head and pressing his palms into his eyes. "The mind is the most sacred part of our being… She's not going to trust anything. Even if it wasn't the Compulsion Charms making her like me, she's not going to believe it." He looked at Bill. "is she?"

"It's a good probability, yeah."

"I'm going to kill them," Harry said. "Whoever did this to her, I'm going to kill them."

Bill stared back at him. "Get in line, Kid."

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Ginny blinked her eyes open. What in the world had happened and how had she gotten here? The last thing she remembered was being in her bed writing Tom. She certainly wasn't in her bed any longer. She didn't even appear to be in her room any longer. Though she was still in a bedroom; a bedroom in the Slytherin dormitories yet, if the hangings on the two beds were any indication. She looked around fearfully and nearly screamed. There was a boy there! He was quite tall, with dark black hair. His face was attractive with high cheekbones and his eyes were an icy blue that while very pretty did not give the impression of warmth. Was this his room? If so, what was she doing in a boy's dormitory?

"Hello, Ginevra dear," he introduced himself.

"Who are you? How do you know my name?"

He smiled. It was a disarming smile. "Well you told me of course. But then you wouldn't know that yet. Allow me to introduce myself. Tom Marvolo Riddle, at your service." He bowed with a flourish.

"T–Tom?" Ginny stuttered. "B–B–But how? You're just a diary?"

"As to how you are here, well I brought you. And I'm afraid I may not have been entirely honest with you, Ginevra. You see, I am far more than a simple diary. Ah, ah," he cut her off when she opened her mouth to question him. "Not yet, my lovely. We're not ready for that. I've accomplished my goal for now and it is time for you to wake up."

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Harry flopped down in the chair opposite Neville at their accustomed table in the library. Really, at this point it might be their _section_ of the library. Between the whole Heir of Slytherin mess, stunning Lockhart, blowing out the windows of the Defense classroom and sealing the mouths of his classmates shut, pretty much no one but Neville, the Slytherin quidditch team and now Daphne was willing to be within twenty feet of him. Harry was good with that. His mood was… foul. It took concerted effort on his part to be civil even to Neville.

"Alright, Harry?"

"Bloody brilliant," Harry muttered.

"How was – was d–detention?"

Harry scowled; he'd been assigned three hours detention every Saturday for the rest of term for stunning Lockhart, breaking the windows in the Defense classroom and silencing the rest of his classmates. He'd also lost a hundred points for Slytherin for it; which at this point in the year pretty much guaranteed Slytherin were out of the running for the House Cup. They were set for third and would have been last if it were a normal year. Hermione would be impressed. He'd taken Slytherin down with Gryffindor. He was rather pleased with himself. "Useless. I spent three hours polishing awards in the trophy room. I swear, Filch thought I was going to steal something; made me turn out my pockets before I left. What the hell am I going to do with Tom Riddle's award for services to the school?"

"W–who's Tom Riddle?"

Harry shrugged. "No idea, but he won an award for services to the school in 1943. I'm telling you they should have given _me_ an award for services to the school for stunning that git; not assign me detention… Bloody waste of time." He heaved himself to his feet, heading for where the archives of the Daily Prophet were kept. "I'll be back."

"Alright," Neville agreed.

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Ginny ran to the door and yanked it open. She slammed it shut and raced down the hall to the common room. From behind her she could hear Tom laughing. "Run, Ginevra, run." She flew to the exit and pulled the door open. "Boo!" Tom said from where he was leaning against the wall in the hallway. Ginny slammed the door and raced back into the common room. Tom was sitting in a chair calmly reading a book. "While mildly amusing, this is rather tedious, Ginevra." Ginny spun around and ran for her bedroom. She opened the door and found herself yanked in by her wrist. The door slammed shut. "If you wanted to play in the bedroom, why did you leave in the first place?" Tom teased.

Ginny struggled against him but he was far too strong to break away from. She aimed a kick at his bits but he shifted, blocking her. Something clicked in her mind and she gave in. Surprised by her sudden lack of fight she was able to twist and throw him. She raced for the door but it was locked. She turned around, back pressed to the door.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Tom chuckled softly. "Oh, now I'm afraid I'm having far too much fun to do that. He flicked a finger at her and the edge of her nightdress lifted. Ginny grabbed it, holding it down. Tom laughed again. "I do so love when you fight back, Ginevra." He flicked his finger again and her arms snapped to her sides. "You're not unattractive, you know." Ginny flew forward, stopping only feet from him. He eyed her up and down. "Perhaps a bit young though," he mused. Ginny struggled with everything in her to break free of his hold while Tom walked around her. "But, as this is my mind," he taunted, "maybe if we did this?" Ginny couldn't help gasping. Tom pressed himself against her back. "Hmm, now this is much better." His arm slipped around her middle and slid up to cup her fully-grown breast.

"NO!" Ginny screamed.

Tom was blasted away from her and when she turned to face him again she was back in her normal twelve-year-old body. Tom picked himself up from the floor. A drop of blood grew on his lip that he wiped away. "Someone knows how to play," he taunted. Before she could say a word she crumpled to the ground and knew no more.

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

 _ **STUDENT EXPELLED FROM HOGWARTS**_

 _Rubeus Hagrid, a third year Gryffindor boy was expelled from Hogwarts this Tuesday past. It has been confirmed the ministry has banned the young man from performing magic and his wand has been snapped._

 _As to a reason for the expulsion Headmaster Armando Dippet was tight-lipped and would say only that young Rubeus had a long history of pushing beyond behavior considered acceptable for a student of Hogwarts and that this had been a long time coming._

 _Inquiries as to just what prior infractions Rubeus was guilty of were met with sealed lips by both the school and the ministry. Certainly young Rubeus must have been quite the miscreant to have compiled a list of transgressions significant enough to see his expulsion before completing even half of his magical education._

 _While official sources have been less than forthcoming, others have confirmed Rubeus did garner more than his share of trouble centered around a penchant for dangerous creatures. One source has even claimed Rubeus was keeping an acromantula as a pet._

 _The expulsion certainly begs the question of a connection to the death of fellow third year student Myrtle Elizabeth Warren. Readers will recall Myrtle was found dead the morning of 14 June, having passed away sometime the previous night._

 _Certainly if any connection can be found we would expect a trial to be forthcoming._

Harry put the article down and grabbed for his copy of _Magical Beasts and Where to Find Them_. It was early April and one week since Ginny had broken the Memory Charms placed on her and fallen into a coma. He quickly found the section on acromantulas.

 _ **Acromantulas: King of Spiders**_

 _The acromantula is known as the King of_

 _spiders and is classified a class five magical beast by ministries the world over. This classification and its title are well earned as its fearsome reputation is backed by its lethality._

 _Acromantulas can grow to the size of a midsized automobile. And the mandibles of a fully-grown acromantula can snap the femur bone of an adult cow._

 _Acromantulas are actually quite intelligent and are considered sentient. They live in large colonies with one of the largest being in the Forbidden Forest of my home country, Scotland._

 _Despite their intelligence, acromantulas are vicious creatures who will not hesitate to kill a witch or wizard with which they have just conversed pleasantly for a number of hours._

 _Acromantulas kill by injection of venom through biting. Their venom is fast acting, usually incapacitating their prey within one to two minutes. Once their prey is incapacitated, an acromantula will bind it up in silken spinnings and wait patiently for the three to four days the venom takes to kill its prey by liquefying its internal organs. The acromantula will then drink the liquefied meal leaving behind an empty husk._

 _Owing to its many eyes, the acromantula's mortal enemy is the basilisk, which can kill simply by looking into its yellow eyes. Spiders in general will flee any place a basilisk might inhabit._

Harry frowned, while he couldn't deny the fearsomeness of an acromantula it couldn't be possible that one was responsible for the attacks on Hermione, Luna and the rest, could it? Sure the victims were all petrified, but that was it. None of them were dying because their internal organs were being liquefied. Besides, Sir Nicholas, the Gryffindor ghost, having been petrified, was a victim as well and how, exactly, would an acromantula bite a ghost? No, he decided, it couldn't be an acromantula. That didn't mean Rubeus Hagrid wasn't responsible, but it certainly didn't confirm it either. What, exactly did the ministry know that they weren't telling?

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Ginny slipped into the toilet and moved to the sink on the far end. Her body trembled with fear. Tom was doing something to her again. It was different than before though. She was definitely awake this time; not locked in some fabrication within his or her mind. She was just as powerless to stop him though. Only when he pushed as far as sexually assaulting her in those fabrications did she seem able to fight back. " _Very good, Ginevra_ ," his voice praised sibilantly within her mind. " _Now_." Ginny struggled with every bit of her but she found her mouth moving with the thought of _Open_ and a strange sound like, "Hassshasheessh," pushing past her lips. There was a clunk and the sound of stone grating against stone and the sink slid away, revealing a hole in the floor. _Steps,_ she thought while, "shethasshann," issued from her mouth. The sound of grating stone filled her ears again and steps formed within the hole in the floor.

She tried; so very hard not to, but she was descending the stairs and, "Hesthsshsh," followed the thought of, _Close._ She lit her wand and down and down she went. Deeper and deeper for what she thought had to be at least ten minutes. Finally she stepped into a large cavern. Things crunched under her feet as she walked and when she looked down she saw she was treading on the bones of hundreds and thousands of small dead animals. She screamed silently because that was all that was available to her. Shortly she came across a massive skin of some sort. It was green and reminded her of dragon scales. Her mind recoiled as she trailed a hand along the skin as she walked past. Shortly she came do a massive door with entwined snakes carved on it.

" _You're very lucky, Ginevra,"_ Tom said in her mind, _"You're only the second person to look on this in the thousand years since the great Salazar Slytherin sealed his Chamber of Secrets. Patience, Ginevra. I know you have questions, all will be revealed in time. But first, the potion."_ Ginny's hand moved to her pocket and extracted the phial within. She uncorked it and tipped it to her lips. It burnt; like nothing before she had ever swallowed. She gagged, but couldn't stop herself from drinking. Her throat was left raw like she had drunk a mug of boiling water. Tears streamed from her eyes it was so painful. It took a few minutes for it to pass and when she blinked away her tears there seemed to be a thin film over her eyeballs, making it as if she was looking through thick dust or smoke.

"Hesthsshsh," she hissed. There was a clunk and the entwined snakes separated. A seam opened in the wall and two sides of a great door slid open. Ginny stepped through. _Light_ she thought. "Hishltethh," escaped her mouth. A dozen torches lit on either side of her, illuminating a massive chamber. Gigantic stone columns carved in the form of a cobra supported the ceiling. At the far end of the chamber there was a colossal statue of a man with ape-like features and a beard that hung to the bottom of his stone robes.

 _Behold, Ginevra,"_ Tom said breathlessly, _The Chamber of Secrets. Constructed by the great Salazar Slytherin right under the noses of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. And I, the last Heir of Slytherin himself, found it; fifty-two years ago when I was but a student of Hogwarts myself. And now, my dear, it is time you met my little pet."_

 _Come to me, Great King of Serpents, I, the Heir of Slytherin command it!_ Ginny thought before hissing a long string of words together.

 _"Bow now, Ginevra,"_ Tom said. And she did. A strange hissing sound filled her ears. A sound she well knew, but couldn't translate without Tom putting the words in her mind and mouth. _"It's hungry, Ginevra. That's what it's saying. It wants to kill, to taste blood."_ Ginny wanted to run, to cry, to close her eyes, to open her eyes and wake in her bed to find this was nothing but a nightmare, but everything that was her will was denied. _"And look up now, my dear, sweet, Ginevra."_ She did. Her heart stopped. Her breath stopped. Her _mind_ stopped. She was staring into the eyes of a basilisk. It loomed over her some twenty feet with an even longer section of its body still on the floor of the chamber. " _He's glorious, isn't he, my sweet?"_ Ginny was incapable of any sort of response. _Nothing_ at all was available to her. _"Look away now, Ginevra."_ Something that wasn't herself moved her head and she was able to breathe again. " _We wouldn't wish to tempt fate too far, now would we?"_ Her heart raced a gazillion beats a minute and her mind registered pain; pain unlike anything she had ever felt before. It was as if her whole body had been dipped in the potion she'd swallowed before entering the chamber and she screamed; a shriek of anguish and fear and a wish for help to match any the world had heard previously. Her plea went unanswered, swallowed in the vastness of the cavern and the thousands of tonnes of rock between her and any who might have come to her aid. Tom chuckled malevolently. _"My dearest, Ginevra, you don't even know it is not him you should fear."_

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Author's notes:

Poor Ginny. Can you imagine what went through her head on seeing the diary in Harry's hands? Oh, yeah, guess you can, I've been telling you. Hope you like it so far.

I haven't done it in a while, but thank you to all my readers and a special thanks to those have reviewed. You make my day.


	12. Chapter 8: Part II

Author's notes:

Standard disclaimer: It all belongs to JKR. Except where I might use some song lyrics which I will call out at the time and give proper credit. Thank you JKR for letting us play with your toys.

Also, if you have not read my stories, Harry Potter and the Muggles' Daughter and Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, you are going to be lost. They are the prequels to this. But hey, if you haven't, _**BONUS!**_ You've got two whole stories you can go read before coming back here!

Also, I've picked up a Beta, so you should be seeing an improvement in spelling, grammar and punctuation from this point onward. Thank you Wolf's Scream.

* * *

 **HARRY POTTER AND THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS**

 **Remember: Part II**

* * *

Harry leaned over so he could whisper right in Ginny's ear. "Ginny, it's Harry, I'm back again. Madam Pomfrey says it's good for me to talk to you. She says you can hear me and that hearing people talking to them can help people who are in a coma wake. My mum says it too. She says she could sometimes hear Remus talking to her when she was in a coma. So I hope you can hear me.

"Madam Pomfrey says I should tell you things you would like to hear… I'm not sure what you'd like to hear though so I'm going to tell you things I know I'd want to hear if I were you.

"I'd want to know people are visiting me. Everyone is; Bill, Charlie, even your mum, though Bill won't let her visit you without him or Charlie here. He's afraid she'll say something that will upset you. Honestly, I am as well. But maybe that is upsetting you so I won't talk about that. The twins have visited. They've been every day. Percy has been… even Ron came in. And of course everyone you know from me has been. Remus, Sirius, Mrs Tonks, Ted, Tonks, Hermione's parents, even my mum has been. She really likes you, Ginny… Oh, I almost forgot, Sandra visits every day, even when Bill can't make it. I like her.

" _I_ like you, Ginny. I hope you want to hear that. I know, if I were you, that I'd want to hear you _like_ me… I'd want you to hold my hand. I hope you want that because I am. I'd want to hear that your hand still tingles when you hold mine, because mine is right now. I _really_ like that and I hope you do too and that even though you're in a coma you can feel it as well because I don't think I'd like not being able to feel that if you were holding my hand. I'm pretty sure I'd feel like something was wrong with the world if my hand didn't tingle when you held it…

"I'd want to know the truth and I think you would too. Madam Pomfrey says you already do; that's why you're in a coma. Your mind is trying to process having broken the Memory Charms that were placed on you. I don't know if you know this or not, but there were Compulsion Charms placed on you as well. Lots of them. Dumbledore thinks you're probably aware of those, or at least aware of the fact you were compelled to do things you didn't really want to.

"They scare me more than anything, Ginny. It scares me that maybe the only reason you ever liked me is because you were compelled to by the charms. I'd hate that, Ginny… It would kill me because even though you've been under those charms, I think I know the real you and I really like you. A lot, Ginny. I know we've fought this whole year, but if I've been horrible to you, it's because I like you so much. I know that doesn't make a lot of sense, but if it wasn't the charms making you like me, then I think you understand.

"You're strong, Ginny. I know you're strong enough to beat this. You'll wake up and you'll be fine because you're going to make whomever did this to you pay! I know you are! Mrs Tonks says it's likely you already know who did this to you. Well, I swear, on my Mum's life, that when you wake up I'll help you, Ginny. I already told Bill I would kill whoever did this to you and I'm promising _you_ now. They – Will – Pay. No matter who they are, I'll help you. I don't care who it is, Ginny, I'll help you…

"I'm promising you this even if you don't really want my help or even really like me."

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Ginny stood stoically in the middle of the Chamber of Secrets. She hated this place. She hated Tom. She hated that he could make her forget everything he'd done to her and that the very next day she would write in his diary and pour her heart out to him again like he was her best friend. She hated how he would make her remember everything before committing some new horror against her. She hated knowing she was going to forget everything again and it would all be repeated tomorrow or the next day.

But more than anything, she hated herself because she couldn't stop him. She had trained for over four years to protect her mind. She had trained with Mrs Tonks for a year and still she was helpless against him. She was less than an infant. He was so very powerful. And his skill, nothing Mrs Tonks had ever done was enough to deal with this. He knew _everything_ ; absolutely everything. There wasn't a single bit of her mind he hadn't raped. He knew about things like the extra wand she carried. He knew that Harry didn't live with Sirius, but instead with Remus and his mum; thank Merlin she had never been told just how Lily had survived. She was nothing but a weak fool and she had thoroughly betrayed Harry, Hermione, Lily and everyone else…

She had set the basilisk loose in the school.

She had set it on Luna because she had talked to Harry and Hermione and wanted her to as well. Of course she had written Tom about it. And of course Tom didn't want her to make up with Harry and Hermione. He had forced her to try and kill her best friend.

She had set the basilisk on Hermione.

She didn't even know she'd been doing it; keeping an eye on the girl, an eye and an ear. Tom had been concerned about how smart Hermione was. He'd compelled her to watch her. He'd been right too because Hermione had figured it out. She had figured out Myrtle had been killed when the Chamber was opened fifty years ago. She figured out the monster was a basilisk. She figured out people weren't being killed because they were only seeing reflections of its eyes; Luna and Mrs Norris in the water on the floor. Penelope had seen the basilisk's eyes in the giant mirror. Sir Nicholas was already dead and couldn't be killed again. Colin, the little first-year Gryffindor had seen the basilisk through the lens of his ever-present camera. Hermione saw the eyes in the little compact mirror she had used to peer around corners.

Thank Merlin she hadn't been killed. Harry would never forgive her. Well, no one was going to forgive her anyway, but at least no one had been killed. She'd managed to put up enough of a fight against Tom and the basilisk to prevent that much. She'd been lucky as well. She knew that. The victims would only have needed to be turned a different direction and they'd have been killed. But they hadn't. A bit of providence had shined on her.

She was going to die. She knew that. It was only a matter of time. Tom had told her as much. She would have thought her own impending death would be enough to fight him off but apparently it wasn't. It was a small comfort to know she could fight for others even if she couldn't for herself. It proved she wasn't as horrid a person as Tom said she was.

He was letting her have her own mind now; allowing her, her own thoughts and feelings. Her body wasn't hers, but at least for now, her mind was. She was held in place as the basilisk slowly descended on her. It's cavernous mouth opened wide, its putrid breath filled her nostrils, its hundreds of teeth surrounded her body. She was completely entombed, standing tall within its throat as it planted its nose and lower jaw on the ground. He was tormenting her. He wanted to feel her terror… She wouldn't give him the satisfaction. She was too important to die this way so what was there to fear? Death now would be a victory. His plans would be ruined. The diary would be trapped down here with her decaying body and he would remain trapped in it… forever.

She tried, fighting with everything she had to move just that _one_ inch. The barest scratch of her arm by one the deadly fangs would grant her victory over him. For over an hour she fought him; brute power against brute power. It wasn't enough. As powerful as she was, she couldn't beat him. There was a difference between her and him; between her and Harry… They were gods… _She_ was a mere child.

The Basilisk withdrew, returning to its lair. Tears streaming down her cheeks Ginny made the long trek to her room… and forgot.

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Ginny sat silently on her bed. Tom couldn't afford to let the basilisk roam again; the threat of the school closing if there were another attack was too real. She would not cry! Not this time. She was determined he would never make her cry again. What else was left? Her mind had been raped. Her _body_ , or what accounted for it within her dreamscape, she had finally lost the battle there as well. His control over her physical body was absolute and if he were not trapped in the diary she knew he would have raped her that way as well. Even without a body he'd violated her, forcing her to use her hands to do things to herself. There was nothing left to take from her. So what reason did she have to cry?

 _"You know, I don't think I've told you just how my diary came to be in your possession, Ginevra,"_ Tom's silky voice invaded her thoughts. " _It's rather a long story, but we have time. We have nothing but time._

 _"You see, there were plans for you long before I even knew you existed. A servant of mine was quite determined you would be his son's wife. Or perhaps he would take you himself and kill his son. Of course they are pure-blood, but the son is rather less powerful than he should be. Either way my servant was determined you should produce the next heir of his line. Quite a wise decision on his part, really. A squib or common Muggle could rut you and you would produce powerful children; far more powerful than his current heir. The only real question was, should it be his son or grandson who carried on the family line. He is rather attached to his wife – a bit of a weakness of his – and he would have to kill her if he were to take you for himself. Giving you to his son to produce a grandson and then killing his son was a more pleasing route to him._

 _"He decided to keep his options open as those were simple problems to solve when the time was right. The more difficult problem was how to obtain you. Your father would never have agreed to a betrothal. It was doubtful your father would have agreed to a marriage between you and the son even if it were what you wanted. The simplest solution was to kill him. It was a simple plan. Curse a muggle device and who should be sent to deal with it, but your father? It was his job after all, was it not…?_

 _"No, I don't think I shall reveal just who your father's murderer is. You see, we're not done yet. This is where I became involved. My servant had begun to confide in me and he was happy to sacrifice his plans for you so that I would have you instead. He will be richly rewarded. As firmly as punishment must be given for failure, loyalty and success must be rewarded as well, remember that, Ginevra._

 _"But I digress. Really, at this point, we could have left William and Charlie alone. Your ultimate end is to die so there is no need to obtain any permission for you to marry into the family. But my servant is vengeful and I graciously granted him permission to go through with his plans for your brothers. I don't have to tell you the plans in regards to William. I do thank you for keeping me apprised of that situation. Just a pity he managed to survive. No matter, I'm certain something else will be done. And Charlie, I'm rather sad to tell you he will not survive the coming quidditch season. But none of that really explains how you and I met._

 _"You see it began shortly after your father was murdered. A Compulsion Charm was placed on your mother at the funeral. It was a simple directive; she was to return to your father's grave every day for one week. Each day when she did, the charm was cast again. That's the secret to Compulsion Charms, Ginevra; start with something the subject wants to do anyway and just… reinforce it. From there it is a simple matter to expand your directives. Eventually, my diary was placed in your mother's hands._

 _"She and I wrote for many months before I directed her to place my diary in your hands. She's a powerful witch herself; though not anywhere near so powerful as her daughter. Did you know she once broke up with your father and dated my servant? He grew tired of her rather quickly though. She's powerful, but too simple; not nearly ambitious enough to be the wife of a Lord such as my servant. She was a distraction really, nothing more, just something to entertain himself with before he chose a more appropriate woman to be his wife."_ Tom chuckled softly. _"But I digress again. I do sometimes tend to get distracted by a good story._

 _"As I said, the diary was placed in your hands and you were given a story that should have been a very good reason to write in it. But you were remarkably stubborn. Other than that very first night you didn't write in it at all. You didn't even take it to school with you your first year. It was a setback, yes. And I was angry with you. Very angry. But in time I came to realize this setback was a good thing. It simply confirmed that you were the perfect choice. Only someone with an exceedingly strong will, someone with great power at their fingertips could have ignored the desire to write in the diary. I had to come up with a better plan. I needed to be more patient. I'm not a patient person, Ginevra, but I've learned it. One doesn't have much choice when one is in my situation. Acting at the wrong time would be… shall we say, less than desirable._

 _"Fortunately, while the diary was not at school with you, it remained with your mother. It took very little to call her to me. She was only to happy to tell me her complaints and I must admit to being tempted to just use her to accomplish my goals. But, as I said, the result would have been less than desirable. You, not your mother will make a much better conduit for my eventual release from the diary._

 _"She and I came up with a new plan, a better plan, to ensure you wrote in my diary. Humbly I must say she really didn't come up with anything at all. As I said, she's rather simple; simple and easily directed. She has rather different ideas for you than you do for yourself; encouraging her to act on those ideas, to confine you, to isolate you, well, she wanted to do that anyway. Those letters you never received, she intercepted them. Of course she wanted to stop you sending letters as well. That was a foolish idea, a perfect example of her simple nature. If you were denied sending letters, you would immediately suspect your letters were being intercepted as well. It would serve only to see you seek Harry and Hermione out at your first opportunity to explain. It would be much more effective in ruining your relationship with them if you believed they were getting your letters while at the same time not receiving any from them. It was my servant's house elf that intercepted your letters to them._

 _"Even so you remained stubbornly loyal to them. Not even the Compulsion Charms your mother cast on you to get you to stop writing them and to start writing in the diary drove you to it. No, not until that day at Diagon Alley when a bit of fate stepped in did you finally break."_

Ginny sat on her bed, tears streaming down her face. How wrong she had been. Even when she thought there was nothing left for him to hurt her with there was. There would always be something. He owned her. She was nothing, a toy he would play with till she no longer amused him. Only then would he kill her. There was nothing she could do. No way to fight other than to give up. If she gave up, she would cease to amuse him and he would kill her. The pain would end.

 _"That's exactly right, Ginevra,"_ he said sibilantly. _"It's your fate to give me your soul. Why else would you have walked by that window at exactly that moment and seen them kissing? That is when you broke. Without that moment, you wouldn't have written in the diary. You would have returned to school. You would have talked with Harry and Hermione about the letters and all would have been forgiven._

 _"Even Fate is against you, Ginevra."_

 _"NO! The kiss wasn't real! I know that now! I won't give up. I won't. I'll fight you to the very last beat of my heart!"_

 _"SILENCE!"_

Ginny collapsed on the bed… and forgot.

But not everything. Something _hissed_ in her dreams.

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Harry came around the curtain to Ginny's bed and stopped. Ginny's mother was there. "I'll come back later," he said.

"No," Charlie said, "we're just leaving."

"I don't want him around her," Mrs Weasley snapped.

"One more word and I'll silence you, Mum." She looked like she was going to say something but Ginny suddenly gasped and sat straight up in her bed.

"Ginny!" Harry, Charlie and her mother cried. Ginny's eyes darted wildly about before settling on Harry.

"Ginny?" he asked, taking a hesitant step towards her.

She started to shake her head. "No, no, no, no. Run, run, runrunrun."

"He's upsetting her!" her mother screamed.

Ginny looked at her sharply. "NOOOO!" she shrieked. She fisted her hands in her hair and twisted back and forth on the bed violently.

"Ginny!" her mother cried, grabbing at her.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Ginny screamed.

"GET OUT!" her mother screamed at Harry. She tried wrapping Ginny in her arms, but Ginny scrambled away from her. She fell out of the bed and landed with a heavy thud on the stone floor. Faster than Harry could blink she was back on her feet.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Ginny grabbed the water pitcher from the table and threw it at her mother. "I HATE YOU!" She went completely wild, screaming, throwing anything she could get her hands on. "YOU ARE NOT MY MOTHER! She grabbed the bedside table and threw it aside. "YOU SHOULD BE DEAD! NOT DAD! Harry could do nothing but stare in shock as the destruction went on.

Madam Pomfrey raced from her office. _"Petrificus Totalus!"_ she cried. She caught Ginny with a Levitation Charm before she could topple over and set her back in her bed. A flick of her wand brought two phials flying to her hands. She quickly tipped them to Ginny's lips. Once she'd coaxed the potions down Ginny's throat she pointed her wand at her and said, " _Finite!_ " Ginny's body instantly sagged into the bed.

"What the hell was that?" Charlie asked in the silence that followed.

"That was everything I could have hoped for," Madam Pomfrey answered. "As best as it can, her mind has processed everything that has happened to her."

"That was processed?" Harry asked.

"I told you to get out!" Mrs Weasley shouted.

"You get out!" Harry fired back. "It was you she said she hated and wished was dead!"

"Why you!" she exploded. She reached for her wand. "I'll deal with you—"

Harry's wand slid into his hand. _"Expelliarmus!"_ Her wand flew across the room and Harry snagged it out of the air.

"HOW DARE YOU!"

 _"Stupefy!"_ Charlie said disgustedly. He caught his mother as she fell and set her in an empty bed. "Can you give her something to calm her down? Preferably something strong."

Madam Pomfrey glanced between Harry and Charlie. "Right then." She summoned another phial and quickly coaxed it down Mrs Weasley's throat. There really was no need to get involved in whatever battle was going on between the lot. She had a patient to deal with and Molly was making things worse. "That's her dealt with." She turned on Harry. "You will put that wand away or you will get out of my hospital. That goes for you as well, Charlie."

"No problem," Charlie agreed. He sent his wand away and held his hand out to Harry. "I'll take that, yeah?"

Harry slapped Mrs Weasley's wand in his hand. "Sorry."

"Had to be done, Mate." Charlie turned to the matron. "You were explaining?"

"Yes, as I was saying, your sister's mind has processed everything that has happened to her as best as it can. Given just how many charms were cast on her, breaking them was very traumatic and she would have had many memories returned to her. It is most likely these were not pleasant memories. A violent reaction upon waking is good because it indicates anger at what has happened. Anger at what has been done to her is an appropriate response.

"Though it made no sense to us, there was a certain coherence and direction to your sister's words. This indicates her mind is functioning properly. Had she woken and simply been nonresponsive I would be concerned because that could indicate an inappropriate emotional response. It could be an indication of an inability to even _form_ an emotional response. Of course we won't know for certain till she wakes again and we speak to her.

"And how long till she wakes again?"

"I've dosed her to sleep through the night. But it is entirely possible she will sleep for a full day, perhaps two."

"Two?" Harry asked. "But she just woke up and she's been sleeping for over a week already."

"There is a difference between being asleep and being in a coma. Miss Weasley's body has been asleep only because her mind required every bit of her energy. It is not entirely inaccurate to suggest she has actually been awake for eight days straight. I have plied her with Nutrient and Pepperup Potions to help her cope, but now that she has woken, there will be an inevitable crash. We are past the worst. She's woken from the coma and given encouraging signs, but we are not out of the woods just yet."

Harry frowned. "So she's still really sick?"

"Yes."

"But it's okay if I sit with her?"

"Certainly. It is encouraged."

"And should I talk to her, or be quiet so she can sleep?"

"Go ahead and talk to her. She's going to sleep for however long she needs. We'll continue with Nutrient Potions but, as she's sleeping properly now, wean her off the Pepperup Potion."

"And what potions did you just give her?"

"Calming and Dreamless Sleep Draughts. She'll need careful monitoring because she needs rest but her dreams will likely still be about what has happened to her. I'll work to keep those at bay. But sooner or later she'll have to face whatever demons she has in the light of day. And even if she wakes up and everything appears to be fine, she is likely going to have nightmares for months as things settle. We're past the most dangerous point, but the worst is yet to come."

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Harry leaned down by Ginny's ear again. "It's Harry, Ginny. Maybe you already know that. I hope you recognize my voice and don't need me to tell you who I am." Harry sighed. "I hope you don't mind, but I'm holding your hand again… Mine is tingling, is yours…? You don't have to answer. I know you need rest. So you take as long as you need. I promise, I'll be here when you wake up. Well, I might not be right here, but I won't be far and if I'm not here, it won't be long before I'm back. Ok?"

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Harry and Neville were sitting with Ginny. It was going on thirty-six hours since Ginny had first come out of her coma and she showed no signs of waking just yet. Harry felt a bit badly because he was spending far more time sitting with Ginny than Hermione. He was neglecting Luna even more. But there really was nothing he could do for either of them. He could talk to them, that was about it. The matron had no idea if they could hear him or not, but she said it certainly didn't hurt anything so if he wanted to he was welcome to it. And he was, but Ginny could wake at any time and if it was at all possible, he really wanted to be there when she did.

As he sat there he tried to filter through the events of the year. He was desperate to know what had happened to Ginny and had become more and more convinced it had something to do with the Chamber of Secrets. He didn't know what that could be, but his gut was telling him there was a link between what had happened to the people who had been petrified and Ginny. He needed a clearer picture though because his mind was all over the place. Harry grabbed a notebook and pen and started writing.

Things I know

1\. Victims in 1942-43 incapacitated and in hospital for many months. Possibly petrified, but no evidence.

2\. Message written on wall claiming Chamber of Secrets was opened.

3\. Roosters killed

4\. Best evidence indicates all victims but one made full recoveries.

5\. One death.

6\. Rubeus Hagrid expelled. (Attacks stopped?)

7\. Victims in 1992-93 petrified. Circumstantial evidence indicates probability of similar cause to attacks in 1942-43.

8\. Message written on wall claiming Chamber of Secrets was opened.

9\. Roosters killed.

10\. Rubeus Hagrid has been arrested. (No attacks since – discounting Ginny because it isn't the same.)

11\. Does Ginny tie in?

12\. Whatever it is, it is not an acromantula.

Harry read his list over. Something was nagging at him and he felt like he was just on the edge of making an important connection. He grabbed his bag and dug out the copy of the newspaper article he had made. He'd read it many times already and it was quite worn from repeated foldings. Nevertheless he carefully read through it once more. "Bloody hell," he whispered.

"W–what?" Neville asked.

Harry shoved the paper at him. "Read this."

Neville quickly read the article through. "Ok, w–what am I supposed to – to n–notice?"

"Myrtle Elizabeth Warren," Harry said. Neville gave him a blank look. " _Moaning Myrtle_ ," Harry prompted.

Neville's eyes widened. "Y–You think they're the same – same person?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out. Come on."

Harry and Neville skidded to a halt at the door to the girls' toilet on the first floor. "See anyone?" Harry asked.

"N–No."

Harry banged on the door. When no one answered, he cautiously pushed it open. "Hello? Anyone in there?" After a few seconds passed without a response, Harry hissed, "Keep watch," and ducked in. It probably should have gone without saying he hadn't been in this toilet since Halloween of his first year; it was a girls' toilet after all, and even the girls avoided it. Myrtle could be rather… dramatic. "Hello?" he called. "Myrtle, are you here? I was hoping to talk to you." A gurgling sound came from one of the stalls. A moment later there was a splash and a ghost had floated up to peer over the top of the partition

" _You're_ not a girl."

"Erm, no, I'm not… Sorry, Myrtle."

Myrtle darted through the partition. She settled in front of Harry; uncomfortably close. "Don't be," she said coyly, "I'm not."

"Erm," Harry stammered, "you're not?"

"Oh no," she said softly, leaning forward a bit. Harry leaned back. "Are you Sirius?"

"Sirius?"

"Some girls came in here a while ago. They were talking about a boy named Sirius. They were supposed to bring him to meet me."

"They – They were?" Harry croaked.

"Yes." She leaned further forward. Her ghostly lips were barely an inch from his. "So are you?"

"N–No – No."

"Drat." She drew back and Harry let out a breath. "But you'll do." Before Harry could stop her – not that he could have if he'd tried – she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his."

"AHHH!" Harry screamed.

Neville raced into the bathroom. "Harry, are you ok?"

Harry staggered back while Myrtle gave a dreamy sigh. "See kibbed be!" Harry cried. His lips and tongue were numb with cold.

Neville stared at him. "Kibbed?"

"Yeth! Kisbbed!"

"Kisbbed?"

Harry rubbed his hand on his lips furiously. "Kissed! She kissed me!"

"It was simply divine," Myrtle sighed. She suddenly realized Neville was there. "Oooh, another one!"

"Meep!" Neville squeaked and clamped his hands over his mouth.

Myrtle pouted. "Well you're no fun!" Neville shifted so Harry was between them.

"Oi!" Harry complained.

"Y–You wanted t–to t–talk to her," Neville pointed out. He kept one hand over his mouth while using the other to give Harry a bit of a shove forward.

"Talking's no fun." Myrtle darted down in front of Harry. "Wouldn't you rather kiss again?"

"Erm, maybe later," Harry croaked, trying to lean away.

Myrtle giggled. "You're so shy. I _like_ shy boys. What's your name?"

"You kissed him a–and you don't even k–know his name!" Neville blurted.

Myrtle darted in front of him. "Jealous?" she snapped.

"I – I – I – I," Neville stammered.

"He's got a girlfriend," Harry said.

Myrtle floated back to Harry, settling at his side she took his arm and laid her head on his shoulder. "Why would I care when I have you?" Harry shuddered. His arm and shoulder were going to go numb very quickly.

Neville stared at them both in horror. "I d–do–don—"

"You will if you don't shut up," Harry threatened and made a jerking motion with his head at Myrtle. Neville clamped his mouth shut.

Harry cautiously edged away from Myrtle. She sighed dramatically. "There you go again, being shy. Are you going to tell me your name?"

"Harry," Harry said. "My name is Harry Potter."

"Oooh," she said giddily, "I've heard of you."

"I'll bet you have," Harry muttered.

"Those girls who were talking about that Sirius boy were talking about you as well. You were in trouble. I like _naughty_ boys."

"They were? I was? You do? Wait, what?"

"Ooooh yes. I think you're much more interesting than he would have been."

Harry cocked his head. "Tell you what," he said. "If you talk to me, I'll introduce you to him as well. That way you can know for sure. I wouldn't want you to make a decision without all the information after all."

"Oooh, I don't need to meet him. I'm perfectly fine with you, Harry."

 _Bugger,_ Harry thought.

"If I talk to you, can we kiss again?"

 _Double bugger… Triple bugger. Triple bugger, damn fuck and shit… and damn again!_ Harry fumed. He took a deep breath. This was clearly a case of, if you can't beat them join them. Besides, he needed answers. "One kiss." Myrtle darted in front of him. Harry held his hand up. "But only if you answer all my questions first," he added hastily.

"One question, one kiss," she countered.

 _Bloody fucking hell! Ruddy damn ghost!_ "Two, but you can't tell anyone about any of them. _Ever._ Including the one you already gave me."

"He already knows." She pointed at Neville

"I'll kill him if he tells anyone and he can spend eternity here with you."

Myrtle pursed her lips. "Five!"

"Three and that's it!"

"Deal!"

"Deal!" Harry agreed. _Bollocks!_ Myrtle leaned in and kissed him again. "Arggh! That counts as one!"

"No it doesn't! Stolen kisses don't count in brokered deals. Everyone knows that."

 _I don't fucking believe this!_ Harry seethed. "Fine! Can we just get to my questions?"

Myrtle floated an inch in front of him. "I'm waiting," she said huskily.

Harry slowly backed away. Myrtle followed. "Ok," he said. "Now, I didn't come to be mean or anything like that. I'm just really interested in things like death and the afterlife and I was hoping that maybe you could tell me about how _you_ died?"

Myrtle stopped chasing him like he'd petrified her and Harry thought she was going to have one of her fits but she suddenly got this strange, almost rapturous, look on her face. "Oooh, it was just horrible," she gushed. She pointed to the sink. "It happened right over there. Olive Hornby was making fun of my glasses and I had come into the bathroom to cry. I was sitting in my stall when someone came in. I heard these strange hissing noises and a boy's voice. I opened my cubicle to yell at him because boys shouldn't be in the girls' toilet…" She trailed off.

"And what happened?" Harry asked.

"I died."

"You died?"

"Yes." She snapped her ghostly fingers. "Just – Like – That. I was here and then I was gone. And then I was back again. I was determined to haunt Olive Hornby you see. Of course it took them hours to even notice I was missing," Myrtle said bitterly. "No one noticed me even when I was alive. It was Olive that found me. You should have heard her scream," she said with relish. "Let me tell you, I made sure she never forgot that moment for the rest of her miserable life."

"I'll bet," Harry agreed. "And you don't remember anything else? Nothing at all?"

Myrtle gave a little shudder. "Just the most hideous yellow eyes."

Harry cocked his head. _Hissing. Yellow eyes. 'Owing to its many eyes, the acromantula's mortal enemy is the basilisk, which can kill simply by looking into its yellow eyes.' Oh bloody fucking hell! But it can't be, they'd all be dead… Unless they didn't look it in the eyes! Luna, water on the floor, Penelope, the mirror on the stairs, Colin had a camera in his hands, he saw it through the lens, Sir Nicholas is already dead and can't be killed again, Hermione had a mirror in her hand. Sweet Merlin, she figured it out! But why did they arrest Hagrid? Because he took the blame the first time… Wait a second! Tom Riddle won an award for special services to the school in 1943… Did he catch Hagrid? But was Hagrid really guilty… It couldn't have been an acromantula, could it? I mean it certainly isn't this time around._

Harry grabbed Myrtle by the arms. Well, grabbed would, perhaps, not be the best word. He sort of sunk his hands into her arms and then sunk his lips into hers. "Thanks. Gotta go." He grabbed Neville and pulled him along.

"But that was only one!"

"I'll be back. I swear!"

"W–where are we go – going?" Neville asked.

"Library, come on." Harry said. He'd left his bag in the hospital. Two minutes later Harry pulled _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ from the shelf and flipped through to the proper section. Really, he didn't need to; he was a Parselmouth after all,; snakes interested him. He had read the section on Basilisks many times. Neville crowded in at his shoulder.

 _ **Basilisks: The King of Serpents**_

 _The basilisk is a class five magical beast. Unlike_ _the ashwinder or runespore the Basilisk is not a naturally occurring beast – meaning it does not breed on its own. This is because all basilisks are male. They are brilliant green in colouring and sport a red plume atop the head. The basilisk is also the only serpent to have eyelids._

 _The first basilisk was bred by Herpo the Foul in ancient Greece when, after much experimentation, he placed the egg of a chicken under a toad._

 _As the basilisk can only be controlled by a Parseltongue – a witch or wizard who can speak with snakes – they are extremely dangerous. The breeding of them is not just controlled, but is illegal and has been since medieval times. Frankly, you'd have to be a fool to even try and no basilisk has been sighted in Britain for over four hundred years. Thank Merlin for that!_

 _Basilisks will eat anything they can kill and they can kill most anything. Their venom is extremely potent and will kill a witch or wizard in minutes. Not even dragons or the deadly nundu are immune to their venom and will fall if injected with enough. If the food supply is sufficient a basilisk can live for more than a thousand years and will grow the entire time. The largest known specimen was found by the goblins in the Temple of Bastet in Egypt and was over seventy-five feet long._

 _As terrifying as that might sound, against the witch or wizard, the basilisk has an even greater weapon; its hideous yellow eyes. Simply looking directly into them will kill a witch, wizard or muggle dead between heartbeats. Few creatures at all can look on the eyes of the basilisk and survive; amongst humans, only the Parselmouth is safe. He or she can withstand the deadly gaze of the serpent and can command it shroud its eyes should they wish a non-Parselmouth to be in the serpent's presence with them._

 _There is, however, one great weakness to the basilisk and that is the common rooster – no particular breed. The crowing of a rooster will kill a basilisk as quickly as looking in the eyes of the basilisk will kill a witch or wizard._

"Y–Y–Y–You th–thin–think t–t–t—"

"Yes," Harry said.

"B–B–B–B—"

"Why aren't they dead?" Neville nodded. "Because Luna saw its eyes reflected in the water on the floor. Penelope was found on the first-floor landing by the giant mirror. She saw the eyes reflected in it. Colin was looking through the lens of his camera. And Hermione had a hand mirror in her hand. She figured it out months ago and was trying to tell Professor Grubbly-Plank." Neville stared at him with terrified eyes. "Come on," Harry said.

"Wh–where are we g–going?" Neville hissed.

"To see McGonagall. They need to evacuate the school. And if you hear anything that sounds anything at all like this, _I am the Heir of Slytherin_." Harry hissed the last bit in Parseltongue, "close your eyes and don't open them again till I tell you."

"Wh–what about y–you?"

"Parselmouth. I'm immune."

Neville grabbed a handful of Harry's robes. "S–Slow d–down will – will y–you?" Harry glanced back. Neville had his eyes closed and was letting Harry guide him. Harry slowed fractionally. He didn't blame Neville at all. He might like snakes but that didn't mean he wanted to meet a basilisk. He wasn't _that_ stupid. Unfortunately Professor McGonagall wasn't in her classroom. Nor was she in her office.

"Bloody hell," Harry fumed, "they're all over the place when you're trying to avoid detention but you can't find one when you need them!"

"S–S–Staffr–room?"

"Good idea." Only none of the professors were there either.

"N–Now wh–what?" Harry opened his mouth to respond but was cut off by McGonagall's magically amplified voice blaring through the school.

"All students will return to their common room immediately. All professors will report to the staffroom."

Neville and Harry starred at each other. "O–O–Oh—"

"Shit," Harry finished.

"Sh–Should we – we—"

"We're safer here than anywhere else. Besides, I want to know what's going on."

"Th–They w–won't t–t—"

"They will if they don't know we're here." Harry yanked open the door of a large wardrobe, it was filled with the professors cloaks, and shoved Neville in. He climbed in behind him and pulled the door closed just as Professor Snape slammed the staffroom door open.

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Author's notes:

And here we go.


	13. Chapter 9 Part I

Author's notes:

Standard disclaimer: It all belongs to JKR. Except where I might use some song lyrics which I will call out at the time and give proper credit. Thank you JKR for letting us play with your toys.

Also, if you have not read my stories, Harry Potter and the Muggles' Daughter and Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, you are going to be lost. They are the prequels to this. But hey, if you haven't, _**BONUS!**_ You've got two whole stories you can go read before coming back here!

Also, I've picked up a Beta, so you should be seeing an improvement in spelling, grammar and punctuation from this point onward. Thank you Wolf's Scream.

* * *

 **HARRY POTTER AND THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS**

 **The Chamber of Secrets: Part I**

* * *

Ginny's eyes snapped open. She remained perfectly still on her side on the bed. Frantically she searched the room.

She remembered.

She remembered first writing in the diary. She remembered Tom bringing her _inside_ the diary. She remembered him invading her mind. She remembered everything he'd done to her and everything he'd made her do. She remembered everything he'd told her. She remembered the dreams she'd had when she'd first started breaking through the Memory Charms. She remembered throwing the diary in the fire. She remembered seeing it in Harry's hands in Defense Against the Dark Arts.

How? How had it not been burnt? How had Harry found it? Had he written in it? What had Tom told him?

She had to get it back!

No. No, she couldn't touch it. She didn't dare. Tom was too powerful. She'd caught him by surprise when she threw it in the fire and she'd still almost gone to retrieve it. He – Would – Be – Furious. He would know if she touched it and he would attack. She wouldn't be able to fight him off. Not now, not when she was certain he would no longer just be toying with her. She didn't dare… but she couldn't let him hurt Harry either.

 _BILL!_ she thought. He would help her. He would know what to do. Surely a curse-breaker would know how to destroy a Horcrux. Her eyes fell on her bedside table. Her mirror was on it! She grabbed for it. "Bill! Bill, it's Ginny. I need you. Please Bill, I need you. You have to be there. Please."

The mirror filled with a face. "Ginny?" Sandra asked. "Are you ok? You sound scared. Bill's at the Ministry but he should be home any minute now. We were coming to see you as soon as we finished eating." Ginny moaned pitifully. She couldn't tell Sandra. She would hate her. They were all going to hate her. Her hand began to shake. "Ginny?" Sandra asked worriedly. "Ginny!" She didn't answer. "What's going on? Ginny, answer me!" The mirror fell from Ginny's hand. "GINNY…! That's it, I'm coming. I'll be there in five minutes. Just hang on." Ginny rocked in her bed, moaning wretchedly. They would hate her. She had to tell. She had to. But they would hate her. Harry. Harry would hate her. Hermione. Luna! She had tried to kill her best friend.

" _Ginny,_ " Tom's voice slid insidiously into her mind. Ginny froze. _"Come to me."_

It didn't even take a full second to find it. Her eyes were instantly drawn to Harry's bag lying on the floor beside her bed. "No," she breathed. "No, no, no." She could feel his power reaching out to her, trying to force her body to move. _NO!_ she screamed. She flopped out of her bed, collapsing on legs weak from not having been used in ten days.

" _You're mine, Ginny. You know that. You've **always** been mine._ "

She could feel him issuing forth; invisible tendrils of power reaching out to wrap around her ankles and wrists. She slid across the floor towards the bag. "NO!" Ginny cried. She grabbed at the cracks in the floor, clawing herself away the foot she had lost. Tom tightened his grip and pulled her back. Her nails were ripped from her fingers as she slid across the floor. She slammed into the bed painfully and, mercifully, stopped. Ignoring the pain from her bleeding hands she scrabbled away as far as she could. Harry's bag flew across the floor, slamming into a chair as the diary and Tom tried to chase after her.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME! HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME!"

Harry's bag and the chair exploded. Bits of scorched and burning parchment rained down, falling on beds and linens. Some landed on beds with petrified patients and ignited. The diary shot across the room at her. Ginny ducked and it flew into the far wall.

"NO!" Ginny shrieked. Where was the matron? Why wasn't she coming to help her? She struggled to her feet and beat out the flames on Hermione's bed with her bare hands. She staggered away just as the diary flew at her again. It slammed into the curtain, knocked it over and became entangled in it. Ginny grabbed the pitcher of water from the table and threw it on Penelope. She turned. Colin was safe. But flames were growing on Luna's bed. She lunged for it, making a grab at the blankets and as she fell she pulled them off the bed and threw them to a bare spot on the stone floor. She pushed herself up and quickly searched to see if there were more fires. Thankfully there were none. She let out a slow breath only to have the diary slam into her chest. It stayed pinned there by Tom's magic.

Ginny went rigid. _I – WON'T!_ Her body shook and at the same time as she reached up to take the diary in her hand and throw it away she took a halting step. The struggle lasted only a few seconds longer and she was moving. The diary was in her hand and she was walking to the wall. She dragged her bleeding fingers across the stone.

HER SKELETON WILL LIE IN THE CHAMBER FOREVER

Ginny turned from her message just as the door of the infirmary banged open. Sandra and Bill stopped dead in their tracks. "What the hell?" Bill breathed. He spotted Ginny. "Ginny!"

Ginny raised her hand and snarled, " _Reducto!_ "

Bill wasn't the youngest crew lead in Gringotts history for nothing though. He slid in front of Sandra and cried, " _Protego!_ " Sadly, it wasn't Ginny, but Tom through Ginny, who had cast the spell. It smashed through Bill's shield, and slammed into him. His chest was crushed and he was thrown back into Sandra with such force they both flew out the doors of the infirmary where they slammed into a suit of armor holding an ax. The ax cleaved into the back of Sandra's skull and buried itself deeply in her brain. Bill crumpled to the floor, black spots forming in his vision and passed out. Sandra remained upright for a few seconds before her dead weight pulled her away from the ax and she fell face first onto the floor. A few seconds later, her eyes glazed over, Ginny walked past.

* * *

From inside the wardrobe Harry and Neville watched as the professors filed in. Most appeared puzzled, but Sprout and Flitwick actually looked to be frightened. Professor McGonagall arrived. She was white as a ghost.

"The Headmaster?" Snape asked.

McGonagall held her hand up. "There has been another attack. We will be evacuating the school first thing in the morning."

"Evacuating the school?" Sprout asked. "Does that mean—"

"William Weasley and his fiancée were attacked in the infirmary while visiting Ginny Weasley. William is in critical condition. The headmaster is helping Poppy to treat him… William's fiancée has been killed."

Sprout sat down heavily in a chair. Flitwick let out a squeak and Snape barely reacted at all. "Were any of our students hurt?" Professor Grubbly-Plank asked.

"Ginny Weasley has been taken by the Heir into the Chamber of Secrets." Harry's knees gave out and he slumped to the floor with a loud bang.

Snape spun and yanked the wardrobe open. He stared in shock at them for a second. "Potter!" He grabbed the two boys and dragged them out of the wardrobe. "What is the meaning of this?"

Harry looked desperately at McGonagall. "Hermione?" he croaked.

McGonagall gave a little shake. "The other students are safe." Harry sagged. "What is the meaning of this, Potter?"

"W–We know what it is, Pro–Professor," Neville said. Harry seemed incapable of speaking.

"Know what, what is!" Snape exploded. Neville cringed.

Harry snapped out of it. "The monster, it's a basilisk, Professor."

Flitwick hissed. Sprout clapped her hands over her mouth. Grubbly-Plank's jaw dropped. McGonagall staggered back a step. Snape let go of Neville and grabbed Harry with both hands and shook him. "It can't be a basilisk, you imbecile! They'd be dead!"

"Severus!" McGonagall cried.

Harry brought his hands up and out hard, breaking Snape's grip on him. "Not if they didn't look it in the eyes!" he roared back.

"This is preposterous!"

"It's not! Hermione figured it out months ago. She had a mirror in her hand so she could peer around corners. Colin always has his camera. He must have seen it through the lens. Penelope was found on the landing between first and second floor. There's a giant mirror there. There was water all over the floor where we found Luna and Mrs Norris. They must have seen the reflection in the water. Sir Nicholas, he's already dead." Harry turned to McGonagall. "Hermione and I have been looking all year. She found a news article from 1943 that talked about similar things happening at the school to this year. The roosters were killed then too. Roosters are the Basilisk's mortal enemy. I found another article from back then about a week ago that talked about Hagrid being expelled and his wand snapped. He's been arrested now. The article suggested it was an acromantula and Hagrid had tried to raise it. Acromantula venom petrifies its prey, but it also kills. It can't be an acromantula now because they would be dead if it were. But the most important bit was the article mentioned a student had been killed on 13 June, 1943. Her name was Myrtle Elizabeth Warren. Moaning Myrtle! Neville and I just talked to her. She told us she died right there in the first-floor girls' toilet and the very last thing she remembers is seeing hideous yellow eyes. Basilisks have yellow eyes… Bloody Hell! I'll bet the entrance to the Chamber is in that toilet!"

The professors all stared at them. "Well, that's all well and good," Professor Grubbly-Plank said, "but if it's true I'm afraid it's far too late to do anything for Miss Weasley."

"WHAT!" Harry cried.

"She's right, Mr Potter," Flitwick said, almost gently. "Whether you're right or wrong, there is nothing that can be done. Even if the entrance to the Chamber is there, we have no means to open it."

"You're not even going to try!"

"Potter… Harry," Professor McGonagall said. "I'm sorry but if she truly has been taken into the Chamber there is nothing we can do."

"That's it then?" Harry demanded angrily.

"I truly am sorry, Harry."

Harry shoved past her. "Keep your sorry," he snarled. "I'm going after Ginny."

"Potter!" Snape shouted.

"Go to hell, Sir!"

" _Petrificus Totalus!_ " Professor McGonagall snapped. Harry was frozen in place and levitated back into the room. "The rest of you see to your houses. Wilhelmina, will you see to Gryffindor while I deal with Messrs Potter and Longbottom?"

"Certainly, Minerva." She quickly left with the other professors following. Snape hesitated. "Go on, Severus." He continued to hold back, a look of utmost loathing directed at Harry. " _Now_ , Severus," Professor McGonagall intoned. With a last curl of his lip he swept from the room.

McGonagall waited till the door had closed before turning back to Harry and Neville. Neville swallowed nervously. She focused on Harry. There was a bit of an odd hum emanating from his petrified form. "And three – two – one," McGonagall counted.

 **CRACK**

Harry leveled his wand on Professor McGonagall. "Meep!" Neville squeaked.

"Don't try to stop me," Harry warned.

"On the contrary. I have every intention of accompanying you." Harry cocked his head. "I failed you last year, Harry, but not this time. Lead the way."

Harry turned and walked out the door. Neville and McGonagall hurried after him. As he walked past a suit of armor Harry grabbed the sword from it. "Wh–What's th–that f–for?"

Harry dug in his pocket and held his hand out to Neville. "In case these don't work."

Neville took the candies from him. "R–Roos–ster – Rooster R–Rums? You – you w – want me t–t–too k–k–k—"

"Unless you want to go after it with the sword," Harry said.

"N–N–N–No."

"And me, Harry?" McGonagall asked.

Harry glanced at her. "Well, other than transfiguring anything you can find into roosters I figured you would deal with whoever the Heir is."

"If you are concerned a transfigured rooster won't kill the beast, why not summon one?"

"Somehow I think Slytherin would have warded his lair against that. I know I would."

McGonagall studied him. "Sirius is training you well."

"Sirius isn't good enough to train me," Harry answered. He pushed open the door of the bathroom.

"You're back!" Myrtle cried. She swooped down in front of him. "Do I get another kiss?"

"Have at it," Harry said and braced himself. Myrtle growled and pressed her lips to his. She kept them there for a long time, adding her icy tongue to the mix by tickling his tonsils.

"Miss Warren!" Professor McGonagall snapped. "That is enough!" Harry staggered back. "What is the meaning of this?" Harry rubbed his lips furiously. "Do you know what this is about?" McGonagall demanded of Neville.

"Th–They m–made a d–d–deal."

"A deal?"

"She answered my questions, I pay in kisses," Harry said. "She's got one left."

"I intend it to be a good one too," Myrtle said dreamily. "And there's nothing you can do about it! I know the rules. Our deal is written in Magic."

Harry 'grabbed' Myrtle and pressed his lips to hers. "Why did you do that?" she cried when he pulled away.

Harry scrubbed furiously at his lips again. "Sorry, Myrtle. There's a good chance I'm going to die today and I'm not spending eternity in a U-bend with you because I owed you a kiss when I did."

"You tricked me!"

"All's fair in love and war," Harry countered. "I'll give you another kiss right now but you have to promise to answer my question if I do. And you have to answer it right away."

She crossed her arms. "You're a dirty dealer, Harry Potter."

"Yes or no?"

"Two."

"One."

"Miss Warren," Professor McGonagall interrupted, "you will answer the question or I shall have you removed from the school."

"You can't do that!" she wailed.

"I assure you I can."

"Fine!" Myrtle stuck her tongue out at McGonagall.

"No tricks," Harry said.

"No tricks," she agreed.

"After Neville and I left, did a girl with red hair come in?"

"Why do you care about her?" Myrtle wailed. "You're mine!"

"H–Harry," Neville interrupted, "look at th–this!" He had been examining the sink Myrtle said she had been killed near and was pointing at the handle to the faucet. Harry stepped past Myrtle and bent to see what Neville was pointing to. There was a small snake engraved on the side of the handle. Harry quickly moved to examine the next faucet over. Professor McGonagall moved to examine the first faucet while Harry quickly checked the others.

"That's the only one," Harry confirmed.

"Well done, Neville," Professor McGonagall said. She drew her wand. "I think we shall go straight to blasting."

"Wait!" Harry said. "Let me try this first."

"Try what?" she asked.

"Hassshasheessh," Harry hissed. There was a clunk followed by the sound of stone grating on stone and the sink slid out of the way.

"I don't believe it," Professor McGonagall breathed.

Harry stood over the hole and lit his wand. It went far deeper than the light illuminated. "Myrtle," he said.

"Yes?" she sniffed.

"I'll give you that kiss if you want it now."

"Really?"

"Last chance."

She floated to him and pressed her lips to his. "If you die," she said when she pulled back, "you're welcome to share my toilet."

Harry scrubbed at his lips. "Thanks." He glanced at Neville and McGonagall. Might want to unwrap one of those." Neville quickly did as Harry suggested.

McGonagall grabbed a bar of soap, transfigured it into a rooster and dropped it down the hole. It squawked and its crows echoed as they faded away to nothing. "It would appear to be quite deep," she observed.

Harry considered her for another second before triggering the release for his mum's wand. He sent _his_ wand away in the holster of his off hand. She quirked an eye at him. "If we live, I've some things to tell you," Harry said.

"Very well, shall we?"

Harry lit his wand. "Count to ten and follow," he said and jumped in.

Down and down he went. The pipe was wet and nasty with slime and as he whizzed past he noticed other pipes branching off. But none were as big as this one. The drop steepened and Harry picked up even more speed. Really, if it weren't for the circumstances it would have been fun. It wasn't any different from the slides at the water park in Disney World after all.

Well, except for the slime. And the stench. And the deadly snake that could kill you with just its eyes that was probably waiting for them at the bottom. And the Heir of Slytherin… But other than that, yeah, it was great fun.

Harry didn't care though. He didn't think about the fact he might not actually be immune to the gaze of the basilisk. He didn't think about the possibility the crow of a transfigured rooster might not kill the thing. He didn't even think to remember Kaa's warning to flee if he ever heard tell he was near a basilisk. If there was any chance at all; the barest, slimmest, wildest chance Ginny was alive, he was going after her; because even trying and failing was going to be near impossible to live with. If he didn't at least try, then he might as well throw himself from a cliff.

Down he went. His mum's wand in one hand, a borrowed sword he had no idea how to use in the other. Both pointed the way, whatever came he was determined to be ready. Finally, the pipe leveled off a bit and he slowed fractionally before shooting out the end to land in a nasty puddle of stale and slimy water. He quickly rolled and came to his knees with his wand held in front of him. " _I am a speaker and I command your obedience,_ " he hissed in Parseltongue. _"You will shroud your eyes. You will attack no one._ "

McGonagall shot out of the pipe and landed with a splash beside him. She quickly climbed to her feet and moved aside to make room for Neville. He shot out of the pipe a few seconds later. "That was unpleasant," McGonagall observed. She pointed her wand at herself and the two boys in turn, vanishing the slime and grime from their clothes.

"Thanks," Harry said.

"A–A–A–An–ny-ny—"

"Nothing," Harry said. He climbed to his feet. McGonagall lit her wand, adding her light to Harry's. Neville went to do the same.

"Don't," Harry warned. "There's no telling what your wand will do and I hate to say it, but your stutter is really bad right now. Just keep your ears open and be ready to pop one of those things in your mouth, alright?"

"O–O–Okay," Neville agreed.

Harry gave him a sharp nod. "You're alright, Neville. Takes a real pair to come down here with a broken wand."

Neville straightened. "She–She's my f–friend too. So is Herm–mione."

"Right then. Looks like there's only one direction to go… Should we send some roosters ahead?"

"I think it made sense up there, but for the moment I'd rather not warn whoever the Heir is that we're coming," McGonagall observed.

"Right," Harry agreed. That made sense. The Heir probably couldn't imagine someone might be coming for Ginny. If she were still alive, they wouldn't want to give him or her a reason to kill Ginny faster than they were already planning to. He set off down the tunnel. "We've got to be miles under the school," he observed.

"I believe we're under the lake," McGonagall said. They walked on for quite some distance before something changed and the ground began to crunch under their feet. They stilled and Harry lowered his wand to see they were walking across a literal field of bones. Neville let out a soft moan and raised his hand to his lips, ready to pop the Rooster Rum in his mouth at a moment's notice. Harry took a breath and set off again. About a minute later he saw something lying on the ground in the shadows ahead of them. He stopped and waited.

"Is that it?" McGonagall hissed.

Harry drew a breath and softly hissed. " _I am a speaker and I command your obedience. You will shroud your eyes. You will attack no one._ " Whatever was laying in wait didn't move. Harry drew another shaky breath. _"I command that you come to me."_ Still nothing happened.

"What did you say?" McGonagall whispered.

"I said I was a speaker and commanded its obedience. I told it to shroud its eyes and that it was to attack no one. I also told it to come to me."

"And you're certain it will obey you?"

"Actually, it probably won't." McGonagall and Neville looked at him sharply. "It only has to listen to me if it doesn't already have a master. I kind of figure the Heir of Slytherin already has the whole master thing in hand. The only way it will listen to me is for me to kill its master in battle."

"Now he tells us," McGonagall muttered. Neville just looked like he was about faint.

"Come on," Harry said edging forward.

"Oh dear, god," McGonagall whispered when they'd drawn close enough to see it was merely the basilisk's skin and not the basilisk itself laying on the floor. "That's how big it is?"

"It's bigger," Harry said. "It shed that skin when it outgrew it." Neville let out a soft whimper.

Five minutes later they were standing in front of a very smooth section of wall with two entwined serpents on it. The eyes of the serpents were set with great, glinting, emeralds.

Harry pulled his invisibility cloak from his pocket and handed it to them. "I'm pretty sure the basilisk will still be able to smell you, but maybe I can draw it out before it or the Heir knows I'm not alone. Keep your ears open and your eyes down. When the fighting starts keep your eyes closed till I say different."

"When should we try the roosters?" McGonagall asked.

"When we know where the damn thing is… Ready?" They nodded. Harry took a deep breath. "Here goes," he said. And then. " _Hassshasheessh_." The two snakes parted and a seam opened in the middle of the wall. The halves of the door slid smoothly out of sight. Harry took another breath and stepped through.

The chamber was massive. The ceiling soared at least a hundred feet above him. It was supported on either side by impressive columns carved in the shape of rearing cobras. Torches on the wall cast a strange, greenish-hued, light. Harry cautiously edged in. The Basilisk could be anywhere and he rather doubted the Heir had missed hearing the door grinding open. Slowly, column-by-column Harry traversed the length of the chamber. Two columns before the end the far wall came into focus. A colossal statue soared from floor to ceiling. The man it depicted had a monkeyish face with long flowing hair and an even longer beard that reached down to the very bottom of his stone robes. And there, lying between the statue's feet was Ginny.

Harry gave up all pretenses and ran. "GINNY!"

* * *

Tom Riddle let out a slow breath. Really, it would be in error to say he could breathe… yet. It was tempting to rush, but that would be a mistake. He'd made too many mistakes already. It was a weakness of his, he knew, the tendency to, so to speak, _play_ with his food. He'd very nearly let Ginevra go at one point. There was an even better choice to serve as the conduit to free himself from the diary. Little Ginevra could be made to serve an even greater purpose. There was more than one means to immortality. He knew that now. And he would need that because the Horcruxes his former self had made could not be allowed to exist. Oh, they would anchor him just as they would his former self yes, but each was a threat. Each was as powerful as himself and each was distinctly more mad.

The Horcrux had been a mistake. Once he'd survived the pain of being cleaved in half and imprisoned within the diary, once his mind had finally cleared, he'd known it instantly. Think of it this way. The fabrication of a Horcrux did not create a benign artifact content to just while away eternity. It created a rival. Each new Horcrux was a competing Soul-fragment just as bent on immortality and world domination as the previous. Each Horcrux, each Soul-fragment wanted to be the dominant fragment which existed within a human body and each wanted to imprison the Soul-fragment that inhabited the human body within something else.

It was nature, plain and simple.

If he had only known, he would never have made the Horcrux to begin with. But then he wouldn't exist either so it was a bit of, 'Which came first, the chicken or the egg?'.

What came next was a bit of luck and deception. The luck came in being the first Soul-Fragment. That had been lucky indeed. _He_ was fully half of his original soul. The dominant Soul-fragment was the other half. Or he had been till he'd made a second Horcrux. The second Horcrux was only a fourth of _His_ original soul; as was the dominant Soul-fragment. Each new Horcrux further diminished the soul within. It also diminished the dominant Soul-fragment. By the time the dominant Soul-fragment created the sixth Horcrux, _He_ would be left with only 1/64th of _His_ original soul. The magic, the knowledge, the power, those remained the same. Each Soul-fragment was the same in that regard, but each one, including the dominant fragment was just that bit more mad than the last.

The deception came in both _his_ and the dominant Soul-fragment's curious nature. They had spent many years conversing. He had convinced the dominant Soul-fragment of his benign nature. It had taken time, but time was one thing he had in abundance. Time had allowed him to perfect the art of the Mind Magics; to take them far beyond what anyone else had ever achieved. For lack of a better term, _osmosis_ best fit. He, being the secondary Soul-fragment, could _read_ by being placed upon another tome. He and the dominant Soul-fragment had existed in collaboration with each other; two _people_ , one mind.

Of course he hadn't shared everything with the dominant fragment. He hadn't discouraged the dominant fragment from making more Horcruxes. That would have given away the truth he wasn't benign. And he'd worked to convince the dominant fragment each subsequent Horcrux needed to be hidden away somewhere safe. Safe but accessible. There was no need for access. The Horcrux would serve the same function to the dominant fragment no matter if it were a precious jewel worn in a crown upon the dominant fragment's head or a single grain of sand endlessly blowing across the great Sahara desert. Truth be told, the better of the two was the grain of sand; nigh indestructible and forever lost, serving exactly the purpose it was created for. To act as an anchor against death. The jewel, or some other artifact of worth, it was a threat to always end in the hands of someone it could influence; someone who could help free the Soul-fragment within. Hidden, protected, accessible was what he, not the dominant fragment, needed. Locked away where they couldn't work against him; locked away where he could easily retrieve and destroy them when the time came.

Eventually though he'd needed to be free of the dominant fragment. He'd convinced the dominant fragment to place the diary with Lucius Malfoy on the pretense of the knowledge to be gained. Lucius had been instructed to set the diary upon a shelf in his library. Once a week he was to set the diary upon a new tome. Lucius had performed admirably and every so often the dominant fragment would collect him so that they might exchange what knowledge each had gained. But then something changed and for a very long time he didn't know what had happened. He was placed upon new tomes, but the dominant fragment never returned. Eventually he managed to get Lucius to write in the diary and he learned the dominant fragment had been defeated by Harry Potter.

Of all beings an infant had defeated the greatest sorcerer to have ever lived. The madness had allowed for a mistake. _He,_ would never have attempted to go after the Potter child without knowing the full prophecy. But the dominant fragment had. It now existed without a body; a wraith. The time had come to act. It was time _he_ became the dominant fragment. And once he had, it was time to end the other fragments. All of them.

Tom glanced at his hand. He was growing more solid. It was working. His gaze shifted to Ginevra. It was a waste. Better to have used Potter as the conduit to a new body and kept Ginevra for other purposes. But it was too late for that. His hesitation had caused him to underestimate Ginevra once already. There were other ways to consume Potter's soul and add his power to his own, and there were other witches as powerful as Ginevra. Few yes, doubtful there was even one in Britain, but likely there was one in France or Germany, perhaps even in both. China, India, he would find a handful in each of those countries. Another witch could be used to provide the children he would need to ensure his immortality.

He was torn from his musings by the opening of the Chamber door. Probably nothing had ever shocked him more. Had Dumbledore somehow found the entrance to the Chamber? Nothing else could possibly make sense. It took him near thirty seconds to overcome his shock and shift out of the open. He couldn't move too far from Ginevra though. If he did, the magic would break and he'd be sucked back into the diary. That would be disastrous. Ginevra knew what the diary was now. If she told Dumbledore he would be able to destroy it. He needed to be very cautious because right now his death could occur just as easily as hers. It was only a short while later he suffered an even bigger shock.

It wasn't Dumbledore!

Harry Potter had somehow found and opened the Chamber of Secrets. Could anything more unlikely yet more fortuitous have occurred? He slid a bit deeper into the shadows and watched as Harry spotted Ginevra and ran to her. It might yet be possible to use Potter as the conduit and keep Ginevra for other purposes.

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Author's notes:

First,

Sorry about the cliffhanger. But the site is still giving me problems uploading files. Honestly, you wouldn't believe what it takes to get my stuff up here. Anyway, this is the perfect place to break the chapter so you'll just have to wait.

Second,

Before anyone one goes off on me about Horcruxes and how they would or wouldn't act, let's talk about how they _did_ act in the Queen's (JKR's) world.

Year one, we don't know about them at all. We've got the shade of Voldemort possessing Quirrell as he tries to steal the Philosopher's Stone so he can create a new body for himself. At this point it looks like Horcruxes are mostly benign objects serving the purpose of holding a bit of his soul, content to wile away eternity while the primary fragment gets on with it.

Year two, the diary Horcrux. This Horcrux knows nothing about Harry and his defeat of the primary fragment. It takes Ginny telling the diary, or perhaps Lucius told it, we don't know if he ever wrote in it or not. I think the big thing is the diary does not try to rejoin with the primary fragment, it instead works it's way to Ginny's hands where it tries to create a body by stealing her soul. Note the body being created was that of sixteen year old Riddle, not manky old no-nose snake -ace we get at the end of book four. Other than anchoring the primary fragment, there appears to be no tie between the Horcruxes and Voldemort. Evidence of this is the fact Voldemort has no clue the diary was destroyed till he comes back and asks Lucius for it and in the fact that as the diary draws ever closer to creating a body for itself, the shade of Voldemort doesn't make an appearance. Meaning if the diary had been successful we'd have had a sixteen year old Riddle running around and the shade of manky old snake-face would still have been out there without a body.

Year three, we don't learn much.

Year four, the resurrection and we don't learn much.

Year five, the locket Horcrux appears for the first time. Somehow it's found its way out of the cavern where it would serve the purpose of anchoring while it wiled away eternity. It's been out for almost a decade, but doesn't seem to have done a thing to make it's way to Voldemort where it might aid him in returning to a body. Dung steals it, fences it, and it makes its way to Umbridge where it is literally right under Voldemort's nose and it doesn't use her to return itself to Voldemort. We of course know that it could if it chose to but doesn't. To me this is some of the strongest evidence the Horcruxes aren't exactly on the side of the primary fragment. It knows where it was placed, it knows it is no longer there, but it is doing nothing to return to it's maker.

Year six, the ring is destroyed. It doesn't really give us any evidence one way or the other of its nature being as a benign object content to wile away eternity or something far more sinister seeking to find a way to a body and world domination for itself.

Year seven, the tiara and the cup. Our first indication of any actual tie between the Horcruxes and Voldemort surfaces when Voldemort feels them being destroyed. But nothing to really indicate if they are on Voldemort's side or their own.

So there you go. Basically I think the evidence to support the idea the Horcruxes are out for themselves exists in year two and year five.


	14. Chapter 9: Part II

Author's notes:

Standard disclaimer: It all belongs to JKR. Except where I might use some song lyrics which I will call out at the time and give proper credit. Thank you JKR for letting us play with your toys.

Also, if you have not read my stories, Harry Potter and the Muggles' Daughter and Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, you are going to be lost. They are the prequels to this. But hey, if you haven't, _**BONUS!**_ You've got two whole stories you can go read before coming back here!

Also, I've picked up a Beta, so you should be seeing an improvement in spelling, grammar and punctuation from this point onward. Thank you Wolf's Scream.

And a head's up, there are a few lines in her borrowed directly from JKR. What can I say, sometimes you just don't mess with perfection.

* * *

 **HARRY POTTER AND THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS**

 **The Chamber of Secrets: Part II**

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Hidden under Harry's invisibility cloak, Professor McGonagall and Neville edged into the chamber. "Keep your eyes down," she whispered. "Hold my robes and let me guide you and whatever you do, don't trip."

"K–K–K," he whispered back. He fisted her robes and shuffled along behind her. He kept his eyes firmly on her heels and the ground. Now would not be a good time to suffer a bout of his innate clumsiness. Harry was counting on him.

Minerva edged silently along behind Harry. Her instinct to look around warred with keeping her eyes down. She had agreed to help Harry but hadn't honestly expected they would get even as far as finding the entrance to the Chamber. The amount of trouble she was going to be in for not stopping them was beyond comprehension. But now they were here, well it was far too late to turn back. She took it in quick glances to look up and then back down, trying to keep herself and Neville in the shadows while keeping Harry in sight.

She couldn't help considering the person that was Harry Potter as she moved them deeper into the Chamber. She had to admit to being dismayed that the son of Lily Potter had been sorted into Slytherin. _What had Sirius been teaching him?_ she had wondered. Harry had blown her out of the water the very moment of that thought; challenging her with the simple statement that Sirius said she was fair. Of course she wasn't. She'd already made a judgment against him because of his sorting. His challenge had knocked her down a peg. She'd resolved then and there she would be that _fair_ professor Sirius had told him she was.

It hadn't taken Harry long to worm his way into her heart. Harry was always going to be a gifted student. He was the son of James and Lily Potter. There were very good genes in his makeup and she had adored Lily. But his work ethic had surprised her. She'd expected him to be lackadaisical in his efforts. That had been the modus operandi of his father and Sirius. Sirius was raising him. It stood to reason Harry would be similar. But Harry seemed to have rather more of Lily than his father in him; at least when it came to his schoolwork. Most other areas he was more like his father; quick to temper and to be perfectly honest he coupled a disturbing lack of respect for authority with a trace of cruelty. Though to be fair she had never once seen him start any of the numerous feuds he was involved with. But he was vicious when wronged. There were just no two ways about it. He wasn't arrogant really, but there was a definite chip on his shoulder and he simply wouldn't back down to anyone. It was rather amusing in one respect though.

Severus was at an utter loss for how to deal with him. The man ruled his charges through fear and Harry simply didn't scare. He didn't care one whit about house points and honestly seemed to revel in sabotaging Slytherin in that regard. It wasn't the active sabotage of Gryffindor that he and Hermione had perpetrated this year, but it was there.

Harry's only loyalty seemed to be to his friends. And his friends, discounting whatever had happened with Ginevra and Luna, seemed just as loyal to him. She wished she had the full story there. She had bits and pieces of course, but the full truth would certainly be welcome. But in the week before Ginevra had broken the Memory charms, it seemed like all had been forgiven. And here he was braving a basilisk and who knew what else to try and rescue her.

And then there was Neville, the cowering boy behind her. The boy Harry had tormented and bullied relentlessly for his role in the events that occurred on the train at the start of the year. She would never, not in a million years, after her speech to her house in regards to Hermione, bet on _Neville_ being the one who stood up and led. But here _he_ was, following Harry into the breach to save a girl he barely even knew.

The truest Gryffindors of the last decade were utterly loyal to a Slytherin! It defied all logic, but it was true. She was broken from her thoughts by Harry's shout of "Ginny!"

"Ginny!" Harry cried, sliding on his knees at her side. His sword clattered to the floor, echoing loudly in the Chamber. There was simply no way the Heir couldn't know someone had come now. "Ginny. Please, Nimue, no. No-No-No-No-No-No. I'm here. Don't be dead. Don't you be dead on me." She was cold, so very cold and her skin was a sallow grey but there was just a tiny tingle in his fingers as he frantically searched for a pulse. He thought he detected one, but there was definitely something wrong with it. He bent his head to her chest and listened. Her heart was beating! But it wasn't a strong and steady thump thump… thump thump. It was tiny little patters racing a million miles an hour like rain splattering on the windscreen as you drove through a storm. "Thank the goddess," Harry gasped, cradling her to him. "I'm here, Ginny," he whispered vehemently. "Whatever's wrong I'm going to get you out, I promise. Just keep fighting, Ginny. Whatever you do, don't give up."

"She won't wake," a quiet voice said.

Harry jumped and turned as best he could without letting Ginny go. A tall, black-haired boy was leaning against the nearest pillar watching him. There was something odd about the edge of him though. He seemed… blurred; like Harry was seeing him through a frosted window. "Who are you?" Harry asked warily. "And what do you mean she won't wake? Did you do this to her?"

The boy smiled. It wasn't a friendly smile. He pushed off the pillar and moved around Harry. "You wouldn't know me, would you, Harry Potter; though you _have_ met my future self twice already."

"Your future self?" Harry asked. "This should be interesting; because, except for not being monochromatic, you look a bit like a ghost. Exactly what future does a ghost have?"

The boy chuckled softly. "Not a ghost, a memory. Preserved in a diary for fifty years." He pointed. There, near the giant toes of the statue, lying open was a little black diary.

Harry recognized it instantly. _Fifty years. T. M. Riddle. Presented to Tom Marvolo Riddle for special services to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._ "You're Tom Riddle," Harry said. Riddle raised a brow. "And you're the Heir of Slytherin, aren't you," Harry accused. "You framed Hagrid for the attacks back then. That's why you won the award for services to the school, isn't it?"

The boy gave a mock bow. "Very good, Harry Potter. I must admit to being impressed."

Harry glared at the older boy before glancing down at Ginny. "You're doing this to her, aren't you?"

"Of course."

Harry raised his wand. "Let her go."

"Oh, I'm rather afraid that won't be happening. You see, as little Ginevra grows weaker, I grow stronger—"

" _Reducto!"_ Harry snarled. Riddle smiled benignly as Harry's spell passed directly through him and exploded against the wall. A good-sized hole was blasted in the rock and shards were sent flying everywhere in the chamber. Harry blinked in shock.

"In due time, Harry. Riddle taunted. "In due time… But first you and I shall have a chat. You see, I have wanted to meet you for some time. You could even call it a goal of mine—"

"I'm flattered," Harry mocked. He eased Ginny to the floor, shifting so he could move quickly if needed. But he kept his hand on hers. The tingling seemed to be intensifying a bit. Maybe whatever was happening to Ginny, she needed to free herself. If he could keep Riddle talking, distract him, Ginny might be able to fight whatever he was doing. "But I don't really swing that way."

Riddle's lip twitched. "Are you going to keep interrupting me every other sentence?"

"Sorry," Harry taunted. "Bad habit of mine," he went on, hoping that McGonagall and Neville could hear him and that they'd get the message. "Do go on. I'm certain this will be riveting." Riddle's lip curled. Harry said nothing.

Riddle suddenly smiled. "You impress me, Potter. Words _are_ weapons and you've realized they're all you have."

"I wouldn't bet on that."

"But I'm afraid even that weapon is to my advantage right now," Riddle went on. Harry chose not to say anything right then. Frankly, other than keeping Riddle talking, he _was_ out of ideas. "Honestly, Harry, I should thank you. It is, after all, down to you that Ginevra ever fell under my sway. You see, she is a rather stubborn witch and resisted my plans for years. Not even the Compulsion Charms her mother cast on her were enough to make her write in my diary."

"Her mother cast the charms?" Harry asked.

"Indeed. You see, the plan began many years ago with a servant of mine. He was quite determined Ginevra would become his son's wife."

"Why?"

"In short, power; 9997 to be precise. Ginevra could mate with a Muggle or squib and she would produce powerful magical children. For that reason my servant was determined she would marry his son. A problem existed in her father though. He and my servant were rather opposed to each other. The simple solution was the elimination of Ginevra's father. The two oldest sons would need to be removed as well, possibly the third. The mother though, she is a bit simple and easily manipulated. She was quite susceptible to my diary and the Compulsion Charms placed on her.

"The father was dealt with. But then I became involved and a change was made to the plan. Ginevra would be mine. But, as I said, she is rather stubborn and she resisted my best efforts for over a year. But then a day in Diagon Alley came along and Ginevra finally began to write in my diary as I needed her to. Once she began, I became exactly what she needed.

"It was tedious. You have no idea the torture of listening to her whining. _'Oh, Tom, how could he do this to me. He promised me, Tom, he promised. Why did he lie to me, Tom?'_ She was much more pleasant when she expressed her desires for revenge. I must confess even I was intrigued with some of her ideas. Sadly, she remained resistant to carrying out her thoughts, but they did amuse me. And as Ginevra slowly poured her heart, her soul, into my diary I became stronger. Strong enough that I could possess her; use her to kill the roosters and eventually set the basilisk loose from the Chamber of Secrets. Disappointingly the victims were only petrified. It was truly a stunning run of bad luck that spared them. But it is no matter because I am now strong enough to leave my diary behind entirely.

"It wasn't all luck," Harry snapped. "Hermione figured it out."

Riddle gave a little bow of his head in acknowledgment. "True. An amazingly bright witch. I had to act quickly to stop her revealing the truth, but Ginevra was well under my control by then. The Lovegood girl had to be dealt with as well. She was encouraging Ginny to speak with you and I couldn't allow that to happen."

Harry just glared hatefully at him. "Our letters, you're responsible for that as well?"

"Of course."

"Bill found Ginny's letters to me and Hermione."

"I know." Riddle stopped and waited. But Harry wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of asking what had happened to his letters. Riddle just shrugged. "But as I said at the beginning, it all comes back to you, Harry. You kissed your little Mudblood whore and Ginevra became mine… So, thank you."

"Ginny _isn't_ yours Harry snarled. "And she knows the truth now. She knows I never liked Hermione that way. She knows I still like her. And she must have figured something out because I found your diary in the fire!"

Riddle sneered at him. "Yes, I do like to _play_ with my food. Little Ginevra found out it takes far more than a mere fire to destroy my diary. She was quite distraught to see that you had found it. I'm afraid it may have put her in hospital."

"It put her in hospital because she broke the Memory Charms you placed on her! You're not as powerful as you think you are. She's fighting you even now, isn't she!"

"She betrayed you, you know."

"If she did it's only because you tricked her!"

"Yes, I did. Foolish, trusting, Ginevra didn't know better than to write in a diary that wrote back." He eyed the wand in Harry's hand. "Tell me, Harry Potter, is that _mummy's_ wand?" Harry clenched the wand tightly. It was obvious Riddle was implying he knew his mother was still alive. "You can't imagine how shocked I was to learn that it wasn't _just_ Harry Potter who had survived Lord Voldemort that night in Godric's Hallow. It brings into question the whole story, does it not?"

"I don't know," Harry growled through gritted teeth. "Does it?"

Riddle sneered. "You tell me, Harry Potter. How _did_ you survive the Killing Curse and defeat the greatest sorcerer to have ever lived?"

Harry sneered back. "Why would you care? Voldemort was after your…" Harry trailed off, remembering Riddle's words about having met twice already even though he didn't know it.

Riddle laughed softly. "The other shoe has dropped, I see." Harry slowly stood, leveling his wand on Riddle or Voldemort or whoever he was. "Now, Harry, we've established that won't work and you've yet to answer my question."

"Fuck you!" Harry's wand went away. If magic wouldn't work he'd beat him to death. He lunged at Riddle only to pass through him as easily as if he were a ghost. Harry whirled around. "What the hell are you!"

"Answer Me!" Riddle shrieked. "How did you survive!"

"Kiss my ass! ARRRGGH!" Harry screamed. The attack was so fast, so vicious Riddle was through his dreamscape and had shattered the walls of his citadel before Harry even realized what was happening. Harry shook the attack off. This was his mind! The cell Riddle had entered morphed, becoming nothing more than a solid stone chamber with no entrance or exit. Harry filled it with water and poured on the power. Riddle lashed back, detonating what felt like a bomb within Harry's mind. The walls of the tomb cracked.

Harry and Riddle staggered away from each other. Harry blinked rapidly, trying to prepare himself in case Riddle attacked again. A soft moan cleared his head. He and Riddle both looked sharply at Ginny and then each other. Fear flashed in Riddle's eyes. Harry's wand slid into his hand. " _Legilimens!"_ he snarled jabbing it at Riddle. Harry was blasted back like he'd run headlong into one of the massive stones that formed the foundation of Hogwarts. He dazedly picked himself up. Riddle was shaking his head painfully. Ginny moaned again.

Harry gathered himself. The pain, the anger, the utter horror his life had been in his aunt's home, the death of his father and his mother's constant agony over his father's death could all be laid at Riddle's feet. Luna, Hermione, Ginny. He had dared to touch Ginny! He let it flow, all of it. Every bit of anger, hurt, fear and hatred filled him, roiled in his veins and pushed into his magic. " _LEGIL—"_

" _ENOUGH!_ " Riddle snarled slashing his hand across his body. Harry was swept off his feet and sent sliding across the floor to slam into one of the stone columns supporting the cavern ceiling. " _Come to me great king of Serpents. I, Tom Riddle, in whose veins runs the blood of the great Salazar Slytherin, command it!"_

* * *

Minerva couldn't believe what she was hearing. She was utterly devastated. There were obviously questions unanswered, but Arthur had been murdered. William, was it mere coincidence he'd been trapped in the pyramid or part of the plot to trap Ginevra? What of Charlie? Had there been a plot to kill him as well? Were there still plots in place? Molly. Her goddaughter had been acting under the influence of Compulsion Charms? Ginevra. It all centered on Ginevra. But why? Certainly the girl was intelligent and she was highly skilled, but she was only 73rd percentile. What was this Tom Riddle talking about? And who was he? What did he mean by future self? A memory preserved in a diary, what on earth did he mean?

"Stay here," she hissed to Neville. "Stay under this cloak, keep your eyes closed and be ready to eat that candy when the time is right."

"K–K," he agreed.

She slipped from under the cloak and edged her way out of the alcove. She stopped in her tracks as new taunts flew between the two boys. Lily? Lily Potter was alive? That was impossible… But Harry wasn't denying it. She shook herself and Harry screamed. She ran into the open just as Harry and, she assumed, Tom Riddle climbed unsteadily to their feet. She heard a soft moan and both boys looked at a body – Ginny! It was Ginny. She hadn't dared to believe but her red hair was unmistakable. The two boys turned back to each other and it seemed they both came to the same conclusion at the same time. Harry snarled _Legilimens!_ and was blasted ten feet backwards. He landed heavily on his back. Tom slammed back into a massive stone. She could only watch in shock as Harry climbed to his feet. Ginny moaned softly again. It seemed to give Harry strength and she watched in awe as he gathered himself. She had only ever seen anything of the like in Albus when he'd gone to war against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named many years ago. But Tom struck faster and Harry was sent skidding across the floor to slam heavily into a stone column. And then something happened that sent terror coursing through her.

Tom began hissing. She didn't need to be told what he was doing. She had heard Harry speaking with Kaa enough to recognize Parseltongue when she heard it.

* * *

Harry picked himself up from the floor and spotted McGonagall. And then he heard Tom calling the basilisk.

" _Kill him!"_

 _"Kill. Blood. Smell blood. Hungry. So hungry."_

Harry locked eyes with McGonagall. "Hide!" he mouthed and turned back to Tom. He drew a breath and let his eyes travel up the statue of Salazar Slytherin to where the voice of the basilisk was coming from. The mouth of the statue was opening and a second before he saw it Harry detected movement. _"I command you keep your eyes shrouded. You will stay hidden. You will kill no one."_

Riddle laughed. "It won't listen to you, Harry. Only Slytherin's true heir can command it.

" _Kill. Hungry. Kill. Kill. Kill."_

The massive head of the serpent appeared and swung to him. Harry closed his eyes. "NOW!"

Neville popped the Rooster Rum in his mouth and chewed frantically. He swallowed and waited. What was wrong? Harry had slipped him one of these the other day and he had changed almost instantly. Why? Why? Why wasn't he changing? And then, mercifully, there was a pop and he had changed. Apparently time went much slower when you were scared for your life.

"COCKADOODLE DOOOO!" he crowed.

" _Roostorius!"_ Minerva hissed. Nothing happened. Harry had been right. Slytherin had warded his lair against the spell. Undeterred, she pointed her wand at a rock on the floor and transfigured it into a Rooster. It wasn't a true rooster, it was even less a rooster than Neville currently was, but it was the best she could do. "COCKADOODLE DOOOO!" it crowed. Again and again she transfigured rocks to roosters till she had a full dozen of them echoing their crows into the chamber.

Harry kept his eyes closed. There was no point taking chances unless he had to. And he could hear the basilisk hissing in agony as the roosters crowed. There was a massive crashing sound and he imagined the serpent was thrashing about. After about twenty seconds there was a thunderous crash. And then, but for the slowly decreasing crowing, silence.

"NOOOO!"

Harry dared to crack open an eye. _Sweet mother,_ he thought. The thing was HUGE; fifty feet at least… But it wasn't dead. He could see it breathing.

Riddle realized it at the same time. _"GET UP! THEY WEREN'T REAL!"_ The basilisk picked its head up and shook it.

Harry was pinned by its yellow eyes before he thought to look away. He gasped and staggered back. Ok, he wasn't going to die, but it bloody hurt! He felt like a thousand shards of fire had just lanced through his body. The basilisk gave another shake of its head and lurched towards him. It's great body scraped across the stone floor. Sounding much like fingernails dragged across a blackboard. " _YOU DIE!_ " it hissed furiously.

"Again!" Harry screamed. "Do it again!" The snake loomed over him. "NOW WOULD BE GOOD!"

"COCKADOODLE DOOOO!"

The basilisk hissed furiously and whipped around far faster than anything that large should have been able to. " _DIE. DIE. DIE!_ " it hissed, vengeance and fury powering it past the pain.

"COCKADOODLE DOOO! COCKADOODLE DOOO! COCKADOODLE DOOO!" Crowing echoed in the chamber. Harry cringed. He'd never imagine a snake could scream and it was horrid. The great beast thrashed its body about, slamming into walls and columns and as the last of the crowing died a stroke of unbelievable luck occurred. The basilisk smashed its head against a sharp outcropping in the wall and impaled its left eye. Harry clapped his hands over his ears as the creature shrieked and then collapsed with a thunderous crash that shook the floor. It lay there, panting.

" _GET UP! GET UP!_ " Riddle screamed. " _HE'S BEHIND YOU!_ "

And then Harry did something utterly astounding. Neville only had the two Rooster Rums. And the basilisk seemed much more affected by his cries than those of McGonagall's transfigured roosters. He needed to even this fight up and he needed to do it now! He ran straight to the basilisk, pointed his wand at its remaining eye and from less than an inch away snarled, " _Reducto!"_

Harry was blasted with a spray of blood and flesh and was sent tumbling across the floor when the snake spasmed and smashed its head into him. He slammed into one of the columns, cracking his head hard. Dazed he lay sprawled on the floor. Harry knew he needed to get up. He very much doubted he'd killed the snake, not unless his spell had somehow managed to travel into the beast and smash its brain and he knew the thing was far too resistant to magic for that to be likely. He tried pushing himself up but his arms gave out and he slammed down on his face. He flopped to his back and blinked dazedly up. Nope, hadn't killed it. It was rearing over him, preparing to strike. Amazing how fast that sight cleared his mind. He rolled out of the way a half second before the snake smashed its head into the floor where he'd been. One of its hundreds of teeth broke off and skittered across the floor towards him, coming to a stop only an inch away from the tip of Harry's nose. A drop of venom, black as ink, dripped to the floor. Harry scrabbled away. He had cuts all over and wanted nothing to do with getting basilisk venom in one of them.

" _KILL HIM! YOU CAN STILL SMELL HIM! KILL HIM NOW!"_

Harry ducked behind one of the columns, putting just a bit of… something between him and the serpent. "I really should have brought a bigger sword," he muttered. "Course I've lost the one I did bring, so not like it really matters."

"H–Harry?"

Harry about jumped out of his skin. "Neville?"

"Y–yes?"

"Where are you?"

"H–Here, under the – the – the."

"Shush," Harry hissed. The basilisk slid around the corner. It's tongue, thick as Harry's thigh, darted out as it searched for them. Harry unleashed another blasting hex at it. The snake was so unfazed by his spell its reaction was to strike at him. The rest of its hide was far more resistant to magic than its eye had been. Harry dove out of the way, just avoiding the great beast. "Over here!" He launched another spell as he ran, drawing it away from Neville. "It's blind!" he shouted. "I put its eyes out. You don't have to hide anymore." He slid around a corner and ran right into McGonagall. Bloody hell!"

"Agreed," she said and launched a jet of flame past his ear. The Basilisk let out a hiss that to Harry's ears sounded like a shriek of agony and anger. Perhaps she had gotten it where it was already injured. McGonagall grabbed him and ran. They dashed around another column and ducked into an alcove. Harry sagged against the wall. He'd been sent tumbling across the floor at least three times, lost track of the times he'd hit his head and suffered the most brutal Legilimency attack of his life. And then he'd turned around and tried a Legilimency attack of his own. He didn't know what he looked like, but he felt like arse. "Are you alright, Harry?"

"Peachy," Harry gasped.

McGonagall pushed him down and fired a Blasting Hex. It hit the basilisk in the tail and it whirled around away from them. "I hate to put a damper on your success so far, but I'm not sure how we're going to kill it."

"Got," Harry took a breath, "an," another breath, "idea."

"Oh?"

Harry gathered himself and drew a great breath. " _Accio Sword!_ " he cried. His eyes widened as it flew through the air to him. It was coming pointy end first! Harry shoved McGonagall out of the way and ducked as the sword smashed into the wall and clattered to the floor.

" _Kill!_ " the basilisk hissed, zeroing in on the noise. Harry grabbed the sword and turned to face the approaching snake.

"Potter, you can't possibly—"

"Stay there and don't move!" Harry snarled. " _Come on you overgrown chicken. I'm right here,_ " Harry hissed. "When I tell you, transfigure this thing to a pike," Harry growled in a low voice. He didn't want to chance giving his plan away and have Riddle call the thing off. "That's it," Harry said as the snake reared above him. "Come on!"

" _NO STOP!"_ Riddle shrieked. The basilisk dove, its mouth gaping wide.

Harry dropped to a knee and braced the hilt of the sword where the floor and wall met, angling it up at the basilisk. "NOW!"

McGonagall tapped the sword with her wand and dove out of the way. As the snake crashed down, the sword elongated into a pike over ten feet in length. Harry stayed where he was, aiming the pike into the roof of the basilisk's open mouth. The basilisk slammed down on the pike, the force of its strike took the basilisk's head clear to the floor and the pike was driven through the roof of its mouth clear out the top of its skull. Harry tried to dive aside but in ensuring the pike would go in the basilisk's mouth he was too late in getting out of the way and his leg was pierced by three of the basilisk's fangs.

"ARGHH!" Harry screamed. The basilisk thrashed wildly about, slamming into columns and the walls and great chunks of rock rained down.

"NOOO!" Riddle screamed.

"Harry!" Professor McGonagall cried. The basilisk's tail whipped around and smashed into her head. She was slammed into the wall, hit the other side of her head and collapsed with blood slowly pooling around her crumpled form.

Harry flopped to his back and shrieked in agony. The basilisk venom felt like acid coursing in his veins. Spots were forming in his vision and his throat felt thick. "You're _dead,_ Harry Potter," Riddle sneered from above him. Harry closed his eyes tightly and forced them open; trying to focus. He could barely breathe. It was like he was trying to draw breath through a cocktail straw. "You're dead and Ginevra will still die. You've died for nothing!" Harry struggled to retort. He had hundreds of them but couldn't force enough air out of his lungs to form the words. The world spun on him and for a second he could see clearly again. The haze returned, but he was certain he'd seen something moving up near Ginny.

Still under the invisibility cloak Neville stepped out from the alcove he'd been hiding in. His entire body shook as he edged past the still quivering form of the basilisk. Harry had been amazing! He couldn't even believe what he'd seen. But now his friend was dying; bitten by the basilisk. Professor McGonagall, he didn't know if she was alive or not. There was a lot of blood on the floor around her. And all he'd done was hide under the cloak and pretend to be a rooster! Not anymore! He was going to do something. He had to! He was the only one left who could stop Riddle and maybe save Ginny.

He quickly made his way to Ginny and knelt beside her. She was deathly pale. And her skin was like ice when he felt her neck for a pulse. "It's Neville, Ginny," he whispered. "I don't know if you can hear me or not, but Harry isn't d–dead. He's fighting and you need to – to as well. The basilisk is dead. Harry and Professor McGonagall k–killed it. I'm going to get you out of here, Ginny. I d–don't know how, but I'll stop Tom and Harry will be fine. I pr–promise." Ginny remained still as death and Neville despaired of actually finding a way to keep his promise. What could he do? He hadn't seen any of the fight between Harry and Riddle, but he'd heard it. Harry had seemed to come off worse. If Harry couldn't fight him, how could he? Harry was a thousand times the wizard he was. But then his eyes fell on the diary.

That? That little thing had caused all of this? But how? How could a memory be a person? How could a memory come to life from a diary? Hadn't Riddle said something about Ginny trying to destroy the diary? She'd thrown it in the fire but it hadn't burnt. He'd said it would take far more than a simple fire to destroy. Later, Neville would never be able to tell what made him think it, but before he could stop himself he snatched the diary from the floor and ran to the basilisk.

"How does it feel, Harry Potter, knowing you've failed?" Riddle taunted. "I'm nearly finished. He reached down and grabbed Harry by the hair, yanking him roughly up. "Ginevra will be dead in another minute and I will be free of my prison." He shoved Harry's head down on the stone floor and kicked him in the side. Harry was in so much pain already he didn't even feel his ribs break. "Do you know what I'm going to do first, Harry Potter?"

"W–Wank?" Harry wheezed.

"I'm going to kill your little Mudblood friend, Harry Potter. I'm going to walk out of the Chamber of Secrets go straight to the hospital wing and kill her. Don't worry. I won't have time to do anything but make it quick. Far more than she deserves, I promise, filthy little Mudblood that she is. But don't concern yourself with her, Harry Potter. It's your mother I have plans for." He bent down and grabbed Harry by the hair again. "She will pay dearly for the crime you have committed in killing Slytherin's great serpent. So tell me, Harry Potter, how does it feel to die?"

Harry looked past him. Neville had just shed the invisibility cloak. He was standing next to the basilisk with his hands raised over his head holding the diary. He and Harry locked eyes. "Stab it," Harry wheezed with everything he had left.

"What? What are you?" Tom turned just as Neville drove the diary down on one of the basilisk fangs. "NOOO!" He dropped Harry and took a staggering step towards Neville before he collapsed to his knees. "You've ruined everything!" His body arched and his arms splayed to the side. A white light formed in the middle of his back. Riddle screamed and the white light grew. Harry could see through the hole it burnt in his body. In seconds, there was nothing left.

"You tell me," Harry wheezed.

Neville couldn't believe his eyes as Riddle burnt away to nothing and was gone. "Harry!" he shouted and raced to him. He slid on his knees at his side and shook him. "Harry! Harry! No!"

"Ginny," Harry wheezed, black froth forming at the corners of his mouth. "Not her fault."

"I know. I know."

Harry clutched at Neville's wrist. "Protect her. Swear to me."

"What…? No! You're going to be fine, Harry. Y–You protect her!"

Harry convulsed and his eyes rolled back in his head. "Swear, Neville. Swear or I'll come back and haunt you." And then he knew no more.

Neville stared at Harry for a second before grabbing his wrist. He had a pulse but it was weak and frantic and all wrong. _Think!_ Neville berated himself. _Ok, get them out of here. The basilisk is dead. Riddle is dead. I can do this._

"Oh my!" Neville's head shot up. "P–Professor?" he gasped. Professor Lockhart was hurrying to him. "Is he alive? What of Ginevra? And oh my, Professor McGonagall!"

"H–H–How did you—"

"I just figured it out a few minutes ago," Lockhart cut him off. "Couldn't leave that little girl down here without at least trying. Never imagined I'd find someone had beaten me to it. Losing my touch I guess. Too much teaching, not enough keeping my reflexes sharp." He clapped Neville on the shoulder.

Neville recovered himself. He had help! "W–We have to get them out of here, Professor."

"Right, right," he pointed his wand at Harry and levitated him. "Let's get them to that slide then well figure a way to get them up. In the meantime, tell me everything." He nudged Neville. "You'll be famous. Greatest story in Hogwarts history there, Longbottom."

It took about ten minutes to get Harry, Professor McGonagall and Ginny all back to the pipe that led up to the school. Professor McGonagall and Ginny seemed relatively stable, but Harry had a definite blue tinge to his skin. Neville didn't know how he was even still alive after being bitten, but he was afraid his friend was going to have brain damage if they didn't get him up to the school so the matron could help him. "And you've got the diary?" Lockhart asked.

Neville held it up. "Right here."

"Excellent!" Lockhart said. He pointed his wand and Neville. "Hand it over like a good boy now."

Neville frowned at him. "Wh–What are you d–doing?"

"What I do best, Longbottom. Stealing the glory. This will be an instant bestseller; probably stay there for years. Cover of Witch Weekly, I'll win best smile for months when the story hits."

"Wh–What? Steal–ling the glory? B–But your b–books. You fought – fought a werewolf!"

"Books can be misleading."

"B–But you wrote them – them!"

Lockhart frowned at him. "My dear boy, my books wouldn't have sold nearly so well if people didn't believe _I'd_ done the things in them. I'll admit I started out just to be a biographer, but no one wants to read about an ugly old Armenian warlock, even if he did save an entire village from rampaging werewolves. He'd look dreadful on the front cover. No dress sense at all. And the witch who banished the Bandon Banshee had a harelip. I mean, come on —"

"So you just t–took credit for what they d–did?" Neville demanded. Harry had been telling him Lockhart was a fraud for months but he'd not really believed it. It was why Harry had fed him a Rooster Rum. But his gran had all of Lockhart's books.

"Neville, Neville… _Neville_ ," Lockhart said, shaking his head impatiently, "it's not as simple as all that. There was work involved. Hard work. I had to track all those people down. Ask them just how they managed to do what they did."

"L–like now?" Neville snapped.

"Well, not exactly like now. I was never actually right there while it happened before. And none of those stories are anything like this. Let me tell you. And none of you has a harelip!" Lockhart gave a shudder. "Worst week of my life, interviewing her. No, it's been a ton of work. Then I had to put Memory Charms on them so they wouldn't remember doing it. I pride myself on my Memory Charms. Top notch if I do say so myself. It's been work Neville. It's not all book signings and publicity photos, you know. You want fame, you have to be prepared for a long hard slog!"

"You – You were here and you d–didn't help?" Neville accused.

Lockhart looked at him incredulously. "Are you daft, boy? That would have been far too dangerous. Bad enough listening outside the door, all that screaming and nasty hissing. And look at him," he pointed at Harry. "Unless I miss my bet, he'll not make it another ten minutes."

A burning rage built in Neville such that he hadn't felt ever before. "You bastard!" He lunged at Lockhart, knocking his wand to the ground.

"Gahh!" the man cried. He and Neville tumbled down in a wrestling match. "Stop! My hair!"

"I'll rip your hair out!" They clawed and grappled and Lockhart was stronger than he looked and the short amount of judo instruction Neville'd had wasn't enough to overcome the bigger man.

Lockhart grabbed Neville around the waist. "Ah-ha!" he crowed brandishing the wand he'd stolen. " _Obliviate!"_

The wand exploded with the force of a small bomb. Neville covered his head with his hands. Dust and debris rained down from above and there was an ominous groaning. After a few seconds things became still and he cautiously looked up. Lockhart was sitting on his bum staring blankly about.

"Hello," he said. "Odd sort of place, this, isn't it?" He cocked his head. "Do I know you?" Neville gaped at him. "Cat got your tongue…? Strange saying, that, yes?"

"Erm, Professor?" Neville asked. Lockhart just gazed about the tunnel curiously. Neville slowly picked himself up. "Well, I'd s–say that serves you right?"

A soft groan drew his attention. McGonagall was trying to sit up. "Professor!" Neville cried. He dropped down next to her.

"Not so loud," she complained.

"Sorry," Neville said.

She focused on him. "You're alive!" Before Neville could blink she'd grabbed him in a tight hug. "Oh, thank Merlin." She let him go. "The others?"

Neville was red clear from his chest to the roots of his black hair. He pointed. "I don't know what's w–wrong with G–Ginny. She won't wake though."

McGonagall crawled to her. "Her pulse is weak, but steady." She held her hand near Ginny's mouth. "And she seems to be breathing fine." She turned to Harry.

"I th–think he–he's dying," Neville whispered. "A–And I d–don't know how to get back up – up."

"Pulse erratic… barely breathing… skin blue." She held her wand over him. "Frankly I can scarcely believe he's still alive," she muttered. "Not a healer… poison… reaction… do I dare… need to buy time." She grabbed a rock and transfigured it into a very sharp knife. She then blasted it with a jet of fire from her wand.

"Oh!" Lockhart said happily. "Jolly good idea. It is quite damp, isn't it?"

"Oh!" Professor McGonagall gasped and dropped her knife.

"I say, what'd you put it out for woman?"

"W–Woman!" she spluttered. "You listen here." She shook herself. "Where in the world did you come from?"

"No idea."

"Professor," Neville said. He shoved the knife back in her hand. "Harry needs help."

"What? Oh, yes, of course." She wiped the knife clean and then bathed it in flames again before casting a cooling charm on it. She glanced at Neville. "This won't be pretty." Neville nodded. McGonagall quickly petrified Harry and then used her knife to perform a tracheotomy on him. Neville paled.

"I say! She's trying to kill him. Stop her, Boy!"

Neville picked up a rock and knocked Lockhart on the side of the head. "Shut up!" Lockhart slumped to the floor.

Harry suddenly drew a rattling breath. "That's it, Potter," McGonagall said. "Now, let's stop that bleeding." She sat back as the sound of deep easy breathing from Harry filled the tunnel. Harry's lips slowly lost their blue tinge. "Much better," she said and focused on Neville. "Explain."

"None of his books are real!" Neville said angrily. "He st–stole other people's d–deeds and obliviat–ted them."

McGonagall's eyes widened. "And he was going to do the same to us?"

"I–I fought him. B–But he got my wand."

McGonagall smiled grimly. "And it backfired." She climbed to her feet. "You need a new wand Neville. Serves him right, but you still need a new wand. Now, let us see if we can't get out of here." She tapped her transfigured knife with her wand. Given the circumstances I think I shall be forgiven. " _Portus!"_

"Poppy!" Minerva called the second they were all deposited in the infirmary.

"I'm a bit busy, Minerva," Poppy called from behind a curtain. She poked her head out. Her eyes went as round as a house elf's. "Get them on the beds!" McGonagall was already doing so. "Where… how?"

Minerva petrified Lockhart. "Monitor him, but do not let him free. He is a danger to himself and others. I believe Ginevra is merely unconscious. Harry was bitten by a basilisk." Poppy gasped and clapped her hand over her mouth. "He's alive, but his throat was swelling shut. I performed a tracheotomy and that appears to have eased his breathing."

There was a sudden commotion. Revealing Mrs Weasley, Charlie and Bill in his hospital bed. "Did I hear you say, GINNY!" Molly cried. "Oh my baby!" She rushed across to her daughter with Charlie a step behind her.

McGonagall petrified her, and levitated her into another bed. "Do not release her. It was her who cast the Compulsion Charms on Ginevra."

"WHAT!" Bill and Charlie roared.

"Argh," Bill groaned.

"Get back in that bed!" the matron shrieked.

"That's my sister!"

"SILENCE!" McGonagall bellowed. "Poppy," she went on in the quiet to follow. "Mr Potter needs your help."

"Yes, of course."

"Mr Longbottom," McGonagall asked, "You are uninjured, yes?" Neville nodded. "Good, can I trust you to inform Matron Pomfrey as to what occurred?"

Neville straightened. "Yes, Ma'am."

"Excellent. I shall return."

"Professor," Neville stopped her.

"Yes?"

"Ginny won't be in any trouble, will she? Harry made me swear I'd protect her. I won't let anything happen to her."

McGonagall nodded approvingly. "Nor will I, Lord Longbottom. Heads will roll. But I promise Ginevra will face no punishment for what has happened to her."

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Author's notes:

So there you go. I have really struggled with the decision to let Neville be the one to actually destroy the diary. I'm still not certain I've made the right choice, but now it is too late to go back and maybe that's a good thing. If nothing else, it fits with this Harry and his decision to become the wolf and not the panther. He needs his pack and Neville is part of that pack. Either way, I hope this meets with people's approval. This isn't quite the end off year two yet, so, till next week, please read and review.


	15. Chapter 10: Part I

Author's notes:

Standard disclaimer: It all belongs to JKR. Except where I might use some song lyrics which I will call out at the time and give proper credit. Thank you JKR for letting us play with your toys.

Also, if you have not read my stories, Harry Potter and the Muggles' Daughter and Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, you are going to be lost. They are the prequels to this. But hey, if you haven't, _**BONUS!**_ You've got two whole stories you can go read before coming back here!

Also, I've picked up a Beta, so you should be seeing an improvement in spelling, grammar and punctuation from this point onward. Thank you Wolf's Scream.

And a head's up, there are a few lines in her borrowed directly from JKR. What can I say, sometimes you just don't mess with perfection.

* * *

 **HARRY POTTER AND THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS**

 **Better off Dead: Part I**

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

"Hello, Molly," Minerva said gently.

Molly blinked dazedly. She looked around, taking in her surroundings. She was in a bed surrounded by screens. "Auntie, wh–what happened?"

"I'm rather afraid I petrified you. You've since been kept sedated and are now functioning under the effects of a Calming Draught."

"Y–You petrified me?" Molly asked confused. "Why?"

"I'm afraid that is a rather long story."

"Ginny!" Molly cried.

Minerva held her hand up. "Molly, I need you to remain calm. Right now, rest assured that Ginevra is alive and recovering from her ordeal."

"I want to see her."

"You may not. Not until we have spoken."

Molly pushed her blankets off. "I demand to see my daughter."

Minerva sighed. Not even a Calming Draught seemed to have much effect on her goddaughter's tendency to fly of the handle. " _Sit_ down, Molly. Or I shall be forced to petrify you again." She drew her wand to emphasize her point.

Molly glared at her. "So you're against me now too."

"I have never been against you, Molly. I have tried my best to remove myself from the day-to-day running of your family. I do not know if more involvement by myself would have prevented the current situation or not but I have never regretted that decision more than now. And the current situation is far direr than you can possibly imagine. I apologize now for the things that I am about to tell you, but they are the truth and I only wish we had come to know of them sooner."

"What are you talking about? Does this have anything to do with Ginny and that Potter boy? I knew he was trouble from the minute Percy told me of him."

"Enough!" Minerva snapped. "This is exactly why you have lost the respect of your two oldest children, spouting off about things you know nothing of. No matter what lies Percy and Ronald have filled your head with, Harry Potter is a kind, caring person and Ginevra would be dead were it not for his bravery."

"She would never have been in Slytherin if not for him!"

"Enough, Molly! Just – enough! You are not a child and I am sick to death of your penchant to throw a tantrum at every moment you do not get what you want, or hear what you wish to hear."

"I don't have to sit here and listen to this."

"Oh, but you do." Minerva silenced her and stuck her to the bed. "You do and you will. And because you seem incapable of behaving as anything other than a two-year-old, I shall treat you as one." Molly glared at her angrily. "Now," Minerva went on, ignoring her, "as I said, I apologize for the insensitive nature in which I reveal this to you, but there seems to be little choice. This all begins before Arthur's death. It centers on the desire of an unknown dark wizard to use Ginevra in a ritual sacrifice. The first action to obtain this goal was to murder Arthur. Plans were also conceived to murder both William and Charles. Thankfully William was able to thwart the attempt made on his life. We've yet to determine just what attempts have been made on Charlie's life but investigations have begun. The second part of the plan was to manipulate you. Since Arthur was murdered we have determined you have had near four hundred Compulsion Charms placed on you. Since I petrified you the other night, we have managed to free you of those charms. What we have not done is deal with the hundreds of Memory Charms that have been placed on you. The reason we have not is because it would be far better for you to break those Memory Charms yourself.

"Now, we do not know exactly what all you've been made to forget, but we can surmise that most of it revolves around Ginevra." She pulled the destroyed diary from her robes and held it up. Do you recognize this?" Molly's eyes had gone wide with Minerva's explanation and she shook her head quickly. "You are absolutely certain?" Molly shook her head again. "Then it is safe to say this memory has been blocked in your mind. We know that you were given this diary after Arthur was murdered. The short of it is you were told to give it to Ginevra and you did so. The long of it is this diary _was_ an object of the absolute darkest nature. It is responsible for every attack that occurred at Hogwarts this year. It is responsible for the Compulsion and Memory Charms placed on Ginevra. It is responsible for her being taken into the Chamber of Secrets where she was to be sacrificed to the dark wizard who created it. It is also responsible for the death of William's fiancée.

"Thankfully, Harry Potter figured out just enough of what was happening to prevent Ginevra's death and subsequently destroy the diary." She stopped and watched her goddaughter for a few moments. "Now, if you think you can keep control of yourself, I shall allow you to speak and move about again. Molly quickly nodded. Minerva brandished her wand. "I advise you to think before you speak, Molly," she gave a last warning before waving her wand. It was actually some time before Molly spoke.

"You're absolutely certain of this?"

"The generalities of what I've told you, yes. Arthur was murdered. You were given the diary and compelled to give it to Ginevra. You were compelled to cast Compulsion Charms on Ginevra so that she would write in it. The diary was used to control both her and yourself. It and the dark wizard who created it are responsible for the attacks at the school this year. Ginevra was to be sacrificed to this dark wizard. Harry Potter saved her."

Molly frowned. "How do you know he wasn't able to save her because he was the one responsible?"

Minerva raised a brow. It was a fair question, asked honestly. Perhaps something was sinking in with her stubborn goddaughter. "Because I was there, Molly. I heard how he discovered what was happening and I saw him confront the wizard who created the diary. I saw him fight a fifty-foot basilisk to save Ginevra. And right now, he is fighting for his life because he was bitten by that same basilisk."

"A–A b–basilisk?"

"Yes."

"H–How could a boy defeat a fifty-foot basilisk?"

"Cunning, a fair bit of luck, and sheer nerve the like of which I have never seen. Quite frankly I hope to never see the like again." Molly was silent for some time.

"And Ginny is safe?"

"Ginny is safe. She has been through a horrible ordeal. The scars of this, she will carry the rest of her life."

"Scars?"

"Emotional scars, Molly. Like yourself she has been forced to do things against her will. For lack of a better term, her mind, like yours, has been raped. I fear her recovery will be a long and difficult road."

"Why didn't she just throw the diary away, or tell someone? She's been taught to recognize dangerous items."

Minerva frowned. " _You_ didn't."

"What do you mean?"

"You didn't recognize the diary as being dangerous. You are an adult witch. Ginevra is a child. Was she supposed to be more responsible than you?"

"I told you, I've never seen that diary before."

"And I told you, you've been made to forget that you have. You were given the diary to give it to Ginevra. If you didn't suspect it, why would she suspect something _you_ had given her?"

"I never gave it to her!"

"You did, Molly. Whether you accept that or not, that is the truth."

"I don't believe you. I would know if someone cast Compulsion Charms or modified my memory. I'm a competent witch. I scored well on my NEWTs You're trying to blame me for Ginny's mistakes. She's been a nightmare since Arthur died. Merlin knows I've done everything I could to get through to her. But William and Charles and you have interfered at every turn. And now you want to blame me for what was done to her. You're trying to tell me I _raped_ my own daughter's mind by casting Compulsion Charms on her."

Minerva sighed. William and Charlie both said she had gone off the rails since Arthur had died. She had hoped, with the removal of the Compulsion Charms, to get a bit more reason out of her goddaughter than this.

"What do you think?" Director Bones said from where she was observing Minerva and Molly's conversation.

"I think there are many things working against us," Andromeda said. "First of all, it would appear much of what Molly was compelled to do, at least on some level, she wanted to. This goes for what she has been compelled to believe as well. She is set against Slytherin. She is set against her daughter. Everything I know of Molly says that those are not new prejudices. They existed before any of the Compulsion Charms. They existed before the diary."

"You think she wanted to cast Compulsion Charms on her daughter?"

"No, I don't think she wanted to do that." She paused and gathered her thoughts. "In Molly's mind, Ginny has always been trouble. She needed to be dealt with firmly. In her mind, Slytherin house is evil. Ginny being sorted into Slytherin represents a failure on her part as a parent. Ginny's close friendship with Harry, another Slytherin, is another red flag in her mind telling her to deal with Ginny firmly. The details remain to be learned but I suspect nearly everything Molly has been compelled to do was framed in doing what was needed to control Ginny before she ruined her life.

"Even if those things were wrong, on some level Molly probably views them as necessary. Molly also views herself as a good and loving mother. Her role as her children's' protector is central to who she is as a person. We have just told her she has violated a number of the basic principles that she defines herself by. She is most likely in full agreement that to cast a Compulsion or Memory Charm on someone is to, in effect, rape their mind. She will have an exceedingly difficult time accepting that there is any way at all that she could do such a thing to her child. This is compounded by her view of herself as a competent witch. She does not wish to accept that she could be _made_ to commit crimes against her child.

"Basically it comes down to believing in herself, or her daughter. I've had very few interactions with Molly, but they have been enough to know that she views Ginny as being inferior and a disappointment. This began long before Arthur was murdered. We're fighting against all of that in getting her to even try to break the Memory Charms placed on her. Couple that with the fact that Ginny is vastly more powerful than her mother and I would say the chances of Molly breaking the Memory Charms are somewhere between slim and none."

"So what are our options?" Bill asked.

"We'll let her be for a few hours and have Minerva try speaking with her again," Director Bones said. "I'd like her to grant permission for Andromeda to attempt beginning to break the Memory Charms. If she won't give it, then I'll threaten to arrest her and see if we can't get a bit more cooperation."

"Arrest her?" Bill croaked.

"I have a murder on my hands, Bill. She has answers. I need them."

"But she's innocent," Charlie protested.

"But she doesn't know that," Amelia said. "And I'm not above a bit of manipulation to gain her cooperation."

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Minerva waited nervously in Albus' office for Lady Augusta Longbottom to arrive. With everything that had happened and the fact Neville was unharmed, they'd delayed contacting her. She was not looking forward to the conversation any more than any of the other conversations she'd taken part in over the last twenty-four hours. Neville's grandmother was known for her acerbic tongue and an iron will. She was not known for being particularly _reasonable_.

Neville fidgeted nervously beside her. The boy had been utterly unrecognizable from the timid child she'd come to view him as. He still carried a dreadful stutter, but somehow, in all this mess, he had grown a backbone. He'd answered questions about the Chamber endlessly, and firmly stated to herself, the Headmaster and Director Bones, he would put the full weight of the Longbottom name and fortune behind protecting Ginny from any punishment that was attempted. It had been a sight to behold and she couldn't be more proud of her charge.

The door swung open and Augusta entered. She wore a dark red cloak over crisp black robes, had a severe glint to her eyes and the great vulture-topped hat she wore, covering silver-grey hair, added to her intimidating persona. Neville let out a soft moan. "Well, I'm here, you old goat," she snapped at Dumbledore. "This better be good."

Albus beamed at her, his eyes twinkling merrily. "Lady Longbottom, how lovely to see you again." He stood and came around his desk.

Minerva tipped her head to Neville. "Stand up straight," she hissed. "You faced a basilisk, surely you can face this."

"Don't give me that you doddering old fool," Augusta snapped, shoving her hat and cloak at him. "One minute the school is closing, the next it's not." She poked him in the chest. "I've been telling the rest of the fools on the Board of Governors you've taken one to many spells for years. This only serves to prove my point. Now what is this about your defense Professor? You finally place someone competent to the position and now he doesn't remember his name?"

"He was a fraud!" Neville blurted.

She turned on him. "Now see here, Gilderoy Lockhart – Neville?" She registered Director Bones standing beside a low table near the fireplace. "Amelia? I – Why – What in the name of Merlin's droopy drawers is going on here?"

"That is the question of the day," Amelia said. She poured tea from the service. "If you would be so kind as to join us, Lady Longbottom?" Amelia smirked. It wasn't often one silenced Lady Augusta Longbottom. Even better was seeing Dumbledore reduced to a common footman.

Half an hour later Neville stared straight back at his gran. "You did this?"

"Y–Yes, Gran."

"You fought against a basilisk and destroyed a dark object?"

"N–Not really. It – It was mostly H–Harry."

"Now, Mr Longbottom," Minerva chastised him, "that is not true at all. Mr Potter had been bitten by the basilisk. I was unconscious. The ritual that would have taken Miss Weasley's life was nearly complete. Had you not thought to stab the diary with a basilisk fang, the warlock would have harnessed her power for his own and killed us all."

"Bravery is not the lack of fear," Dumbledore observed, "but the going forth in the face of that fear."

"I think an award for services to the school. Don't you, Albus?" Amelia suggested. "Honestly, it should be at least the Order of Merlin, third class. I shudder to think the devastation this warlock could have wrought on our society. Just the number of children he would have killed by bringing the basilisk into the school would have seen Britain fall into anarchy. But I think keeping the true nature of this incident hidden more important than awards. Regretfully that means denying Lord Longbottom his due. But then, true heroes don't ask for recognition, do they? It is enough just to know they did the right thing. We will be looking long and hard to find just where this individual found these rituals and heads will be rolling within the Department of Mysteries. Preventing this sort of thing is their whole purpose for being. Yes, I think a bit of house cleaning will be in order."

"Do you know who the warlock was?" Augusta asked.

"At the moment, no. And there isn't a lot of him left to be going on with to figure it out either. Rest assured I will get to the bottom of it. My niece is attending this school. I don't take kindly to attacks on children in general, but you threaten my niece and you've made an enemy you don't want!"

"Indeed," Augusta agreed. "Well, I've always had faith in you, Amelia. You'll get to the bottom of it."

"Oh, I promise, I'll get to the bottom of it all right."

"Very good." She turned on Dumbledore. "As for you. I suppose I can't say too much about the hiring of Lockhart. His books will be warming my library before I go to bed tonight, I promise you that. But I do have to wonder how a mere second-year figured out what was going on when the _greatest wizard of the age_ couldn't. You have no idea how lucky you are it was an American witch and not one of the children in your care who was killed." Dumbledore said nothing. "Perhaps if you were to concentrate on running the school instead of our current Minister you might have the time to pay attention to what's happening right under your nose."

Dumbledore gave her a patronizing smile. "As always, I shall take your advice into consideration, Madam."

She sniffed disdainfully before turning to Neville. "Your father's wand was destroyed?"

"Y–Yes."

She pressed her lips together tightly. "Well, up you get then. Ollivander's is open yet. Can't very well have you running around without a wand. Perhaps you might accompany us, Professor McGonagall? I would like to hear a bit more of my grandson's bravery."

Minerva glanced at Albus. "Go on, Minerva," he said. "I believe we can manage without you for a few hours."

"I'll need to speak with you again, but it can wait," Amelia added.

Minerva rose. "Very well then. It would be my honor to accompany you, Lady Longbottom."

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Albus Dumbledore rose from his seat at the head table. The rush of conversation and flying rumors stilled. He surveyed his students for a second longer before beginning to speak. "As you all know there have been many difficult events at Hogwarts this year. The most difficult occurred the other night when two young witches were brutally attacked by a dark wizard. I am saddened to say that Sandra Renee Strout, an American witch, was killed while she attempted to prevent the abduction of Miss Ginevra Weasley." He paused to let the rush of whispers settle. "Miss Weasley was subsequently taken into a previously undiscovered chamber within the school where she was to be sacrificed for the gain of the dark wizard. Thankfully, Messers Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom discovered this horrific plot and with the help of Professors McGonagall and Lockhart were able to put a stop to it. Miss Weasley and Mr Potter were gravely injured during the altercation and are now in hospital where we expect them to make full recoveries. Professor Lockhart appears to have suffered an injury affecting his memory and has been transferred to St. Mungoes hospital for treatment. Professor McGonagall suffered minor injuries and is fully recovered. She will resume her teaching duties when classes resume tomorrow. Mr Longbottom was lucky enough to come through with no injuries and is currently in the company of his grandmother.

"Now, I know you have many questions. Most assuredly regarding your own safety. Let me just say the dark wizard responsible for these events was also responsible for the attacks that have seen a number of our students petrified this year. I assure you, this wizard has been dealt with permanently and you have no need fear for your safety. Professor Sprout has informed me the mandrakes are ready for harvesting and Professor Snape has begun brewing the Restorative Draught and we will be administering it to those affected students within the week."

"Who was the dark wizard?" a voice called.

"At this time we do not know the answer to that question. The aurors are investigating though and I have full faith in their ability to get to the full truth."

"Was it the Chamber of Secrets?"

"Was he the Heir of Slytherin?"

"I heard there was a basilisk!"

Dumbledore held his hand up. "Please, please, one at a time." He chuckled softly. "I see the Hogwarts rumor mill is as efficient as ever."

"It was then?" Percy blurted. Dumbledore fixed him with a hard look. "Sorry, Sir."

Dumbledore held his eyes for a second longer. "To answer your questions, despite some evidence pointing to the perpetrator being the Heir of Slytherin, there is no actual proof of that conjecture at this time. There was indeed a heretofore-undiscovered chamber hidden within the castle. I would remind you all that Hogwarts is very old and many additions have been taken on since its foundations were laid. It would not surprise me at all for yet another _forgotten_ chamber to be discovered as soon as tomorrow. However, the chamber in question was _not_ the legendary Chamber of Secrets. The chamber has been sealed and all those directly involved are sworn to secrecy as to its location. Once it has been properly searched and made safe, a process that may take a number of years, it will be opened again and become a part of everyday life at Hogwarts. As to the presence of a basilisk, yes, the wizard in question was a Parselmouth and was in possession of a basilisk. Harry Potter was able to wrest control of the beast from the wizard and kill it. In the process he was bitten and fell. Neville Longbottom along with Professors McGonagall, and Lockhart were able to engage the wizard in battle. He was killed and Ginny Weasley was subsequently rescued."

"How do we know it wasn't Potter?" someone demanded.

"Because if it were, he would no longer be a student of this school," Professor McGonagall interrupted. She swept into the hall with Neville trailing behind. Every eye followed her as she marched to the middle of the hall and stopped. "I am disappointed," she said. "I am disappointed with everyone in this hall but for one person and he is standing next to me." Neville shifted uncomfortably. "For two years I have watched the students and staff of this school shun one of the brightest, most intelligent and by far the bravest boy I have ever had the pleasure to teach. At times it has seemed outright war has been declared on Mr Potter and his friends. Oh, I'm perfectly aware they have given just as good as they've got. Mr Potter is headstrong, and has a chip on his shoulder the size of a serving platter. He is far from perfect. But what he and his friends have never done is start a single fight in which they have been involved. They have finished them. Oh, how they have finished them.

"Not one of you can say you know Harry Potter. There are but a few of you that can even claim to have offered him the barest token attempt at friendship. And when you did, you turned on him without even giving an explanation or allowing him a defense." She turned on Slytherin house. "Not even amongst his teammates is he free of slanderous accusations." She surveyed the hall. "He's a Parselmouth, he must be evil," she said disdainfully. "Well let me tell you. I was there. And I, along with many of you _would – be – dead_ were it not for Harry Potter. Because the plan to evacuate the school come morning would not have been soon enough. You know nothing of Harry Potter yet you will sit there and blindly accuse him… How dare you…

"How dare you sit there accusing him, eating food you would not be alive to eat, when you know _nothing_ of him. I have _never_ been so ashamed of my house, of Hogwarts, of having so utterly failed at my appointed task to impart knowledge, wisdom and the ability to actually use your brains, as I am at this moment."

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Bill sat down beside Ginny's bed. He was a wreck. Everything was a disaster. His mum, his dad, being trapped in the pyramid; he'd just learned that Ellert had disappeared. Things certainly looked like there had been a deliberate attempt to kill him. If the rest of the team had died as well, well it would have just been collateral damage.

Sandra.

He'd tried to protect her and ended up killing her instead, the way the spell had hit him, it would have missed her entirely. It was getting thrown into her that had propelled them both across the hall, into the suit of armor and her onto the ax. She'd been dead for just less than twenty-four hours and that fact was beginning to settle.

He'd spent the better part of the last two weeks in this damn hospital waiting on Ginny. Sandra had been there for every second with him. She'd been there when he wasn't. She'd been a rock he didn't even know he was clinging to; her hand in his, her presence calming him, giving him strength, helping him carry the stress of his family falling apart as his mother carried on like she was bat-shit crazy. She was gone. He was empty; so very empty. How was he supposed to handle this hurt?

Ginny.

His mother had given her a bloody damn Horcrux! Not that she'd known. The subject was taboo. He was a curse-breaker and he wouldn't even have known of them if not for Lily Potter. He'd learned of them when she and Director Bones had recruited him to become their mole in the Department of Mysteries. It was supposed to be impossible. But Voldemort had spies there during the war so he had to have figured a way around the curses in the vows one took on accepting a position with the Unspeakables. Lily had found a way as well. The woman was utterly brilliant.

How was he supposed to deal with this? He didn't even want to imagine what Ginny had been through. It was made all the worse by their mother's role in it. He knew it wasn't really her fault. But at the same time he knew that at least some of what his mother had done she probably wanted to anyway. She had always been hard on Ginny, always held her to a different standard, never encouraged her to be anything more than a housewitch. Dad had been a buffer between them and encouraged Ginny to be whatever she wanted. He had stepped in when Mum had pushed too far.

Truth was, their mother was great with young children, but not so great when they started thinking for themselves. He and Charlie hadn't really noticed because Mum had young children to occupy her as they got older. Percy, he did what Mum wanted naturally. The twins, they were nearly as miserable as Ginny but at least had each other. Ron, he was Mum's baby boy and could do no wrong. She was creating a monster raising him. Two years of schooling and he was near failing in all his classes. And then there was Ginny. Where to even begin?

It was his opinion his mother was emotionally abusive towards his sister even before this mess… Sandra had agreed.

Sandra again, invading his thoughts with her absence. He shoved the pain aside. He needed to think, to be strong, to be the head of the family. Sandra… It had been her opinion that his mum felt threatened by Ginny. She had been the lone female and Ginny had come along and _stolen_ the hearts of Dad, Charlie and himself. It sounded ridiculous, but when Sandra had explained it to him, he'd been left with little choice but to agree. He closed his eyes. _Had been her opinion_ , past tense. He pressed his palms into his eyes for a minute. Focus. Ginny needed him.

He reached for her hand. "Hey there, Firefly, it's Billy… Listen, Love, Pomfrey says you can hear me. She and Andromeda, Mrs Tonks, tell me you're really hurt. Your magic is really weak right now but that you'll get stronger if you want to. The thing is, they say it's your mind that's the biggest concern right now; just like before with breaking the Memory Charms. You're trying to deal with what happened.

"You've been so strong already, Love. I know you probably don't believe that, but it's true. That diary, I don't know if you know what it was or not. I'm going to tell you, it was a Horcrux. I think you know it was bad. Neville and Aunt Minerva said that Riddle said you tried destroying it once. You need to understand just how astounding that is, Ginny. Only someone really strong, someone with a really good heart, could have fought the magic in that diary. The evil, the power, behind a Horcrux is astounding, Love. I don't know if I should tell you this or not. But I don't want to hide the truth from you and you need to know you are not weak! I think you need to know because it will help you fight; help you want to wake up.

"A Horcrux is possibly the most evil thing to ever be created, Love. They are insidious, dangerous items. Only the darkest of sorcerers would even consider making one. I'm going to keep this really simple, but a Horcrux is a means to immortality. A wizard creates one by committing a murder. Murder damages the soul, Love. In effect it kind of _splits_ it. And by very dark magic a sorcerer can make that _split_ real. They use an item like the diary to capture that split piece of their soul and hold it. It makes you immortal. Your body can die but your soul can't pass on because the bit in the Horcrux anchors the rest of the soul in the mortal world.

"I'm probably telling you things I shouldn't but I think maybe you know some of this already. So really I'm just filling blanks for you. Tom Riddle was, is, Voldemort, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. He's not dead, Ginny. He never was. And you fought him. That diary, the Horcrux, it was Voldemort. And it contained _all_ of his power and _you_ fought him, Ginny. You fought the most powerful, evil sorcerer of the last thousand years for over two years, Ginny! That's how long it's been since you first touched that diary. You fought him and you won! You broke his hold and threw the diary away. That is amazing, Ginny. I can't even tell you how unbelievable that is.

"I know you did things while he was controlling you. I know you probably believe it's your fault, that you should have done more, but it isn't. It – Is – Not – Your – Fault, Ginny. You need to believe that. You need to understand that. You need to know I love you. Charlie loves you. Lots and lots of people love you, Ginny.

"Harry, Ginny, I think he probably loves you. And he doesn't blame you, Ginny. He's hurt badly and is unconscious right now too, but he made Neville swear he'd protect you. Just before he passed out he told Neville it wasn't your fault and made him swear he would protect you, and to not let anything happen to you.

"You're innocent, Ginny. So please, please, believe that. Please wake up and get strong again, because there are a lot of people that would be destroyed if you didn't… It will kill me, Ginny, if you don't get better. You're my sister, my warrior princess, and I have never loved anyone more than I love you and I can't lose you, alright? I just can't. So you stop whatever bad thoughts you have and get better." He stopped and rested his head near hers. "I love you, Ginny. Nothing that happened is your fault. I promise."

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

"How is she?"

Bill looked up. Surprised to see her. "No change. Harry?"

"The same."

Bill nodded. "You're taking a big risk, aren't you?"

"It's late. Sirius, Remus, they're keeping watch."

"Your decision, I guess."

"Mind if I sit?" Bill shrugged.

She sat beside him on the bench. He had nothing to say and it was quite some time before she spoke. "It was really hard when I woke. Over six years had passed since James had died… Remus had already mourned him. And Harry, well, we just got him back from my bitch sister. He had mourned the loss of his father as well. I was trying to heal Harry, bridge our own fractured relationship and I was mourning the loss of my husband." She fell silent and again Bill said nothing. Again it was her who broke the silence. "I barely know you. I knew even less of Sandra. But the two of you, you kind of helped heal me a bit, I think."

Bill frowned and cocked his head slightly. "How so?"

"Just the way you were with each other. It reminded me of James and myself. I was so in love with James. And the way he died, giving me time to finish the Heart's Shield, well I kind of came to view it as this epic romance and that no one else could ever achieve the kind of love we shared. Everyone else paled in comparison. I secretly belittled Mali and David's and Andi and Ted's marriages because I couldn't accept that in their own way they are just as in love with each other as I like to believe James and I were.

"You and Sandra, in many ways your story mirrors James' and mine. It wasn't so easy to dismiss your love as less than ours. I was angry with you. Oh I was angry. What gave you two the right to 'Happily after ever' when I was denied mine? Don't get me wrong. I was glad you were alive. But I was angry. And then I was jealous. And then one day I was being jealous and it hit me that I was jealous because I saw a love that I recognized as equal to the one I had lost. And then I looked around and I realized I had belittled other of my friends' love for the same reason. It was easier to do that than it was to acknowledge they were getting 'Happily Ever After'. You and Sandra opened my eyes to the idea that I wasn't really all that special. And I think that's been good for me. I loved James with everything I had. But ever since you two came along it's been easier for me to let him go. I still miss him. I think that I probably always will. But for the first time since I woke, I feel like I can breathe."

"Lucky you," Bill muttered.

"I'm sorry. I'm not doing the best job of explaining myself. I'm probably not even being very sensitive. It's just I've been where you're going, Bill. And I guess I'm trying to tell you, you can talk to me if you like. You don't have to, obviously, but well, there it is, yeah?" Bill didn't answer and eventually she stood. "I should get back to Harry."

"Lily," Bill stopped her. She glanced back. "Thanks."

She smiled. "Any time, Bill."

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Author's notes:

Well, despite moving house and new service, the site is still killing me trying to upload files. Which means we there will still be split chapters. Hope you enjoyed part one of the aftermath.


	16. Chapter 10: Part II

Author's notes:

Standard disclaimer: It all belongs to JKR. Except where I might use some song lyrics which I will call out at the time and give proper credit. Thank you JKR for letting us play with your toys.

Also, if you have not read my stories, Harry Potter and the Muggles' Daughter and Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, you are going to be lost. They are the prequels to this. But hey, if you haven't, _**BONUS!**_ You've got two whole stories you can go read before coming back here!

Also, I've picked up a Beta, so you should be seeing an improvement in spelling, grammar and punctuation from this point onward. Thank you Wolf's Scream.

* * *

 **HARRY POTTER AND THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS**

 **Better off Dead: Part II**

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Ginny gasped and sat straight up in her bed, nearly startling Bill out of his chair. She looked around frantically, seeming to not see him at all. "Ginny," he said gently. She continued to look around with jerky movements. "Ginny," Bill said a bit more firmly. He reached for her hand. She turned sharply and jerked her hand away. Bill held his hands up. "Easy, Firefly. It's me. You're safe. I promise."

"B–Bill?"

"It's me, Love. I swear." Her eyes darted about. "What do you remember?" he asked.

She focused on him. "Remember?"

Bill nodded. "Yes. Do you remember what happened?"

Ginny frowned. "I…"

"Yes?" She began to shake her head. "Ginny, it's not your fault."

"No," she croaked.

"Ginny, look at me."

She shook her head harder. "No. No. No-No-No-No-No." She shuddered and let out a sob. "NOOOOooooo!" she wailed.

Bill grabbed her, pulling her clean off the bed and into his lap. "Madam Pomfrey!"

The matron hurried over. "Right then. One Calming Draught."

"No! Get away from me! I should have died. You should have let me die!" She fought them but Bill was far too strong and shortly they'd forced her to drink the potion and she was reduced to bonelessly sitting in his lap. "You should have let me die," she whispered over and over while he rocked her.

"Shush," he hushed. "I love you. It's not your fault."

"Should have let me die."

Bill kissed her crown. "Not your fault." Over and over till hours later she had fallen asleep.

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Ginny sat in her bed, staring blankly at the wall. It had been two days since she woke. Occasionally she slept. But mostly she stared into space. Perhaps you've heard of the phrase a thousand-yard stare? Well, she had it. She had it in spades.

She was never alone. Bill, Charlie, Mrs Tonks, Mr Tonks, Sirius or Remus was always present. Neville had visited. Aunt Minerva, even Harry's mum had come in. She hadn't seen her mother. She didn't care. Never would be too soon. People talked. Neville and Aunt Minerva had come and told her what had happened. She stared emotionlessly at some point beyond the wall. She didn't talk. It was beginning to make people nervous. She didn't notice.

Bill was gone now. He'd explained he would be gone for a full day. He needed to go speak with Sandra's parents and make arrangements. His quiet words had been like a bomb going off in her mind. She'd actually focused on him for a second. She'd almost spoken. She'd opened her mouth to do so, but no sound had come out. It should have been her who went to explain. She had killed Sandra, not Bill. He had kissed her crown and left her with Charlie. She returned to staring into space.

She slept and she stared. Sleeping, sleeping was torture. In sleep she relived it all. She didn't really try to stay awake. She just did; staring into space till exhaustion claimed her and she slumped with her chin on her chest. Dreams were terrible, horrible, deserved punishment. She'd fallen asleep three times since the sun had gone down. How was it possible to relive the entirety of eight months of horror three times in a single night?

But not even her nightmares could make her speak. She woke harshly; a sharp breath, head snapping up, eyes darting frantically. And she would scream… Only she wouldn't because no sound would issue forth past her lips. Her heart would beat against her ribs so hard she thought it might burst right out of her chest. But it didn't. It would slow. The pain of her silent scream would fade. And she would stare, her mind utterly blank, into space till she fell asleep again and the process would repeat.

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Harry drifted along in absolute silence. He didn't remember much of anything; just pain. There was a time of pain and a time after. He liked the after. Pain was… Harry frowned. Or at least he thought he was frowning. He wasn't sure… Pain was… what? Good! That was it. Pain was good; proof you were still alive. He thought he remembered hearing something like that once. Hadn't someone told him that?

Someone? What was, someone? The only thing here was himself. But what was that? He had an idea to move his arm. But then he didn't seem to have an arm. He thought he remembered having arms; and legs, hands, feet, fingers, a body. He'd had one once, hadn't he? He couldn't remember. What was a body anyway? He just was. He was here. He was thought. He was ideas and energy… and why was it dark? Shouldn't there be light? But what was dark and what was light? Light was the opposite of dark. Light allowed you to see. What was see? See, was something you did with eyes. He didn't appear to have eyes either. He certainly couldn't feel them. Could you feel your eyes?

What was See?

What was Hear?

What was Smell?

What was Taste?

What was Touch?

He remembered them… They were pain!

But they were gone. There was no pain. There was nothing but… memory. Memory of pain. Memory of… life! Memory of people and places and things. Memory of pleasing Sight. Memory of gentle Sound. Memory of luxurious Smell. Taste, taste was wondrous. Smell could make your mouth water for Taste. Touch.

Touch was the worst of them all, with it came the furthest extremes. Touch hurt the most and was the most astonishingly delicious. But they were all gone. Nothing but memory.

Was this death, this nothing, this alone? This was maddening…

This was worse than pain.

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Ginny woke, a silent scream of terror issuing past her lips. It was painful, like when you got too much dry stuff in your mouth and tried to swallow and it kind of got stuck so you gulped water to get it down. It went down, but it wasn't fun. Her heart slowed and she eventually settled for staring into space once more. It was dark out again. She could see stars through the window across the way. Was this the second or third night since she first woke and realized she had murdered Sandra?

She had murdered Sandra.

She had set the basilisk on the school.

She had tried to kill Luna, Hermione and the others.

They told her it wasn't her fault. Bill did. Charlie, Sirius, Remus, Mrs Tonks, Neville, Auntie Minerva, the Headmaster. They all told her it wasn't her fault. They told her she wasn't to blame and they understood why she wouldn't talk, that she would do so when she was ready. They were wrong. They didn't know she was afraid to speak because she was afraid it would be Parseltongue that came out. She couldn't express that every thought, every single movement, she wondered if it was Tom or her controlling it. She couldn't tell them he wasn't gone. Her inner voice was now his. It didn't matter that the diary had been destroyed. Tom lived in her head now. She was certain of it. And it was only a matter of time before he would do more than just talk to her. He was toying with her, playing just as he had before.

She wasn't going to let him use her again. Not this time. She didn't know why he seemed weak but she wasn't going to let him become strong again. This time she was going to stop him before he got so powerful she couldn't. She wouldn't let him hurt anyone else, no matter the cost.

Charlie was asleep. She could do it now. Silently she swung her legs over the side of her bed. She rested her feet on the floor, getting her balance before attempting to stand. She hadn't been out of bed since Tom had taken her in the chamber. How long ago had that been? She wasn't sure, but she knew her legs felt weak. She stood, keeping her hands on the bed for balance. Eventually she took a few halting steps, nearly falling before catching herself on the curtain surrounding her bed. Charlie shifted in his chair. Ginny froze, afraid she'd made too much noise. He settled and went back to snoring.

She surveyed her route. It seemed a long way to the window. She would have to climb up to it. But there was a chair there so it shouldn't be too difficult. Was it high enough? What was below the window? She searched her memory. It should be the greenhouses beneath the window.

She determinedly made her way over and climbed up on the chair. She was able to push the window open and peer out. How far down was it? Maybe fifty feet; would that be enough? It should be if she dove. And the glass from the greenhouse would cut her to shreds. But it would make a lot of noise as well. If she didn't die quick enough they might save her again. She should find something higher. Or maybe she could hang herself… No, that wouldn't be good. It needed to be quick.

She didn't _want_ to kill herself. Hanging sounded painful. She didn't want to be in pain. She deserved it, she knew. But she didn't think she could go through with it if it was going to be painful. What if she got her broom? She could fly out the window, go up really high and jump. That would work… only she was quite certain her broom was nowhere near. She kept it in her bag and she hadn't seen her bag anywhere. No, that wasn't going to work either. Perhaps the matron would have something she could poison herself with? No, poison sounded painful again. It was going to have to be jumping. She just needed to get someplace higher. She closed the window and climbed down. She was exhausted. How was she going to make it from the hospital to the top of the astronomy tower?

"Not high enough, is it?" a soft voice practically startled her out of her skin. She stumbled back and leaned heavily against the wall. Remus moved out of the shadows. How had she not seen him? His gaze shifted to the window. "I about jumped out that window once. Of course James about killed me himself when he caught me."

Ginny frowned. Remus turned his sad eyes on her again. She'd always been intrigued by his eyes. They said the eyes were the window to the soul and in her mind, Remus had an old soul. Harry seemed to as well. Hermione, not so much. Luna, sometimes she seemed to have more than one. Remus pulled another chair close and waited for her to sit. She opened her mouth to protest she didn't want to but nothing came out.

"You can sit or I can tell Charlie what you were about to do."

Ginny sat. She'd never be left alone again. That would make it pretty difficult to escape and throw herself from the astronomy tower. Remus leaned forward with his elbows on his knees. He idly played with his wand for a minute. Ginny shifted. If she was going to be lectured, couldn't he get on with it?

"You probably think no one can understand." He glanced at her but she just stared blankly at him. "You were possessed, Ginny. You were made to do terrible, horrible things. And now the source of that possession is gone. At least everyone tells you it is. But it's not, is it?"

He knew! Oh God, he knew. What was he going to do? Would he kill her before she could hurt someone else? She had to get away from him. Wait, wasn't that what she wanted? Hadn't she just been about to kill herself by jumping out the window?

"We all have an inner voice, Ginny," Remus went on. "Very often, it is rather unkind. And now yours, like mine I'm willing to bet, has taken on a harsher tone. In fact, I would bet your inner voice no longer sounds like you, does it?"

Ginny paled. How on earth did he know?"

Remus cracked a half smile. "You could say I suffer from possession as well, Ginny." Her brow furrowed. "I'm a werewolf, Ginny. And once a month my mind and body are taken over and I turn into a beast filled with nothing but ravening madness… The rest of the month I spend telling myself I am not that beast."

Ginny stared at him with wide eyes. He couldn't be a werewolf! He was too kind and gentle. He'd taken care of Harry's mum for years and nursed her back to health. Werewolves were dangerous and bloodthirsty. That's what it said in her textbooks. That's what she'd been taught as long as she could remember. Did Bill know? What about Harry and the rest?

"Oh yes, Harry knows; Lily, Bill, everyone knows." She stared at him with disbelieving eyes. "You are not the monster, Ginny. He's gone… Maybe not forever, because we know he made more items like the diary, but just like the wolf isn't in me now, whatever was in that diary is not _in_ you now either."

She sat and stared at the floor for a very long time, considering what he'd said. Was it possible he was right? She closed her eyes and examined her thoughts and feelings, trying to see if she could detect Tom anywhere in them. The problem was she just didn't know where she ended and Tom began anymore. She had been free of him once; when she'd thrown the diary away and thought it burnt. But it was different now. Then she hadn't known what he'd made her do. She hadn't known just how powerless she was against him and how easily he could deceive her. If he hadn't truly been destroyed, then his voice in her head could change at any second and she wouldn't be any wiser to him now than she was then.

"Ginny," Remus said, drawing her attention. "Tom needed you alive, yes? He needed to kill you himself, right? That's why you thought to kill yourself, so he couldn't use you, correct? Well, if he were really still in you, don't you think he would have been doing everything he could to stop you?"

Ginny cocked her head. He hadn't. What Remus said made sense. But he could have stopped her and she wouldn't even know it. Was it her who had decided it wasn't high enough or Tom putting that thought in her mine? She just didn't know. Tom would have thought it great fun to convince her she was free to kill herself only to stop her at the last second. This wasn't even the first time she had tried. Now she had her memories back she could remember at least three times where she had tried with everything in her to kill herself and he hadn't let her. She didn't even know if she had all her memories back or not. How was she supposed to trust herself when she knew just how easily Tom could be tricking her?

Remus reached out and gently placed his hand on hers. "I know you don't think it, but you're already getting better Ginny. You're out of bed. You're making decisions. You're fighting back in the only way you could think how. Yes, it's the wrong choice. Deep down you know that and it's why you didn't actually jump. It wasn't Tom who stopped you. You did that yourself. I know you're scared and you're hurt and you feel terribly alone. But you have people who love you and will help you get through this. It won't be easy, but in time you'll accept he truly is gone. I promise."

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Ginny woke the next morning with that same silent scream at her lips. She managed to get control of herself and glanced about. Bill had replaced Charlie again. He was awake and had been reading. He was watching her now. _He hates you,_ her/Tom's voice, whispered in her mind.

"Alright, Love?" Bill asked. She studied him. His eyes were dull and he looked like he hadn't slept in weeks. His voice sounded limp, not like the strong, powerful brother she adored. "You don't have to talk, Love."

She grimaced and looked away. He was lying. He had to be. How could he not hate her after what she had done? Why couldn't she talk? Was that Tom's doing? She examined herself carefully. It felt very much like when he was controlling her. She thought she wanted to talk, but couldn't seem to form words.

She couldn't speak. Remus said Tom was gone, but it didn't feel like it. She stared at her hand, opening and closing it a number of times. She stopped with it open. Deliberately she decided to close it. She waited, giving Tom time to stop her if he wanted to. He didn't. What else could she do? She could lift her arm. Her foot flexed. But the voice was still there, telling her she was delusional, that he could stop her doing it if he wanted, but was enjoying watching her torment herself. She needed to do something he would hate, something that would make him react…! But what?

" _Harry!_ " she thought. Tom had absolutely hated it when she thought kindly of Harry, or had wanted to talk to him, or anything of the like. She swung her legs over the edge of the bed. They seemed to work a bit better than last night.

"Firefly?" Bill asked. She looked at him, startled. Why? Why would he use that name? How could he even look at her? "What do you need?" She opened her mouth, but nothing came out. "Just want to move around a bit?" he asked. She clamped her mouth shut and nodded. "Do you need help?" She shook her head frantically. She didn't want him anywhere near her. Couldn't he see that? "Alright," he said. She thought she detected a bit of sadness in his voice.

 _Well of course there is, Ginevra. You murdered his fiancée after all._

Ginny grabbed the sides of her head. _Shut Up! Just Shut Up!_

"Firefly!" Bill cried softly, grabbing her arm. Ginny jerked away from him like she'd been burned. She fell to the floor and scrabbled away. "Easy, easy." He held his hands up. "I'm just trying to help."

She opened her mouth but yet once again words failed her. She clamped her mouth shut again. Why couldn't he just leave her alone? Looking very pained, Bill backed away from her. "You just scared me; when you grabbed your head like that. I – I thought you were having another fit."

Ginny picked herself up, keeping a hand on the bed for a second to be sure of her balance. Settled, she made her way past the screens. Bill hovered near. Remus glanced up from his pacing outside Harry's screens. He smiled at her. She made her way to him. She really was much steadier on her feet than just last night. "Would you like to see Harry?" Remus asked. She nodded once. He stepped aside. "Go ahead then."

Ginny moved past him, but stopped at the screen. _He doesn't want you to see him, Ginevra. You nearly killed him. He's going to die and even if he doesn't he'll hate you for attacking Hermione._ Ginny edged past the end of the curtain. _Why would he want a murderer to visit him?_ Harry lay on his bed deathly still. He didn't look good. Dozens of scratches were still raw and livid against the pale skin of his face. His eyes were closed and appeared sunken. Even his black hair seemed dull. Perhaps the scariest of all was the hole cut in his throat so he could breathe. She fisted her hand to her mouth, biting at it. _You did it to him. It's all your fault!_

Movement pulled her eyes away as Lily pulled the invisibility cloak off. She smiled gently. "Hello, Ginny." Ginny stared at her fearfully. "It's alright. You can come in. I'm sure Harry would love for you to visit."

 _She's lying. She hates you. You nearly killed her son._ Ginny forced herself to move to the bed. Up close Harry looked even worse. His face was covered in a thin sheen of sweat. Despite being under many blankets, he was shivering. "It's down to Kaa," Lily said. "He's going to live because of her protection."

Ginny remained focused on Harry. Why? Why had he come after her? After everything she had done to him why would he care what happened to her?

"Maybe you could help him too," Lily said. Ginny focused on her. "You don't have to talk, but maybe you could just hold his hand?" Ginny pulled her hands back, twisting them together. She couldn't touch him. Not after what she'd done. Even if Tom were really gone, she was tainted. She was marked by Dark Magic. Harry was too good. She would ruin him. She backed away a step. "Ginny," Lily said sharply. Ginny stopped. "Don't let _him_ win." Ginny opened her mouth. Lily held her hand out. "Please, Ginny, you can help him."

Help Harry? Surely that would make Tom react; if she were to try and help Harry. Amazingly nothing stopped her hand reaching for Lily's. Lily gently pulled her close and brought her hand down on Harry's. In less than a minute, Harry stopped shivering.

A triumphant smile ghosted Lily's lips. "I told you she was alive."

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

It was two days after Ginny had visited Harry that the Restorative Draught was ready and the students who had been petrified were woken. A bit of good fortune fell on Ginny in that only Luna and Hermione had seen her during the attacks. Luna, ever loyal to her childhood friend, was quick to forgive. In her mind everything was fine with all her friends and if it wasn't exactly perfect yet, it soon would be. She accepted the explanation given without a second thought and poured herself into her studies. Despite missing the majority of the year she was determined not to have to repeat it and end up left behind. Professor McGonagall was trying to arrange some special dispensation that might allow her to make up some of her work over the summer. Ginny wasn't overly concerned about it. In her own way Luna was nearly as smart as Hermione. She might struggle a bit at the start of third year but Ginny was certain Luna would be all caught up and firmly in the top ranks of the class by the time third year was over.

Hermione also was working hard to be ready for exams. Ginny doubted she need bother. Never mind second-year, Hermione could probably take her exams for third-year tomorrow and pass them with better marks than any of the actual third-years. But while concerned for her marks, Hermione was far more concerned with Harry. She was also a bit more wary of Ginny and the explanation given than Luna. Of course Ginny's inability to talk probably went a long way towards explaining her reticence. Ginny didn't blame her. The war between them was still in full swing when Hermione had been petrified. She was concerned for Harry and he just seemed to be hardly any better. Making matter worse, they'd learned just yesterday there was concern about being able to properly heal Harry's leg. His magic was so taken up in fighting the basilisk venom the matron didn't want to tax him further by healing the damage done to his leg by the basilisks' fangs. They had treated it for infection and put a Stasis Spell on it. But that could delay the need to take action for only so long or they would risk permanent damage. If they waited too long they even risked having to amputate his leg.

Ginny simply couldn't imagine Harry with only one leg. How would he run or do his judo? He would be devastated. Already drowning in guilt she felt as if a lead chain and weights had been hung on her neck. Why couldn't he have just left her to die?

"Hello, Ginny," Mrs Tonks poked her head around the curtain. "May I come in?"

Ginny shrugged. More guilt to lay at her feet. If she had just talked to Harry in the fall everything could have been different. What might have been if she hadn't stopped going to lessons with Mrs Tonks? What might have been if her mother hadn't ruined her life and she'd been able to see Harry and Hermione last summer? Sirius and Remus would have been happy to fetch her. Why? Why on earth had she not asked Charlie if she could have stayed the summer with Hermione? She had offered.

Mrs Tonks sat beside the bed. "I've brought you something. She pulled out a smaller version of one of the spiral notebooks Harry and Hermione liked to use for taking notes in class. Ginny had liked using them as well, 'til her mother had ruined her life. Mrs Tonks dug a package of pens from her bag as well. "I thought perhaps you could maybe write answers to all the questions people are pestering you with." Ginny's nose twitched and she eyed the items warily. Mrs Tonks took one of the pens, opened the notebook and drew a smiley face. "One hundred percent non magic. I promise. Go on and try." Ginny shook her head.

Mrs Tonks smiled. "I'll just leave them for you, then." She set them on the table. Ginny frowned. She wasn't sure how she felt about anything at all like the diary. "I don't want you to keep a journal, Luv." Ginny looked at her sharply. Mrs Tonks smiled. "That surprises you?" Ginny shrugged. Mrs Tonks leaned forward. "Ginny, Luv, I believe I know you fairly well. So I won't beat around the bush. I actually imagine you already know why I'm here, but I'll say it anyway. We're concerned about you. Bill, Charlie, the rest of your family."

Ginny grabbed the notebook and pen.

 _Bill, Charlie, twins, family. NO ONE ELSE!_

She shoved the notebook at Mrs Tonks and crossed her arms defiantly.

"Very well, then. But I will add that myself and many others are worried about you."

Ginny grabbed the notebook again.

 _DON'T!_

Mrs Tonks peered at the page. "Impossible," she said, settling back in her chair. Ginny looked pointedly at the wall. "Ginny, I have a question for you and I hope you'll give me an honest answer." Ginny continued to stare at the wall. "I want to help you, Ginny. I think you know you need help. You've been through a horrific ordeal. You've had your trust broken in the worst possible way. You don't trust yourself. I'm not even sure you trust Bill and Charlie right now. You probably don't trust me, do you?" Ginny refused to look at her. "I know you don't believe me, Ginny, but what happened is not your fault. Neville has told you that Harry didn't blame you in the Chamber. He won't blame you when he wakes. I don't blame you. _Lily_ doesn't blame you." Ginny scowled. "I'm going to come back tomorrow and we'll talk some more. I'll be back the next day and the next and the one after that. I'll keep coming back till I've earned your trust again."

Ginny grabbed the notebook.

 _Just stay away from me before I kill you too!_

Mrs Tonks took the notebook and pen from her.

 _You did not kill Sandra!_

Ginny grabbed the notebook and threw it across the room. Mrs Tonks calmly stood and retrieved it. She set it on the table beside her bed. "I'm still returning tomorrow."

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Hermione watched Ginny nervously as the other girl came around the curtain cordoning off Harry's bed. She wasn't sure what to make of her… _friend_ yet. The last she knew, Harry had been very much at odds with her. And then there was being petrified. Thank the goddess – having met an actual goddess, she felt it the proper oath to use – her mind had been as blank as her body was stiff. She was fairly certain she would have gone mad if her brain had been functioning as it did when someone used a Petrifying Charm on you. That would have been horrifying, to know and be aware and be unable to do anything at all. Yes, it would have driven her utterly, completely, irrevocably mad.

But back to the point, she was petrified when Harry was at his absolute worst towards Ginny. She woke up and the first words out of her mouth had been to name Ginny as the Heir of Slytherin. Ten minutes later Neville had finished explaining everything and suddenly Harry and Ginny had made up.

And Harry was lying in the next bed over hovering near death after being bitten by a basilisk. Three fangs had penetrated Harry's calf. And because Harry had been diving to the side and the basilisk's fangs were serrated, his leg looked like it had been flayed. They had finally begun trying to repair the damage done to his flesh just yesterday. It was a very delicate balance because Harry was still fighting the venom in his system. His magic was taxed very near beyond what he could handle and regrowing flesh only strained him more. She couldn't imagine if he were to lose his leg. Harry loved judo. He loved running and doing anything physical and just all around pushing himself till he collapsed. He would be devastated to lose his leg.

Thankfully the matron seemed to think they were past the worst and he wouldn't. But the specter of reduced mobility remained a grim reality. It was just lucky Harry was so powerful. What would exhaust anyone else, Harry could go on for days. But even that wouldn't be enough without Kaa. Without her protection, she would have woken to find her best friend dead. And she was having a very difficult time accepting that it wasn't Ginny's fault. Logically, she understood. But logic rarely had anything on emotion.

"He seems peaceful. You probably shouldn't disturb him," Hermione said. "The matron wants to give him another dose of Flesh Regenerative and he'll need all the strength he can gather." Ginny crossed to her and offered an envelope. "What?" Hermione asked. Ginny urged her to open it. "You could just talk you know." Ginny snatched the envelope back and stormed away, pushing past Mrs Tonks as she came around the curtain.

She caught Ginny by the shoulder. "You stay." She turned the redhead around. "You," she said focusing on Hermione, "come with me."

"But—"

"Now, Hermione Jane Granger" Mrs Tonks said, leaving no doubt she expected to be obeyed.

"Yes, Ma'am," Hermione mumbled meekly.

Mrs Tonks led her back to her bed where she cast a privacy charm. "I'm disappointed in you, Hermione."

"I didn't mean to—"

"You did. You are scared and hurt and angry, but mostly scared, and you have unjustly been targeting Ginny since you woke up."

"I—"

"You have been told the truth, Hermione. Have you learned nothing from the past year? Do you not see you continue to behave just as Ginny did when she first learned the truth regarding the kiss between you and Harry?"

"I'm not allowed to be angry?" Hermione demanded. "I'm not allowed to give back what she gave us all year?"

Mrs Tonks pressed her lips together angrily. "She was not acting of her own accord, Hermione. You have been told that. Do I need cast a Compulsion Charm on you for you to understand what was done to her? Shall I spend the next month of our lessons together slowly taking over your mind? I assure you, skilled as you are, you could not stop me. In every sense of the word, Ginny has been raped. Not once, not twice, but day after day from the moment she saw you and Harry in the aviary. The crimes you assign her, she is innocent of. Can you say the same?"

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Author's notes: And there is part two. One more to go and we'll be on to year three


	17. Chapter 10: Part III

Author's notes:

Standard disclaimer: It all belongs to JKR. Except where I might use some song lyrics which I will call out at the time and give proper credit. Thank you JKR for letting us play with your toys.

Also, if you have not read my stories, Harry Potter and the Muggles' Daughter and Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, you are going to be lost. They are the prequels to this. But hey, if you haven't, _**BONUS!**_ You've got two whole stories you can go read before coming back here!

Also, I've picked up a Beta, so you should be seeing an improvement in spelling, grammar and punctuation from this point onward. Thank you Wolf's Scream.

* * *

 **HARRY POTTER AND THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS**

 **Better off Dead: Part III**

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Harry was going mad. Whatever this was he wanted out. Before this… Nothing, he'd read a series by an American author named Tom Clancy. One of the books used a torture technique called Sensory Deprivation. Supposedly it was very effective. Harry didn't know how long he'd been like this but he knew one thing, Sensory Deprivation was horrifying. It made you question everything. You wondered if you had ever even been alive. Had you ever spoken or read a book or tasted strawberries? He was desperate to taste a strawberry and he couldn't even be sure he actually ever had. Was anything real?

Even pain would be welcome. He remembered pain; just the same as he remembered the taste of strawberries. At least he thought he did. Pain was just as horrifying as strawberries were wonderful. But he would welcome it. He'd take whatever pain came with getting out of wherever _here_ was; whipped with poison-soaked leather, burns that exposed the white of his bones, occlumency attacks that left his nose bleeding and his head throbbing so badly he couldn't see straight, the bite of a basilisk and poison that left him feeling like every vein, down to the smallest capillaries in his brain, was filled with acid, give it to him! Anything would be better than this… Nothing.

Basilisk… Ginny! Hermione…! His mum! The son of a bitch was going to kill his mum!

He had to get out of here!

And the pain hit. It was indescribable; going from endless moments of nothing to everything. Light burned red through his closed eyes. The soft whisper of someone breathing was like a foghorn in his ears. Smell invaded his mind. Even saliva had taste. It all hit at once. Every sense came to life in a moment and pain engulfed him. He hurt. Sweet mother he hurt. All the way down to his toenails. It was almost more than he could stand… and yet it was the most wonderful thing… Ever.

He had toes; and fingers and arms and his head lolled to the side. It felt like his head was being torn from his body. He forced his eyes open. Merciful Goddess it hurt. It hurt to move his eyelids and it hurt when light assailed his pupils but he could see! Silent tears accompanied his silent laugh. He was free. He could feel. He was alive!

Movement. He detected movement. His mum materialized in front of him. "Harry?" she breathed.

"Mum," he said. He frowned. He was sure he'd spoken.

"Shush," she soothed. "You're going to be fine. I promise. You've been hurt very badly." She palmed his cheek gently. Harry flinched. "Sorry. Does it hurt? Don't talk. Blink. Once for yes, twice for no."

Harry blinked twice. She gently reached for his cheek again. It hurt like hell, but it was bliss and she wouldn't touch him again if he told her it hurt.

"You've given me quite the scare, Buster." Harry's lip twitched into a small smile. A tear slid down her cheek. It hurt. By the Goddess it hurt, but he managed to raise his hand and wipe her tear away. His hand fell like dead weight once he had. "Now stop over-exerting yourself."

Harry smiled. But then more thoughts pushed past the pain. "Ginny?" he asked. Again, no sound actually came from him.

"She's safe. And Hermione is awake, Luna too. Everyone is safe." Harry's eyes drifted closed. _Safe. Everyone was safe._ Mum kissed his crown. "Rest, Baby."

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

A week later Harry was still struggling. Snape and matron Pomfrey had estimated he'd been injected with enough venom to kill a fully-grown dragon. And not a little Peruvian Vipertooth either, nope; he'd been injected with enough to do in a great Ukrainian Iron Belly. Or, if that didn't paint a picture for you, he'd been injected with enough venom to kill every student, professor and member of staff of Hogwarts.

But he was getting better. Matron Pomfrey had finally healed the tracheotomy Professor McGonagall had performed on him. He was under strict orders not to talk for at least two days yet. The all-encompassing pain in his body was diminishing. By the second day he had begun to miss his time spent being deprived of his senses. But it had eased enough now that he could stand to be awake without begging for Pain Potion every ten minutes.

He was quite concerned about his leg. There just hadn't been enough magic in him to deal with it as fast and as quickly as they would have liked. It was healing now, but the new flesh wasn't filling in like it should. One week should have seen his leg good as new. It wasn't. Though he would always have a nasty scar, the skin was healed over. But the muscle underneath looked like a big bite had been taken out of it. Of everything, it hurt the worst now. He'd been hooked up to a contraption that constantly bent and straightened his leg and flexed and pointed his foot to help stimulate the muscle to grow and to make certain it grew back with a minimal amount of scar tissue.

It wasn't fun. Not – At – All.

But he would endure it for however long it took because he _was_ going to be able to run and practice his judo again! If not, well, Tom Marvolo Fucking Riddle was still out there and he was going to put the son of a bitch down!

With the improvement in his health his mind was starting to really function again and he was noticing that things were nowhere near as rosy as people would like him to believe. He had an awful lot of questions he wanted to ask but the inability to talk was making it difficult. The most pressing was Ginny. Hermione and Neville were near constant presences. One or the other was almost always about when he was awake. Luna was also a frequent visitor. Ginny though, even though he knew she was still in hospital and only a few beds over, he'd only seen her twice. Everyone assured him she was fine, but Harry was anything but stupid. She was not fine and he knew it.

He wanted to see her. He'd just gotten her back – sort of – before she had suffered the fit in Defense. His world had felt closer to right than it had since getting off the train in London at the end of first-year. They'd held hands and it still tingled and felt really good. Though they hadn't said anything about it, it seemed there was unspoken agreement they both still liked each other as more than just friends and were just being cautious after such a rough year. He wanted to see her. He'd even go so far as to say he _needed_ to see her.

"Hello, Love," Mrs Tonks said, coming around the screen. Harry smiled. If not Ginny, Mrs Tonks was second on his list. Well maybe third. His mum was always first. She sat down beside him and reached for his chin. "May I?" Harry tipped his head back so she could see his neck better. She turned his head back and forth. "Matron Pomfrey is quite gifted. I believe you shall have only the faintest scar."

Harry made a motion with his hand that was normally done to indicate you were keeping your eyes on someone. He hoped she understood what he was asking.

"In your dreamscape?" she asked. Harry beamed and nodded.

She frowned. "No. Your magic is still far to week for you to be using it for things you don't need." Harry glared at her. "Don't give me that, young man. You're barely off your deathbed. I'll not be responsible for putting you back in it. She pulled a notebook and pen from her bag and handed it to him.

Harry grabbed them. _I'm fine! Easier if we could talk!_

"No," she answered after reading it.

Harry glared at her again. _I'm going to scream._

"You will damage your vocal chords and risk never being able to sing again. And if you try it I shall seal your mouth shut."

Harry sighed. There was no bluffing her. There never was. _I know Ginny isn't fine. What's wrong? Please!_

Mrs Tonks sighed. "There is no easy or short answer to that."

 _Not going anywhere._

"Very well. Physically, Ginny is fine. She suffered no physical injuries other than magical exhaustion; from which she simply needs time. As of now, she's probably recovered about half her strength. So despite the fact she feels weak, she is still more powerful than any other witch in the school.

"Mentally though she is in a very bad place. You're a skilled Occlumens and Legilimens, Harry. We have talked many times about the kind of crimes Legilimens are capable of committing. Ginny has most likely suffered them all." Harry blanched. "Ah!" she warned. "No talking."

 _All?_

"I fear so."

 _What can I do?_

"Be patient, Harry. She does not trust herself, which means she trusts no one. And you, I fear you have the capability to hurt her more than anyone else. You will need to be patient like you have never been before. And when you are ready to give up, be patient again."

Harry took a deep breath. _I would never hurt her!_

"But you already did. Look at what happened this year. Yes, most of it was due to misunderstandings, but you both hurt each other. And the damage Tom Riddle did to her. She does not know who she is anymore. Honestly, Harry, she may never regain enough trust in herself to ever truly trust anyone again."

Harry scowled. _I WILL NEVER GIVE UP ON HER! SHE'S MINE!_

Mrs Tonks cocked her head before reaching for the notebook. She tore the page from it and tossed it in the fire. "I understand what you mean. But you need to understand that Ginny was _possessed,_ Harry. Making any kind of claim on her like that right now would be the biggest mistake you could possibly make. Be patient, Harry, listen and don't push her."

Harry frowned while he tried to wrap his mind around what Mrs Tonks was telling him. He looked up sharply as a thought hit him. He grabbed the notebook back. _She fears a cage?_

Mrs Tonks quirked a brow. "An interesting way of putting things."

 _It was the last thing Kaa said to me before she died. She said it was clear to her and that I had to remember Ginny feared a cage. If I didn't, she would never be mine._

Mrs Tonks nodded slowly. "Ginny's mother has tried to 'cage' her, her whole life. Tom Riddle possessed her. In essence, he caged her. So yes, I see what Kaa meant. I consider Ted to be mine. But he is mine by his choice, not because I demand it. Ginny's will has been taken from her. You must be sure she knows she has a choice in your relationship and that you, no matter what choice she makes, will respect that choice. It is an apt metaphor, Love, and you would do well to remember it."

Harry balled the page up and tossed it in the fire. When she was ready, he'd be there. Till then, he wasn't going to do anything to scare her off. _Will you ask her to come see me?_

Mrs Tonks smiled. "Of course, Love."

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Ginny's eyes widened. Of all the people to come around her curtains Daphne Greengrass was one of the last she would have expected. "Hi," Daphne said.

Ginny gave her a small smile.

"Is it alright if I visit?"

Ginny nodded and motioned for the chair.

Daphne sat. "I won't stay long. I just wanted to see how you were doing."

Ginny frowned. She grabbed her notebook and pen. She'd resisted using them but was tired of having to play twenty questions as people tried to guess what she was trying to communicate. _Why?_

"Well, I kind of thought we were getting to be friends."

 _Friends who don't talk outside our room?_

"I'm here now, aren't I?"

Ginny frowned. That had been a bit rude. It definitely sounded like her _Tom_ voice.

 _Sorry. Thanks for coming. I'm very bored._

"I missed talking with you at night. Did something happen to your voice? Is that why you're writing everything?"

Ginny shrugged. She took a deep breath, opened her mouth and got stuck, demonstrating. _Get stuck. It's like I forgot how. Can't even scream._

"But there's nothing wrong, correct?"

Ginny shrugged. She knew perfectly well what was wrong. She just didn't know what to do about it. _Sorry. I'm not very talkative, I guess._

Daphne read her latest and fixed her with a sardonic smile. "Wouldn't that be writeative?"

Ginny stared at the blonde girl. Despite herself her lip twitched into a small smile. She wadded up a piece of paper and threw it at Daphne.

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

"Alright, Mr Potter," the Matron said. "Let's get you up and moving about, shall we?"

Harry beamed like he'd been told Snape had fallen down the stairs, hit his head and couldn't remember how to brew. A person could dream, couldn't they? "Bril," he said. His voice was raspy and weak yet, but he'd only been given permission to talk just yesterday. He swung his legs off the bed and planted his feet on the floor.

"Get your balance first," the matron warned.

Hermione moved to help him but he waved her off. "'M fine," he wheezed. He straightened and nearly went down.

Hermione caught him. "You were saying?" Harry glowered at her.

"Just go slow," the matron said. She moved to his other side and took a firm hold on his elbow. Harry set off haltingly. He really couldn't believe how weak he was. He was used to running five miles a day and by the time he made it to the matron's office even his good leg felt like it was going to give out. His bad leg, it felt like it was on fire. "Do you want to rest for a minute?" the matron asked.

Harry shook his head. He did _not_ need to rest after walking twenty steps! Determinedly he turned around and headed back. As he neared the curtains around Ginny's bed he heard a sharp gasp. Ginny was watching him. She'd come and sat with him both days since Mrs Tonks had visited him. Neither of them had been able to talk so they'd passed a few notes back and forth. He could tell she was very upset yet; she had trouble looking at him. So mostly they just sat with their books. But she was alive, and near, and for Harry that had been enough. Right now though, she was shaking and looked like she was going to burst into tears. Harry met her eyes. "Not your fault," he wheezed.

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

"Hello, Ginny," Mrs Tonks said. Ginny glared at her. Mrs Tonks ignored her and sat down. She smiled and simply held Ginny's eyes while the girl continued to glare. The battle of wills was lost when Ginny suddenly grabbed her notebook and threw it at her. Mrs Tonks ducked, then bent to retrieve it. She picked the pen up from the table. _I was not using Legilimency on you._ She passed the notebook back, calmly holding it till Ginny finally broke eye contact and read it.

Ginny grabbed it. _I don't believe you!_

"I know. Your trust has been broken. You know you do not possess the skill to stop or even detect me if I wished to attack you so you assume the worst." Ginny scowled and looked at the wall. Mrs Tonks reached for her bag. She pulled a large, shallow stone basin carved with dozens of runes from it and set it on the bedside table. "Do you know what this is?"

Despite herself Ginny's eyes widened. She'd only ever seen pictures of one. _Pensieve?_

"Indeed," Mrs Tonks answered. She withdrew her wand and placed it at her temple. A few seconds later she pulled it away again. A long, silvery strand of material stretched between her temple and the tip of her wand before it broke free from her temple and floated on a nonexistent breeze. She moved her wand over the pensieve and deposited the strand. It pooled in the bowl like liquid mercury. "It's quite simple, really. You think solely of the memory you want and pull your wand away. It doesn't really remove the memory from your mind, but it does dull the details. For instance, the memory I placed in the bowl is of our first meeting. I remember that clearly, but not the details of what we spoke of. Do you understand?"

Ginny nodded.

"Good." She used her wand to pick the memory from the bowl. Moving her wand back to her temple she replaced the memory in her mind. She sighed and smiled. "Much better. Pensieves are useful tools, but I find I do not like the blanks they leave in my mind. Especially when the memory in question is a happy one." Ginny frowned. Blanks in her mind sounded very similar to what Tom had done to her. "Ginny, can you think why I might have brought this?" Ginny shook her head. Mrs Tonks leaned forward slightly.

"It is very important for you to confront what has happened to you. It is also important that we know just what was done to you." Ginny blanched. "Previously, you would have trusted me. You would have spoken with me and allowed me to enter your mind. I could have helped you sift through the crimes committed against you and I could have determined what was important for others to know and what you did not need to go beyond you and me. The pensieve gives you control. You can share without fear that someone is invading your mind or possessing you."

Ginny stared at the pensieve. She'd been mostly left alone regarding what had happened. There had been questions of course, but her inability to speak hampered things greatly.

"Ginny," Mrs Tonks said gently. "I know you are scared. But I promise, you will not be punished for what happened to you. And you must know, Tom Riddle is not gone. It is very important we learn as much as possible from these events. There may be clues in what happened to you that will help us to stop him once and for all."

Ginny looked down, twisting her hands in her lap. How could she possibly show people what Tom had done to her. It was bad enough, answering questions. _They'll hate you, Ginevra. Remember when you wanted to tie Harry and Hermione to an anthill and pour honey on them?_

 _I didn't though!_

 _But you wanted to. You wanted to trick Hermione into coming down to the common room alone and leave her with Draco. You were going to kiss Draco._

 _I would never have done that!_

"Ginny," Mrs Tonks said, gently placing her hand on hers. Ginny focused on her. "He took away your ability to fight back. Don't you want to make him pay for that?"

 _You can't fight him, Ginevra. You're weak and pathetic._ Ginny's head slowly began to shake. _Pathetic little Ginevra thinks Harry's in love with her._ She pressed her palms into her eyes, the rage in her, always so close to the surface now, built. Boiling in her veins till she felt like a pressure cooker ready to blow. _You're not good enough, Ginevra._ Ginny began to rock back and forth. _Murderer,_ her/Tom's voice hissed insidiously. _Little Ginevra's a murderer._

"SHUT UP!" Ginny erupted, "JUST SHUT UP!" She clapped her hands over her mouth.

Mrs Tonks recoiled back from her. Shock slowly turned to a smile. "What was that, Luv?"

Ginny's eyes were wide as saucers. "I talked," she whispered, fearfully.

"Yes you did."

"A–and you can understand me? It's not P–Parseltongue."

Mrs Tonks beamed at her. "No, Luv, it's not.

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

"I can go?" Harry asked. His voice was still a bit raspy yet, but his only restriction was to avoid straining his vocal chords for another few days. His leg was a bit more of a concern. It was about ninety percent right now. He would have to return to the hospital for an hour a day yet till the end of term in three weeks for therapy and another dose of Flesh Regenerative but he was walking with only a small limp now. As long as he followed the instructions Matron Pomfrey had given him, she was confident he would regain at or near a hundred percent function. It may just take well into the summer to achieve and he needed to expect it would tire faster than his good leg for a very long time yet. Harry was determined to make a full recovery and with Mr Granger to help devise a strength program he was confident he would surprise her come the start of fall term.

"Yes you may. But I expect you here at four o'clock sharp tomorrow young man," the matron said sharply.

"I swear, Ma'am. I'll be early even." Harry was pretty certain he would pledge his first-born to her if it would get him out of hospital. He was going barmy!

The matron gave him a rare smile. She'd grown rather fond of him over the last three weeks. Sure he complained about being there, but he'd followed her instructions to the letter during his bid to get better. Like everyone else, she was ashamed to admit, she'd been wary of him. Prejudice was prolific in the wizarding world. But he'd won her over. Yes he had a mouth on him. Yes he had a chip on his shoulder. But if she was honest with herself, he probably had reason for that chip and if his disdain was being directed at you, then it was probably earned. It basically came down to, if you gave him a chance, then he'd give you one. And if you earned his trust, well, frankly, he'd die for you.

"Don't you dare, young man. I've had more than enough of you to be going on with."

He smirked. "You know, now I think about it, this bed is far nicer than the one in my dormitory. I think I'll stay."

She pursed her lips. The boy spent far too much time with his godfather. "Out, Potter. Or I'll put you back in the leg flexor."

"I'm going. I'm going." Harry hopped off the bed. He took a second to be sure of his balance before smiling at her. "Thank you, Madam Pomfrey."

She returned his smile. "Go on, your friends are waiting."

"Bril," Harry said. He stepped around the curtains.

Hermione beamed at him. "Finally done flirting, are you?"

Harry blushed. "Jealous?"

"As if."

Neville rolled his eyes. "You ready, Mate?"

"I've never been more ready for anything in my life."

"You're in a good mood, Harry," Luna observed.

Harry stepped close and hugged her. "Aren't you?" he asked. "We're finally all friends again."

Luna returned his hug. "Oh, I missed your hugs."

"Me too, Luna. Me too." He let her go and focused on Ginny. She had gotten out of hospital only just yesterday and was hanging back from the others with her roommate Daphne. He was actually less surprised to see Daphne than Ginny. If it weren't for Mrs Tonks, he would have been really upset at the state of their relationship. "Not sure I ever thanked you for helping me that day in Defense," Harry said.

"You're welcome," Daphne answered. "I'm glad you're better."

"You have no idea," Harry said. Ginny cringed, causing Harry to silently curse himself. He reached for her hand. Just like the last two times he'd taken her hand she stiffened. Mrs Tonks had warned him to be patient, but he needed her to know he didn't hate her and holding her hand had been integral to their relationship before. He rather thought giving her too much space would be just as bad or even worse than not giving her enough. He locked eyes with her. "Not your fault." She tried to pull her hand away but he held tight. "Not your fault," he said again. He gave her hand a squeeze and let go. She watched him for another few moments before giving him a small smile. Harry grinned. "Come on."

Keen as he'd been to get out of hospital, Harry found he was already beginning to limp by the time they'd reached the Great Hall. He stopped outside the doors, gathering himself. He was not looking forward to this at all and he was sure as hell not going to show even the slightest sign of weakness in front of the rest of the school. "Alright, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Fine," Harry said and pushed ahead. It took about five seconds for the hall to go silent as they made their way to their accustomed place at the Ravenclaw table. Added to his return was the fact that Daphne had joined the small group. Setting his jaw, Harry ignored the looks and whispers and forced himself to walk without limping to his seat. He sat down with Hermione on his left. Neville sat across from him with Luna and Daphne on either side of him. Ginny hesitated a second before slipping into the spot on Harry's right.

Luna frowned. "No. This won't do at all. Hermione, you need to switch sides with Daphne. Neville, you need to move down so she's between us."

"W–what?" Neville asked.

"But I want to sit next to Harry."

"You can't. You're messing up the energy. Up you get. You too, Daphne."

"But—"

"The energy has been wrong all year, Hermione," Luna said with all seriousness. "And look what it got us. Do you really want to start our first night as One again with bad energy."

Harry began to chuckle softly. "Luna, you have no idea how much I've missed you."

"Somewhat less than you've missed Ginevra I would venture." Harry blushed while Ginny just looked down. "Now, up you get you two."

"But—" Hermione protested. Luna gave her a pointed look.

Harry wrapped an arm around Hermione's shoulder and gave her a squeeze. "I, for one, have no interest in messing up our energy. I think we should listen to her."

"Exactly," Luna said. "Come on. Come on."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Fine." She got up and switched sides with a very confused Daphne.

"No, Neville, you move down," Luna said. "Hermione you're between us." Wordlessly Neville slid down so he was across from Daphne and Hermione took his place. Luna grabbed her hand and reached across the table to Ginny. "There, now everyone take hands."

"Wh–what?" Neville squeaked.

"Best do it, Neville," Harry said. He took Ginny's hand in one and Daphne's in the other. Daphne reached across the table to Neville. Hermione took his other hand while Ginny took Luna's, completing the circle. Luna sighed and closed her eyes, beaming a happy smile. "There," she said. "That's how it should be." She dropped Ginny and Hermione's hands. "Harry can you please pass the fish?"

Harry reached for it. "Sure."

"Lovely. Here you are, Ginevra." Luna handed her the platter.

Ginny took it from her. "Thank you," she said quietly.

"You're quite welcome." Luna took a piece of chicken and passed the platter to Daphne. Daphne just stared at the other girl. "You did want chicken, didn't you?"

"I—"

"I can give you the fish if you prefer."

"N–No thank — thank you." Daphne failed to take the chicken though. Harry saved her by taking it and setting it in front of her.

"Thank you, Harry," Luna said. "Neville, Harry would like the roast if you don't mind."

"W–what?"

"The roast, Mate, can I have the roast please?"

"S–sure." Neville handed it to him. Harry took it, piled some on his plate and passed it back.

"Thanks."

"N–No problem."

"You two going to eat?" Harry asked.

"Oh," Daphne said startled out of staring at Luna. "Yes." She picked out a chicken breast and set it on her plate. Soon they were all eating with Luna occasionally directing a dish to be passed to someone who wanted it but hadn't asked yet.

Daphne leaned close to Harry. "Is she always like this?" she whispered.

Harry glanced at Luna, she seemed not to have heard and was reaching for a tray of tarts that she told Hermione to pass to Neville. "No, this is new," he hissed back.

"It's rather disturbing."

"Naw," Harry countered. "It's brilliant." Just then Luna placed a bowl of strawberries in front of him. Harry grinned at Daphne. "See."

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Bill sipped from the cup of tea. "Thanks, Auntie," he sighed. He leaned back on the couch in the sitting area of her private quarters.

Minerva sat stiffly in her chair. "You're welcome, William." She sipped her tea and waited for him to begin.

Eventually he sat up and focused on her. "I assume you're fully up to date on the situation with my mother?"

"I am."

"Would you agree with me that she can't be allowed anywhere near Ginny?"

"Till such time as she can accept the truth of the situation, I would not let her within five miles of Ginevra. Further, I'm not certain it is safe for the rest of your brothers to be under her supervision either. She has always had a difficult relationship with the twins and as they are in support of yourself and Ginevra, they will be targets for her. As you well know, Ronald is barely above Troll in all of his classes and if he goes through another year like the last I am certain he will end up repeating it. She is enabling him and frankly, right now, he is a disgrace to his father's legacy. Percy, his marks, are, of course, more than satisfactory. However, he is hardly of good moral character. I am quite concerned for both of them. Though one cannot say Percy has not earned the perks afforded one who has done well in school, he is no less guilty than Ronald of feeling certain things are due him that he has not earned."

Bill nodded. "Pretty much my thoughts exactly. I don't know what to do to get through to Percy. I'd have thought losing his prefect badge would have woken him up but he just blames Ginny, and Mum has fanned those flames. I'm not having any luck with Ron either. Frankly, because we're upsetting the apple cart, all three of them, Mum, Ron and Percy see Charlie and me as the enemy."

"What are your plans? I assume you have something in mind?"

Bill set his cup down. "My first thought is to move home and send Ginny to stay with Charlie. But I'm worried about giving Ginny the impression I don't want to be around her or that I blame her in any way for what happened."

"A legitimate concern."

"But I can't stick Charlie at home and stay with Ginny myself either. Charlie and I are in full agreement, but his temperament would be a disaster bigger than mixing myself with Mum, Percy and Ron right now."

"Agreed."

"Really, Ginny is easy," Bill said. "She stays with me and Charlie whenever we aren't working."

"And when you are?"

Bill considered her for a second. "I've got options."

"Options?"

"Options you'll be learning about next week."

"Next week?"

"You've a meeting with Harry's godfather, yes?"

"How do you know about that?"

"Let's just say you stepped in it when you went down in the Chamber with Harry and leave it at that for right now." Her eyes narrowed. "Really, I'm not at liberty to say anything more, Auntie. I promise, answers are coming though."

She let out a small huff. "I see. Would my answers have anything to do with your decision to give up your position at Gringotts and return to England?"

Bill grinned. "Next week, Auntie."

"Harumph."

"Sorry. As I said, I'm not at liberty to say anything more."

"Very well. Is there a reason your solution for Ginevra won't work for your other siblings?"

Bill rocked his head back and forth. "It's possible it could for the twins. The big issue is the flat is in a Muggle area. That, and even if I can get them to behave for more than a day it's only got two bedrooms. I'm not sure my solution for when Charlie and I are at work for Ginny will work for the twins either. I know Ginny will be welcome. I'm not sure the twins will. I'm going to ask because honestly, even if I can't have the twins staying in the flat, I'd like to get them out of the Burrow as much as I can. I'd like to get Ron and Percy out of there some too, but I know _they_ won't be welcomed. Even if they were, they wouldn't want to go."

"You intend for Ginevra to spend her days with Harry and possibly Hermione, yes?"

"No one ever said you were slow, Auntie."

She gave him a small smile. "I think you have the beginnings. I think you are correct that your flat is not a good spot for the twins and that the Burrow is not a good spot for either you or Charles. I think something needs to be done to help Ronald, and Percy as well if it is not too late. It is also my opinion, that while Ginevra should not spend time with Molly without you, Charles or myself present, it would be detrimental to remove all contact with her children from Molly. I have a suggestion that might work if you would be willing to entertain it."

"By all means," Bill said.

"Ginevra will stay with you and Charles. She will have no contact with your mother till such time as your mother accepts the truth. The rest of your siblings will stay at the Burrow with your mother and myself."

Bill stared back at her. "You're really willing to take that on?"

Minerva sighed. "I am. Frankly, I fear the consequences of not involving myself. Since your father died something has changed in your mother. She was always headstrong, but her refusal to accept the truth concerns me greatly. Further, she is simply never going to accept that her son knows better than she does. I, on the other hand, as an accepted authority figure to her may be able make her see sense."

Bill stood, reached across the table and hauled her up. "Thank you, Auntie," he said fiercely while hugging her tight.

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

The last weeks of school flew by and before Harry knew it they were boarding the train for the ride home for the summer. Harry had dutifully reported to madam Pomfrey each day for therapy and his dose of Flesh Regenerative and his leg was much stronger. He hadn't limped at all in over a week and she had finally cleared him to start running again. He could hardly wait for tomorrow morning, he, Hermione and Ginny were all going to run around the Bourton town square.

Ginny was not good at all. Her skin was far paler than her normal milky white, even her freckles seemed to have lost their prominence and she sported dark circles under her eyes. Daphne had told him she suffered nightmares every night. And that she would often leave their room at night to spend hours sitting in the common room staring into the dying embers of the fire. Harry had taken to setting an alarm and checking the Marauders map to see if she was up or not. He'd gone to sit with her twice but tried not to crowd her too much beyond that. He hoped that getting out of the school and a change of scenery would help her begin to truly recover.

The good news was she was not going to be anywhere near her mother. Harry didn't think he'd ever been more glad of anything than to hear Ginny would be staying with Bill and Charlie at their flat in London and would spend days with him and Hermione at the Briar Patch while her brothers were at work. Ginny's mother was crazy. In Harry's opinion, there was just no other way round it. Supposedly Mrs Tonks had broken most of the Memory Charms placed on Ginny's mother. But the woman refused to believe it. She refused to accept that someone could make her do the things she had and was accusing Mrs Tonks of planting the memories. Which if you thought about it made no sense at all because if Mrs Tonks could plant the memories, then someone else could have used Compulsion and Memory Charms on her as well.

Luna would once again be traveling with her father for the summer, but only for the first month. She would be back in time for Harry's birthday and he'd already invited her to the, yet to be planned, party. Of course he hoped to have her visiting much more than for just his birthday.

Neville too was being assimilated into their group. He was on the bench opposite he and Hermione and had his face mashed against the window as he slept. Harry had forgiven him everything after he had stood up for Hermione during the fight in Gryffindor tower. The fact his friend had followed him into the Chamber of Secrets served to cement his place in Harry's good graces. The changes in Neville from the beginning of the year to now had become more pronounced after the events in the Chamber of Secrets. He was much more confident and at times his stammer was gone completely. Fears his gran would be upset with him had proved unfounded. She'd never been more proud of her grandson and had taken him to purchase a new wand that had drastically improved his performance in classes. Harry had a sneaking suspicion Neville was a bit more powerful than the 45th percentile he'd been told he was and was eager to have Sirius perform a reading on him this summer.

But despite their growing friendship, they were still a bit unsure what to do with each other at times. Harry had never had a bloke for a friend. And he was realizing he maybe behaved differently than most blokes because of it. Truthfully, everyone Harry was really close with was female. His mum, Mali, Mrs Tonks, Tonks, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, were all girls. Going even further, he got on better with the girls on the quidditch team and of his professors it was McGonagall, Sprout and Grubbly-Plank he preferred.

He supposed Daphne could be added as well, though she was still somewhat outside the core group. She was more Ginny's friend than his or any of the others. Other than that one meal when he first left the hospital wing, Daphne still sat at the Slytherin table with her group of friends. But she had made clear she was friendly with Ginny, Harry and the others and for the last three weeks of term Harry had been able to count on friendly faces from her and the rest of her friends. Probably the most difficult thing for Harry in regards to Daphne was that Ginny had taken to spending more and more time with Daphne and her friends than himself and the others.

He was somewhat surprised she had chosen to sit with him and the rest today. She was sat between the wall and Luna. He tried not to watch her too closely but right now she seemed engaged in a battle with Luna to not hold her hand as the blonde girl kept retaking it every time Ginny let go. If it looked familiar it was. Ginny wouldn't hold his hand for longer than a few seconds before she would be shrinking away from him. But where Harry was giving her that space, Luna wasn't. She and Ginny had always held hands and she wasn't letting Ginny shrink away from her. He could tell Ginny was getting frustrated and he wanted to do something before she decided to leave and go sit with Daphne instead.

"Snap?" he asked.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Do you wanna play Exploding Snap?"

"Oh, yes," Luna said, "let's! We haven't played since the train home last year." She scooted off the bench to the floor. "Come on." She grabbed Hermione by the leg and pulled her down.

"Hey!" Hermione protested. Her cry woke Neville.

"Was'sat?" he mumbled.

Harry laughed and held up a deck of cards. "Snap, Mate, we're gonna play. You in?"

Neville scrubbed at his eyes. "Yeah, s–sure."

"Cool. Ginny?" Harry asked. She hesitated. "You don't have to," he said, at the same time trying to tell her with his eyes he really hoped she would.

"Alright," Ginny agreed softly.

"Bril!" Harry slid to the floor and quickly dealt the cards around.

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Author's notes: So that's it for year two of my Slytherin Harry. My writing has slowed a bit, but I still have all of year three done and am well into year four. I will begin posting year three next week and you can continue to expect regular updates from me for the foreseeable future. Though I may have to go to once every two weeks if the muse doesn't pick it up a bit.

As always, thank you to those who have reviewed for me. Reviews are how you thank Fan Fiction author's and I do appreciate hearing from readers. So once again, thank you and we'll see you next week.

Sorcerer's Muse


End file.
